Plusieurs vies pour une nouvelle chance
by marilo
Summary: Voldemort tout le monde le connaît n'est-ce-pas? Le monde est son royaume et la terre a scélé son destin. Mais si Dumbledore proposait une dernière solution à Hermione? Si elle acceptait et prenait la responsabilité de changer le destin du monde? Et si elle devenait Alice Standel pour obtenir cette nouvelle chance? Le cœur d'un enfant le pourra, mais si il s'appelle Tom Jedusor...
1. Chapter 1

Dans le monde, hommes et femmes ont combattu et combattaient toujours les ténèbres. Les sorciers n'échappaient pas à la règle en se faisant entraîner dans une nouvelle guerre contre les forces du mal et leur Seigneur, Voldemort. Vous connaissez certainement l'histoire légendaire de Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu. Alors je vous ferais grâce de cet épisode connu de tous, préférant que vous vous concentriez sur la situation actuel de celui-ci. Destiné à tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à tuer ou à être tué. Mais qui allait réussir à tuer l'autre? Petite remise à niveau de notre situation. Harry accompagné de Ron et Hermione ont cherché les Horcruxes dans l'espoir vint de rendre mortel l'ennemi redoutable qu'était Voldemort. Les années passèrent, des relations se nouèrent pour finalement donner les fiançailles tant attendu de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Ils n'avaient que 19 et 20 ans et pourtant attendaient déjà un heureux événement. Oui, il avait l'espoir de se créer une famille dans ce monde chaotique. Joyeuse situation mais attardons-nous plutôt sur Hermione, fille de moldu qui le jour de ses 20 ans reçut un cadeau bien particulier.

- Le jour de son anniversaire - le matin au réveil.

Le soleil se leva timidement, laissant presque avec gêne ses rayons s'abattre de plein fouet sur le visage endormi d'Hermione. Cela eut l'effet escompté sous le battement léger de ses cils. Elle ouvrit presque douloureusement ses yeux, se les frottant sans pitié. Elle consentit à s'asseoir sur son lit et à s'étirer avec force les bras tout en baillant, la bouche grand ouverte, dans un bâillement très féminin. Elle se gratta une épaule puis le bas du dos tout en se levant, se dirigeant presque avec difficulté jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle se plaça comme d'habitude devant son miroir tout en buvant à grande gorgé l'eau du robinet. Elle se jeta finalement de l'eau sur la figure dans l'espoir que cela la réveille un tant soit peu, pour enfin faire face à son reflet. Tout d'abord, un rendu flou fut la seule chose que ses yeux daignèrent lui renvoyer pour par la suite, lui renvoyer une image net mais comme...modifiée. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt puis, ses yeux, enfin apparemment, s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche grande ouverte, laissa passer un hurlement. Hermione venait d'avoir 20 ans et se réveilla avec des yeux devenus aussi verts que ceux de son meilleur ami. Comprenez que, cela pouvait perturber certaine personne. Son émoi fut entendu et ses parents rentrèrent en trombe dans sa chambre, batte de base-ball et couteaux à la main, plus menaçant que jamais, à la recherche du coupable. Sa mère vint la rejoindre dans la salle de bain et rencontra son reflet et surtout ses yeux. Elle eut un sursaut. Alors c'était vrai...Hermione était paniquée et elle ne comprenait pas que sa mère se mette à sourire bêtement.

«_ Maman! Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était vrai...

_ De quoi parles-tu...?

_ Il faut que je te raconte une histoire.

_ Je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment pour cela. Je suis un peu occupée à comprendre la raison de ce changement soudain.

_ C'est justement cela que je dois te raconter.

Le ton sérieux de sa mère la mit mal à l'aise. Peu sûr d'elle, elle suivit ses parents dans le salon, s'installant à table, face à face. Sa mère, dans un état qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier, prit la parole avec assurance mais aussi de l'appréhension:

_ Bien. Ce que je vais te raconter, nous le racontons depuis des générations aux enfants dés leurs 20 ans. L'histoire même de notre famille.

_ Tu parles comme si notre famille était vieille de plusieurs centaines de siècles.

_ C'est à peu prés cela.

_ Quoi...?

_ Hermionne, je t'en prie laisse moi parler et ne m'interromps pas.

_ Hm...

_ L'histoire commence au temps des fondateurs. Fondateurs que tu connais je présume mais nous ne nous attarderons que sur un seul de ceux-ci. Le Lord Salazar Serpentard.

A ce nom, les yeux de Hermione crièrent presque au meurtre. Où sa mère voulait-elle en venir?

_ Il venait d'une famille de sang-pur, noble et très puissante. Ses parents dictaient sa vie, ses relations, ses affaires. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Il ne s'était jamais rebellé et n'en avais jamais éprouvé le besoin. Il ne manquait de rien et n'avait envi de rien en particulier. Mais son avis changea lorsqu'il rencontra sa nouvelle femme de chambre. Une jeune femme belle et pleine d'énergie. Elle ne fut pas facilement accepté par le caractère sombre et solitaire qu'était son maître mais elle sut, au fils des jours et des mois à le toucher, le sortir de sa coquille et à briser son masque. Une folle relation amoureuse commença entre eux. Une relation sincère comme tu sembles le douter. Mais ce qu'il devait arriver arriva. Un moldu au service de sa mère les vit et les dénonça à celle-ci. La sentence fut immédiate. La servante fut battue et jetée à la rue, sans un sou, sans moyens et Salazar mis en quarantaine dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ce fut comme un déclic pour lui et il repensa aux paroles de sa bien aimée Marianne. Elle lui demandait souvent si il supportait bien ce mode de vie. Il lui répondait sans cesse qu'il n'en avait que faire de ce qu'il pouvait et allait faire. Elle lui répondait que la liberté était un fruit bien plus délectable que la soumission. Il prit donc les choses en main, s'enfuit de chez lui et serra la main à ce Lord Godric Gryffondor qui ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec son projet d'école de sorciers. Il allait faire quelque chose de son propre chef. Les mois passèrent et ce fut une vrai réussite. Il avait pris sa vie en main et pouvait retrouver sa bien aimée sans honte. Il retourna au village où sa mère l'avait abandonné et demanda aux villageois si ils la connaissaient. Il ne récolta que des rires gras et cruel de leur part avant qu'ils lui balancent à la figure que cette catin était morte depuis quelques jours et que si il voulait se soulager il y avait des spécimens intéressants à la maison close d'à côté. Il apprit également que Marianne avait été souvent agressée par des passants, des villageois sans aucunes raisons. La haine s'insinua dans ses veines. Ces misérables moldu sans valeurs avaient osé poser la main sur sa précieuse Marianne! Sans voir le coup venir, les villageois se prirent le sortilège de la mort en pleine poitrine. Il releva son regard devenu fou, brillant de haine et pétillant de joie devant leur cadavre. Un sourire cruel se forma sur son visage et il pointa sa baguette sur le reste des habitants, tuant tout le monde sans exceptions, faisant un véritable carnage. Il venait de développer cette haine envers les moldus. Il retourna à Poudlard et refusa catégoriquement que les nés moldus viennent étudier ici. Il était hors de question que ces êtres inférieurs aient l'honneur d'apprendre la magie. Chacun devait rester dans son propre monde. Les années passèrent, les conflits entre les fondateurs grandirent et la situation ne s'arrangea pas. Salazar se maria avec une sang pur qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour et donna ainsi naissance à sa descendance. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que de sa première union était né un enfant. Un garçon qui avait hérité de ses fabuleux yeux verts et qui grandissait orphelin, se battant contre la vie et fabricant avec hargne son destin. Il fondit une famille avec une moldu, sa fille se maria avec un moldu et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nous. Tu es la première depuis des siècles à être sorcière mais je ne pensais pas que tu hériterais de ses pouvoirs. Tu n'avais pas ces yeux qui lui est propre à la naissance.

Hermione était resté silencieuse tout au long du monologue de sa mère, abordant au fil de celle-ci plusieurs expressions, passant de choquée, dégoûtée à neutre. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

_ Tu veux donc dire que je suis la descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard?

_ Oui ma chérie.

L'idée était déjà très dure à supporter mais cela le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

_ Par Merlin! Cela veut dire que je fais partie de la même famille que Voldemort! »

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce comme le destin s'abattit sur les frêles épaules d'Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela à Harry et Ron ? Dire qu'elle faisait partie de la même famille que ce meurtrier. Certes très éloigné mais le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, de près ou de loin. Le fait était dur à accepter, très dur. Dans un « plop » sonore, elle tranplana au Terrier avec angoisse. Elle avait tout essayé pour dissimuler ses yeux mais aucuns sorts ne fonctionnaient comme si une protection y était apposé. Si il n'y avait que cela. Ses cheveux autre fois broussailleux et en désordre étaient à présent lisse mais surtout noirs. La couleur était venue pendant qu'elle soufflait les bougies de son gâteau. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez de surprise pour la journée...Elle se mit devant la porte et sonna. Un bruit de course s'éleva et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Ron au sourire non feint. Il ouvrit les bras, sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras tout en criant son prénom mais s'arrêta en chemin, la regardant avec surprise:

«_ Qui êtes-vous?

Effectivement, il était difficile de la reconnaître ainsi. D'un geste gênée elle déclara.

_ C'est moi Ron, Hermione. La miss je sais tout.

Il se pencha, les yeux devenus petits de suspicion. Il lui tourna autour tout en l'observant. Il ne laissait rien passer. Il se replaça finalement devant elle, un regard sérieux et méfiant. Soudain, un sourire joyeux prit place sur son visage et il l'étreignit sans retenue.

_ Hermione c'est toi! J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître avec ton nouveau look.

_ Ce n'est pas un nouveau look Ron.

_ Faut que tu le montres à Harry, il va adorer!

Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans le salon où les jumeaux et Harry étaient présents, en pleine discussion animée. Ils s'arrêtèrent en les voyant arriver et lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif en remarquant Hermione. D'un geste théâtral, il s'inclina et annonça avec entrain.

_ Je vous présente messieurs et...messieurs, Hermion Granger dans toute sa splendeur.

Harry surprit, se leva et s'approcha un peu plus de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné qu'il lui rendit tendrement. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en la complimentant sur sa nouvelle coiffure et ses yeux. Il était bien le premier à lui dire que ça lui allait bien.

_ Merci Harry. Ron il serait possible qu'on monte dans ta chambre? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

_ Euh...Ouais pas de problème.

Ils la suivirent et une fois arrivés, s'installèrent sur le lit en attendant qu'Hermione prenne la parole. Elle souffla profondément et leur pria de ne pas l'interrompre. Ils hochèrent la tête et l'écoutèrent raconter la même histoire que sa mère lui avait conté précédemment. Ils furent silencieux même trop à son goût. A la fin de son récit, elle attendit leur réaction. Ils allaient certainement s'énerver, la regarder avec dégoût, l'insulter, la...Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Avec surprise, elle les vit se mettre à rire après avoir échangé un regard. Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi une telle réaction...?

_ Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait te détester pour ça?

_ Pour ça...? Mais enfin Harry! J'ai le même sang que Voldemort!

_ Et alors? Avoir le même sang ne signifie pas être la même personne. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas personne à aimer torturer les gens ou même les tuer. Tu irais même jusqu'à donner ta chemise à ton prochain. Tu n'es pas comme lui, ne le pense jamais. Et puis, maintenant je serais plus le seul à parler aux serpents, bienvenu au club!

_ Ouais, et moi alors? Je le sens maintenant vos conversations en Fourchelangue. Vous allez me rendre dingue! Mais attention! N'essayez même pas de m'insulter, peu importe la langue, je comprends lorsque je suis visé de cette façon! Oui, je suis le meilleur. »

Leur réponse émeut énormément Hermione. Les larmes sortirent toutes seules. Elle n'arrivait plus à les arrêter. Elle était si soulagée. Elle ouvrit ses bras en invitation muette et les garçons s'y blottirent sans hésitation. C'était si bon d'être contre eux. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe, laissant passer une Molly larmoyante, au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle ne réussit à prononcer que deux mots dans son état:

« _ Ginny...salon...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry qui se jeta dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa fiancée. Celle-ci devait pourtant être à l'hôpital en train de faire des examens. Elle avait tenu à y aller seule mais sans savoir pourquoi, il regrettait tout en descendant les marches son choix. Il avait comme l'impression que son cœur était écrasé par une lourde pierre. Un mauvais pré-sentiment le gagnait. Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison. Sur le canapé, couverte de sang et pale comme la mort, Ginny, allongée et mourante. Comment était-ce possible...? Il se jeta sur elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle posa difficilement son regard sur lui et un pauvre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

«_ Harry...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure douloureux. Il serra plus fortement sa main, sentant des larmes brouiller sa vue.

_ Oui Ginny c'est moi.

_ Harry, je...suis désolé...

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes? N'essaye même pas de me faire des adieux! Je ne te permettrais pas de mourir!

Il se tourna vers Molly et se mit à hurler.

_ Où est le médicomage?

_ En chemin...

_ Harry...

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur sa fiancé, passant sa main tremblante sur son front froid.

_ Harry je t'aime.

_ Non non Ginny je ne veux pas d'adieu! Tiens le coup mon amour! Ils vont bientôt arriver et te soigner. Tiens bon je t'en supplie!

Elle eut un sourire résigné. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle sentait que la vie la quittait.

_ Non Harry, je sais que la vie va m'être enlevée. J'aurais tellement voulu me marier avec toi et vivre à tes côtés et ceux de notre enfant.

_ Mais tu le feras! On vivra heureux avec pleins d'enfants! Molly sera ravi d'avoir autant de petits enfants. Ils ne connaîtront pas la guerre! Reste avec moi je t'en supplie!

_ Oui...ça serait bien...

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant que la mort ne l'étreigne. Harry en la voyant fermer ses yeux, se mit à la secouer d'abord gentiment puis presque comme un fou. Les larmes inondaient son visage et il ne retenait pas ses hurlements qui se mêlaient parfaitement avec les pleurs de la famille. Ginny venait de mourir et cela en emportant avec elle son enfant. Harry était complètement détruit et il s'évanouit dans un dernier cri sur le corps de Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3: Un avenir est possible?

Cela faisait à présent 6 mois qu'Harry était dans le coma. La mort de Ginny fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle était le seul lien assez fort qui le rattachait encore à la vie et il venait de le perdre dans ses bras. Ron passait tous les jours le voir, guettant la montée presque imperceptible de sa poitrine sous son souffle léger. Il espérait à travers ce petit soulèvement que son meilleur ami se réveille un jour. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa sœur et son frère de cœur comme ça! Cela fut un grand coup à encaisser pour la famille Weasley. Elle était le petit rayon de soleil de la famille. La seule fille au milieu de cette bande de garçon. Il continua à observer Harry sous le regard compatissant de Hermione. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait plus espérer. Les massacres se faisaient de plus en plus important depuis la chute de Harry. Voldemort prenait plaisir à crier sur les toits que le fameux Survivant avait tellement peur qu'il préférait s'enfermer dans ses songes. Il se trompait. Harry n'avait pas peur. Il ne tenait tout simplement plus à la vie. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était la mort de trop pour lui. Elle sortit avec tristesse de l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Harry avait été muté. Elle se dirigea dans les jardins de l'école et se mit à marcher le long du lac. Elle contemplait cette eau calme et sombre.

«_ Une journée bien ensoleillée pour un moral si bas.

Hermione se retourna et vit Dumbledore lui faire face, le regard éteint. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

_ La météo ne répond pas à notre humeur.

_ Effectivement, elle est libre et indépendante.

_ Oui...

Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un tract volant devant leurs yeux. Il représentait Voldemort posant fièrement, lançant un regard hautain et un sourire hideux. La haine s'insinua dans ses veines. Le directeur le vit.

_ Tu sais, Harry et Tom ne sont pas si différents.

_ Je vous demande pardon? Vous arrivez à comparer Harry et ce monstre et trouver un point commun?

_ Ils ont tous les deux eu la vie contre eux. Une vie telle que la leur changerait n'importe quel homme.

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ Sais-tu que Tom n'a pas connu ses parents et est né dans un orphelinat moldu?

_ Oui je le sais.

_ Ce n'était malheureusement pas un orphelinat très accueillant. Les orphelins étaient battus, affamés et même parfois abusés.

Une expression d'horreur passa sur son visage. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à des enfants?

_ Tom a grandis dans cet univers où il n'était compris de personne et rejeté de tous. Il était différent et il en a payé le prix. Il était maltraité par ses camarades, raillé et mis en quarantaine. Il ne fut jamais recueilli par une famille, le directeur les prévenant sans tarder qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre à charge un tel enfant. Il ne connut jamais la joie d'avoir une famille.

_ Mais il fait la même chose à Harry!

_ La vengeance est un poison miss Granger et il a depuis longtemps empoisonné le cœur de Tom qui s'est assombri.

_ Cela ne peut pas expliquer ses actes!

_ On ne peut pas pardonner en sachant cela mais on peut un tant soit peu comprendre qu'en grandissant dans la douleur on ne peut qu'en donner en retour.

Hermione devint silencieuse, perplexe. Était-ce possible que cela aurait été différent sans cela?

_ Professeur, était-ce possible que cela soit différent si Voldemort avait connu le sentiment d'être aimé?

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde miss.

_ Dire que cela aurait été si simple de donner de l'amour à un enfant! Quelle bande d'incapables!

Dumbledore sourit face à sa remarque.

_ Auriez-vous réussi à le lui en donner?

_ Qui ne pourrait pas? Même le père de Draco est capable d'en donner.

_ La décision est prise alors!

_ De quoi parlez-vous?

_ Vous allez partir à l'époque de l'enfance de Tom et lui donner l'amour qui lui manque tant.

_ Quoi?

Il ne s'occupa pas de son exclamation et lui passa un fin bracelet au poignet. Celui-ci comportait deux cristaux mauves sur une fine chaîne en argent.

_ Chaque cristal sert pour un voyage. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chance, faîtes très attention ou vous ne pourrez plus rentrer à cette époque.

_ Oui mais attendez.

_ Prenez cette lettre et donnez la à mon moi du passé au cas où vous vous rencontriez.

_ Mais laissez moi parler!

_ Prenez cet argent, vous ne manquerez jamais de rien.

_ Je...mais...!

_ Et bonne chance!

_ Non, je n'ai pas dit que j'irai dans le passé!

_ Ne voyez-vous pas que cette époque est condamnée?

_ Oui certainement mais...

_ N'avez-vous pas dit que vous seriez capable de donner l'amour manquant à cet enfant qui est Tom?

_ Oui mon cœur se serre à l'idée de le laisser vivre cette vie.

_ Alors qu'est ce qui vous bloque?

_ Vous m'avez imposé cette mission.

_ Non, vous l'aviez déjà accepté dans votre cœur.

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

_ Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de prendre une nouvelle identité miss.

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour mes cheveux et mes yeux. J'ai déjà tout essayé.

_ Vous avez utilisé une magie bien trop basique. Je connais un moyen plus puissant qui marchera à coup sûr.

Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore avait toujours une dernière carte à abattre.

_ Que préférez vous? Blond cendré, vénitien, châtain clair, foncé, roux?

_ Un blond cendré.

_ Pour les yeux?

_ Des yeux gris.

_ Une intéressante combinaison qui ne laisse pas indifférent.

_ Je sais par expérience que les Malfoy même sans leur titre ont du mal à ne pas être repéré. Il me faut une apparence qui l'attira.

Il sourit, marmonna dans sa barbe et une fiole apparut dans sa main. Il la lui tendit.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à boire cela. Le changement sera quelque peu douloureux mais rien de mortel, ne vous inquiétez pas miss.

Elle prit la fiole avec incertitude et lança un regard presque méfiant à Dumbledore qui gardait son sourire malicieux. Elle se décida enfin et but d'un trait. Elle faillit cracher. C'était du sang!

_ Ce sang va se répandre dans votre corps et vous appartiendrez à une nouvelle famille.

_ Je ne veux pas perdre mon identité!

_ Vous ne la perdez pas. Elle est juste accumulée avec celle-ci. Veuillez ne pas bouger à présent.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et récita des incantations qu'elle ne comprenait pas malgré ses efforts. Elle vit un sort violet sortir de sa baguette et la toucher de plein fouet. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. La nausée la prit et elle eut du mal à ne pas rendre le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter ces derniers jours. Son corps se mit à lui brûler de l'intérieur, comme si de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Sa peau la tira sans pitié, comme si elle allait s'arracher à tout moment. Ses os se mirent à craquer dans un son effroyable. Un hurlement sortit de ses entrailles. Elle tomba au sol, épuisée. Non ce n'était pas mortel mais il avait oublié de préciser que c'était TRES douloureux! Elle l'aurait presque tué malgré tout le respect qu'elle lui vouait. Elle se releva avec difficulté, prenant appuie sur ses genoux tremblants.

_ La première fois est toujours très douloureuse et épuisante.

_ Vraiment? Feint-elle l'étonnement. Je ne l'aurai pas remarqué, rajouta-t-elle acerbe.

_ Tenez, voyez le résultat par vous-même.

Il lui tendit un petit miroir. Elle le prit et sourit en voyant le résultat. C'était vraiment pas mal.

_ A présent, appuyez sur un des cristaux lorsque vous vous sentirez prête."

Elle sourit à cet homme qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à porter ses années d'existence. Elle sourit, prête. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, un regard angoissait mais également pétillant lui fut renvoyé. Dans un sourire confiant, elle appuya et tourna le cristal. Ce fut comme dans un flash qu'elle disparut.


	4. Chapter 4 Une autre époque une autre vie

Elle atterrit dans une grande et large rue recouverte par une épaisse brume. Il était difficile de se repérer dans cet univers. Elle avança un peu à l'aveuglette et bouscula une personne. Elle s'excusa sincèrement et fit face à un jeune couple. Ils avaient l'air chaleureux et ne semblaient pas être offusqués par ce petit incident.

«_ Bonjour, excusez moi. Je viens de France et ai du mal à me repérer, pourriez-vous me dire où nous sommes?

_ Vous êtes devant l'orphelinat Wool.

Elle tourna la tête et vit effectivement qu'il se tenait un grand bâtiment carré devant elle, sinistre et entouré de hautes grilles.

_ Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus?

Le jeune couple se lancèrent un regard.

_ Allez constater par vous même mademoiselle. Nous devons partir, bonne journée.

_ Oui, merci vous de même. »

Hermione fut surprise par leur réaction. Ils avaient littéralement évité la question. Était-ce si terrible...? Elle tourna son regard et vit avec surprise une bâtisse en ruine. Elle s'en approcha et constata que c'était une ancienne boutique ayant fait faillite. Une idée la submergea. Elle n'avait qu'à la reprendre. Elle pourrait de cette façon facilement entrer en contact avec Tom. Elle y entra et constata avec plaisir que c'était une ancienne librairie. C'était comme si le destin l'avait amené là. C'était parfait. Elle attrapa sa baguette et se mit à rendre une apparence accueillante à sa boutique. Une fois cela fait, elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse et se mit à acheter des centaines de livres qu'elle mit dans son sac de perles sans fond. Elle avait découvert avec honte que la bourse que le directeur lui avait donné était inépuisable. Peu importe l'argent qu'elle voulait, il apparaissait en quelques secondes. C'était certainement un objet interdit et ainsi fut-elle des plus discrètes. Elle observa un instant cette rue où elle avait passé tant de temps avec ses amis. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Avec un sourire quelque peu triste, elle transplana de nouveau dans sa librairie et se mit à placer les livres sur les hautes et larges étagères. Elle installa également plusieurs objets magiques qui animaient l'ambiance comme des plumes volantes, des oiseaux enchantés, et des tableaux sorciers. Elle avait enfin terminé la mise en place de sa petite affaire. Elle se dirigea de nouveau devant l'orphelinat, ouvrit le grand portail lui faisant face et frappa avec force sur la porte pour qu'on l'entende. Celle-ci s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur un homme bossu et austère. Elle en eut la chaire de poule. Elle força un sourire à apparaître sur son visage:

«_ Bonjour mon cher monsieur.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

_ J'aimerais rencontrer le gérant.

_ Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?

Hermione perdit patience et lui lança un regard froid et hautain. Sa voix était menaçante.

_ Ecoutez moi, si je voulais parler avec vous je n'aurais pas pris la peine de demander à rencontrer le gérant de cet établissement. Alors maintenant cessez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas et faite un peu votre bouleau si vous voulez pas que je m'énerve. »

Le gardien eut une grimace. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il ressentait comme si sa mort était proche. Il se recula et lui pria de le suivre. Elle retrouva son sourire amical et le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Elle observa avec sérieux. L'établissement était loin d'être propre et l'odeur qui s'y dégageait lui fit presque rendre son repas. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans cette odeur? Elle vit également quelques enfants, ceux-ci étaient bien maigres et sales. Son regard se voila en les voyant. Il semblait que Dumbledore n'ait pas exagéré la situation. Elle croisa un regard noir la fixer. Il appartenait à un petit garçon devant avoir cinq ou six ans. Elle lui lança un regard chaleureux mais également mystérieux. Il lui lança un regard noir mais remplit de curiosité. Elle savait instinctivement qui était ce petit garçon. Elle faisait face à Tom Jedusor. Elle ne s'occupa plus de lui et entra par la porte que le gardien lui indiqua de mauvaise grâce. Elle se retrouva devant un homme gros et puant la sueur, assit sur un grand fauteuil en cuir, la déshabillant du regard. Elle voyait déjà quel genre de personnage il était. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en imaginant cette baleine violer des enfants. Elle se força une nouvelle fois à sourire, elle devait paraître accueillante et non menaçante. Il prit un gros cigare qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche. Il lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

«_ Bien le bonjour charmante demoiselle. De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler?

_ Enchanté monsieur. Je souhaitais me présenter à mes nouveaux voisins. Je viens d'hériter de la petite boutique se trouvant à coté de votre orphelinat.

Son regard se fit de plus en plus intéressé et de plus en plus pervers. Elle eut du mal à ne pas lui cracher dessus.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle reprenne d'activité. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a fait faillite.

_ Je suis au courant mais je pense sincèrement que les enfants pourraient trouver leur bonheur.

_ Que vendez-vous?

_ Des livres.

Il ne semblait pas en avoir beaucoup ouvert dans sa vie. Un inculte, manquait plus que ça.

_ Ça ne sera pas trop dur de faire cela toute seule? Je pourrais venir vous aider si il le faut. Je n'ai pas le cœur de laisser une si belle jeune fille telle que vous gérer cela seule.

_ C'est très gentil de votre part monsieur...

_ Appelez moi Roger.

Roger...Il passait déjà au prénom...Il perdait pas le nord celui-là.

_ Roger. Je ne peux pas accepter votre offre. C'est une petite boutique, je saurais la gérer seule. Vous devez certainement avoir beaucoup de responsabilités pour faire le bien être de ces enfants.

_ Oui certainement.

Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il ne s'occupait aucunement de ces misérables gosses.

_ Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici?

_ J'ai repris l'orphelinat à la mort de ma femme. Cela fait maintenant 6 ans.

Et c'était à partir de ce moment là que l'enfer de Tom commença...

_ Vous avez beaucoup de mérite Roger.

_ Ce n'est rien mademoiselle...

_ Alice.

_ Ce n'est rien Alice.

_ Bien, je vais à présent vous laisser.

Il se leva et lui serra sa main non pas sans lui faire une petite caresse. Une affreuse envie de vomir la prit. Cet homme était repoussant au possible. Il la raccompagna avec galanterie jusqu'à l'entré, non pas sans lancer des regards noirs aux enfants qu'il voyait. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Passez nous voir quand vous voulez Alice.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas Roger. »

Il baisa sa main et ferma finalement le portail derrière elle. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, elle se lança un sort d'insonorisation sur sa voix et se mit à hurler silencieusement tout en secouant sa main souillée. OH MON DIEU! Ses lèvres, sa bave étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau! Elle devait absolument se laver. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la boutique et se mit à gravir les escaliers, allant dans les appartements qu'elle s'était aménagé un peu plus tôt. Elle se jeta dans la salle de bain et se mit à frotter avec énergie sa main. Elle ne devait pas laisser une seule trace de ce cauchemar! Elle descendit finalement à la boutique et s'assit sur un fauteuil derrière son comptoir, attendant que des clients daignent entrer. Sa nouvelle vie venait tout juste de commencer.


	5. Chapter 5: Une rencontre perturbante

Tom, sur son lit miteux et puant réfléchissait comme depuis une semaine. Il n'arrivait plus à enlever l'image de cette femme de sa tête. Elle était...magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses qui lui tombaient légèrement sur ses fines épaules. Ses yeux gris clairs presque transparent avaient percés son âme. Elle avait un regard si...mystérieux. La curiosité le rongeait depuis sa rencontre. Il avait envi de la revoir, de la connaître. Il était comme attiré par elle. C'était presque vital pour lui. Avec force, il se releva et prit sa décision. Il allait aller à sa rencontre. Il avait réussi à faire espionner la conversation par un des serpents du jardin. Elle tenait la boutique juste à côté. Il lui suffisait juste de sortir de cet orphelinat. Rien de plus simple étant donné que le directeur les laissait sortir sans problème. Il suffisait qu'ils rentrent pour le repas sinon, le gardien partaient les chercher et ils avaient droit à une correction des plus goûteuses. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers calmement. A son passage, les plus jeunes s'écartèrent et les plus âgés lui lancèrent un regard de pu dégoût. Mais il pouvait très bien voir qu'il y avait également de la peur. Peur qui leur serrait le cœur. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit grincer le portail. Il fut happé par le brouillard matinal de l'Angleterre et marcha droit devant lui, un peu perdu. Il vit soudainement une lumière briller chaleureusement. Il s'y dirigea et vit enfin une petite bâtisse en pierre. Des pots de fleurs étaient posés à l'entrée, la rendant accueillante au possible. Il jeta un œil à l'écriteau et y lu « La plume d'argent ». Il entra finalement, poussant la légère porte en bois et un son clair retentit. Avec surprise, il vit des plumes voler de tous les côtés et des oiseaux en papiers chanter joyeusement. Il observa également les tableaux comblant les vides des murs et les vit s'animer. Les peintures le regardaient et lui souriaient même! Il eut un sursaut. Comment était-ce possible? Il s'avança un peu plus en essayant d'oublier ces faits et vit un bureau en bois remplit de livres, de feuilles volantes et une petite caisse. Derrière cela, se trouvait la femme qui le perturbait tant. En le voyant elle sourit de cette façon si mystérieuse.

«_ Bienvenu à la plume d'argent jeune homme.

_ Euh...Bonjour...

_ Tu es venu acheter un livre?

_ Je n'ai pas d'argent.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème. Je les prête également. Va jeter un coup d'œil si cela te dit.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se mit à fouiller dans les étagères. Il vit avec surprise des titres comme « Potions pour les nuls », « Défense contre les forces du mal », « Les sortilèges pour la vie de tous les jours », « Animagus, l'art de la transformation» etc...Il se tourna vers Hermione et l'incendia du regard.

_ C'est une blague?

_ De quoi parlez-vous?

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ces livres ridicules?

_ Pourquoi les trouvez-vous ridicules?

_ La magie n'existe pas.

Elle eut un sourire amusé. Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à créer quelques flammes qui allèrent allumer les bougies de la librairie. Il la regarda avec surprise.

_ Comment avez-vous fait cela?

_ La magie mon cher.

_ Ce n'est pas possible! Je ne crois plus aux contes de fées depuis bien longtemps.

_ Vous êtes alors à vous tout seul un conte de fée. Seuls les sorciers sont capable de voir l'intégralité de ma boutique. Si vous n'aviez été qu'un moldu, vous n'auriez pas pu remarquer les plumes, les tableaux, les oiseaux, et les livres dont vous venez de lire le titre.

_ Moldu...?

_ Les personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Son regard s'alluma soudain. Il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Un sourire sombre se dessina sur son visage. Il était exceptionnel!

_ Je vois que vous vous doutiez depuis un moment que vous étiez différent.

_ Je pensais que j'avais juste un don qui me permettait de me défendre. Je ne savais pas que je n'étais pas le seul.

_ C'est une chose qui arrive beaucoup aux personnes vivant au milieu de moldu. Vous vous habituerez vite au monde magique.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici?

_ Je n'avais rien à faire alors j'ai décidé de m'installer ici au milieu de mes livres. Je les aime énormément. Vous aimez la lecture?

_ Oui, quand le sujet est intéressant.

_ Alors vous ne serez pas déçu ici.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

_ Faîtes votre choix.

Il jeta un regard sur les livres et se mit à choisir avec plaisir plusieurs livres. Il passa la journée à lire sur un des fauteuils se trouvant dans la librairie, posant souvent des questions à Hermione qui se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre. Il apprit donc que lors de ses onze ans, on viendrait le chercher pour l'envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Il lut avec délice l'histoire de Poudlard et une question le prit.

_ Madame.

_ Appelle moi Alice s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas assez vieille pour porter ce titre.

_ Alice, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui parlent le Fourchelang comme Salazar Serpentard?

_ C'est un don très peu répandu, je dirais même inexistant. Cela fait des siècles qu'il n'y a pas eu de Fourchelang nouvellement déclaré sauf la famille Gaunt qui sont les seuls héritiers de Serpentard. Malheureusement, la dernière héritière a été déclarée morte il y a de cela 6 ans.

Tom écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. Sa mère est morte dans l'orphelinat il y a de cela 6 ans en lui donnant la vie et il savait parler le Fourchelang. Était-il le dernier descendant de Serpentard? Il se garda bien de le révéler à Alice. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance. Elle était bien trop secrète pour cela. Mais Hermione sourit. Elle savait qu'il avait compris. Maintenant il n'était plus perdu et savait de quelle famille il faisait partie. Maintenant, il suffisait de lui donner de l'amour. Elle lui frotta les cheveux et lui indiqua l'heure d'un coup d'œil à son horloge.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi.

_ Puis-je prendre quelques livres?

_ Oui bien sûr. Prends ceux que tu veux et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lancé un sort sur mes livres, aucun moldu ne peut les voir.

Il hocha la tête et fut sur le point de partir lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire dans un souffle.

_ Merci. »

Un simple mot qui contenait tellement de sentiments. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était sincère. Elle était en bonne voie. Il partit avec deux livres sous le bras et se mit à courir comme un fou jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Cette femme venait de lui donner un sens à sa vie. Il avait un avenir et cela dans la magie.


	6. Chapter 6 Une relation toute nouvelle

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Tom avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans la librairie d'Alice. Il était toujours autant fasciné par ce monde qu'il pensait n'être que mensonges et bêtises. Il découvrait que toutes les créatures aux quelles il ne croyait aucunement en leur existence étaient belle et bien là, quelque part, peut être même près de lui. Les vampires, les loups garous, les géants, les gobelins, les licornes. Tout. TOUT existait! Il prenait plaisir à en découvrir toujours plus. Il passait tous les jours pour les rendre et en prendre des nouveaux. Hermione était heureuse de le voir aussi épanouit. Il ressemblait enfin à un garçon de son âge. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un bleu béant sur son cou. Elle lui attrapa les épaules en tremblant et vit des traces de doigts. Elle remonta son regard vers le sien et y vit comme de la crainte. Allait-elle le chasser? Allait-elle le prendre pour un misérable bagarreur? Aucun adulte ne croyait les enfants. Personne ne pouvait croire que le gentil directeur était si violent avec eux. Il vit ses yeux devenir froids. D'un voix claquante de menace elle lui demanda:

«_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire que le directeur l'avait étranglé pour qu'il aille récurer le sol et ainsi donner une vue plongeante sur sa chute de rein. Il détourna le regard.

_ Absolument rien.

Il venait de se renfermer sur lui-même. C'était mauvais signe. Elle lui prit son visage et le regarda sérieusement.

_ Je ne veux pas entendre de mensonge lorsque je prends la peine de poser une question. Dis moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Il fut surpris. Cette femme était...incroyable. Mais elle en restait comme les autres adultes.

_ Vous ne me croirez pas.

_ Je peux sentir lorsque tu me mens Tom. Dis moi la vérité que je puisse réduire en charpie celui ou celle qui t'a fait ça.

_ Que...quoi...?

Elle voulait...réduire en charpie le coupable...? Mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela pour lui?

_ Parce que je tiens à toi mon petit Tom.

Son cœur fit un bond. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela. Y avait-il droit lui aussi?

Il baissa son regard, gêné. Elle lui remonta délicatement en lui attrapant son menton.

_ Je...J'ai refusé de récurer le sol dans le bureau du directeur...Je...savais que si je le faisais, il ne passerait son temps à me regarder d'une façon perverse, pouvant même aller plus...loin.

C'était fini. Elle n'allait pas le croire. Il allait perdre la première personne qui lui accordait de la gentillesse. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Non pas à cause de la situation mais de l'atmosphère. Elle était...lourde et froide. Il osa poser ses yeux sur Alice et son cœur fut sur le point de s'arrêter. Elle tremblait de colère. De la magie pure se dégageait de son corps. Il était subjugué. Elle était si belle. D'un coup, elle se retira, prit son gros manteau, enfila ses gants et arrangea ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette pour finalement sortir sans un mot. Il la suivit en ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle marchait si vite qu'il dû se mettre à courir pour rester à son niveau. Elle ne lui lançait pas un seul regard. Elle semblait être dans un tout autre monde. Elle ouvrit brusquement le portail et frappa avec force sur la porte. Le gardien prit son temps pour venir leur ouvrir, ce qui mit Hermione dans un état de rage. Tom pensait qu'elle allait l'assassiner lorsqu'il ouvrirait mais il vit avec effarement son visage devenir souriant et amical. Un changement si flagrant et rapide, c'était incroyable. Le gardien eut une grimace en les voyant.

«_ Oh bonjour monsieur, je vois que vous mettez toujours autant de temps à venir accueillir les gens, c'est d'un charmant.

Le gardien fut perdu. Ses paroles ne collaient pas avec l'expression de son visage.

_ Alors maintenant si vous le permettez.

Elle tendit un bras vers lui et soudainement le mit à terre d'une poussade qui aurait semblé inoffensif mais qui l'avait envoyé valser contre le mur. Elle passa sans s'en occuper et Tom la suivit. Elle le fascinait vraiment de plus en plus. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bureau de « Roger » et frappa une demie seconde avant d'entrer. Elle afficha de nouveau son air innocent et bienveillant. Elle pria à Tom d'un regard qu'il l'attende devant la porte et la ferma lentement. Elle allait le tuer. Il en avait le sentiment. Roger fut agréablement surpris de la voir débarquer dans son bureau ainsi. Il la déshabillait avec désir du regard. Elle s'était fait belle rien que pour lui. Elle dégageait un parfum si délicat, si exquis. Elle lui fit un sourire ravissant et s'assit.

«_ Bonjour Roger. Je suis désolé de rentrer ainsi dans votre bureau mais cela fait un moment que je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

_ Quoi donc très chère?

_ Serait-il possible de travailler dans votre établissement?

Le directeur blêmit devant la demande. Elle voulait quoi...?

_ Euh...C'est assez soudain...

_ Je sais que c'est précipitée et même...osée comme demande mais je dois dire que j'adore les enfants et j'aimerais vous aider dans votre but! Vous aidez tellement d'enfant. Je vous admire vraiment! Acceptez je vous en prie, un caprice de ma part.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Une voix en lui hurlait de refuser. Elle verrait le si « beau » traitement des enfants et préviendrait forcément les autorités! Mais comment résister à ce regard? A ce corps si magnifique? C'était tout décidé. Avoir une femme aussi belle sous ses ordres serait une bénédiction.

_ Très...bien Alice. Venez quand vous le voudrez. Vous serez chargé de...

_ Je peux faire le ménage et les garderies chez les nourrissons et les plus jeunes. Mais également infirmière, j'ai fait quelques études dans ce domaine. Le travail ne me fait pas peur.

_ Bonne idée. Vous ne serez pas de trop ici.

Elle lui attrapa les mains, non pas sans lui briser quelques doigts au passage et le remercia sincèrement tout en lui laissant une agréable vue de son décolté.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons.

_ Merci. Je viendrais dans la soirée.

_ Je vous laisserais une chambre.

_ Nul besoin. Je retournerais chez moi une fois le travail fini. Quelques mètres ne vont pas me tuer. Bonne journée à vous. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et Tom put voir son directeur tomber sur son siège, dépité. Il fut tout de même déçu. Lui qui pensait trouver un cadavre... Elle ferma la porte et se pencha vers lui.

«_ Je travaille ici à partir de demain!

_ Quoi?

Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et se mit à chuchoter.

_ Je te jure qu'à partir de maintenant il ne te touchera plus, tu auras maintenant une vie merveilleuse."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de l'établissement. Plusieurs enfants avaient vu la scène et se demandaient ce que cette femme pouvait faire avec le monstre. Il leur lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, il repensa à son expression. Peut-être que sa vie allait devenir sympa maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7

Le soir arriva vite. Elle avait préparé son plan. Elle avait à présent pour but de remettre sur pied cet orphelinat. Ces enfants n'allaient pas souffrir plus longtemps. Elle allait tout d'abord améliorer leur vie. Leur donner de meilleurs vêtements. Plus de douche, de nourriture et de meilleures chambres. Il fallait également qu'elle mette en place des activités sportives et animés pour sortir ces enfants de la déprime. Mais surtout, arrêter ce gros pervers ! Elle allait lui rendre la vie dure à lui et ce foutu gardien. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il ne portait pas ces enfants dans son cœur. Elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur non plus et allait leur faire payer. On payait toujours pour ses péchés un jour ou l'autre. Elle voulait voir tous les enfants de cet orphelinat rire de bon cœur! Elle prit ses clés, son sac à main, son manteau et ses gants puis ferma à clé derrière elle. Elle ne s'en faisait pas ayant posé beaucoup de protection sur sa boutique. Elle partait le cœur léger. Elle ouvrit de nouveau ce portail et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Elle ne voulait pas voir de nouveau cet affreux personnage. Malheureusement pour elle, il était dans le hall, l'attendant sombrement. Elle lui adressa un regard froid et un sourire hypocrite. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. La guerre était à présent déclarée. Il se rapprocha brusquement d'elle et lui attrapa le col de sa chemise, rapprochant son visage du sien. Son haleine était insoutenable. Hermione eut du mal à ne pas se boucher le nez et sortir du parfum. Elle ne se priva quand même pas de le rappeler à l'ordre :

«_ Veuillez me lâcher. Je ne suis pas une enfant sans défense que vous pouvez effrayer si facilement.

_ Ne vous prenez pas pour une star. Vous êtes autant sans défense qu'eux.

Elle lui lança un regard hautain.

_ Premièrement, écartez votre visage. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien l'odeur qui se dégage de votre bouche est insoutenable. Je commence à avoir des doutes sur votre rencontre avec monsieur le dentifrice et madame la brosse à dent. Une visite annuelle peut-être. Paix à leur âme lors de ce malheureux événement. Deuxièmement, continua-t-elle en posant une main ferme sur son poignet, je suis loin d'être aussi faible que vous le pensez, finit-elle d'une voix lente et inquiétante tout en brisant d'un coup sec son poignet.

Le gardien la lâcha et se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Plusieurs enfants furent alertés par ses cris ainsi que le directeur. Tom se tenait dans un coin, caché depuis un moment. Il avait admiré la scène avec fascination. Il vit l'un de ses bourreaux se diriger droit vers Alice en demandant des explications. Elle prit un visage inquiet et des larmes se mirent à couler. Elle allait avouer ce qu'elle venait de faire?

«_ Alice, que signifie tout cela? Pourquoi Fred se tient-il le poignet ainsi?

_ Monsieur c'est elle qui...!

_ Roger! Oh mon cher Roger! Je suis coupable! J'allais perdre l'équilibre. Ce brave Fred m'a rattrapé à temps mais est très mal tombé. Lorsqu'il a brutalement touché le sol, j'ai entendu un affreux crac et il s'est mit à hurler à pleins poumons. Je suis tellement désolé! Je commence tout juste aujourd'hui et je vous cause déjà des problèmes. Pardonnez-moi!

Tom avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle jouait tellement bien la comédie! Il vit le directeur la prendre dans ses bras, la réconfortant. Le gardien essayait tant bien que mal de se justifier mais Alice rajoutait sans cesse des excuses. Il n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser avec cela. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Rien ne pouvait l'égaler. Elle se sécha maladroitement ses larmes et demanda à Roger de la conduire dans sa salle de travail. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Fred en voyant qu'il envoyait un mauvais regards sur Alice.

_ Le sujet est clos. Que je ne te prenne pas à lui en tenir rigueur surtout!

_ Mais...!

_ Le sujet est clos! Venez ma chère, je vais vous montrer la nursery. Vous vous mettrez au ménage demain. »

Alice le suivit après avoir fait un discret doigt d'honneur au gardien. Tout le monde le remarqua sauf le directeur qui était trop occupé à contempler sa beauté. Elle venait de faire bonne impression devant les enfants. C'était bon signe. Elle entra dans une petite pièce où étaient disposés plusieurs lits en piteux état où des bambins pleuraient à pleins poumons. Elle prit un air horrifié. Ils n'aéraient même pas la pièce ! Les bébés allaient s'intoxiquer. Elle remercia vaguement Roger et le mit dehors, lui priant de la laisser travailler. Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à nettoyer les matelas, les couvertures, les rendant également plus chaudes et douces. Elle ouvrit en grand les fenêtres et nourrit les enfants. Elle fit apparaître des veilleuses qu'elle disposa un peu partout dans la pièce et chanta une berceuse. Ils ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Trois heures étaient passés et elle venait d'endormir le dernier enfant. Elle devait mettre de nouveaux meubles! Le seul moyen de ne pas se faire remarquer était de le faire à la façon moldu. Elle ferait venir de nouveaux meubles qui se feront livrer. Elle devait à présent aller rendre visite aux plus grands. Elle visita les chambres une par une. Saluant chaleureusement les enfants tout en se présentant. Elle vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil leur état. Beaucoup présentaient des signes de malnutrition et des hématomes importants. Elle ouvrit légèrement une porte et trouva enfin la chambre où dormait Tom et constata qu'il était bel et bien isolé. Celui-ci était plongé dans un de ses livres. Elle en avait parlé avec lui et avait décidé de leur faire prendre une autre forme aux yeux des moldus. Des livres de toutes sortes mais de sujets à leur portée. Un enfant se dirigea avec énergie vers Tom et lui arracha son livre des mains. Il semblait être bien plus âgé que les autres enfants de la chambre.

«_ Mais dis moi, tu te mets à lire le monstre? Je savais pas que tu savais lire.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle entendit de quelle façon on l'appelait. « Le monstre »...Elle repensa automatiquement aux récits de Harry. On l'avait également appelé ainsi toute son enfance. Dumbledore n'avait pas tellement tort...Tom se leva lentement, une colère sourde le traversa.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est à moi qu'il faut poser la question? Je dirais plutôt que tu devrais te la poser à toi-même.

Le garçon se crispa.

_ Ferme la! Tu sais que c'est ton tour encore ce soir d'aller dans le bureau du dirlo. Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ce soir? Une petite pipe? Ou tu vas écarter les cuisses comme la pute que tu es?

_ Alors nous sommes tous des putes Gary, toi y compris. Je me rappelle bien tes cris l'autre soir. Il a été violent hein? Et pourtant j'entendais également des gémissements. Tu aimes qu'il te prenne comme une chienne en chaleur.

Le fameux Gary se mit à blêmir.

_ Tu l'aimes sa bite en toi n'est-ce-pas? Tu la suces bien j'espère. Et puis, j'ai remarqué qu'il te demandait de moins en moins. Aurais-tu prit un peu trop de poids pour que tu n'aies plus un corps assez appétissant à ses yeux?

Gary ne put en entendre plus et fut sur le point de frapper brutalement Tom. Elle referma délicatement la porte et tapa. Elle ouvrit, faisant comme si elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle leur adressa un grand sourire et vit le regard soulagé que Tom lui envoya.

_ Bonjour les garçons. Vous devez être les six neuf ans ici. Je me présente. Alice pour vous servir.

Un garçon devant avoir le même âge que Tom leva la main timidement. Elle lui accorda la parole, complètement touché par son air mignon.

_ Vous travaillez ici madame?

_ Oui. A partir d'aujourd'hui je travaille ici pour vous rendre la vie plus belle. Justement à cette occasion, je demande à tous les enfants de se réunir dans la cantine. Descendez maintenant, j'arriverais dans dix minutes le temps que je rencontre tout le monde. Merci, à tout de suite.

Elle sortit après avoir discrètement lancé un sort sur Tom. Il était intouchable. Si quelqu'un tentait de lui faire du mal, il lui arriverait toujours malheur. Un lacet défait. Un trébuchement subite, un objet tombant de nul part sur la tête et bien d'autre. Un sort de sa conception qu'elle avait prit plaisir à tester sur Draco lors de sa septième année lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux Préfets. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui. Elle se l'était interdit. C'était trop souffrir de repenser à un autre ami perdu pendant la guerre. C'était son propre père qui l'avait tué en apprenant qu'il était passé du côté de Harry et qu'il était devenu un espion. Fait que Rita Skeeter avait divulgué dans un de ses articles. Cette sale harpie ! Elle fourrait son nez de partout. Elle avait envi de l'écraser comme le cafard qu'elle était. C'était de sa faute si Draco était mort...Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer son père. Peu importe les parents, ils n'en restaient pas moins ceux qui nous avaient donné la vie. Malheureusement, Lucius n'eut pas autant de compassion que son fils et le tua dans sa faiblesse. Ce fut une lourde perte pour tout le monde. L'homme qui avait enfin pris sa vie en main sans la poigne de fer de son père. Elle l'avait énormément pleuré. Difficile à croire en repensant à leurs affreuses années à Poudlard. Mais le jeune homme avait su se faire pardonner et montrer une tout autre personnalité, joyeuse et drôle. Même Ron et Harry réussirent à l'accepter avec quelques réticences. Il avait été son confident, son soutient et elle n'avait pas pu le sauver face à ses peurs. Depuis lors, elle fut impitoyable envers elle même et se mit à progresser au combat en inventant également de nombreux sorts qu'elle seule connaissait l'existence. Elle maîtrisait également à merveille les poisons de tous genres. Cours particuliers du professeur Rogue, un homme également qui se cachait derrière un masque en fer mais qui n'en restait pas moins un homme charmant et prévenant lorsqu'il celui-ci tombait. Elle se mit à la conquête des autres chambres et constata que tous les enfants étaient dans un état inadmissible. Elle descendit finalement à la cantine et fit face à une cinquantaine d'yeux brillants de curiosité. Elle prit son souffle et se lança :

«_ Bonjour tout le monde! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Alice et je vais à partir d'aujourd'hui m'occuper de vous. Il sera maintenant établi des activités tels que le sport, des films, des jeux, des sorties et pour ceux que ça intéresse des livres à votre disposition. Je vous prêterai tout les livres de ma librairie se trouvant juste à côté de l'orphelinat. Bien, j'aimerais donc que vous me donniez des propositions. Je vous laisse une boîte, du papier et des crayons. Dés qu'une idée vous passe par la tête, n'hésitez pas à venir l'écrire et le déposer dans la boîte. Toutes les activités proposées seront essayées et adaptées si elles vous plaisent. Pour ce soir j'ai apporté quelques films, lequel préférez-vous?

Elle écrit les quatre titres sur un tableau noir et les cris s'élevèrent. Ils se prenaient tous au jeu autant les jeunes que les grands. Elle faisait quand même face à des garçons de tout âge. Allant de bébé à 17 ans. Les élèves dés 18 ans étaient exclus, et devaient se débrouiller. Elle s'assurait à partir de maintenant qu'ils ne soient pas renvoyés sans un sou. Il fut finalement conclu qu'ils regardent un film de Chaplin. Ils rirent de bon cœur, assit par terre, les uns sur les autres à regarder l'image renvoyée par le rétroprojecteur. Elle avait discrètement lancé un sort pour les réchauffer. En cette période de l'année, l'Angleterre était impitoyable et les moyens pour se chauffer minables. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment et retournèrent tous se coucher avec le sourire. Elle fut contente de ce premier pas. Plusieurs garçons vinrent la remercier, petits comme grands. Elle alla dans toutes les chambres leur souhaiter bonne nuit tendrement. Une même pensée traversa l'esprit de tous les garçons « elle était un ange envoyé pour les sauver. » Elle rentra chez elle, remplie de fierté. Elle les sauverait, foi de Hermione Granger ou plutôt Alice Standel dans ce cas là.


	8. Chapter 8 L'attaque peut commencer!

Le matin pointa bien vite le bout de son nez. Hermione se leva avec enthousiasme. Il était temps de faire perdre la tête à Roger. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Elle allait tellement le manipuler qu'il ne pourrait plus se reconnaître. Elle se sentait comme revivre. Son côté serpentard reprenait ses droits et elle en prenait plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon d'être rusé et fourbe ! Elle enfila une charmante robe moulante surmontée d'un petit veston décontracté. Elle mit une fine barrette argentée dans ses cheveux, retenant une mèche rebelle en place. Elle se parfuma agréablement la nuque et les poignets d'une douce odeur de vanille et prit son manteau et ses gants. Elle ferma la librairie à clé et sourit. Elle allait recevoir les nouveaux meubles aujourd'hui. Cela lui avait demandé une petite fortune mais l'argent n'était plus un problème. Elle avait déjà commencé à repeindre les chambres des garçons qui choisirent d'un commun accord une couleur qui leur plaisait à chacun. Elle leur fit leur petit coin à chacun dans la chambre avec des affiches de leur passion. Que ce soit le foot, le base-ball, l'équitation et bien d'autre encore ils pouvaient le modifier comme bon leur semblait. Ils pouvaient mettre des photos de leurs amis, des endroits qu'ils aimaient. Elle voyait bien qu'ils commençaient à reprendre goût à la vie. Roger était par contre de plus en plus frustré. Depuis qu'elle avait mis en place ces activités, il n'avait plus la possibilité de faire venir un seul enfant pour se soulager. Même lorsqu'il tentait d'aller le chercher le soir lorsqu'elle était enfin parti, il était dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la porte et la poignet se mettait à chauffer lorsqu'il insistait trop. Les seuls moments où il se sentait bien étaient lorsqu'Alice venait faire le ménage dans son bureau. Il ne se gênait pas de la lorgner du regard en feintant de lire des documents importants. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté de rapprocher sa main de ses fesses rondes et fermes mais son bras se bloquait toujours, comme retenu par une force invisible. Elle se retournait souvent à ce moment là en lui envoyant un regard mystérieux qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Mon dieu qu'il désirait cette femme! Cela devenait même presque malsain tellement il se mettait à fantasmer sur elle. Elle était si...fascinante! Il n'arrivait pas à être violent et cruel avec elle. Il fondait rien qu'en la voyant et devenait tout mielleux. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de sa vie. Il entendit ses pas légers et réguliers. Ses petits talons claquaient sur le sol en bois et il prenait plaisir à les écouter. Ils se stoppèrent et il entendit Alice frapper à sa porte. Il lui pria d'entrer et il fut de nouveau happé par ses yeux gris. Cette couleur était perturbante. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux! Elle lui sourit de cette façon si charmante et s'assit face à lui:

«_ Bonjour Roger.

_ Bonjour Alice.

_ J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

_ Quoi donc ma chère?

_ J'aimerais emmener aujourd'hui les enfants à Londres dans un parc d'attraction. Me le permettez-vous?

Une voix en lui criait à plein poumons que c'était de l'argent balancé par les fenêtres mais comme d'habitude il ne l'écouta pas et répondit tout le contraire.

_ Oui bien sûr que vous pouvez. Cela fera du bien à ces garçons de prendre un peu l'air.

_ Je vous remercie Roger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends en charge les dépenses de cette sortie!

_ Il n'en est pas question! Vous ne débourserez pas un sou de plus! Vous en avez déjà assez fait en payant ces meubles hors de prix qui viennent de nous être livrés ! Toutes les dépenses seront payées par moi et seulement moi, est-ce clair?

_ Je...Je me sens confuse. Je ne voudrais pas que vous payiez pour l'une de mes idées. Je peux en assumer les conséquences.

_ Pas un mot de plus Alice ou je risquerais de me vexer. Je payerai un point c'est tout!

_ Si vous insistez tant Roger, je ne peux pas refuser. Merci beaucoup. Nous reviendrons dans la soirée! »

Elle sortit enchantée du bureau et se mit à sautiller comme une petite fille. C'était tellement facile! Elle allait le dépouiller de son précieux argent. Elle se dirigea dans le hall et exigea à l'affreux gardien de porter les meubles dans les chambres qu'elle lui désignerait. Il lui lança un regard de pur dégoût qu'elle renvoya en prime avec de l'arrogance. Elle était au-dessus de lui et il le savait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Un mot de sa part et le directeur le renverrait. Il avait besoin de ce travail. Il n'avait nul part où aller à part là. Il avait assez longtemps goûté à la rue et ses épreuves pour qu'il puisse se permette d'y retourner une nouvelle fois. Il se dirigea donc vers les immenses cartons empilés dans le hall et en prit un de mauvaise grâce. Elle lui ordonna de le monter dans la nursery. Il le fit non pas sans suer et souffrir sous le poids qu'il transportait. Elle le regarda avec plaisir galérer dans les escaliers. Une petite main se mit à tirer sur les jupons de sa robe. Elle pencha sa tête et vit Tom, légèrement rougissant. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau et lui fit un sourire chaleureux tout en lui frottant les cheveux.

«_ Bonjour Tom! Tu as bien dormit?

_ Oui merci et vous?

_ Oh s'il te plaît cesse de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi vieille que mes parents.

_ Je ne peux pas vous tutoyer, je vous dois le respect.

_ Et c'est en refusant de me tutoyer alors que je te le demande que tu me manques de respect.

Elle avait répondu d'une voix froide et tranchante. Cette femme était une véritable énigme pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner comme les autres.

_ Alors je vous manquerais de respect à vos yeux mais non aux miens. Je ne mérite pas de vous tutoyer. Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez et seuls les enfants tutoient les personnes de leur famille. Aux autres adultes ils doivent respect et vouvoiement.

_ Qui t'a dit cela?

_ Personne. C'est l'idée que je me suis faite en entendant des enfants parler à leurs parents dans la rue.

Il n'avait jamais eu de famille et il ne pouvait se baser que sur des inconnus, des passants.

_ Bien, alors je vais faire en sorte que tu me tutoies. Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau tu sais.

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, elle lui déposa une tendre bise sur son front dégagé et pria aux enfants de se réunir à la cantine. Elle les attendit avec le sourire et commença enfin son discours lorsqu'elle vit le dernier garçon arriver. Elle tapa dans ses mains afin de faire taire les conversations et sortit une belle affiche qu'elle exposa à leurs yeux.

_ Voici là où nous nous rendons aujourd'hui!

Des cris de surprise et de joie s'élevèrent en voyant écrit parc d'attraction. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de faire une quelconque sortie.

_ Je vois que l'idée ne vous déplaît pas trop. Alors allez vous débarbouiller, mettez une tenue décontracté.

Elle vit des rougeurs et des regards gênés. Ils regardèrent leurs vêtements avec dégoût. Ils allaient se promener avec ces horreurs. Quelle merveilleuse image ils allaient donner d'eux. Elle comprit vite le problème.

_ Oh! J'ai oublié de vous dire. Je souhaiterai tout d'abord que vous m'ameniez tout vos vêtements. Quand je dis tout c'est tout, y compris ceux que vous portez. Je ne suis pas une vieille perverse, vous pouvez descendre en sous-vêtements sans problème.

Ils ne comprirent pas cette demande si étrange mais ne résistèrent pas. La femme ne leurs avaient jamais fait de crasse alors pourquoi aujourd'hui. Ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Après un quart d'heure de vidage des armoires, ils redescendirent avec chacun leur boule de vêtements, en caleçon Elle leur pria de se mettre en ligne derrière un gros tonneau. Ils le firent et attendirent la suite.

_ Bien! Vous voyez ce tonneau? Il serra celui qui va vous libérer de ces horreurs!

Des étoiles brillèrent dans leurs yeux.

_ Un par un vous allez balancer avec toute la hargne que vous ressentez envers ces bouts de tissus et vous viendrez vous asseoir à une table.

Ils ne comprirent toujours pas la manœuvre mais suivirent le mouvement, jetant avec haine les vêtements. Certains même allèrent jusqu'à cracher dessus. Alice n'était pas étonné et encourageait même à ce genre de geste. Une fois tous les garçons passés et assis, elle prit de lourds cartons qu'elle eut du mal à porter. Les garçons plus âgés l'aidèrent à poser les cartons sur les tables. Elle les remercia avec un sourire et les ouvrit.

_ Alors maintenant je vous vais appeler et vous prendrez votre nouvelle boule de vêtements mais celle-ci est pliée et repassée.

Des cris de stupeurs sortirent. Comprenaient-ils vraiment la même chose?

_ Paul!

Un petit garçon de quatre ans, blond aux yeux noirs s'approcha timidement. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui renvoya plus intimidé. Elle prit six T-shirt et pantalon qu'elle lui remit. Elle rajouta deux pulls, des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements, des gants chauds, un bonnet, une grosse écharpe et deux paires de nouvelles chaussures. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Toutes ces belles choses étaient pour lui? Il se mit à pleurer en faisant tomber les vêtements par terre. C'était trop pour lui. Plusieurs personnes le rejoignirent dans ses pleurs. Les plus âgés se contentèrent de retenir leurs larmes à grande peine. Cette femme était un ange envoyée pour les aider. Elle sourit tendrement. Elle était touché par leur réaction. Tom ne pleura pas. Il ne montra pas son trouble. Il l'était déjà assez à l'intérieur. Oui, à l'intérieur il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne pouvait croire la chance qu'il avait. Cette femme était certainement un mirage. Il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et se retrouver de nouveau dans ces chambres austères, ses journées mornes et vides, comblées par des viols. Alice prit le petit Paul dans ses bras, en tentant tant bien que mal de le faire cesser de pleurer mais c'était peine perdue. Elle le berça délicatement en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Il sourit et sécha ses larmes. Il prit sa nouvelle garde robe qu'il mit dans un carton que lui tendit Alice. Il y rangea précieusement son nouveau trésor et laissa la place au suivant. Ils remarquèrent avec surprise que les vêtements étaient chacun à leur goût, leur taille. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Si les plus jeunes avaient préféré pour la plupart des T-shirt amples, colorés et décorés, les aînés s'étaient facilement tournés vers les chemises, les débardeurs qui pouvaient mettre leur corps en valeur. Ils comprirent soudainement ces séances de questions, de mesures. Elle voulait leur prendre des vêtements qui leur plairait. Elle était parfaite. Chacun prit son carton, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je dois dire que je ne sais pas si tout vous plais et je sais pertinemment que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour vivre. C'est également pour cela que demain c'est sortie shopping de prévu!

Avaient-ils bien entendu...?

_ On se fera certes remarquer mais je ne compte pas vous laisser ainsi. Je veux que vous portiez des vêtements que vous aurez choisi!

Ils ne purent rien dire d'autre que des remerciements sans fin.

_ Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a sa garde robe, allez vous habiller. Je crois que je commence à avoir des pensées perverses.

Elle tourna son regard vers les plus âgés qui se mirent à rougir en souriant. Ce fut un fou rire général où même Tom prit presque part. Elle était devenue le rayon de soleil manquant. Ils sortirent de la cantine et tombèrent sur le gardien qui était en sueur en essayant vainement de porter un troisième carton. Alice s'avança avec plaisir vers lui.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il mon cher? Vous avez un peu de mal?

_ Croyez-vous sincèrement que je sois capable de porter tout cela tout seu?

_ Je ne suis qu'une femme, je ne peux que me tourner vers un homme pour accomplir ce genre de tache. Si vous vous n'y arrivez pas, alors que serait mon calvaire si je me penchais sur cette tache? Je pensais que vous aviez plus de muscles dans vos bras. Est-ce les années qui vous ont un peu ratatinées? Souhaitez-vous que je demande à ce bon Roger de venir vous aider?

L'idée que le directeur vienne et le voit dans cet état le fit trembler. Cela serait sa fin! Sans répondre, il prit avec force le carton et se dirigea vers son ennemi: L'escalier.

_ Posez le devant la chambre 2 celui-ci. Merci, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre précieuse aide.

Les garçons étouffèrent leur rire et passèrent avec joie à coté de lui dans le grand escalier de l'orphelinat. Il les regarda se moquer de lui du regard. Oh qu'il avait envi de leur faire sentir un bon coup de ceinture bien placé! Mais il était pieds et poings liés depuis l'arrivée de cette démone au visage d'ange. Il prendrait un jour sa vengeance! Alice passa la matinée à indiquer au gardien où poser les meubles et finit ensuite de vérifier la tenue de ses petits protégés. Elle leur permettait à présent de prendre une bonne douche par jour et celle-ci chaude. Un véritable régale pour eux. Elle vérifia le dernier garçon et sourit.

_ Bien! Je n'ai plus qu'à confier les plus jeunes à une amie et nous partons direction le parc d'attraction!

_ Ouais!

Elle mit les bambins dans des poucettes. Plusieurs garçons l'aidèrent à les amener à sa librairie. Ils furent surpris en la voyant. C'était la première fois qu'ils rentraient dans sa boutique. Petite et chaleureuse. Tout à fait à son image. Mais également étrange. Il flottait une atmosphère indescriptible. Elle les congédia avec le sourire et appela l'elfe de maison qu'elle avait engagé quelques jours auparavant.

_ Bonjour madame, Madame a appelé Bely?

_ Bonjour Bely. J'aimerais que tu gardes ces enfants pour moi. Occupe toi d'eux comme si ils étaient ta propre vie. Je ne veux que rien ne leur arrive.

_ Comptez sur moi madame, Bely s'occupera bien d'eux!

_ Merci Bely, je n'en doute pas un instant.

Elle sortit et rejoignit les garçons.

_ Direction le parc d'attraction!

_ Ouais!"


	9. Chapter 9: Une sortie mouvementée

Elle partit donc à la tête d'un groupe important de garçons. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus mais pas tout le temps pour les raisons qu'elle avait avancées. Elle voyait souvent des femmes et des jeunes filles regarder les aînés avec appréciation et les jeunes avec amour. Il fallait dire que la plupart étaient dans la moyenne et d'autres même pas mal. Tom était l'un qui faisait le plus d'impression. Dans son manteau noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, les jambes recouvertes par un pantalon de la même couleur, une grosse écharpe qui lui recouvrait l'intégralité du cou et une partie de son visage, son bonnet vert sur la tête qui laissaient sortir ses fines mèches de cheveux noirs. Il avait les joues rouges sous le froid et le regard hautain qu'il lançait ne le rendait que plus mignon et surtout énervé. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le trouve beau et ténébreux mais pas mignon. C'était une première pour lui qu'il avait du mal à encaisser. Alice en le voyant traîner seul derrière, lui attrapa la main et le tira presque pour rattraper les autres. Il ne lâcha pas du regard leurs mains unies. Une sensation de chaleur le traversa. C'était si agréable qu'il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Alice, toujours aussi souriante, pria aux garçons de la suivre pour aller prendre le bus. Ils l'attendirent donc avec toute la patience qu'ils pouvaient et ils virent enfin l'engin brouillant faire son entrée. Elle tendit quelques billets au chauffeur et compta les garçons à leur montée. Elle pria à Tom de monter également et le chauffeur appuya sur le champignon. Elle vit avec bonheur les garçons rire et s'amuser. Ils se lançaient le défi de celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps debout sans se tenir. Plusieurs tombèrent et s'excusèrent maladroitement lorsqu'ils bousculaient quelqu'un. Les aînés, prirent leur rôle à cœur et les reprirent, un sourire aux lèvres. En voyant qu'ils arrivaient à leur arrêt, Alice les prévint et ils descendirent une fois le bus stoppé. Ils entendaient déjà les rires et la musique venant du parc d'attraction. Certains se mirent à courir pour y arriver plus vite. Elle les vit ensuite tous suivre le mouvement et ils coururent en groupe, jeunes comme grands. Elle vit avec surprise Tom se mettre également à courir pour les rejoindre. Bien, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ! Elle se mit également à courir, se jetant à leur poursuite. Une fois arrivé, ils l'attendirent et ils se mirent à faire des activités. Ne pouvant pas gérer tout le groupe elle leur demanda de se mettre minimum par 4 et qu'ils devraient se rejoindre à l'entrée dans trois heures maximums. Ils constituèrent naturellement les groupes et elle leur donna à chacun une grosse poignet d'argent pour qu'ils s'amusent. Elle vit Tom se retrouver seul. Elle avait bien vu les regards de dégoût que lui lançaient les autres garçons. Il semblait triste mais ne le montrait pas. Il restait digne même seul. Elle lui sourit.

«_ Dit moi Tom, ça te dit qu'on les fasse ensemble ?

Il lui jeta un regard d'interrogation.

_ Vois-tu, je n'ai personne avec qui m'amuser. Ne t'en fait pas pour ce que j'ai dit, je vaux bien 3 enfants à moi toute seule.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Tom lui sourit sincèrement et hocha la tête. Ils passèrent donc trois heures ensemble. Ils allèrent à la maison hantée où ils crièrent de bon cœur sous les apparitions soudaines des animateurs déguisés. Ils firent quelques jeux comme celui des fléchettes, de la pêche aux canards, du dégommage de boîte de conserves. Ils gagnèrent un énorme ours en peluche que Tom offrit à Alice et elle lui offrit en retour un serpent en peluche qu'elle lui enroula légèrement autour du cou. Il ne cessa plus de caresser la peluche tout en mangeant avec délice une barbe à papa. C'était bien la première fois qu'il mangeait quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. Il jeta un œil sur le reste des stands et un en particulier captiva son attention. Il s'en rapprocha et put voir que c'était pour la voyance. Alice parlait avec un vendeur, elle ne remarquerait pas son absence. Une vieille femme lui fit un sourire.

«_ Que veux-tu savoir jeune homme?

_ Je...Vous lisez vraiment l'avenir?

_ Crois-tu en la magie?

Il lui lança un regard méfiant.

_ Vous êtes une sorcière?

_ Tu es un sorcier.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien affirmation.

_ Donne moi ta main.

Il le fit et attendit la suite.

_ Je sens un grand pouvoir en toi. Oui très grand. Il est dévastateur. Deux vies te semblent destinées. Une noire et froide où l'amour n'a pas sa place. La puissance sera ta maîtresse et la mort ton péché. Tu seras craint et une seule et unique personne pourra se dresser contre toi. Deux pouvoirs qui s'entrechoqueront et se défieront. La deuxième est celle où tu auras la vie que tu aurais toujours dû avoir. Celle aux côtés de la personne qui t'aura sauvé de ton enfer. La vie t'ouvrira les bras. Tu seras respecté et une seule et unique personne pourra te donner la clé de cette vie. Deux vies se mêleront pour ne faire plus qu'une. Tu es une énigme à toi tout seul mon petit.

_ Que signifient toutes ces paroles?

_ Je viens de te lire ton avenir. Il changera selon tes choix et tes actions. Cherche la puissance et tu seras seule. Cherche l'amour et ta moitié te sera offerte.

_ Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

_ C'est dommage que tu aies déjà fait le choix de ton avenir si jeune.

_ Tom que fais-tu ?

Il se tourna et vit Alice qui le regardait inquiète. Elle sourit à la voyante.

_ Bonjour madame.

_ Bonjour, vous avez un enfant charmant, prenez-en grand soin.

_ Cher dame, ce n'est pas mon fils à mon grand malheur mais je saurais suivre votre conseil.

_ Gardez cet ange qui changera la face de la terre prêt de vous.

Les paroles de la vieille perturbèrent Alice. Elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et partit dans un « crac ». Tom regarda surprit l'endroit où elle se trouvait précédemment.

_ Comment elle a fait ?

_ Elle vient de tranplaner.

_ Vous savez le faire aussi ?

_ Oui, je te montrerai un jour. Mais ce n'est pas une sensation agréable je dois dire.

_ Mais c'est extraordinaire ! »

Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Oui, découvrir ce monde était un vrai bonheur pour lui. Elle l'observa un instant puis jeta un regard sur sa montre. Elle lui prit la main et bouscula les personnes étant devant elle. Ils allaient être en retard ! Elle vit au loin le groupe de garçons dont elle avait la charge et sourit. Ils lui faisaient de grands signes joyeux. Son cœur se remplissait de joie à cette vision. Mais tout n'était pas encore fait. Tom était toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même et ne se confiait à personne. Elle devait régler cela.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils étaient rentrés sans grand problème à l'orphelinat. Ils découvrirent en rentrant dans leur chambre les nouveaux meubles qu'elle leur avait commandé. Le gardien les avait « gentiment » construit pendant leur absence. Elle lui avait laissé une liste complète où elle lui expliquait où placer les meubles, dans quelle chambre et comment. Elle laissa les garçons à leur découverte et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Elle frappa et entra naturellement sans attendre de réponse. Elle le vit sursauter à son arrivé soudaine et semblait grandement gêné. Elle comprit la source de sa gêne en voyant des chaussures à talons dépasser de dessous son bureau. Elle venait de le prendre sur le fait...Elle ne s'y attarda pas, faisant comme si elle n'avait absolument rien vu même si la seule envie qu'elle ressentait était de lui en balancer une. Au moins il ne s'en prenait plus aux enfants. Elle s'assit, croisant les jambes et en profita pour donner un coup involontaire à la blonde très occupée. Le bureau eut un saut soudain et les sueurs de Roger ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations.

«_ Ne vous en occupez pas ma chère, c'est ma jambe qui a eu un sursaut. Cela m'arrive parfois.

_ Mais dites moi, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge et votre respiration est courte et rapide. J'ai fait des études de médecine, je peux voir si quelque chose ne va pas.

_ NON !

Alice se rassit subitement à la suite de sa réponse paniquée. Elle se retint de justesse de sourire.

_ Je veux dire...Ne vous dérangez pas. Ce n'est rien. Cela m'arrive lorsqu'il fait trop chaud.

_ Vous avez trop abusé du chauffage Roger ?

_ Oui certainement.

_ N'est-ce-pas vous que m'aviez dit que les chambres des garçons étaient peu chauffées parce qu'il persistait beaucoup de problème de chaufferie ?

L'homme face à elle était ce que l'on pouvait appeler dans un état de panique pur. Sa respiration de plus en plus courte et incontrôlée suivait de prés ses bégaiements et sa sueur abondante.

_ Je...C'est...Enfin...Euh...

_ Vous l'avez faite réparer?

_ Oui ! C'est...cela ! Pendant que vous étiez dehors...

_ Quelle gentille attention ! Les garçons vont en être ravis ! Il est difficile de dormir sous le froid. Ils dormiront comme des bébés cette nuit.

_ Oui...Je le pense aussi.

_ Bon et bien je vais vous laisser.

_ Oui bonne nuit Alice.

_ Mais avant...Je vous remets le montant de cette sortie. J'ai fait les calculs et pense ne rien avoir oublié.

Elle déposa une feuille sur son bureau et il put y lire le montant. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et douloureuse à la vue de la somme astronomique qu'elle lui demandait.

_ Passez une bonne nuit vous aussi et...n'abusez pas trop sur la sucette, le sucre peut devenir nocif à forte dose. »

Elle partit sur ses bonnes paroles et monta voir une dernière fois Tom. Il était sur son lit, de nouveau mit à l'écart. Elle fit un sourire aux autres garçons et se dirigea vers son petit protégé. Elle s'assit sur son lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il releva précipitamment la tête et son regard s'apaisa en la voyant. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front et lui enleva le livre de ses mains.

«_ Il est temps de dormir à présent Tom. Demain sera une longue journée.

_ Je n'ai pas sommeil.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je ne peux pas dormir ici.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un regard aux garçons qui le regardaient avec haine et jalousie. Il était le seul à avoir autant d'attention de la part de Alice. Ils allaient certainement le lui faire payer pendant son sommeil. Elle comprit et le fit se lever.

_ Bien, alors viens ! Je dois ramener les petits dans leur chambre, tu vas m'aider.

_ Pourquoi je le ferais ?

_ Parce que je te le demande et cela avec le sourire.

_ Hmm...

Il la suivit sous les regards noirs de ses camarades de chambres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie qu'elle ouvrit lentement.

_ Bely ?

_ Oui madame. Madame a appelé Bely ?

_ Oui Bely, je vais devoir ramener les enfants dans leur chambre mais vu l'heure j'ai peur qu'ils tombent malade si on les fait sortir. Pourrais-tu transplaner avec moi jusqu'à leur chambre ?

_ Cela sera fait comme vous le désirez madame.

Tom qui se trouvait derrière elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Il se tenait devant lui une sorte de créature à l'allure chétive et craintive qui se pliait avec plaisir aux ordres d'Alice. Elle vit son trouble et répondit à ses questions silencieuses.

_ Tom, je te présente Bely, c'est une elfe de maison.

_ Enchanté monsieur Tom, vous devez être le fils de madame Alice.

Un froid fut jeté à la suite de sa réponse. Non, il n'était pas son fils et ne le serait certainement jamais. Son regard était devenu froid. Il n'avait pas droit à ce bonheur. Il sentit soudainement qu'on le prenait par les épaules.

_ Ce n'est pas mon fils biologique, mais je le considère comme tel depuis un moment.

Il regarda Alice avec surprise. Etait-elle sérieuse... ? Pouvait-il le croire ? N'était-ce pas un moyen d'obtenir autre chose en retour ? Les adultes étaient tous comme cela. Agir par intérêt. Non...elle n'était pas comme cela et il avait eu l'occasion de le voir. Elle ne se contentait pas de faire le bonheur autour d'elle, elle le créait de toute pièce et avec le sourire. Il pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance. Elle lui avait démontré qu'elle en était digne à plusieurs reprises.

_ Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne pas m'adopter ?

Il savait que c'était une réaction et une demande enfantine et égoïste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question. Rien qu'à l'idée de vivre à ses côtés, son cœur se remplissait de bonheur sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il s'attendit peut être à ce qu'elle s'énerve mais au lieu de cela elle parut gênée...

_ Tu le voudrais vraiment Tom ?

_ Je ne vous poserais pas la question si ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Pour tout te dire. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense. Je voulais te le demander pour tes 7 ans.

_ Vraiment ?

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Quelqu'un voulait l'adopter malgré les faits bizarres qui l'entourait ! Ah...Sûrement parce qu'elle était elle-même une sorcière et que c'était normal pour elle.

_ Oui Tom c'est vrai. Je ne pense pas avoir un jour un enfant et j'aimerais que tu le sois.

_ Pourquoi attendre alors ?

_ Je voulais attendre d'avoir stabilisé la situation à l'orphelinat avant de passer aux procédures d'adoption.

_ Pourquoi vous occupez-vous d'eux ? Ce ne sont pas eux que vous voulez adopter !

_ Cela s'appelle être humain Tom. Je ne pourrais jamais partir en laissant des enfants dans cette situation. Je ne suis pas comme cela et il faudra que tu t'y fasses si tu veux un jour vivre avec moi.

Etre humain... ? A cet orphelinat on leur apprenait à être tout sauf humain. On devait apprendre à survivre, à être rusé pour être au-dessus des plus faibles. Pouvait-il concevoir qu'il pouvait être lui aussi humain ? Il ne le serait certainement jamais...Il repensa aux paroles de la vieille voyante. Deux vies se présentaient à lui...La puissance ou l'amour...Il y a quelque mois, il aurait répondu sans hésitation qu'il ne voulait que la puissance mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alice, sa poitrine était lourde comme si il découvrait l'existence de son propre cœur. La vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir...L'amour le suffirait-il ? Qui sait...l'avenir lui dirait.

_ Bon, Bely aide moi s'il te plaît.

_ Bien madame.

Ils prirent les enfants et disparurent dans un « plop » et « crac » sonore. Il les vit réapparaître quelques minutes après, prenant d'autres enfants, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Tom dans la pièce. Elles revinrent et Bely proposa une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle accepta et lui demanda d'en faire deux. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, face à Tom.

_ Alice, j'aimerais voir le monde sorcier.

Elle releva la tête avec fatigue.

_ Tu le verras un jour Tom. Je te le ferais découvrir.

_ Pourquoi attendre ?

_ Parce que lorsque tu habiteras avec moi, je ferais en sorte que l'on habite dans le monde sorcier. Je veux que tu grandisses dans ce que tu es. Tu as perdu assez d'années ici dans le monde moldu qui ne peut plus rien t'apporter à présent.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt me chercher ?

_ Crois bien que si j'avais appris ton existence, je serais venu te chercher à ta naissance même.

_ Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout cela pour moi ?

_ Parce que je t'aime Tom.

La phrase l'émeut plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer ! Cela faisait des années qu'il se l'était interdit ! Il se retint de justesse de verser sa joie. Elle lui tendit un chocolat chaud que Bely venait de préparer. Il le prit et but silencieusement. Elle lui montra finalement à la fin de sa tasse sa chambre. Il découvrit une chambre d'enfant. Des jouets qui débordaient d'un coffre à jouets. Un lit double au matelas épais, qui semblait être confortable et doux. Une armoire blanche au bois poli contre un mur. Un grand bureau avec une lampe à huile posée sur celui-ci. Il s'extasia devant l'immense bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Elle se composait essentiellement d'ouvrages sorciers. Il se tourna vers Alice.

_ C'est vraiment pour moi ?

_ Oui, je l'ai préparée il y a à peu prés deux semaines. Installe toi confortablement, parce que c'est ta chambre à présent.

Elle ferma la porte, n'entendant presque pas le merci qu'il murmura. Il avança peu sûr dans sa chambre. Un terme qu'il avait du mal à employer. Il ne considérait pas la pièce où il dormait dans l'orphelinat comme sa chambre. Mais là...Il était seul et tout ce qui trouvait ici était à lui et à lui seul ! Il se mit soudainement à courir en direction du lit et se mit à sauter dessus tout en rigolant jusqu'aux larmes. Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de faire cela ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il s'endormit plusieurs heures plus tard après avoir découvert avec joie tous les jouets sorciers et moldus qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Il prenait goût à simplement jouer, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il devenait petit à petit un vrai petit garçon.

Le lendemain, il s'habilla avec les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Alice qui lisait un journal aux illustrations qui bougeaient. Il ne fit aucuns commentaires sur ce nouveau fait et s'assit face à elle. Elle lui fit un sourire en le voyant :

«_ Bonjour Tom, tu as bien dormis?

_ Oui et vous ?

_ Comme toujours. Qu'est ce que tu manges le matin ?

_ Rien en règle général. Les plus grands ont souvent mangé le peu de nourriture qu'ils nous servent.

Alice parut outrée par cette nouvelle. Elle appela Bely qui apparut une nouvelle fois dans un « plop ».

_ Bely peux-tu préparer un somptueux petit déjeuner pour Tom s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr madame.

Elle s'affaira à la tache et la table fut remplie de mets dégageant une odeur exquise. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Tout lui semblait si...irréel.

_ Mange ce que tu veux, Bely va se vexer si tu ne manges pas.

Tom lança un regard à l'elfe de maison qui confirma d'un signe de tête. Il reporta donc son attention sur des œufs brouillés. Il s'en servit légèrement n'ayant pas l'habitude de pouvoir se servir à volonté. Alice vit son hésitation et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit la petite quantité de nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Les habitudes étaient tenaces. Elle se leva, prit l'assiette de Tom et le servit généreusement de tous les plats qui se trouvaient sur la table, disposant ainsi trois assiettes pleines devant lui.

_ Alors là tu as une assiette avec seulement du sucré, celle là du salé et la dernière tu as des deux. Je veux que tu manges tout ce qui se trouve dans ces assiettes jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus rien avaler. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette table avant cela, est-ce bien clair jeune homme? »

Tom écarquilla les yeux face à cet ordre. Il devait se gaver... ? Son estomac répondit à sa place en s'exprimant par un charmant gargouillement. Il eut la politesse de rougir et de finalement plonger sa tête dans les assiettes. Son palet eut le plaisir de découvrir le goût divin du chocolat, des fruits frais, de la crème, de la vanille, des toasts, des tartes et bien d'autres choses. Il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas déverser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à flots. Alice fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle savait qu'il avait sa fierté et le vexer n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il finit finalement les trois assiettes au prix de gros efforts. Son estomac n'était vraiment pas habitué à recevoir autant de monde. Elle se leva et prit son manteau. Tom en fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers le portail de l'orphelinat. Elle le poussa, ouvrit la porte et dédia son sourire hypocrite au gardien qui grimaçait toujours autant en la voyant. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cantine et vit tous les garçons présent. Elle passa dans les rangs et vit que beaucoup d'assiette étaient bien moins bien remplies que d'autres.

«_ Et bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Comment cela fait-il que les jeunes aient des assiettes si peu remplies ?

Le chef cuisinier se rapprocha. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait face et elle avait déjà cerné le personnage qu'il était. Un homme amer, autant par sa vie que par son entourage qui se vengeait par ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et dans son cas, les garçons de cet établissement. Il la jugea du regard et cracha à ses pieds. C'était pas lui qui se tapait le ménage pour avoir une telle réaction.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez mam'zelle la bonniche ? Vous avez un problème avec ma cuisine ?

Les garçons retinrent leur souffle. Ils avaient déjà vu en direct le caractère exécrable dont pouvait faire preuve Alice. Elle sortit ce sourire si beau qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle prit une des assiettes.

_ Sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur le chef. Je ne peux pas avoir un problème à proprement parler avec votre cuisine étant donné que je ne l'ai jamais goûté, et j'en remercie chaleureusement tout les dieux qui peuvent exister en ce monde. Je ne m'en tiens qu'à l'apparence répugnante qu'a celle-ci pour pouvoir avancer que son goût ne doit pas en être meilleur. Maintenant si on doit parler de problème, je dois dire que je ne supporte pas que vous privilégiez les aînés. Les jeunes ont aussi le droit de manger à leur faim !

_ Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez? Vous n'avez rien à dire sur le comment que je travaille ! Si ils ont faim ils ont cas bouffer de la terre les marmots ! C'est pas mon problème !

_ Avant de me faire face, veuillez apprendre à parler et cela sans postillonner. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne parlez pas en cuisinant ou je n'imagine que plus l'excellent goût que doivent avoir vos plats. Après, pour ce qui est de vous dire de quelle façon vous devriez travailler, j'en prends le droit et même le gauche pour vous dire que vous êtes minable dans tout les sens du terme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les enfants devraient subir votre incompétence. Oui vous m'avez bien entendu, vous êtes incompétent ! Ce n'est pas leur faute si aucun restaurant n'a voulu avoir la chance d'avoir votre merveilleuse présence. Alors, vous avez intérêt à régler certains points. Je ne veux plus voir aucune assiette vide.

_ Non mais vous allez pas bien ! Je vais vous montrer moi !

Il chargea, dans l'intention de la mettre à terre mais Alice eut un coup d'avance sur lui en lançant discrètement un sort qui lui immobilisèrent les jambes. Il fut sur le point de chuter. Elle lui prit un bras et utilisa tout son poids pour lui faire une prise qui le mit au sol. Un crac sonore retentit et un hurlement s'éleva. C'était certainement la pauvre colonne vertébrale de ce cher chef qui venait de se briser. Il hurlait à la mort. Elle se baissa à son niveau, lui prit le col de sa chemise poisseuse et le releva un tant soit peu.

_ Maintenant que vous savez que je ne rigole pas et que je ne suis pas une petite mam'zelle, vous allez me faire le plaisir de bien faire votre boulot ou je saurai venir vous régler votre compte, est-ce bien clair monsieur le chef ?

Il secoua sa tête dans tout les sens sous la douleur en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter son regard perçant. Il s'égosilla à répondre des oui entre ses cris. Elle se releva et afficha une expression de pure inquiétude en voyant les portes s'ouvrir sur Roger. Elle se pencha et aida le cuisinier à se lever.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez bien ? Venez, il faut que je vous ausculte !

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que vous arrive-t-il Jean ?

_ Monsieur le directeur...Ah !

Alice venait d'appuyer sur son dos en signe d'avertissement.

_ Roger ! Venez m'aider ! Il faut tout de suite envoyer Monsieur Jean à l'hôpital ! J'ai peur qu'il se soit cassé la colonne vertébrale !

Il ne se fit pas prier et aida la jeune femme à transporter le chef. Ils l'amenèrent jusqu'à une voiture et le gardien fut chargé de l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Alice expliqua la situation à Roger qui but toute ses paroles sans problèmes. Elle retourna finalement dans la cantine où elle trouva les garçons, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

_ Bien, je dois dire que je ne suis pas fier de certains. Comment pouvez-vous laissé les plus jeunes mourir de faim ? Vous devriez être au contraire solidaire dans votre situation ! Vous êtes seuls face à ce monde impitoyable qu'est la vie. Il faut savoir s'entraider ! Vous ne survivrez pas longtemps en faisant cavalier seul ! Peu importe qui c'est il faut que vous l'aidiez ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Sa posture était froide, son ton tranchant, son regard sévère. Les aînés baissèrent la tête, honteux. Les plus jeunes furent gênés, aucuns d'eux n'étaient solidaire. C'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait en ces lieux.

_ Je veux vraiment que vous vous en sortiez dans la vie, continua-t-elle d'un voix soudainement plus douce. Je ne veux pas vous voir mal tourner ou mourir de faim dans les rues. Vous méritez tellement mieux vous qui avez subit la dure réalité de la vie. La vie n'est pas facile et elle peut être impitoyable mais également douce et juste. Maintenant que vous avez connu ses côtés sombres, il est temps pour vous de goûter ce qu'elle peut offrir d'autre. Allez vous préparer, je vous invite tous à manger.

Ils s'élancèrent avec entrain dans leurs chambres à la chasse aux vêtements. Une fois cela fait, ils marchèrent dans les rues à la conquête d'un restaurant. Elle les entraîna dans un restaurant qu'elle connaissait à son époque. Ron n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était ouvert depuis presque un siècle. Ils s'installèrent non pas sans attirer l'attention une nouvelle fois. Ils commandèrent avec plaisir ce qui se trouvaient sur la carte. Tom était d'autant plus à l'écart en ayant déjà bien mangé ce matin.

_ Les garçons, mangez à votre faim, ne vous retenez pas. J'ai déjà généreusement payé pour votre note alors servez vous à volonté. Je vais faire les magasins avec Tom, nous revenons dans à peu prés une heure et demie. Profitez bien.

Elle prit la main de Tom qui ne protesta pas. Elle le mena à un bar délabré du nom de « Chaudron Baveur » que personne ne semblait remarquer. Les gens passaient devant sans lui accorder un regard comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas. Un petit homme à l'accoutrement assez étrange, au chapeau pointu y entra. Alice y entra à son tour et sourit au barman.

_ Bonjour Tom.

Tom ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui souhaitait le bonjour, quand il vit le barman répondre à sa place.

_ Bonjour Miss Standel, comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien ?

_ Comme toujours. Qui est l'enfant qui vous accompagne ?

_ Mon cher Tom je vous présente mon petit protégé, Tom Jedusor.

_ Enchanté jeune homme, nous avons le même nom, vous serez mené à faire de grande chose.

_ Bonjour monsieur.

_ Pas de monsieur qui tienne, un Tom suffira.

_ Très bien Tom, répondit d'une même voix le jeune Tom.

_ Pouvons-nous passer par le portail Tom?

_ Oui, je vous en prie miss, passez une bonne journée sur le chemin de traverse.

_ Merci, vous aussi. »

Ils passèrent une porte qui les menèrent sur une petite arrière cour. Ils faisaient face à un mur en pierre. Il était banal, rien ne le différenciait à d'autre alors pourquoi le contempler ? Il ne cessait pas de se poser des questions. Il la vit sortir sa baguette qu'elle posa sur des pierres dans un ordre précis. Il vit soudainement les pierres bouger, le mur se briser pour finalement laisser un passage vers une longue et large rue.

_ Bienvenue dans le chemin de traverse Tom.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était...magnifique ! Des sorciers de toute taille, de toute forme, aux capes colorées, sombres, longues ou courtes, aux chapeaux poussiéreux, soignés, pointus, déchirés, ronds qui flânaient entre les magasins plus surprenant les uns que les autres. Il sentait la magie s'épanouir dans cet endroit. C'était si agréable de la sentir pleinement l'entourer ainsi. Il se sentait comme entier. Il comprenait ce qu'Alice voulait dire en disant que le monde moldu ne pourrait plus rien lui apporter. Il se sentait enfin complet dans cette sensation si grisante qu'était la magie pure. Il n'était plus un intrus mais enfin un de leur semblable. Personne ne le regardait avec cette lueur d'incompréhension, d'égarement total. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de couture où une femme blonde se jeta presque sur lui avec un mètre et des ciseaux.

_ Oh Bonjour madame! Vous m'amenez votre fils aujourd'hui ? Des vêtements pour lui?

_ Oui s'il vous plaît.

La femme ne se fit pas prier et continua ses mensurations.

_ De quels genres les souhaitez vous?

_ J'aimerais des vêtements moldu avec enchantements inclus comme ceux de réchauffement, de fraîcheur, d'antitache, et contre l'usure. Avec cela des vêtements sorciers aux propriétés protectrices et apaisantes. Tom choisira seul les modèles qu'il souhaite avoir.

Aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Elle était si sûre d'elle. Elle était si belle...Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de cette femme. L'aimait-il... ? C'était possible. Il ne saurait dire. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment et ses effets. Il ressentait son cœur prêt à bondir hors de son corps en la voyant. La couturière se ramena avec des mannequins en bois qui se mirent à défiler comme des vrais avec tous les modèles pour son âge. Il mit une bonne demie heure à trouver tout les vêtements qu'il souhaitait avoir. En essayant sa cape de sorcier, il ressentit une douce sensation apaisante l'envahir. C'était...magique. Quel autre mot aurait-il pu mettre sur les événements qui se déroulaient ? Aucun. Il rabattit la capuche de la cape et il eut l'impression d'être entouré par un halo de lumière. Alice l'observa un court instant et ressentit un drôle de sentiment. Il était si beau, et avait l'air si pur. Il l'était toujours mais serait souillé par le sang et la folie des grandeurs. Il ne méritait pas un tel destin. Personne ne le méritait d'ailleurs. Tom se regarda dans le miroir avec attention. Il semblait plus âgé dans cette tenue. Alice posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fixa l'image réfléchit par le miroir. Ils ressemblaient à une famille...mais...il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir un amour maternel envers elle...sa simple présence le mettait mal à l'aise et emplissait son cœur de joie sans aucunes raisons. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais n'y pensait plus. Il laissait les événements venir à leur guise. Il la vit tendre une grosse bourse à la couturière qui lui rendit son sourire. Il repassa ses vêtements d'origine et ils ressortirent avec de gros paquets qu'Alice s'empressa de rétrécir. Y avait pas à dire. La magie c'était super ! Ils repassèrent malheureusement de nouveau le passage, rejoignant le bar et se retrouvèrent dans la rue de Londres. Ils allèrent au restaurant et virent les garçons rire de bon cœur. Leurs ventres étaient bien ronds. Ils sourirent en la voyant arriver. Ils commencèrent donc cette sortie shopping qui fut longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde. S'occuper d'autant de garçons en même temps était très difficile et compliqué pour les satisfaire. La journée se termina donc sur des centaines d'euros de dépenses et sur une fatigue accumulée qui ne demandait qu'à être apaisée et déversée dans un bon bain chaud. Ils rentrèrent tous plus épuisé les uns que les autres. Elle passa une nouvelle fois dans le bureau de Roger et y déposa une nouvelle note. Cela suscita une autre crise d'asphyxie, plus importante que la dernière et plus fatale surtout. Il en réchappa de peu. Les garçons s'endormirent tous sans exception avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11

Le matin arriva enfin pour Alice. Elle tardait de se retrouver de nouveau devant Roger. Elle attendait depuis tellement de temps de pouvoir lui faire la demande. Allait-il accepter facilement ? Allait-elle devoir négocier ? Insister ? Ou pire, menacer ? Elle irait jusque là pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Personne ne pouvait lui empêcher d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il en valait de la survie du monde. Elle s'habilla en conséquence. Sa chemise ample, lui prenait agréablement la taille, avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts qui laissaient voir une belle dentelle noire fine. Elle mit un coup de parfum qui humidifia légèrement sa nuque. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en un chignon négligé mais si charmant. Elle enfila un pantalon moulant noir et de discrètes bottines. Elle enfila son long manteau et ses gants pour affronter le froid sans pitié de l'Angleterre. Sa route fut courte et rapide jusqu'au bureau tant demandé. L'homme en la voyant sua. Avait-elle oublié une note ? Elle sourit face à sa peur lisible sur son visage. Compatissante ? Pas un instant. Elle s'assit calmement.

«_ Bonjour Roger.

_ Bonjour Alice, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

_ A vous demander plutôt.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Est-ce possible pour moi d'adopter un des garçons de cet orphelinat ?

La question le perturba. Une adoption ? Voulait-elle parler de... ?

_ Quel garçon aurait pu attirer votre attention ici ? Ils sont assez banales je dois dire.

_ Je souhaiterai adopter Tom.

_ Je ne le vous conseille pas ma chère.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Tom est un garçon bizarre et asocial. Pour tout vous dire...Enormément de faits étranges et inexplicables arrivent autour de lui. C'est fou à dire mais...c'est comme si il comprenait les éléments des fois. Certains mêmes avouent l'avoir vu parler avec des serpents.

_ Où est le problème de parler avec un serpent? Tout le monde parle avec les animaux.

_ Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Le serpent semblait lui répondre. Ils entretenaient une véritable conversation. Sans parler du fait que sous son ordre un serpent à attaqué un garçon qui semblait vouloir le déranger. Ce n'est pas normal. Il est un problème que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose Alice.

_ Mon cher Roger, c'est vraiment gentil de me prévenir. Vous pensez à moi et cela me fait plaisir.

Un sourire comme fier s'étendit sur son visage.

_ Mais, rajouta-t-elle en voyant sa fierté, je souhaite tout de même l'adopter. La bizarrerie quelle qu'elle soit ne me fait pas peur. Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui. J'ai beaucoup passé de temps avec lui et rien ne m'est arrivé. Tom est juste un peu renfermé sur lui-même. Au fond, il en reste un enfant comme les autres qui ne demande seulement qu'un peu d'attention et je veux la lui donner. Laissez moi je vous en prie. Mon cœur a été charmé par Tom. Je ne pourrai pas dormir la conscience tranquille si je le laissais à une autre famille. J'ai comme l'impression que je suis arrivé ici dans ce but. Le rencontrer. Me comprenez-vous Roger ?

_ Je...Pourquoi vous attacher autant à lui ?

_ Parce que je l'aime déjà.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, commença-t-il en s'énervant, impossible ! Continua-t-il tout en se levant, il lui fit face avec rage, avouez que vous mentez Alice !

_ Je ne mens pas Roger et peu importe que vous me compreniez ou non je ne vous demande que de m'accorder la garde de Tom. Je veux l'élever comme mon propre fils et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

_ Mais...laissez moi vous convaincre du contraire.

Il pencha son visage sur le sien et s'apprêta à l'embrasser avec force lorsqu'il rencontra son regard. Il en fut submergé, hypnotisé. Il avait perdu au moment où il était tombé sur ces deux perles grises. Son regard se fit vide et brumeux. Il retourna derrière son bureau et sortit des papiers de son tiroir qu'il lui tendit.

_ Veuillez remplir ces papiers. Une fois tamponnés, Tom Jedusor deviendra Tom Standel.

_ Parfait.

Elle ne tarda pas pour remplir toutes les informations demandées et tendit de nouveau les papiers à Roger qui s'empressa d'y appliquer son tampon. Un sourire victorieux fleurit sur les lèvres d'Alice. Il était enfin libre de cet orphelinat.

_ Merci pour votre collaboration Roger, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans vous. Je vais malheureusement devoir vous donner ma démission. Je vais bientôt déménager dans une demeure familiale. »

Elle prit le papier d'adoption qu'il lui tendit et se pressa pour arriver à la chambre de Tom. En y entrant elle ne trouva personne. Elle descendit à la cantine mais ne vit que les garçons qui la regardèrent avec surprise. Le chef servait avec haine les plats de son fauteuil roulant. Elle lui avait bien brisée la colonne vertébrale et l'avait condamné à passer le reste de sa vie dans un fauteuil. Elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant ses actes. Cet homme ne méritait pas mieux de toute façon. Elle posa son regard sur un jeune garçon.

«_ Excuse moi Paul, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Tom ?

Une lueur de jalousie traversa ses yeux. Tom, Tom toujours Tom. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle autant à lui ? Ce n'était qu'un monstre, un être anormal qui allait lui créer des problèmes.

_ Pourquoi vous le chercher mademoiselle Alice. Vous allez avoir des problèmes si vous restez trop avec lui.

_ Que racontes-tu ? Je n'ai eu aucuns problèmes depuis que je suis ici.

_ Vous savez pourquoi il n'y a aucunes filles ici ?

_ Que...Euh non...

_ La dernière fille qui n'avait pas été adopté est morte. Tout le monde dit que c'est Tom qui l'a tué avec ses serpents.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ On a retrouvé son corps dans une grotte, entourée de serpents. Ils ont du y aller aux chalumeaux pour récupérer son corps. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, elle suivait comme toujours Tom pendant notre sortie.

_ Tu sais que ce sont de graves accusations que tu fais là ? Tu l'accuses de meurtre !

_ Je ne dis que la vérité ! Vous verrez ! Vous n'aurez que des problèmes avec ce monstre !

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. La claque s'abattit sur sa joue. Elle lui attrapa son menton et planta son regard froid dans le sien.

_ Ne traite plus jamais personne de monstre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent qu'il en devient un monstre. Il est ce qu'il est. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit aussi renfermé, aussi seul ? C'est parce que vous le traitez de cette façon. Il ne fait que vivre. Il n'a pas choisi d'être comme ça comme tu n'as pas choisi d'être blond ou mince. Il ne peut rien y faire et vous, au lieu de vous adapter comme il essaye de le faire, vous le rejetez et l'insultez. Si il y a bien un monstre dans l'histoire ce n'est pas lui mais vous. Un monstre d'égoïsme et d'intolérance. Alors écoutez moi bien, tous autant que vous êtes ! Je vous aime beaucoup, chacun à votre façon vous êtes extraordinaire. En ces quelques mois, j'ai pu apprendre à vous connaître et voir combien vous êtes de garçons fascinant. S'en est de même pour Tom, ne vous cachez pas derrière des préjugés. Fondez vous-même vos propres idées avec vos yeux et non ceux des autres. Vous grandirez beaucoup plus vite après cela.

Elle déposa une tendre bise là où sa main avait claqué et lui frotta les cheveux. Le fameux Paul ne sut quoi dire. Elle arrivait toujours autant à les surprendre...

_ Il est sûrement dans les jardins, murmura-t-il d'une voix gênée.

_ Merci Paul. Mangez bien. »

Elle partit et s'aventura dans les jardins mals entretenus de l'orphelinat. Elle y trouva Tom en train de lire, allongé dans l'herbe. La légère brise faisait tendrement voler ses cheveux. Le soleil déposait ses rayons sur son visage et ses yeux noirs brillaient. Il ressemblait à un ange. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et lui cacha le soleil de sa tête. Il fut surpris de cette soudaine ombre et rencontra ce gris clair qu'il aimait tant.

«_ Bonjour monsieur Tom Standel.

Standel... ? N'était-ce pas son nom de famille... ? L'évidence le frappa. Il se redressa et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle tomba sous son poids et admira ce visage enfantin qui l'observait avec émerveillement. Il plongea de nouveau sa tête dans sa nuque et elle entendit une phrase qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche.

_ Je t'aime Alice. »

Il l'avait dit. Cette phrase qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant de temps. Il le savait. Au moment où il avait rencontré son regard il était tombé amoureux de cette femme. Elle pouvait être une mère mais pas pour lui. C'était plus, beaucoup plus...Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'avait tutoyé. Il la considérait comme quelqu'un de proche. Un avancement auquel elle ne croyait pas. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Tom la vit et la contempla. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Merci Tom, merci de me faire assez confiance pour me tutoyer.

Elle pleurait pour ça.. ? Il aurait trouvé cela stupide quelques mois plus tôt mais à présent...il se sentait presque fier d'être la cause de ces larmes de joie. Elle lui prit finalement sa main et l'emmena à la librairie. Il ne souhaita rien prendre. Il ne possédait aucunes affaires personnelles qu'il souhaitait prendre dans la chambre où il dormait dans l'orphelinat. Les livres qui y étaient restées furent rappelées à l'ordre par Alice avec un accio. En quelques coups de baguette, elle rangea l'intégralité de ses affaires.

_ Pourquoi emballes-tu tes affaires ?

_ Nous déménageons dans une nouvelle maison.

_ Vraiment ? Où ?

_ On m'a légué un manoir à coté de Pré-au-lard.

_ Où... ?

_ Tu sais, le village juste en face de Poudlard.

_ Tu veux dire qu'on va vivre dans un village sorcier ?

_ N'est-ce-pas ce que je t'avais promis ?

_ Oui mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait si rapide...Tu es riche ?

La question sembla la gêner.

_ Tu es une noble alors ? Parce que pour te léguer un manoir il faut être une famille importante.

_ Je n'aime pas parler de ma famille.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Assis-toi, je vais t'expliquer un principe qui régit dans le monde sorcier dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé.

Il s'assit sans faire d'histoire et attendit.

_ Alors le monde sorcier est retranché en quatre catégories. Les sang purs, les sang mêlés, les nés moldu et les cracmols.

_ Oui j'en ai un peu entendu parlé par rapport à Serpentard.

_ Les sang purs comme le nom l'indique ont un sang pur, pas une seul goutte de moldu n'y coule, selon eux. Pour moi, personne ne peut ne pas avoir un tant soit peu de sang moldu mais les idées sont ce qu'elles sont. Ils sont considérés comme la noblesse du monde sorcier, les puissants. Les sang mêlés qui sont nés de l'union d'un sang pur à un né moldu sont assez bien vu dans la société, mieux tolérés en tout cas. Ensuite, les nés moldu sont des sorciers nés à partir de deux moldu mais la magie s'est réveillé en eux et sont tout autant des sorciers que les autres. Mais tu sauras que les sang purs ont beaucoup d'idées racistes et dégradantes à leur propos, les appelant sang de bourbe. Un terme ignoble que certains ont aisance à employer. Et enfin les cracmols qui sont des personnes nés de deux sorciers mais dont la magie ne s'est pas réveillé. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir et sont considérés comme des sous sorciers. Je ne trouve pas cela juste. Ils n'ont jamais choisi de ne pas être sorcier. Imagine de vivre dans ce monde, autour de la magie mais de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que la toucher. C'est une condition horrible que j'aimerais beaucoup supprimer avec mes recherches...

_ Donc c'est une société avec beaucoup de préjugés ?

_ Oui c'est cela.

_ Et toi tu es une quoi ?

_ Une sang pur. Je n'aime pas m'en vanter comme je te l'ai dit. Je suis le dernier membre de ma famille d'origine russe. Elle est connue dans le monde entier.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils te regardent avec fascination lorsque tu dis ton nom. C'est comme du respect dans leur voix.

_ Oui, personne n'ose s'opposer à moi pour mon nom. Je ne supporte pas l'utiliser mais je suis parfois obligé d'en arriver à là pour qu'on me respecte. Il est dur pour les femmes de se faire prendre au sérieux.

_ Mais...Pourquoi tu m'a adopté ? Je vais souiller ton nom ! Je dois sûrement être un né moldu ! Je ne peux pas briser le... !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la claque était tombée. Le regard d'Alice était plus froid que jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle était effrayante. Son aura magique était écrasante, suffocante. Il frissonna en entendant sa voix polaire.

_ Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire une chose pareil, tu m'entends ! Ne commence pas à prendre part à ses idées stupides sur le sang ! Je me fiche de savoir que tu sois sang pur, sang mêlé, né moldu ou même cracmol ! Tout ce que je vois c'est Tom et rien d'autre. C'est toi que j'adopte et non ton sang ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de chose, est-ce bien clair ?

_ Je...Euh...Oui excuse moi...

Il fut refroidi par sa prestation. Elle voulait Tom et rien d'autre. Son cœur ne savait plus comment gérer toutes les émotions qui déferlaient en lui. Il sentit des bras se refermer sur lui. Ils étaient chauds. Il avait presque envi de dormir en leur creux.

_ On m'a répété toute ma vie que le sang est important et qu'il fallait haïr les être impurs comme on me disait. Je ne veux pas que tu penses cela. Fais toi tes propres idées mais ne juge pas sur ce que l'on te dit. Je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas un de ces sang purs imbus d'eux même qui se pensent plus important que d'autre. Un né moldu peut être plus puissant qu'un sang pur et cela malgré tout ce qu'ils pourront dire. Ils ne volent pas la magie, elle est en nous et choisi en qui elle s'éveillera ou non. Pense avec ton cœur et sois uni avec ta magie. Voilà le premier conseil que je te donne en tant que mère. Maintenant la discussion est close, réfléchis bien à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu pourras y appliquer tes conclusions lorsque tu rencontreras des sorciers de ton âge.

Elle déposa de nouveau une bise sur son front et rétrécit le reste de ses affaires. Elle mit le tout dans la poche de son manteau et proposa sa main à Tom. Il l'a pris sans hésitation et il se sentit tiré par le nombril. Une sensation désagréable qui le transporta jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison. Ils tombèrent dans d'immenses jardins bordant un grand manoir dans un style gothique.

_ C'est aussi la première fois que je viens, c'est ce que je pense en tout cas. Je me rappelle seulement celui aux caraïbes.

_ Tu as plusieurs manoirs ?

_ Les sang purs ne savent pas comment dépenser tout l'argent dont ils disposent. Alors ils s'amusent à faire construire des manoirs plus beaux et plus grands que jamais dans le monde entier.

_ Tu es si riche que cela... ?

_ Oui...Mais comme je t'ai dit, je n'en suis pas fier.

Ils entrèrent finalement et tombèrent sur un elfe de maison qui les regarda avec surprise. En voyant Alice il s'inclina avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh ! Mademoiselle Alice ! Vous êtes vivante ! Vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère Esther.

_ Bonjour, comme tu le vois je suis bien vivante.

_ On nous a fait parvenir un message qui disait que brigands seraient venus pour vous dépouiller. Il n'y aurait eu aucun survivant.

_ Non ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Les brigands en question m'avait enlevé par panique en entendant les aurors venir. Ils avaient espoir qu'il me restait de la famille qui pourrait payer une rançon. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser qu'ils venaient de tuer ma seule famille restante, je me suis enfuie à l'aurore.

_ Où avez-vous grandit depuis tant d'années ?

_ J'ai grandi en France, là où ils m'avaient enlevé lorsque nous étions en vacance. J'ai vécu chez un bon ami à mon père qui a gardé mon existence en silence. Nous ne souhaitions pas que de quelconques vautours viennent me prendre sous leur aile. Le nom et la fortune de mes parents n'étaient pas négligeable. Je fus donc élevé sous le nom de Mary Beauroit jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai décidé de reprendre mes affaires.

_ Je suis tellement heureux de vous savoir en vie ! Nous étions si désespérés d'apprendre la mort de toute votre famille ! Beaucoup de personnes vinrent taper à la porte en souhaitant reprendre vos biens mais nous les avons chassés sans tarder en leur criant que ces terres n'appartenaient qu'aux Standel et cela depuis des siècles.

_ Merci, je suis contente de savoir que vous avez été si loyaux envers nous. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Flitch, maîtresse.

_ Pas de maîtresse avec moi, mademoiselle Alice ou tout simplement Alice me suffit.

_ Je...Je n'oserai jamais !

_ Si tu ne veux pas me contrarier, tu as tout intérêt à l'oser.

_ Je ferais au mieux maîtr...mademoiselle Alice.

_ Bien. Flitch, je te présente Tom, mon fils.

_ Oh enchanté jeune maître ! Je suis étonné. Vous n'avez pas le type Standel.

_ Flitch ! Que t'ai-je dit ? Ce sera Tom ou monsieur Tom si ça t'est trop insupportable.

_ Oui mademoiselle Alice.

_ Je n'étais pas forcé de finir ma vie avec un blond, un brun est très bien. Il n'a tout simplement pas prit le type Standel. Il tient beaucoup plus de son père.

Tom lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne disait même pas qu'elle l'avait adopté. Elle le considérait réellement comme son propre fils.

_ Pourrais-tu nous faire visiter Flitch ? Je ne connais pas les lieux.

_ Il est vrai que vous ne devez pas vous rappeler du manoir. Vous étiez jeunes lorsque vous êtes venu pour la dernière fois ici. Vous n'avez pas pu venir passer un autre été ici que la tragédie eut lieu.

_ Oui en effet... Je ne me souviens pas de cette demeure et j'espère récupérer quelques souvenirs. Pourrais-tu nous amener à nos chambres que l'on dépose nos affaires s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! Suivez moi.

Ils le suivirent à travers les longs couloirs de la demeure. Il indiqua une chambre à Alice, lui expliquant que c'était celle qu'elle avait toujours eu. Il en prépara rapidement une pour Tom. Elle le laissa s'installer et retourna dans sa chambre. L'atmosphère était froide, rien de vivant seulement des couleurs sombres. Elle contempla un immense tableau accroché à la tête de son lit. Celui-ci représentait la famille Standel. Ils ressemblaient énormément aux Malfoy. Peut-être avaient-ils un lien de parenté. Elle regarda cette femme fine au visage d'ange. Elle lui ressemblait énormément et cela grâce à Dumbledore. Il lui avait fait boire le sang des Standel. Cela avait pu changer la forme de son visage, de son corps, de son être. Il lui avait expliqué que l'effet du sang était simple à annuler d'un simple sort de finite incantatem. Il avait choisi cette famille en fonction de son choix de physique. Blond aux yeux gris. Les malfoys auraient pu être un choix intéressant mais beaucoup trop risqué. Alors que les Standel étaient tous morts et avaient eu une fille en héritière. Une occasion qu'il n'avait pas laissé passer en la faisant passer pour cette défunte héritière. Avec ce sang de Standel coulant dans ses veines, elle avait pu sans problème passer le test de sang que les gobelins lui avaient fait passer pour prouver qu'elle faisait bien parti de la famille Standel. Elle avait appris qu'il existait un coffre au nom des Standel à Gringotts lorsqu'elle voulu en faire un à son nom. Elle récupéra donc un héritage impressionnant en rencontrant l'avocat de la famille qui fut certes très septique en la voyant. Seul le test de sang lui prouva qu'elle était bien de cette noble famille. Beaucoup d'imposteurs avaient dû tenter de prendre possession des biens des Standel. Elle se mit à regarder le père. Un homme au regard froid, la posture droite, le menton haut et les vêtements impeccables. Il portait un chapeau russe à fourrure qui laissait dépasser quelques cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus océans. Elle devait avouer qu'il était un homme avec beaucoup de charme mais il puait l'arrogance à plein nez. Une petite fille blonde aux yeux gris clairs se tenaient à leur côtés, le visage fermé. Elle vit les regards surpris des portraits mais les ignora. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une conversation s'arracha à la contemplation du tableau et agrandit ses affaires. Elle posa une de ses valises sur le lit mais fit tomber une de ses chemises en l'ouvrant. Elle se pencha et chercha sous le lit. Elle attrapa enfin la chemise et vit avec surprise une boîte cacher sous celui-ci. Elle la prit et voulut l'ouvrir mais sans effet. Elle vit que celle-ci se composait d'une plate forme sculptée et en son milieu un creux arrondit, comme si quelque chose devait y être déposé. Elle posa son doigt et la boîte se mit à briller. Une sécurité sûrement où seul les Standel pouvaient l'ouvrir. Elle découvrit avec effarement des photos sorcières de la même famille du tableau mais si différente. Elle les voyait en train de rire, de s'amuser. L'homme qu'elle pensait arrogant s'abaissait à rire tout en jetant de l'eau sur sa femme et sa fille. Ils étaient heureux. Ils ne ressemblaient plus aux sang purs dans toute leur grandeur mais à une famille. Elle en eut le cœur serré. Elle volait la vie de cette petite fille qui aurait tant mérité de vivre encore aujourd'hui. Des brigands... ? Qu'ils aillent en enfer pour avoir brisé une telle famille. Elle rangea finalement la boîte sous le lit après avoir regardé toutes les photos qu'elle contenait. Certainement qu'ils voulaient garder les apparences devant leurs « amis » de sang purs, d'où la boîte à secret. La vie réservait tellement de surprise.


	12. Chapter 12: Une agréable surprise?

Une semaine venait de passer depuis leur installation. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle fit découvrir à Tom le village sorcier où ils allaient à présent habiter. Elle avait découvert un petit parc pour les enfants où elle tenta de l'amener. Il vit beaucoup d'enfant de son âge jouer avec des balais. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils volaient ! En voyant sa fascination, les enfants lui firent un sourire et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas, sachant que c'était des balais adaptés pour les enfants. Elle l'observa en plein dans son premier vol. Ses yeux brillaient de milles étoiles.

«_ C'est émouvant de voir son fils voler pour la première fois n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle tourna sa tête et vit une jeune femme brune lui sourire. Elle avait des yeux bleus pétillants de vie. Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un...

_ Oui, je dois dire que mon cœur ne sait pas comment réagir face à ce visage rayonnant.

_ Oui, je connais. Ça a été pareil avec mon fils. Il est en ce moment avec le votre.

Elle regarda vers Tom et vit en effet qu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'un petit rouquin au sourire éblouissant.

_ Vous devez être nouvelle dans le quartier. Enchanté, je m'appelle Pénéloppe Weasley

Weasley? Ô mon dieu ! Elle faisait certainement face à l'arrière grand mère de Ron! Voilà pourquoi elle lui semblait si familière. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient telle une cascade sur ses épaules lui donnant un air féerique. Elle avait des yeux bleus océans, les mêmes que Ron. Son cœur se serra à cette comparaison.

_ Alice Standel, enchanté.

_ Standel... ? Vous voulez dire la famille russe ?

_ Oui, celle-ci même.

_ Oh, je dois dire que je suis surprise. Il était pourtant dit que vous étiez...

_ Morte ? Oui, c'est en effet ce que j'ai laissé croire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je reprends du service à présent avec mon fils Tom.

_ Un charmant garçon je dois dire.

_ Votre fils n'est pas des plus laid ma chère. Son sourire deviendra vite charmeur et sa chevelure lui vaudra de nombreuses conquêtes.

Un silence s'abattit, un regard s'échangea et un rire s'éleva. C'était presque instantanée. Elle se sentait tout de suite à l'aise avec cette femme.

_ Cela fait longtemps que vous habitez ici?

_ Oui, j'ai toujours habité ici. Je possède une demeure non loin d'ici. Et vous? Depuis quand vous êtes vous installé ici?

_ Cela fait une semaine que j'ai repris le manoir familiale.

_ Oui j'avais bien entendu parlé de nouveaux voisins, je comptais justement passer leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Je vois que je n'ai pas à me déplacer.

_ En effet. Si cela vous tente, passez au manoir en compagnie de votre époux et de votre fils. Je pense que nos fils s'entendent assez bien.

_ Cela serait vraiment super! Quel jour vous conviendrez?

_ Dés demain, c'est samedi, cela sera une bonne journée pour prendre le thé sur la terrasse.

_ Bien c'est décidé alors.

_ Oui.

_ Vous aimez les robes?

_ Justement, lorsque j'ai vu la votre j'allais vous demander là où vous aviez bien pu la trouver.

Et une grande discussion sur la mode commença. Elles étaient toutes deux passionnées sur le sujet et elles ne virent pas leurs fils s'échanger une poigne de main sacré. En effet les deux garçons s'étaient rapidement entendu. Tom avait tout d'abord été froid, cassant mais le rouquin ne le prit pas pour lui et le mit sur le coup du trac. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna rejoindre son meilleur ami. Un brun au regard pétillant et aux pansements multiples sur son corps. Un bagarreur sûrement. Le rouquin lui présenta sa main.

«_ Salut, je m'appelle Septimus Weasley et toi ?

_ Tom...Tom Standel...

_ Enchanté Tom ! Je te présente mon meilleur ami, Charlus Potter.

Le brun lui tendit sa main également que Tom prit avec hésitation.

_ Enchanté le nouveau.

_ Le nouveau s'appelle Tom si tu avais un peu de mal à entendre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as?

_ Ce que j'ai? Tu crois vraiment que la question se pose ?

Le ton montait entre eux et des éclairs crépitaient dans l'air. Septimus se mit entre eux, les séparant rapidement.

_ Calmez-vous! Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer! Charlus, pourquoi ne pas faire un duel?

_ Très bien, mais je veux le faire contre Tom.

_ Aucun problème mon cher Charlus.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais la simple idée de monter sur ce balai le rendait fou de joie mais également mort de peur. C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un de ces trucs et il devait déjà faire un duel. Qu'il maudissait sa foutue fierté! Il attrapa le balai que Septimus lui tendit et fit face à Charlus qui souriait face à son stress. Cela se voyait-il tant que ça qu'il n'était jamais monté sur un de ces trucs...?

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas abandonner pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

_ Tu penses vraiment que j'ai peur?

_ Non, je crois plutôt que tu n'as jamais touché un balai de ta vie.

_ C'est vraiment gentil de penser à moi, mais ne t'avances pas trop vite. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler?

_ Que...ma langue...? Oh! Une expression moldu. Tu viens de te vendre idiot avec cette expression. Tu es un moldu!

_ Charlus ne soit pas stupide, un moldu ne pourrait pas venir ici, intervint Septimus avec légèreté.

_ Bien sûr Septimus qu'il le peut si il est accompagné d'un sorcier.

_ Je ne suis pas un moldu! Je vais tout de suite te le prouver!

Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et enfourcha le balai pour s'envoler dans les airs.

_ Alors, est-ce qu'un moldu pourrait faire ça?

_ J'avoue m'être trompé mais cesse de mentir en prétextant que tu es déjà monté sur un balai. Cela se voit que c'est ta première fois. Mais je dois dire que tu t'en sors bien.

Charlus arriva à son niveau et Septimus lâcha soudainement une petite balle dorée dans les airs qui se mit à foncer sur eux. Il avait du mal à la voir et ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit sifflant de sa course.

_ Ça c'est un vif d'or. Pour t'expliquer ce que l'on va devoir faire. Le premier qui réussira à l'attraper aura gagné.

_ C'est...aussi simple que ça?

_ Ne crois pas que cela soit simple. Elle est si rapide que tes yeux auront du mal à suivre sa course.

_ J'avais déjà remarqué.

_ Alors, prêt le nouveau?

_ Quand tu veux foutu vantard.

Charlus rit face à sa réflexion et ils se mirent à chercher le vif d'or du regard. Plus loin, Alice continuait à parler avec Pénéloppe lorsqu'elle remarqua le garçon qui jouait avec Tom. Elle eut un choc en remarquant sa ressemblance frappante Harry.

_ Dites-moi Pénéloppe, qui est le garçon avec Tom?

_ C'est mon fils très chère.

Elles se retournèrent pour tomber sur une splendide femme brune au regard topaze.

_ Et vous êtes?

_ Dorina Potter, enchanté madame...

_ Alice Standel, je suis également enchanté.

Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle rencontrait les ancêtres de ses meilleurs amis. Elles étaient si belles.

_ Vous semblez intéressée par mon fils.

_ Intriguée serait mot plus juste. Il ressemble étrangement à une mes connaissances.

_ Peut être quelqu'un de notre famille, celle-ci est toujours plus nombreuse. Comment s'appelait votre ami?

Que pouvait-elle dire? Harry Potter n'existait pas encore!

_ Il s'appelait Peverell, un homme mystérieux qui n'a jamais voulu me donner son prénom.

_ Peverell vous dîtes? Étrange en effet. Il fait sans aucun doute parti de notre famille. Savez-vous où il se trouve? J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer.

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit.

_ Cela serait fort difficile pour vous de le rencontrer, celui-ci est mort depuis quelques mois déjà.

Oui, Harry était mort comme Ron, Ginny, Luna. Morts pour elle car elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Ils ne seront plus les personnes qu'elle avait connu et elle ne serait plus leur meilleure amie, la miss je sais tout.

_ Mes sincères condoléances, je ne vous aurais pas demandé...

_ Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

_ Nos fils semblent très bien s'entendre, je souhaiterais que vous veniez en compagnie de votre époux chez moi pour rencontrer mon mari.

_ Ne vous embêtez pas Doloria, si vous me permettez de vous appeler ainsi, j'organise déjà un après midi pour demain, votre venue serait un honneur et la bienvenue. Venez avec toute votre famille.

_ Oh mais quelle bonne idée! Je serais heureuse de venir. Je préviendrais mon mari, sur ce, passez une bonne fin d'après midi, je dois vous laisser.

_ Vous aussi.

Doloria se dirigea calmement vers son fils qui comprit vite en prenant son balai tout en saluant vigoureusement Tom et Septimus. Alice fut sur le point d'engager une nouvelle conversation avec Pénéloppe qu'une lettre fit son apparition et se mit à parler.

_ Mademoiselle Alice Standel, dernier membre et héritière de la grande famille Standel, vous êtes priée de venir au plus tôt à la banque de Gringotts. Le notaire de votre famille vous attendra dans son bureau avec impatience pour régler une dernière chose. Respectueusement, Bortymus Ruter, directeur de Gringotts.

Une dernière chose...? Un mauvais pré-sentiment la gagna. Cela sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Elle devait absolument aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Pénéloppe, je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé alors que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer mais, voudriez-vous bien garder Tom pendant une ou deux heures? Je dois régler quelques problèmes avec mon notaire.

_ Oh bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème allez-y. Vous n'aurez cas passer chez nous dés que vous aurez fini.

_ Merci infiniment, je vous le revaudrais.

Elle s'approcha de Tom qui la regarda étrangement. Elle s'accroupit et lui frotta les cheveux.

_ Écoute moi Tom, je dois régler certains problèmes chez mon notaire et surtout je dois aller te déclarer aux yeux du ministère de la magie. Le monde moldu et sorcier n'est pas connecté. Je reviens le plus vite possible, tu resteras avec Septimus et sa mère alors sois sage, ne créé pas de problèmes, garde le sourire et reste poli. A tout à l'heure.

Elle déposa une tendre bise sur son front et transplana. Elle ne put voir la lueur de pure inquiétude qui traversa ses yeux. Elle l'avait abandonné. Elle arriva en catastrophe dans le bureau de son notaire qui apparemment l'attendait depuis un moment au vu de sa grimace. Elle prit place face à lui et attendit.

«_ Bonjour miss Standel, je ne vous attendais plus.

_ Je viens tout juste de recevoir votre lettre.

_ Sûrement que vous êtes difficile à trouver avec toutes ces protections que vous mettez autour de vous.

_ Oui...désolé. Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir?

_ Répondez moi d'abord. Avez-vous un homme dans votre vie?

_ Oui, cela fait quelques mois je dois dire.

_ Alors j'ai dans le regret de vous dire que vous devrez vous en séparer.

_ Comment?

_ Vous êtes déjà lié à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Que j'abandonne mon enfant? Mais vous êtes fou! Je ne suis lié à personne d'autre que lui!

_ Votre enfant? Je ne vous parlai pas de lui, qui par ailleurs au quel je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Me feriez-vous des cachotteries miss? Vous devez faire attention avec qui vous faîtes votre héritier.

_ Tom a été adopté, il n'a pas mon sang si cela peut vous rassurer. Mais ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

_ Je suis désolé de vous dire que dans ce cas-ci oui.

_ Et pourquoi donc?

_ Vous êtes promise à Philius Malfoy depuis votre naissance.

Elle en avala de travers.

_ PARDON?

_ Vous devrez vous marier avec Philius Malfoy.

_ Mais je n'en ai aucune envie!

Elle ne deviendrait tout de même pas l'arrière grand mère de Draco !

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix.

_ On a toujours le choix.

_ Pas ici. C'est un contrat qui lie votre sang.

_ Je n'ai jamais passé de contrat.

_ Si, lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un bébé, vos parents vous l'ont fait passer.

Elle retira ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques semaines plus tôt. Ces parents étaient comme les autres sang pur. Lier leur enfant à un homme. Elle n'avait même pas le choix! Bon...Il était vrai que les Malfoy n'étaient pas des plus moche mais tout de même! Elle avait le droit de ne pas vouloir se marier avec lui, surtout qu'à cette époque là ils devaient tremper dans la magie noire. Comment faire...?

_ Pourquoi m'auraient-ils imposé quelqu'un?

_ Votre famille n'a pas eu le choix.

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ Votre famille a passé un contrat avec les Malfoy y a de cela des siècles. Celui-ci stipulait que lorsque les Standel auraient une fille en héritière, celle-ci devrait se marier avec l'héritier des Malfoy. Vous êtes la première héritière Standel depuis des siècles. Vos parents furent mis au courant à votre naissance. Ils n'en avaient pas plus envie que vous semblez vouloir vous marier. Mais si ils ne le faisaient pas, vous seriez morte le lendemain de votre naissance.

_ C'est une pratique barbare! Pourquoi avoir passé ce contrat?

_ Les deux héritiers Standel étaient comme deux frères. Ils voulaient que leurs familles ne fassent plus qu'une et comme cela fait des siècles que les Malfoy n'avaient que des garçons en héritier et que les Standel avaient l'habitude d'avoir des filles, le contrat de mariage fut évident à leurs yeux.

_ N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen pour le briser?

_ Je n'en connais aucun malheureusement.

Que devait-elle faire? Elle n'était pas venu à cette époque pour se marier avec un Malfoy! Tom n'accepterait pas une autre personne pour le moment dans leur vie. Elle devait trouver un moyen. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus longtemps dans ses sombres pensées qu'un crac retentit dans le bureau. Elle releva sa tête et tomba sur ce blond si caractéristique des Malfoy. Elle plongea ses yeux dans un bleu marine glacial. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas long comme ceux de Lucius. Ils étaient mis-longs et fins où seuls deux pointes tombaient sur ses épaules. Le reste tombait en un court dégradé. Il portait un chapeau qu'il enleva délicatement en la voyant et s'inclina noblement. Une attitude certes froide mais qui laissait un brin de jovialité, de dédain également. Un mélange des plus...déconcertant. Il lui prit délicatement sa main et y déposa chastement ses lèvres. Elle en trembla presque. Ce contact était si chaud et si froid en même temps. Il releva son regard et le plongea dans le sien. Il ne cilla pas devant son regard hautain. Il en sourit même.

«_ Enchanté, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous devez être Alice Standel.

_ Comme vous le dîtes, vous ne vous trompez pas, Philius Malfoy.

_ Vous semblez enfin au courant.

_ Oui, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle.

_ Qui ne semble pas vous réjouir.

_ Qui semble surtout me prendre de court. Je n'ai pas programmé ainsi ma vie.

_ Vous pouvez toujours changer vos plans. C'est ce que j'ai dû faire. Je ne croyais plus vous avoir comme femme depuis toutes ces années.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous deviez faire en sorte que votre fils accepte un futur père.

_ Que...que dîtes vous? Un fils...?

_ Vous m'avez bien entendu.

_ Vous êtes déjà marié?

_ Non, mais je suis mère, me voulez-vous toujours pour femme?

_ Qui a osé vous toucher?

Ouh la... Il semblait être possessif comme homme.

_ Personne ne m'a touché mon cher.

_ Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends plus rien.

_ Aucun homme ne m'a touché pour la simple raison que mon fils a été adopté.

_ Oh! Vous me rassurez. Rien de plus simple, vous n'avez qu'à le ramener dans l'orphelinat, ce n'est pas comme si abandonniez vraiment votre fils.

Clac! Ce fut dans ce bruit que Philius Malfoy, héritier de la grande famille de sang pur, se reçut une gifle de la part de sa future femme. Il n'en bougea plus. Venait-il vraiment de se faire gifler? Lui? Comment osait-elle? Il se redressa et bomba son torse dans la bonne intention de l'impressionner, de l'écraser de sa présence mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Alice ne fut pas impressionné ni même apeurée. Elle se rapprocha même de lui, laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre eux. Il la mangeait de deux têtes minimum mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter devant l'insulte qu'il venait de lui balancer à la figure. L'abandonner? Savait-il tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'avoir?

_ Écoutez moi Philius, que vous soyez un sang pur, mon fiancé, mon futur mari ou même mon bourreau, je ne vous laisserez jamais redire ce que vous venez de dire. Tom est mon fils et le restera jusqu'à ma mort. Maintenant je préfère vous le dire, je ne suis pas revenue en Angleterre pour me marier à un sang pur arrogant à la grosse tête. Je suis venu pour refaire ma vie et je choisirai comment elle se déroulera. Si vous voulez vraiment vous unir à moi et mon nom, vous avez intérêt à rattraper vos paroles. Je ne vous salue pas.

Elle se tourna vers son notaire. Elle lui tendit un document.

_ Voilà toutes les informations sur mon fils, je vous prierai de le faire rentrer dans vos registres. Il est tout de même l'héritier des Standel à présent. Au revoir. »

Elle partit sans un dernier regard vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme, une sang pure avec autant de caractère. Une femme noble à cette époque recevait une éducation si stricte et fermée qu'elle en devenait forcément docile et obéissante pour son futur mari. Mais elle, elle l'avait littéralement rejeté sans pitié ou compassion. Il sentait un esprit rebelle et fourbe qui habitait cette femme. C'était si...excitant de savoir que cette flamme, cette vipère serait sa femme. Il ne pourrait jamais résister à ce regard flamboyant. Ces yeux gris qui fonçaient sous la colère. Elle était si belle également. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme avec autant de prestance et de mystère aussi. Dés lors où il l'avait vu, il avait senti une aura de secret l'entourer. Il devait l'avoir! Le seul problème était qu'il venait de minimiser ses chances à cause de ce Tom. Non, il fallait être honnête. Il avait mal réagi. Tout le monde, même lui aurait réagi de cette façon. Il voulait simplement être un homme respecté comme son père et avait réagi en conséquence mais il n'était pas comme cela...Pas tout à fait en tout cas. Il ne niait pas le fait d'être un homme impitoyable en affaires et même en relations humaines mais il savait aussi faire preuve d'humour, de gentillesse, de tendresse. Sentiments qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de démontrer. Il devait absolument se rattraper et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle pensait qu'il était.


	13. Chapter 13: Parlonsnous du même homme?

Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour rejoindre la maison des Weasley. Elle fut surprise en voyant un beau manoir. Où était passé la maison comme le Terrier? Sûrement que l'argent avait manqué à travers les générations. Elle tapa et fut accueilli par un elfe de maison. Celui-ci lui pria qu'elle le suive, ce qu'elle fit sans poser de questions. Elle arriva dans une grande véranda blanche où une petite table blanche en fer forgée était posée, là où Pénéloppe buvait un thé fumant tout en surveillant les garçons du regard. Elle était belle. Une certaine noblesse ressortait d'elle. Une femme posée qui savait se maintenir. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait être ainsi. Elle s'énervait bien trop vite pour être prise au sérieuse dans le rôle d'une sang pure. Quoi que...son côté serpentard la rendait de plus en plus froide et rusée. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait prétendre être au niveau de Severus. Elle rigola à cette pensée ce qui fit se retourner Pénéloppe. Elle sourit en la voyant et l'invita à s'asseoir.

«_ Vous voulez boire du thé?

_ Avec plaisir, j'ai grandement besoin de me réhydrater après la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre.

_ Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais de quelle nouvelle parlez-vous?

Devait-elle se confier? Oh et puis, cela ne ferait aucun problème.

_ Je viens d'apprendre que je suis liée par un contrat à Philius Malfoy?

_ Oh...C'est étrange que vous ne l'appreniez que maintenant...Surtout que vous avez déjà un fils, qu'allez-vous faire avec votre mari?

_ Je n'ai pas de mari. Tom a été adopté. Si je l'ai appris si tard c'est que je viens tout juste de reprendre mon titre d'héritière des Standel. Je me nommais Mary Beauroit depuis mes 8 ans.

_ Depuis la tragédie qui s'est abattue sur votre famille en France.

_ Oui c'est cela.

_ Où avez-vous vécu tout ce temps là?

_ J'ai été recueilli par Franck Beauroit un ami de mon père. Il m'a élevé comme sa propre fille.

_ Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous avez dû traverser tout ce temps et j'imagine que d'apprendre que l'on soit l'obligation de se marier à un inconnu est dur à avaler mais sachez bien cela; je connais Philius Malfoy depuis ma tendre enfance et il n'est pas ce que vous pouvez croire. Il reçoit une grosse pression de la part de son père, surtout lors de votre disparition. Il ne cessait de lui répéter que son petit frère était mieux que lui, que c'était lui qui aurait dû être son héritier et qu'il lui faisait honte avec son comportement de traître à son sang. C'est un homme impitoyable, je le sais pour y avoir goûté plusieurs fois à son narcissisme mais il souffre. Il souffre beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir montrer celui qu'il est réellement.

Elle voulait dire qu'il n'était pas fils unique? C'était très rare chez les familles telles que les Malfoy de faire plus d'un enfant. Il leur suffisait seulement d'un pour être héritier...Peut être n'était-ce pas lui l'arrière grand père de Draco...Cela collerait assez bien avec les dates. Elle savait de source sûr que Abraxas Malfoy, le grand père de Draco ferait sa scolarité en même temps que Tom. Ils avaient le même âge. Si Philius n'était toujours pas marié et père à cette date, il ne pouvait pas être son arrière grand père. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait inculqué ces sombres idées sur le sang à Lucius. Mais il en restait toujours un Malfoy.

_ Ah bon? Bien, alors qu'avez-vous dire pour sa défense alors qu'il m'a dit sans hésitation d'aller abandonner mon fils dans l'orphelinat où je l'avais trouvé, que ce n'était pas comme si j'abandonnais mon propre fils?

_ Des paroles que j'entendrais très bien chez son père. Je suis sûre qu'il regrette ses paroles. Il viendra s'excuser.

_ Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous.

_ Vous verrez, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire confiant.

_ Nous verrons alors. Pourrais-je vous le laisser encore une heure? J'ai oublié de passer à l'animalerie.

_ Besoin de hiboux?

_ Surtout besoin d'un cadeau pour ses sept ans demain.

_ Oh! Il fête ses sept ans demain?

_ Oui et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je sois personne à oublier ce genre d'événements.

_ Cela fait longtemps qu'il est sous votre garde?

_ Une semaine seulement.

_ Je comprends alors que vous soyez un peu...stressée et surmenée. Je ne connais pas Tom aussi bien que vous mais les quelques heures que j'ai eu en sa présence m'ont dévoilé un garçon en besoin d'amour. Une âme triste et abandonnée l'habite mais une part d'ombre est très présente. Elle commence à envelopper sa lumière. J'espère mon amie que vous serez celle qui lui éclaira son monde.

_ Que...comment arrivez-vous à voir tout cela en si peu de temps?

_ J'ai depuis ma naissance un don assez particulier. L'âme des personnes me faisant face sont comme visible pour moi. Je peux les comprendre avec le temps.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de don chez les Weasley...

_ C'est extraordinaire. Vous pouvez également voir la mienne?

_ Oui mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

_ Que...Comment m'avez-vous appelé?

_ Je vous appelle par votre véritable nom mais si préférez je peux aussi vous appeler Hermione Serpentard.

_ D'où tenez-vous toute ces informations?

_ De votre âme très chère. Toutes ces informations sont très visibles lorsque je parle à cœur ouvert avec quelqu'un.

_ Mais c'est...impossible...

_ Rien n'est impossible quand on parle de magie.

_ Certes mais...

_ Ne deviez-vous pas aller acheter un cadeau pour Tom?

_ Oh mon dieu! Oui! Nous en reparlerons plus tard, soyez sûre que je ne peux pas vous laisser partir avec toutes les informations que vous détenez sur moi sans avoir une assurance.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Alice, je ne bougerai pas de mon manoir, répondit-elle tout en riant. »

Alice partit à tout allure et transplana au chemin de traverse. Elle arriva rapidement à l'animalerie. Le vendeur la salua chaleureusement, sentant l'argent venir dans sa main. Elle déambula à travers les cages. Son attention s'arrêta sur les reptiles. Quel autre animal pourrait faire une meilleure compagnie qu'un serpent pour Tom, qui pouvait les comprendre?

«_ Ah...encore une foutue deux jambes qui se croit tout permis. J'aimerais bien la voir dans une pauvre cage moisie elle aussi. Viens approche que je te morde un petit coup. Cela ne fera pas mal, mon venin est simplement mortel, rien de bien méchant. 30 secondes et tu es morte petite deux jambes.

_ 30 secondes? Rien que ça? Moi qui pensait que tu en mettrais 25. 5 secondes de gagnées pour ta malheureuse victime.

Le serpent ne sut que dire pendant quelques secondes. Venait-elle vraiment de lui répondre?

_ Que...tu es un parleur? Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous éteint depuis des siècles. C'est si rare d'en rencontrer un.

_ Comme tu l'entends, j'en suis bien une.

_ C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer! Excusez mes paroles déplacées!

_ Ce n'est rien mon ami. Je peux comprendre que les regards des clients peuvent vous indisposer même vous dégoûter.

_ Oui, c'est très juste.

Des sifflements d'admirations s'élevèrent dans l'animalerie. Tous les serpents présents observaient cette humaine qui avait le don. Alice garda son regard sur le serpent. Il était long et fin. Ses écailles étaient blanches neiges et sur son dos se trouvaient des pics tranchants, comme de la glace, allant jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. Il était magnifique. Le vendeur se figea lorsqu'il remarqua vers quelle cage elle se tournait.

_ Madame, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous attacher à ce serpent. Il est très agressif et aucun de mes clients n'ont pu le prendre.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais y faire avec les serpents. Veuillez m'ouvrir la cage s'il vous plaît.

_ Je vous assure ne...

_ Je vous demande de l'ouvrir, le client n'est-il pas roi?

_ Oui...excusez moi madame.

Il prit son trousseau de clé et se pressa de trouver la bonne pour ouvrir la cage. Une fois cela fait, Alice tendit son bras et le fin serpent s'y enroula avec facilité.

_ De quelle espèce fait-il parti?

_ Un serpent des glaces, venant directement de Russie.

_ A-t-il des pouvoirs en particulier?

_ Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur cette espèce, celle-ci très dure à approcher. C'est même un miracle que l'on ait pu en attraper un.

Elle fut sur le point de se diriger vers la caisse mais le serpent s'exprima.

_ Maîtresse s'il vous plaît, prenez mon amie avec vous aussi.

_ De qui parles-tu?

_ Je vous parle du serpent de feu se trouvant de l'autre côté du magasin. Elle est mise en quarantaine.

_ Pourquoi cela?

_ Parce que ses flammes ont blessées beaucoup de clients.

_ Et tu souhaites que je prenne un serpent aussi dangereux?

_ C'est une femelle incomprise. Son espèce est d'autant plus dangereuse que la mienne et plus rare encore.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que je la prenne?

_ C'est mon amie. Nos cages ont toujours été côte à côte et nous avons appris à nous connaître.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à elle?

_ Énormément.

_ Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle releva la tête et vit le vendeur la regarder avec peur. Il l'avait entendu converser avec le serpent.

_ J'aimerais avoir également le serpent que vous avez mis en quarantaine.

_ Comment vous...?

_ C'est lui qui me la dit.

_ Je ne peux pas. Mettre ces deux espèces ensemble pourrait être destructeurs.

_ De quelle race est-elle?

_ C'est un serpent des enfers venant tout droit de Roumanie. Cette espèce vit entourée des dragons, étant presque un des leur. Mettre le feu et la glace ensemble ne peut que être dangereux.

_ Je prendrais le risque mon cher, veuillez me l'amener je vous prie.

Le marchand cessa d'essayer de la convaincre et partit à l'arrière boutique où il en revint avec un cage brûlée. Il la posa sur le comptoir de la caisse et laissa Alice s'en approcher. Il l'avait assez prévenu. Ce n'était plus son problème à présent. Elle se baissa légèrement et son regard rencontra deux orbes noires nuit. On aurait dit deux puits sans fond. Elle était aussi fine et longue que le serpent blanc. Ses écailles noires luisaient à la lumière des flammes qui dansaient tout le long de son dos. Elle était aussi magnifique. Deux contraires qui semblaient se compléter.

_ Approche encore misérable deux jambes et je te brûle tes beaux cheveux blonds.

_ Merci de me dire que mes cheveux sont beaux, je me demandais si je les avais bien coiffés aujourd'hui.

_ Un parleur...? Comment est-ce possible?

_ C'est possible comme tu le vois. Je suis en compagnie d'un de tes amis et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir avec nous et partir enfin de cette cage et de ce magasin.

Elle montra le serpent de glace et elle se détendit tout de suite.

_ Je vous suivrais jusqu'à ma mort maîtresse.

_ Bien, c'est réglé, je les prends tout les deux mon cher.

_ Je ne pensais pas un jour qu'ils quitteraient mon magasin.

_ Comme quoi, il y a un jour à tout.

_ Oui...»

Elle régla la note et sortit avec les serpents à ses bras. Elle les mit tout les deux dans une large cage qu'elle réduisit. Elle transplana de nouveau et arriva devant le manoir des Weasley. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras qui courra vers elle en la voyant. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, ses joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée. Il ressemblait enfin à un vrai petit garçon. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon soigné, sérieux et froid qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle remercia chaleureusement Pénéloppe de l'avoir gardé tout en lui disant en douce qu'elle la gardait à présent à l'œil avec le sourire. Ils rentrèrent chez eux dans un crac. Tom ne cessait pas de parler, de lui raconter sa journée, de lui expliquer combien Septimus était différent des autres garçons qu'il avait rencontré. Un vrai moulin à parole. Elle réussit à lui faire prendre une bonne douche et à le faire enfin se coucher. Une fois endormi, elle sortit de sa chambre et déposa la cage qu'elle agrandit, laissant sortir les deux serpents entrelacés.

«_ Cela ne vous fait pas mal d'être en contact?

_ Non pas du tout, nous nous sentons bien au contraire.

_ C'est étrange...

_ Pour tout dire nos deux races ne se sont pas rencontrés depuis longtemps mais on nous raconte lorsqu'on sort à peine de l'œuf que nos deux espèces sont complémentaire.

_ Bon, ben je peux dire que j'ai accompli ma bonne action de l'année.

_ On vous en remercie encore maîtresse.

_ Sachez cela vous deux. Je ne suis pas votre maîtresse. Je vous ai acheté pour que vous teniez compagnie à mon fils. Il a besoin d'affection et surtout de confident. Je ne sais pas de quoi se ferait fait la vie et je vous laisse donc la charge de vous occuper de lui au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Défendez le jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut mais ne le laissez jamais mourir. C'est la mission que je vous donne, l'acceptez-vous?

Les deux serpents courbèrent la tête respectueusement et dirent d'une même voix.

_ Ton fils sera sous notre protection. Notre union sera sa bénédiction.

_ Bien, je suis soulagée maintenant. Oh et appelez moi Alice tout simplement. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et elle partit se coucher après avoir tout doucement déposé la cage avec les serpents dans sa chambre, recouverte par un long drap blanc, surmonté d'un nœud en ruban rouge et une petite carte.

Le matin s'annonça rapidement pour Tom qui ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur. Il le faisait tous les matins depuis qu'il habitait ici. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il retomberait sur ce plafond crasseux, fissuré et attaqué par la moisissure. Il se réveillait pourtant sur un plafond où était peint le ciel. Celui-ci changeait en fonction de l'heure de la journée. Il pouvait donc assister à deux couchers de soleil en même temps. Il releva ses couettes et laissa ses pieds toucher le sol recouvert de moquette moelleuse. Il se leva et fut sur le point de se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'il vit un drap blanc qui n'était pas là la veille. Il y avait un beau ruban rouge dessus avec une petite carte. Il la prit et se mit à lire « Tes sept ans sont arrivés, année où nous nous sommes connus, année où tu as pris mon nom, année où ta nouvelle vie commence, prends donc cela pour la commencer du bon pied. Joyeux anniversaire Tom. » C'était un cadeau...pour son anniversaire. Personne n'y avait jamais pensé. C'était le premier qu'il recevait. Son cœur se serra et il eut presque envi de pleurer mais se retint à temps. Il souleva le drap blanc et tomba sur une grande cage en fer. Il s'abaissa et vit avec surprise deux magnifiques serpents en train de dormir.

«_ Oh non éteignez la lumière, y en qui dorment ici!

_ Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous dormiez.

Les serpents relevèrent la tête et virent un deux jambes aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Il était beau même pour un deux jambes. Cela devait être Tom, le fils d'Alice. Ils courbèrent la tête avec respect.

_ Vous n'avez pas à être désolé maître, nous ne savions pas que c'était vous.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous êtes à moi?

_ Oui, votre mère Alice est venue nous chercher hier pour vous.

_ Vous êtes magnifiques...

_ Merci maître.

_ Vous vos appelez comment?

_ Nous n'avons pas de nom, c'est à vous de nous en donner un.

_ Hm...Le serpent de feu tu t'appelleras Inferno et celui de glace Ledas. Cela vous convient?

_ Certainement maître.

_ Venez, il faut que je remercie Alice.

Les serpents rampèrent jusqu'aux bras tendus et ils s'enroulèrent chacun sur un. Il fut surprit de ne ressentir aucune douleur à leur contact.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, nous ne pouvons pas blesser notre maître avec nos pouvoirs et sûrement pas en vous touchant.

_ C'est vraiment extraordinaire. J'ai l'impression de contrôler les éléments lorsque je vous ai à mes bras.

_ C'est une façon de voir, mais vous n'avez pas faux. Vous contrôlez l'eau, le feu, la lave, la glace et bien d'autre.

_ Nous serons toujours là pour vous servir et vous protéger.

_ Merci Ledas, Inferno.

Ils descendirent rejoindre Alice dans la cuisine où elle était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle sourit en le voyant en possession des deux serpents. Ledas ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser la parole.

_ Alice, tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il dormait si peu!

Tom eut un regard étrange en entendant ses paroles. Alice feignit l'incompréhension total.

_ Pourquoi tu lui parles Ledas? Elle ne peut pas comprendre la langue des serpents.

_ Pourtant elle est une par...

BOUM! Ce fut le bruit que fit la chaise en s'écrasant au sol. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle pouvait le comprendre, pas comme ça. Ledas reporta son attention sur elle et put lire sur ses lèvres qu'il devait se taire. Pourquoi taire un si incroyable don?

_ Tom, tu devrais manger, laisse-moi tes serpents, je vais les sortir dans les jardins pour qu'ils reprennent l'habitude de chasser.

_ Euh...oui. AH et merci pour le cadeau.

_ Mais ce n'est rien Tom, susurra-t-elle tout en déposant une bise sur son front.

Elle prit les deux serpents sans voir le regard surprit de Tom. Leur pouvoir ne la blessait pas...Pourquoi...? Elle sortit dehors et les déposa au sol.

_ Alors écoutez-moi bien vous deux, vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte dire à Tom que j'ai le don.

_ Mais pourquoi cela? C'est très rare!

_ Il ne doit pas le savoir. Il doit croire qu'il est le seul Fourchelang.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que je ne sais pas si tout ce que je fais va changer quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de l'intérêt pour moi à cause de cela. Il ne le faut pas.

_ Vous parlez en énigme Alice. J'ai même l'impression que vous en savez beaucoup...je me trompe?

_ Non, mais je ne peux pas vous le révéler non plus. Tout ce que vous devez faire c'est préserver sa vie. Il ne doit pas mourir, je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

_ Nous ne le laisserons jamais mourir.

_ Merci, bien maintenant allez trouver votre nourriture.

_ Chose facile à dire après des années d'enfermement.

_ Les habitudes ne s'oublient pas comme ça.

_ Hm... »

Ils partirent donc chasser leur nourriture. Elle fut sur le point d'aller rejoindre Tom lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Qui pouvait venir si tôt...? Elle partit donc ouvrir et elle se trouva devant une chevelure blonde platine qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, les vêtements impeccables, les cheveux bien coiffés mais elle pût voir également des cernes sous ses yeux.

«_ Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Malfoy?

_ Philius, appelez moi Philius s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien monsieur Malfoy, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu pour m'apprendre votre prénom.

Ouille...Elle refusait déjà de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle ne semblait pas avoir avalé le morceau sur son fils.

_ Non, je suis venu pour vous faire la cour.

_ Pardon?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, qu'un immense bouquet de rose se retrouva dans ses bras.

Elles étaient magnifiques! L'odeur qu'il s'y dégageait était exquis.

_ Qu'est ce que cela signifie?

_ Ecoutez Alice.

_ Mademoiselle Standel s'il vous plaît.

_ Je suis venu m'excuser. Mes paroles étaient hautement déplacées et surtout cruelles. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. J'étais tellement soulagé de vous savoir en vie que l'idée que nous ne puissions pas nous unir parce que vous aviez déjà un enfant m'a fait perdre mes moyens. Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, c'est-à-dire assez jeune, on m'a répété que je devrais me marier avec vous comme l'ont toujours voulu mes ancêtres. Nombreuses furent les photos que l'on m'a montré de vous. Vous étiez toujours aussi belle et rayonnante. Je vous ai toujours aimé Alice, et ce sentiment ne s'est pas dissipé même après la tragédie qui s'est accablée sur votre famille. Laissez-moi une autre chance s'il vous plaît. Je saurais me faire pardonner, je prendrais soin de votre fils comme si il était le mien.

Alice fut vraiment touchée par cette déclaration. Elle était si sincère. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas. Peut-être que Pénéloppe avait raison. Cet homme cacherait sa vraie nature sous un masque. Tout comme Severus et Draco...

_ Merci pour ces fleurs Philius, elles sont magnifiques. Je réalise que vous avez dû m'attendre longtemps surtout espérer que je revienne un jour malgré que l'on vous dise que j'étais belle et bien morte. Je trouve ça très touchant. Je ne peux pas dire que vos sentiments sont partagés, je ne vous connais pas mais j'accepte vos sentiments et de vous donner une autre chance. Mais si par malheur vous faîtes du mal à mon fils, vous pouvez être sûr que je trouverais n'importe quel moyen pour me défaire de ce contrat magique.

Il était si content de sa réponse! Elle l'acceptait!

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Alice, Tom est entre de bonnes mains. Je l'aimerais comme mon propre fils.

Il lui prit sa main et y déposa ses douces lèvres. Cet homme dégageait vraiment beaucoup de charme. Elle en restait difficilement insensible. Ses joues rosirent soudainement. Elle sourit finalement et se mit à rire en voyant l'air perdu de Philius. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Une complicité venait tout juste de se créer.

_ Je vous aime bien Philius. Mais comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous faire entrer. C'est l'anniversaire de Tom aujourd'hui et il aurait du mal à accepter la nouvelle, surtout aujourd'hui.

_ Je comprends très bien. Je pourrai me présenter tout d'abord en tant qu'ami.

_ Ce serait une bonne idée en effet.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il la suivit. Il fut surprit par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégageait de cette demeure. Peu de manoir de sang pur dégageait autre chose qu'un mal à l'aise et une pression angoissante. Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins et ils tombèrent sur Tom qui était en train de s'amuser avec ses serpents. Ils semblaient danser autour de lui, dans une danse démoniaque, charnelle. Philius en voyant les serpents fut sur le point d'utiliser sa baguette afin de les tuer mais elle rabaissa son poignet. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

_ Voyez par vous même. Avez-vous l'impression qu'il soit en danger? Il sourit. Il n'a pas peur pour la simple raison que ce sont ses animaux de compagnie.

_ Des serpents en animaux de compagnie? Quelle folie vous a traversé?

_ Est-ce bien un serpentard qui me parle avec peur de l'animal de sa maison?

_ C'est justement un serpentard qui peut vous dire combien les serpents sont des animaux dangereux.

_ Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Ce sont surtout des animaux incompris. Il suffit de savoir leur parler.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit une suite de sifflements retentirent. Il vit avec surprise que Tom en émettait tout autant que les serpents.

_ Il parle Fourchelang!

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est extraordinaire! Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

_ Dans un misérable orphelinat moldu.

_ C'est pour ça que vous l'avez pris?

_ Ne prétendez pas que je m'intéresse à lui pour ce don. Il est tellement plus que Fourchelang à mes yeux.

_ Il pourrait un jour mal tourner.

_ Je sais...mais ce n'est pas le Fourchelang qui me le dit.

_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

_ Allez savoir. Venez que l'on fasse les présentations.

Ils s'avancèrent et Tom se crispa lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Philius. C'était un inconnu et un homme surtout. Il gardait un assez mauvais souvenir des hommes.

_ Tom, je te présente Philius Malfoy, un de mes amis de longue date. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

Pourquoi lui mentait-elle ? Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer...Il comprit soudainement en voyant la lueur de confiance aveugle qui s'alluma dans le regard du garçon. Il tendit sa main que Tom prit avec maladresse. Il sourit et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un œuf. Il le lui tendit.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre anniversaire.

_ Euh...Merci.

Tom le prit et Alice lança un regard surprit à Philius.

_ Je ne pensais pas un jour trouver un propriétaire pour cet animal.

_ De quoi parlez-vous Philius ?

_ Je parle de ce serpent. Celui-ci ne peut éclore que sous l'ordre d'un Fourchelang. Il est transmis dans ma famille depuis des générations dans l'espoir que les Malfoy aient enfin un Fourchelang dans la famille mais jamais ce jour n'est arrivé. J'aurai bien voulu en être un et pouvoir avoir la chance de bénéficier de ses pouvoirs.

_ Quel serpent se trouve dans cet œuf?

_ Je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est une espèce oubliée depuis bien longtemps, légendaire même, autant que le basilic lui-même. On dit que c'est l'œuf de ce basilic même mais rien n'est sûr. Allez-y Tom, ouvrez le. Cela fait si longtemps que je rêve de voir ce qu'il contient.

Alice fut d'autant plus curieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de cet œuf. Son envie irrésistible d'apprendre toujours plus venait d'être titillé. Tom légèrement déconcerté, se concentra et lui ordonna de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang. La coquille se brisa soudainement de tous les côtés. Tom se mit en tailleur au sol et posa l'œuf sur ses genoux. Les morceaux de coquilles furent frappés sans pitié par une queue puissante. Il vit une petite tête lisse où il semblait voir une tâche claire en forme de couronne. Deux petites cornes à peine sortit de la peau se tenaient fièrement sur sa tête. Ses écailles étaient marrons foncés ainsi que noires pour certaines. Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent ceux de Tom. Il était beau, rien à redire là dessus. Un serpent légendaire...Philius et Alice ne pouvaient plus détacher leurs yeux de lui. Le seul œuf que fit le basilic...

_ Tom, vous devrez découvrir seul les capacités de ce serpent, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a un pouvoir qui peut décupler ceux du sorcier, mais je ne sais pas comment.

Il posa ensuite avec insistance un regard sur ses autres serpents et émit un cri de fascination.

_ Ô mon dieu! Vous avez réussi à réunir un serpent de enfers et un serpent de glaces ! C'est si rare! Je sais qu'ils ont le pouvoir de se transformer en pendentif.

_ En pendentif, demanda Alice avec surprise.

_ Oui, il suffit qu'ils s'enroulent autour du cou de leur maître et une fois que leurs queues se touchent, ils se transforment en un magnifique pendentif en argent. Le seul qui a réussi à un jour le faire c'était Serpentard lui-même.

_ Vous voulez parler du pendentif en argent dont Serpentard ne se séparait jamais?

_ Oui celui là même.

Ce même pendentif que Mérope, la mère de Tom avait vendu pour une misère à Barjo et Beurk...Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas redevenus des serpents?

_ Mais, ils ne sont jamais redevenus des serpents même après sa mort.

_ Seul un Fourchelang aurait pu leur ordonner de se transformer à nouveau, ils doivent être mort depuis.

_ Oui cela ne serait pas surprenant...

_ Eh! Vous avez fini de parler? Nagini est perturbé par vos voix.

_ Nagini?

Alice eut un frisson la traverser en entendant ce nom. Cet infâme serpent qui avait presque réussi à tuer Harry et elle.

_ Oui, c'est son nom.

_ Bien, on va te laisser alors. Joue bien avec eux.

Ils partirent en laissant Tom regarder Ledas et Inferno entourer Nagini dans un signe de protection. Ils étaient un peu comme ses parents. Le plus jeune se laissa faire et se frotta même contre eux avec délice, profitant de leur chaleur corporel. Philius passa la matinée avec eux et déjeuna avec Alice. Tom ne vint pas manger, trop occupé à découvrir la vaste forêt dans la propriété et les créatures magiques qu'elle renfermait. Alice s'en réjouit même en profitant pour décorer la maison. Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait prévenu Pénéloppe ainsi que Doria de venir pour le fêter. Philius l'aida et en profita pour apprendre à la connaître. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de poser le gâteau sur la table, elle fixa Philius.

_ Philius, je n'ai passé que quelques heures en votre compagnie et je vous apprécie de plus en plus. Vous me rappelez un de mes précieux ami qui est mort...Cela me fait du bien d'être avec vous mais...Je ne pourrai jamais tomber amoureuse de vous. Je ne suis plus la petite fille souriante dont vous avez vu les photos.

_ Que voulez-vous dire...?

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je tiens à vous. Je ne peux plus concevoir l'idée de vous perdre, vous lui ressemblez tellement...Restez mon ami, mon confident, mon proche, je vous en conjure, abandonnez l'idée de vous marier avec moi.

_ Mais...mes sentiments...

_ Philius, commença-t-elle en prenant ses épaules, regardez moi. Vous aimez un fantôme. Je ne suis plus l'innocente Alice Standel dont vous êtes tombé amoureux. J'ai traversé des choses dans ma vie dont vous n'avez pas idée. Je ne projette pas de me marier, pas maintenant même peut être jamais.

_ Vous parlez comme si vous vous condamniez...

_ C'est peut-être le cas mais comprenez moi Philius. Soyons amis, les plus proches qu'il soit. Confiez moi vos fantômes et je vous confierai les miens.

_ De quoi parlez-vous?

_ Je le vois au fond de vos yeux. La mort y habite. Votre regard est presque mort lui aussi et j'ai presque l'impression de pouvoir voir les larmes déferler sans se stopper.

_ Mais...Je...Comment vous...?

_ Confiez-vous Philius. Je peux comprendre, les miens sont pareils aux votre. Ils ne sont plus innocents. Ils ont vu le pire péché.

Philius ne put se retenir plus longtemps et les larmes sortirent. Elle le prit dans ses bras et laissa sa douleur couler tout en humant le parfum délicat de la femme qui tenait son cœur dans sa main. Il se sentait si fragile à cet instant. Mais elle ne le laissait pas. Elle lui tendait la main. Elle le soutenait. Elle était sa lumière. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux.

_ Voilà, laissez les couler. Votre cœur a besoin de se vider.

Il continua à pleurer longtemps. Elle le tint aussi longtemps dans ses bras, le berçant presque. Il était comme redevenu un enfant. La ressemblance avec Draco n'en fut que plus marquée. Elle avait fait la même chose avec lui. Il s'était écroulé dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle l'avait soutenu avec tendresse. Ils étaient devenus amis. Il se redressa enfin et croisa son regard bleu.

_ Merci Alice vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

_ Tu. Nous sommes amis à présent, plus de vous entre nous.

_ Tu as raison.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et entendirent la sonnette retentir. Les invités arrivaient. Elle jeta un sort de bonne mine à Philius et dissimula ses yeux rougies par les larmes. Flitch les conduisit jusqu'au salon où ils les attendaient. Elle vit arriver les deux femmes accompagnées par leur mari. Elle vit un homme roux, d'un roux flamboyant, celui-ci pouvait être comparé au feu. Il avait également des yeux noirs profonds, une association peu vu; le roux étant souvent associé à des yeux clairs. L'autre homme, l'arrière grand père de Harry fut d'autant plus surprenant lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était aussi blond que les malfoy...Harry avait-il un lien de parenté avec la famille de son ancien ennemi? Il avait des yeux marrons clairs, semblables à ceux de James. Elle leur serra tous la main poliment et sourit chaleureusement aux deux femmes. Elle en profita même pour se baisser vers les deux garçons qui les accompagnaient. Elle les observa avec sérieux. Qu'est qu'ils ressemblaient à ces meilleurs amis. Elle en avait le cœur chamboulé. Elle entendit soudainement les pas de Tom s'approcher.

«_ Bien mes chers invités, pour notre première rencontre pour la plupart vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous cacher le plus rapidement possible pour faire une surprise à Tom. Je compte sur vous, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et voulurent se cacher derrière les meubles, les rideaux, mais trop peu de cachette. D'un coup de baguette, Alice régla le problème en les rétrécissant. Elle savait que ce sort marchait également sur les humains pour l'avoir un jour malencontreusement utilisé sur Ron alors qu'il était soudainement apparu entre ses affaires et elle. Ils furent assez surprit par le tournant des événements mais se prirent au jeu en faisant le silence. Alice éteignit toutes les lumières, jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur toutes les décorations et les cadeaux des invités. Tom arriva finalement dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité.

_ Alice, où tu es?

_ Je suis là Tom.

_ Pourquoi toutes les lumières sont éteintes?

_ Un simple problème. Attends, je vais la rallumer.

Elle ralluma et Tom fut presque déçu en ne voyant rien de particulier dans la pièce. Il se serait attendu à un gros gâteau posé sur la table, à des décorations ou même des amis avec qui partager ce moment surtout en voyant la pièce plongée dans le noir mais rien...Alors qu'il allait repartir, il vit Alice remuer sa baguette dans le vide et sous ses yeux apparut des cadeaux colorés, des décorations extravagantes et un gâteau appétissant. Il eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait vraiment pensé à lui. Elle la remua une nouvelle fois et il vit soudainement des personnes grandir. Il reconnut Septimus et Charlus avec leur mère respective ainsi que des hommes qui devaient sûrement être leur père.

_ Bon anniversaire Tom, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Celui de Tom ne sut comment gérer ce moment. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu faire cela pour lui, c'était trop beau. Alice s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

_ Merci.

Ce fut sur ce mot dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer que la fête commença. Il se dirigea timidement vers la pile de cadeau. Il en prit un au hasard et déchira le papier rouge pour découvrir un mini balai où était accroché un petit mot. Il le lut. « Agrandit le! C'est le grand Charlus qui t'en donne l'ordre.» Un ordre...Conception qu'il n'avait plus accepté depuis longtemps mais qui passa sans problème cette fois-ci. Il jeta un regard vers Alice qui comprit et jeta un coup de baguette dessus. Il put tenir son premier balai. Celui-ci était petit et fin. D'une couleur vert, il vit plusieurs serpents sculptés dessus.

_ Septimus m'a dit hier que tu aimais beaucoup les serpents alors j'ai tout de suite fait en sorte qu'ils soient présent dessus. Bon anniversaire futur serpentard en herbe.

Tom ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et prit Charlus dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut vraiment surprit par cette réaction mais finit par répondre à son étreinte.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, je pourrai à présent te rétamer plus souvent avec Septimus comme arbitre.

_ Alors ça tu peux toujours rêver les yeux ouverts. Je ne perdrai pas.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il sourit une fois de plus à son nouvel ami et prit un autre paquet. Celui-ci était rouge à rayures jaunes. Ils étaient certainement fait par des futurs gryffondors. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un anneau en or avec un émeraude incrusté. Il vit stupéfait que Septimus porte la même. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui expliqua son geste.

_ On ne se connaît que depuis hier mais je sais avec certitude qu'on restera pour toujours des amis. Je saurais à travers cette bague lorsque tu iras mal. Mais attention, une fois que tu l'as mise, tu ne pourras plus jamais l'enlever. Bon anniversaire Tom.

Il sera à jamais enchaîné à Septimus...Une vision qui ne l'effrayait plus. Il la passa à son doigt sans hésitation. Celà eut l'effet de redonner confiance à Alice. Il était en train de changer. Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté de se lier à quelqu'un, surtout par amitié. Charlus l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui montra un bandeau où était incrusté le même émeraude.

_ Ne crois pas t'échapper facilement à moi. A présent tu es lié avec moi aussi. On est le trio indestructible à présent !

Il passa le bandeau en question autour de son poignet, qu'il noua sans difficulté. Un trio...Il faisait partie d'un groupe. Il le remercia et ouvrit un autre paquet plus petit qui laissa place à une lettre animé.

_ Bonjour jeune Tom! Vous êtes convié à venir assister à l'ouverture du bientôt célèbre journal Le Chicaneur ! Vous aurez une place d'honneur et aurez le privilège de proposer un premier sujet d'article!

Au plaisir de vous rencontrer!

Quel drôle de cadeau...Alice fut d'autant plus perturbé par le nom du journal en question. Le Chicaneur...c'était le journal du père de Luna. Elle vit soudainement le père de Charlus rire devant l'air perdu de Tom.

_ Je suis désolé de ne vous offrir que cela, j'ai été pris de cour par la nouvelle de votre anniversaire et comme mon frère cherchait quelqu'un pour inaugurer l'ouverture de son nouveau journal, je me suis dit que ce serait une sortie intéressante pour vous. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller, c'est un choix que je vous laisse. Bon anniversaire Tom.

Son frère...Aurait-il plutôt un lien de parenté avec les Lovegood ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

_ Monsieur Potter, comment s'appelle votre frère?

_ Appelez moi Adrian. Mon frère s'appelle Xenophilius Potter, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Que je sache au moins quel nom mettre sur mon carnet de rendez-vous si Tom accepte d'y aller.

Ils rirent à cette remarque. Alice par contre confirmait que Harry avait un lien avec les Lovegood. Il était un cousin éloigné de Luna.

_ Je préfère vous prévenir, mon frère est assez spécial, il aime beaucoup tout ce qui touche aux créatures encore non trouvées et reconnues par le ministère. Il a beaucoup pris de ma mère. L'effet Lovegood n'est pas tout le temps bon.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus précis. L'arrière grand père d'Harry était Lovegood par sa mère. Si on suivait la logique, son frère aurait une fille qui se marierait avec un Lovegood également et qui donnerait naissance à Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna. Quelle histoire ces familles de sang purs...

_ Ce sont les personnes les plus incomprises qui sont les plus intéressantes. Ils ne vous parleront certainement pas des choses ennuyantes comme de la dernière chemise hors de prix que le ministre de la magie se sera offerte mais plutôt nous ferons découvrir des sujets tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres.

La remarque d'Alice figea Adrian.

_ Vous êtes bien la première à tenir de tels propos lorsque je parle de mon frère ou ma mère. Je vous remercie de les reconnaître à leur juste valeur.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'avais une amie qui ressemblait beaucoup à la description que vous venez de me faire de votre frère. Elle était également dans son monde et lorsqu'on y rentrait, on ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

La discussion cessa et Tom put ouvrir un autre cadeau. Il vit un mini piano noir et y découvrit ce même mot accroché à un des pieds de l'instrument. « Agrandissez moi et vous pourrez jouer avec moi. Demande venant directement de Dorina Potter. Bon anniversaire jeune Tom. »

Alice fit la même chose que pour le balai et ils se retrouvèrent devant un magnifique piano noir à queue où il y avait également des serpents sculptés dessus, tout au long des pieds et un semblait être tatoué sur les touches. Dorina s'en approcha et expliqua la présence du serpent sur les touches.

_ Vous voyez Tom le serpent se trouvant sur les touches du piano ?

_ Oui.

_ Celui-ci se mettra à onduler au rythme effrénée de votre musique. Lorsque vous saurez parfaitement jouer, celui-ci se mettra même à siffler en harmonie avec votre musique. Il sera un peu comme votre compagnon de musique.

Tom passa ses doigts sur les touches, touchant le serpent en question qui frémit à son toucher. Tom l'aimait déjà sans même l'avoir essayé.

_ Merci madame Potter.

_ Dorina s'il vous plaît. Je me sens si vieille lorsque l'on m'appelle madame.

_ D'accord Dorina.

Il observa ensuite les deux derniers paquets restant sur la table. Il prit le vert pomme où il vit avec surprise un magnifique papillon bleu et noir. Il battit des ailes sans décoller. Il dégagea un doux parfum. Mais pourquoi lui offrir un papillon?

_ Je comprends que vous ne compreniez pas le pourquoi de ce cadeau, intervint Pénéloppe. Ce papillon est un celastrina argiolus, ou si vous préférez un argus à bande noire. Elle s'appelle Trivia et c'est celle qui éclaire la route aux carrefours de la vie. Elle saura vous éclairer de sa lumière même dans vos jours les plus sombres. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui est de son temps de vie, elle vivra autant que vous. Le jour de votre mort, elle mourra à vos côtés. Un compagnon fidèle en somme.

Le papillon finit par s'envoler et se poser sur la main de Tom. Il put admirer de plus prêt sa beauté.

_ Merci Pénéloppe.

_ Ce n'est rien Tom, bon anniversaire.

Il posa le papillon sur son épaule et ouvrit le dernier paquet. Celui du père de Septimus. Il l'ouvrit et en découvrit une gourmette en or où ressortait plusieurs magnifiques petites pierres rouges.

_ Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup mais mon frère qui s'y connaît m'a dit que le rubis pousse son porteur à faire le bien ou le mal, celui-ci ne pourra pas aller contre sa nature. Je souhaite qu'elle vous apporte une belle vie Tom.

Alice sourit. Elle souhaitait également que cette pierre puisse faire effet. Au fond, il n'était pas Voldemort mais Tom. Il devait rester ainsi.

_ Merci monsieur.

_ Marcus s'il vous plaît. Nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent. "

La journée continua dans la bonne humeur. Le gâteau fut dégusté à sa juste valeur et les jeux furent mis en action.


	14. Chapter 14

Les mois passèrent et Alice retourna plusieurs fois rendre visite aux garçons de l'orphelinat qui l'accueillirent à bras ouvert. C'était toujours dans la joie que se passait ces après midi en leur compagnie. Elle vit plusieurs garçons partir de l'établissement faire leur vie à l'âge tant fatidique des dix huit ans. Elle reversa toujours de l'argent sur un compte qu'elle ouvrit pour eux afin qu'ils commencent leur vie du bon pied. Roger l'accueillait également avec le sourire. Voir cette femme qu'il désirait toujours autant le rendait joyeux. Par contre, le gardien et le cuisinier tiraient toujours une gueule de vingt mètres de long tout en grimaçant. Ils ne supportaient même pas l'idée de ne serait-ce que de la voir. De la voir offrir toujours plus de cadeaux à ces sales gosses. De voir ce monstre de Tom bien habillé et le sourire aux lèvres. De voir ces sales gosses l'attendre toujours avec plus d'impatience. Ils avaient de moins en moins peur d'eux, étant sous la protection presque divine d'Alice. Ils leur suffisaient de lui passer un coup de fil pour qu'elle arrive à l'improviste et ruine leur effet. En ce qui concernait la vie d'Alice avec Tom. Tout se passait bien. Il voyait assez souvent Charlus et Septimus, ils étaient devenus inséparable. Elle apprit à connaître au fil des jours Philius qui avait complètement accepté l'idée de n'être que des amis. Il ressemblait tellement à Draco même dans son caractère. Elle s'y était beaucoup attaché. Elle avait également eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de Pénéloppe et Dorina ainsi que de leurs maris. Elle passait justement cet après midi chez Pénéloppe pour lui parler de sa condition. Elle retrouva de nouveau Pénéloppe dans sa véranda et s'assit face à elle. Elles se sourirent poliment.

«_ Comment dois-je vous appeler? Hermione ou Alice?

_ Alice s'il vous plaît. Je ne peux plus m'appeler Hermione...

_ Je connais votre identité mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre. Votre âme semble venir d'une autre époque...comme si vous étiez coupé en deux.

_ Pénéloppe, je veux vous faire confiance et j'espère ne pas regretter de me confier à vous alors promettez moi s'il vous plaît de ne pas divulguer les informations que je vais vous donner en ce lieu.

Elle vit Pénéloppe sortir sa baguette.

_ Moi Pénéloppe Weasley, née Lestrange, je jure sur ma magie ne pas révéler les informations dîtes en ce lieu.

_ Je l'accepte.

Alice était tout de même surprise. Elle venait de faire un serment inviolable sans hésiter une seule seconde. Si après cela elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, elle ne pourrait le faire à personne.

_ Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis née en 1979.

_ Vous venez du futur...? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, je pensais qu'on ne pouvait que revenir de quelques heures...

_ Je le pensais également mais mon directeur m'a prouvé le contraire avec une de ses inventions.

_ Ce devait être un grand homme.

_ Il l'est. Vous devez peut-être le connaître. Il s'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

_ Ce nom me dit en effet quelque chose. Mais pourquoi être revenue à cette époque?

_ Pour expliquer je dois vous raconter la situation à mon époque. Tout commence en 1980, c'était une bien sombre époque où un mage noir s'amusait à tourmenter autrui et surtout à tuer quiconque se mettant sur son chemin. C'était un sorcier très puissant qui n'avait pas de pitié, aux idées très précises et racistes. Pour lui, les sangs purs étaient supérieurs et les nés moldu ne méritaient même pas d'étudier la magie. Idées reprises certes de son ancêtre Salazard Serpentard. Celui-ci va apprendre justement l'existence d'une prophétie le concernant ainsi qu'un bambin destiné à le tuer qui disait ceci:

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»

Deux enfants correspondaient. Neville Longdubat et Harry Potter.

_ Potter? Vous voulez dire?

_ Oui, je pense que c'est l'arrière petit fils de Dorina dont il est question.

_ Il va mourir?

_ Non mais à quel prix...le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se surnommait lui-même Voldemort, partit chez James et Lily Potter. Il tua James et poursuivit Lily qui alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de son fils, le tenant avec désespoir. Il explosera la porte et lui ordonnera de lui remettre l'enfant. Elle le suppliera de le laisser tranquille, de la tuer elle mais pas son fils. Il s'énervera et la tuera pour ensuite s'en prendre à son fils. Il jettera le sort de la mort sur le bambin de tout juste un an mais celui-ci n'avait pas prévu que le sort lui soit renvoyé. Cela sera donc la disparition de Voldemort. Harry sera envoyé dans sa seule famille restante, des moldus qui n'aimaient pas les sorciers. Il sera traité comme un serviteur, dormant dans un placard sous les escaliers jusqu'à ses 11 ans où il recevra sa lettre pour Poudlard.

_ Mais c'est horrible! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé chez ces moldus?

_ A cause de la protection du sang.

_ Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends rien.

_ Lily Potter s'est sacrifié pour son fils et a utilisé de la magie très ancienne pour protéger son fils. Ayant le même sang que sa mère, sa tante moldu créait une protection pour lui. C'était pour sa sécurité...

_ Mais ce n'est pas pour Harry j'imagine que vous êtes revenue.

_ Non pas vraiment. Pour continuer mon histoire, Harry rentrera à Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron Weasley et moi, Hermione Granger. On aura pas mal de problème parce que Voldemort tentera plusieurs fois de revenir. Il prendra tout d'abord possession du corps d'un de nos professeur pour chercher la pierre philosophale, Harry l'en empêchera. Il reviendra ensuite à travers un journal ensorcelé où son souvenir de ses 17 ans réussit à absorber l'énergie d'une élève et de revenir à la vie, Harry le tuera après avoir achevé un basilic. Il reviendra finalement à la vie lors de notre cinquième année grâce au sang de harry, le sang sacrifié de l'ennemi. A partir de là, le monde sorcier comme moldu sera plongé dans le chaos. On apprendra que Harry est le seul à pouvoir le tuer, faisant de lui l'élu. On cherchera lors de notre septième année les horcruxes qu'avaient créé Voldemort.

_ Des quoi...?

_ On utilise le terme Horcruxe pour désigner tout objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. Peu importe que l'objet soit inanimé ou non ; d'après Dumbledore, une créature vivante peut faire office d'Horcruxe, mais il s'agit là d'une pratique risquée, puisque l'animal ou la personne peut alors penser et se déplacer par lui-même, et ce indépendamment de la parcelle d'âme qui l'habite. L'Horcruxe vise à protéger le fragment d'âme qu'il renferme de tout ce qui peut arriver au corps de la personne auquel il appartient. Tant qu'il est en sécurité, cette personne peut continuer à exister même si son corps est abîmé ou détruit.

_ Et il en a fait plusieurs?

_ 7 pour être exact. Harry en avait déjà détruit un en détruisant le journal, Dumbledore avait détruit la bague et nous avons réussi à détruire le collier. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant...les années sont passées et nous avons combattu tant que possible Voldemort mais il a achevé Harry en tuant sa femme et son enfant.

_ Oh mon dieu...!

_ Il est alors tombé dans le coma et la fin était proche. Je savais que Ginny, sa femme, était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à ce monde. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa vie ne se résumait qu'à voir les gens mourir autour de lui. Sa famille lui donnait l'espoir, l'envie de faire de ce monde la paix pour qu'ils grandissent, qu'ils ne connaissent pas la guerre. Il en parlait souvent avec moi...il me disait combien il voulait voir ses enfants courir dans les rues sans avoir peur de se prendre un Avada, dit-elle tout en commençant à pleurer, il voulait tellement, je le voyais dans ses yeux, ces étoiles qui y brillaient. Il y croyait tellement en ce jour! Mais on lui a tout enlevé. Je comprends très bien qu'il veuille mourir après cela...C'est pour cela que je suis là. Je dois prendre le problème à la racine.

_ A la racine...? Vous voulez dire que Tom...?

_ Oui, vous avez bien compris. Tom est celui qui deviendra par la suite Voldemort. Dumbledore m'a parlé de son enfance difficile, des points communs qu'il avait avec Harry et j'en ai conclu que c'est justement ce manque d'amour dans sa vie qui l'avait changé en ce monstre. Je suis donc là pour lui donner l'amour qu'il mérite.

_ Vous êtes une femme courageuse. Vous venez dans une époque que vous ne connaissez pas en sachant pertinemment que vous perdez dans un sens tout ce que vous aviez. Vous n'aurez plus la même place dans le cœur de vos proches. Vos parents ne seront plus les votre dans un sens...Je vous admire, je ne sais pas si moi même j'en serais capable.

Alice ne pouvait à présent plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Oui, elle perdait tellement. Elle ne pourrait plus reprendre Ron à table lorsqu'il mangeait comme un porc. Elle ne pourrait plus sermonner ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils cherchaient à prendre en douce ses recherches. Elle ne pourrait plus passer de longues soirées à parler avec Ginny de tout et de rien. Elle ne pourrait plus avoir ces conversations qui la fascinaient toujours autant avec Luna. Elle ne pourrait plus observer Neville s'occuper presque avec amour de ses plantes. Elle ne pourrait plus les prendre dans ses bras, pleurer sur leur épaule, les réconforter, les aimer. Tout ça lui était retiré. Elle sentit deux bras la serrer et elle posa sa tête sur une fine épaule pour pleurer toute sa peine.

_ Je sais que ça doit être dur mais sachez que je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Je vous soutiendrai toujours.

_ Moi aussi.

Elles se retournèrent avec surprise et tombèrent sur Dorina.

_ Depuis quand êtes-vous là?

_ Depuis le début Hermione.

_ Ne dites rien s'il vous plaît!

_ Je viens de vous le dire, je vous soutiendrai également. Changeons ce monde qui est destiné à plonger dans l'obscurité et donnons lui un nouveau destin. »

Elles se sourirent. Une forte amitié venait de se tisser.

Un mois venait encore de passer. Alice était assise sur un fauteuil devant son bureau, le regard perdu, la main triturant le bracelet qui l'avait amené ici. Devrait-elle vraiment l'utiliser un jour? Elle n'aurait plus sa place dans son ancienne époque. Elle n'aurait plus ses repères et ne pourrait pas s'habituer à cette vie. Elle pouvait se faire une vie ici maintenant, aux cotés de Tom. Le voir grandir, devenir père. Oui...

«_ Dit moi Alice, c'est quoi ton bracelet?

_ Quoi?

Elle regarda Tom étonnée.

_ Je te demande ce qu'a ton bracelet de si spécial. Je te vois souvent le regard perdu en train de le toucher. En plus il manque un cristal, tu l'as perdu?

_ Je suis désolé de te dire cela, mais je ne peux rien te dire à propos de ce bracelet.

_ Mais...

_ Plutôt que de perdre du temps dans une conversation dont tu sais que tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner à la librairie, j'ai oublié quelques affaires.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

Il prit le bras qu'elle lui présenta et ils atterrirent dans l'ancienne boutique.

_ Va voir en bas, il doit rester quelques livres sorciers, je vais regarder dans mon ancienne chambre, tel que je me connais, j'ai du en laisser sous mon lit.

_ D'accord.

Il descendit vérifier pendant qu'elle fouilla sa chambre. Elle regarda sous son lit et vit plusieurs livres y être éparpillé. Elle fit apparaître un carton et y déposa l'un après l'autre les livres dedans. Une fois cela fait, elle se releva d'un coup et sentit soudainement un violent vertige la prendre. Sa tête tournait. Elle lâcha le carton et essaya de se rattraper au mur mais ne fit que se prendre brutalement son bureau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bien reprendre ses esprits, qu'elle vit le cristal de son bracelet se détacher, et tomber comme au ralenti jusqu'au sol. Celui-ci percuta le parquet et se brisa. Alice releva la tête et rencontra le regard surprit de Tom. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire à Tom de partir que le cristal l'enveloppa dans une sphère de lumière. Malheur! Elle allait de nouveau changer d'époque et elle ne savait même pas où! Ses larmes coulèrent en réalisant la dure vérité. Elle allait abandonner Tom. Celui-ci voulut se rapprocher mais ce fut trop tard. Elle ne put que lui dire ces mots qui lui resteront gravé à jamais.

_ Je t'aime Tom. »

Et elle disparut devant ses yeux. A son départ, le cristal provoqua une énorme explosion qui balaya une bonne partie de la librairie. Lorsque Tom rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était que ruine, poussières, feu et tristesse. Elle était partis. Elle avait disparu! Il était seul de nouveau! Non! Ce n'était pas possible! C'était un cauchemar! Il se releva et chercha dans les débris son corps. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris. Tout! Il se mit à pleurer et à hurler! Sa magie instinctive l'avait protégée mais elle ne pouvait pas lui ramener Alice! Sa Alice! Un homme en uniforme de pompier se précipita vers lui et le prit. Tom se débattit, criant qu'elle était toujours là quelque part! Mais l'homme n'écouta rien et le déposa hors de la boutique. Une femme déposa une couverture sur lui et l'ausculta. Elle constata avec surprise qu'il n'avait absolument rien. Il fut emmené et présenté à un homme qui semblait étudier son dossier. On lui avait demandé son nom et cela avait suffi à faire sortir un petit dossier à son nom.

«_ Monsieur Tom Standel, anciennement Tom Jedusor. Vous avez vécu jusqu'à vos 7 ans à l'orphelinat Wool et avez été adopté par Alice Standel, aujourd'hui décédée selon vos propos.

_ Retirez immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire! Alice n'est pas morte !

_ Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Elle est peut-être dure à entendre mais c'est la réalité. Malheureusement pour vous, elle était elle même orpheline. Il est marqué que ses parents sont décédés, assassinés par des brigands. Dans ces conditions, je dois vous remettre dans votre ancien orphelinat.

_ Non! S'il vous plaît! Pas là bas! Je pourrai aller vivre chez une de ses amies! Je les connais bien!

_ Ce n'est pas possible. Elles ne sont pas vos tutrices.

_ Mais... !

_ Ne nous compliquez pas le tache, votre directeur va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Ce fut sur cette phrase qu'il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir. Il reconnut les pas lents et lourds de son bourreau. Il ne retourna pas la tête. Il savait déjà que l'homme en question le fusillait du regard. Il allait sans aucun doute lui remettre la mort d'Alice sur son dos. Il allait souffrir...mourir peut-être...Il rejoindrait au moins Alice. Il suivit donc son directeur qui le traîna sans pitié jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois arrivé, il le tira jusqu'à son bureau et le jeta au sol. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et le regarda. Le savoura du regard.

_ Alors Tom, tu pensais m'échapper. Tu pensais pouvoir vivre la belle vie mais vois-tu, tu as un trop beau cul pour t'en servir seulement pour t'asseoir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas goûté. Et si tu me faisais déjà une petite gâterie avec de commencer le repas, tu sais que j'aime toujours commencer par le dessert.

Tom le fusilla du regard. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le visage de Roger se crispa. Il se leva brutalement et lui choppa avec force sa tête par ses cheveux. Il mit sa tête au niveau de son envie.

_ Fait ce que je te dis!

_ Je ne ferais rien. Va crever en enfer sale moldu !

Roger ne tint plus et se mit à le frapper. Il le rua de coup sans s'arrêter. Il devait trouver un moyen d'évacuer sa haine. Il se lassa des coups et baissa soudainement son pantalon ainsi que celui de Tom qui ne put protester dans son état lamentable. Avant de commettre l'irréparable, Roger lui prit de nouveau ses cheveux et lui parla en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Tu as tué un ange alors accepte ta punition sale monstre!

Et il le viola toute la nuit. Tom fut au bord de la mort et seule sa magie le garda un tant soit peu en vie. Le gardien le jeta par la suite dans sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de le poser sur son lit. Tom ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes. Il priait tellement pour que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait qu'on lui ait tout enlevé d'un coup sans explication. Alice, Septimus, Charlus...il avait tout perdu à présent. Il n'eut même pas le temps de pleurer sur son sort que les garçons partageant son ancienne chambre l'entourèrent d'une façon menaçante.

_ Alors le monstre, on rentre à la maison après avoir commis son crime? Tu avais mal calculé ton coup hein!

_ Pourquoi tu l'as tué?

_ Je ne l'ai pas tué.

_ Arrête de mentir pourriture! Tu l'as tué avec tes anormalités! Je l'avais prévenu pourtant! Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter et voilà ce qui arrive!

_ Je ne l'ai pas tué!

Tom avait du mal à respirer, et se mit à tousser. Un garçon voulut lui donner un coup de pied au visage mais soudainement Ledas apparut, se mettant entre lui et son maître, les crocs sortit. Ils se mirent à paniquer en le voyant. Inferno arriva par derrière en compagnie de Nagini. Ils encerclèrent les imprudents qui avaient osés s'attaquer à leur maître. Ils voulurent les tuer mais Tom les arrêta. Les garçons n'en demandèrent pas plus et s'enfuirent.

_ Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

_ C'est Trivia qui nous amené jusqu'à vous.

Il vit le papillon arriver dans un halo de lumière bleu. Une lumière agréable.

_ Merci.

_ Maître, susura Nagini, laissez moi vous guérir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le mordit. Il ressentit une brève douleur suivit par une sensation d'apaisement. Doucement, toutes ses blessures se guérirent. Il finit par se lever et se coucher dans son ancien lit. Ses serpents vinrent se mettre tout autour de lui, essayant tant bien que mal de lui donner de la chaleur. Il en avait besoin dans ce moment de froid intense. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Son ange, sa lumière. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça! Il ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit, les cauchemars le submergeant. Il revoyait sans cesse ce regard paniqué, brouillé de larmes et presque résolu comme si elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Et ces mots qu'elle lui avait dis avant de disparaître devant ses yeux. « Je t'aime Tom. » Lui aussi l'aimait! Il ne pouvait plus abandonner ce sentiment qui lui tenait tant à cœur à présent! Alors qu'il allait enfin trouver un peu de sommeil, il entendit des pas bruyant et pressés se diriger vers la chambre. Ses serpents, comprirent la menace. Ledas et Inferno se transformèrent en médaillon. Il ne put pas prendre le temps de l'observer. Malheureusement, Nagini n'avait pas le pouvoir de se transformer et il vit des garçons entrer en compagnie du directeur lui même. C'était perdu. Ils allaient la tuer! Un des garçons le pointèrent du doigt et soudainement, sans qu'il ne comprenne, leurs regards se firent trouble, presque éteint et la réaction du directeur changea brusquement.

_ Qu'avez-vous à me déranger pour rien? Il n'y a aucun serpent ici!

_ Mais...Ils étaient là!

_ Je n'accepte pas que l'on me dérange sans raison.

Il gifla le garçon et partit en les fusillant du regard, non pas sans oublier de lancer un regard pervers sur le corps de Tom. Les garçons n'en dirent pas plus et descendirent rejoindre les autres à la cantine.

_ Nagini qu'as-tu fait? Ils étaient juste devant toi et ils ne t'ont pas vu.

_ Non, ils m'ont vu pour finalement ne plus me voir parce que je ne le voulais pas. Contrairement à ma mère qui elle tue du regard seulement, je peux contrôler l'esprit des gens en rencontrant leur regard.

_ C'est extraordinaire!

_ Oui, mais au plus j'use de ce pouvoir sur la même personne, au plus le risque qu'il meurt d'une raison inexplicable arrive.

_ Je ne te demanderais de t'en servir qu'en cas de besoin ne t'inquiète pas. Pas que l'idée qu'ils meurent me chagrine mais je ne veux pas avoir plus de problème pour le moment.

_ Bien maître.

_ Bon, je crois que je vais aller manger. Entoure mon bras, on ne te verra pas sous ma manche.

_ Oui maître.

Nagini entoura son bras et se dissimula sous sa manche. Il descendit presque au ralentit ces escaliers qu'il ne pensait plus descendre un jour. Il avait l'impression que sa courte vie en compagnie d'Alice n'était qu'un doux rêve et qu'il venait de se réveiller pour retomber en plein dans son enfer. Ce trajet maudit qu'il avait tant emprunté autant blessé que fatigué ou affamé. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le même. Oui, il allait de nouveau se faire respecter, oui il allait de nouveau effrayer les autres garçons, oui il allait de nouveau devoir recevoir des coups et se faire violer mais cela il le ferait payer. Ils paieront tous pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir! Il allait supporter pour mieux rendre au centuple! Il vit à son passage les garçons le regarder avec haine mais également avec peur. Ils étaient vraiment persuadés que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Étaient-ils bête? Pourquoi tuer celle qui lui offrait enfin une vraie vie? Pourquoi tuer celle qui l'avait sorti de cet enfer vivant? Personne ne serait assez fou pour le faire et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui l'aurait fait! Il ne supportait plus d'être entouré par des idiots, des misérables moldus! Il valait tellement mieux qu'eux! Il était tellement plus important qu'eux! Il était un sorcier! Pourquoi devait-il vivre dans ce monde qui n'avait strictement plus rien à lui offrir? C'était tellement insensé! Il ouvrit les portes de la cantine et fut accueillit par des regards tous plus foudroyants que les autres. Il vit que les assiettes étaient bien vide. Il prit à son tour une assiette et attendit son tour. Un garçon voulut le pousser et le dépasser, il suffit d'un regard perçant de sa part pour que l'impertinent se calme. Il passa son assiette au chef qui à sa surprise, la remplit pleinement.

_ Récompense pour avoir tué cette salope de blondasse.

Il dut faire preuve de tout son sang froid pour ne pas tuer cet homme déjà bien amoché. Il avait tellement envi de lui brûler ce visage satisfait, de lui crever ces yeux heureux, de casser ces dents formant un sourire appréciateur, de l'achever immédiatement et le retirer à cette vie déjà à moitié détruite par Alice. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et prit l'assiette. Il s'assit à une table où personne ne vint le déranger. Ils sentaient une sombre aura destructrice l'entourer. Seul un garçon plus âgé que lui osa lui lancer une piquer avant d'aller rejoindre sa propre table.

_ Dit moi comment ça ce fait que tu sois en si bonne forme après la soirée de folie que t'as fait le dirlo ? Encore une de tes anormalités?

Tom ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à hurler de douleur. Son cerveau semblait être écrasé par dix tonnes. Tom le regarda se débattre sans le lâcher du regard. Son corps se mit également à le faire souffrir de partout, comme si on lui enfoncé des couteaux dans sa chaire. Tom sourit face à cette vision mais aussi de fierté. Il venait de lancer un doloris informulé sans baguette. Lorsqu'il vit sa victime sur le point de devenir fou, il relâcha la pression et se remit à manger en silence. Silence qui régnait dans la cantine. Tout le monde avait pu voir que c'était Tom qui avait provoqué cette douleur mais sans rien faire. Deux garçons portèrent le malheureux et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'en occupa pas plus et se mit à observer son médaillon. Celui-ci se composait de deux serpents différents physiquement qui s'enroulaient l'un à l'autre. Il chercha à l'ouvrir mais ne réussit pas. Il abandonna, se disant qu'il avait à présent le temps de découvrir s'il renfermait quelque chose. Il ne finit pas son assiette et voulut retourner se coucher mais le gardien arriva avec le sourire.

_ A partir de maintenant, vous allez tous ramener les vêtements que vous avez pour rembourser le directeur. Vous viendrez après prendre votre nouvelle garde robe. Aller on se dépêche petits bâtards !

Il s'en était douté. Comme si le directeur les aurait laissé se balader dans des vêtements hors de prix sans rien dire. Il fut tout de même soulagé de se dire qu'il n'avait pas sur lui ses plus beaux vêtements. Il monta dans sa chambre et pria à Nagini de s'y cacher. Il descendit et se déshabilla pour donner ses vêtements au gardien qui les mit dans un carton. Il lui fut remis un T-shirt trop grand et troué qui ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis un moment ainsi qu'un pantalon trop petit qui laissait voir ses chevilles. Un manteau crasseux, des chaussures usées, une écharpe déjà mangée par les mites et des gants troués au niveau des doigts. Il lui donna également deux paires de chaussette et trois caleçons blancs où se trouvait des taches douteuses. Les autres le regardèrent avec mépris comme pour dire que c'était de sa faute ce qui arrivait. C'est vrai que ces vêtements étaient tellement beaux et propres qu'il aurait tué n'importe qui pour pouvoir les porter. Il passa les vêtements et remonta dans sa chambre sans s'occuper d'eux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans l'arbre qui se trouvait juste en face. Il s'assit sur une de ses branches et contempla avec tristesse ce qui restait de la précieuse librairie d'Alice. Il n'en restait qu'une ruine...Il ne cessa pas de la contempler, ne s'occupant pas plus des bavardages incessant de ses camarades de chambre qui vinrent dormir à la nuit tombé. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Je te retrouverai un jour Alice, je te le jure!

Dans un manoir sombre, un homme blond buvait son énième verre d'alcool. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit morte. Son ange...elle aurait dû être éternel. Il se servit de nouveau un verre maladroitement et ne remarqua pas l'entré d'un homme tout aussi blond que lui dans son antre. On lui arracha son précieux élixir des mains. La colère l'agrippa.

«_ Fortagus, rends moi ce verre!

_ Je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée.

_ Rends le moi!

_ Non, je ne peux plus rester là à rien faire alors que tu te bourres si bêtement.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens! Elle est morte!

_ Qui ça grand frère? Qui est mort?

_ Alice! Ma précieuse Alice est morte! Je n'ai pas pu la protéger! Je n'ai pas pu protéger mon ange et son fils! Je n'ai pas pu protéger Tom aussi! Il a disparu aussi! Je suis un bon à rien! Je lui avais promis de le protéger au moins lui! Elle doit m'en vouloir de là haut! Pardon Alice de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, avec toi! Je suis si nul! Pardonne moi!

Fortagus fut surpris par les paroles de son grand frère. Il parlait d'Alice Standel...un fils...? Elle avait un fils? Il n'était pas au courant de cette information! Il vit son frère en plein délire. Cette femme allait le détruire si elle vivait toujours dans son cœur. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Philius.

_ Oubliettes. »

Son frère se reçut le sort de plein fouet et s'évanouit au sol, faisant se briser la bouteille d'alcool. Deux vies venaient d'être oubliées. Un secret venait d'être gardé. Un homme venait de se briser dans l'oublie.

Il faisait froid en cette nuit du 31 décembre. Il contemplait comme chaque soir la librairie mais ce soir était différent. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 10 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il avait retrouvé le charmant orphelinat de son enfance. Il se prit le vent glacial hivernal et se délecta de sa fraîcheur. Il ne s'occupa pas de ses camarades de chambre qui eux, se glaçaient littéralement sous leur mince couverture. Aucun ne protesta. Un seul avait osé se plaindre et il s'était fait presque mordre par un de ses serpents. Plus personne n'osa depuis lui demander de fermer la fenêtre. Il leva un verre de vin qu'il avait fait apparaître en direction de la librairie avant de le boire.

«_ A ta santé Alice.

Il avait beaucoup progressé en magie. Il n'avait jamais pu retourner dans son manoir et revoir Charlus et Septimus, ceux-ci étant aux abords de Pré-au-lard. On ne pouvait s'y rendre qu'en transplanant, ce qu'il ne savait pas faire. Il pouvait seulement aller sur le chemin de traverse grâce à Tom qui lui ouvrait le passage en souriant tristement à chaque fois. La nouvelle que Alice Standel était morte s'était un peu répandu. Lorsque Tom l'avait revu la première fois, il n'y avait pas cru. Aux yeux du monde sorcier, il était déclaré disparu. Peu de personne connaissait son existence et il voulait que cela reste ainsi. Il avait alors demandé à Tom de ne le dire à personne et lui avait simplement expliqué qu'il était à présent dans un orphelinat moldu. Il passait donc souvent ses après midi dans les librairies pour apprendre le plus de sorts possible. Il s'entraînait ensuite le soir dans les jardins de l'orphelinat. Au fil des mois, il réussit à faire apparaître des objets sans baguette et à exécuter quelques sorts comme accio, le sortilège d'allègement ou celui d'alohomora. Mais cela lui demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie. Sauf pour la métamorphose. Il s'était trouvé un don et n'avait aucune difficulté à en faire sans baguette. Dans ses jours d'ennui ou d'envie subite de s'amuser, il passait son temps à tourmenter les autres enfants de l'orphelinat en leur prenant des affaires pour les changer en animaux, en monstres. Cela l'amusait quelques minutes de voir leurs têtes apeurées mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Il se lassait de ces cobayes sans importance. Il prit ensuite son médaillon dans sa main et le tritura, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait au jour où il avait réussi à l'ouvrir. C'était un jour comme les autres où il essayait de l'ouvrir. De colère, il se mit à lui parler en fourchelang sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, lui ordonnant de s'ouvrir, et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il y trouva un mot qu'il ouvrit. Une délicate écriture, fine et noble s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour à toi mon héritier ou héritière.

Si tu as pu lire un jour ce mot c'est que tu as suivi mes pas en réunissant ces deux magnifiques races que sont les serpents des enfers et les serpents des glaces. Beaucoup de légendes existaient à leur propos et je découvris un jour une clairière où cohabitaient leurs deux espèces. Une découverte qui me valu le même médaillon que tu dois porter en ce moment. J'ai toujours souhaité que ma descendance découvre de nouveau le plaisir de faire connaissance de ces extraordinaires serpents. Dans ces conditions, seul ma descendance pourra lire ce mot que je lègue comme une part d'héritage. Tu dois certainement te douter de qui je suis. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ou qui tu seras mais moi je me nomme Salazar Serpentard, ton ancêtre. Je n'ai pas écrit ce mot sans raison apparente, je voulais dire ces quelques mots aux générations qui m'ont suivies. Je ne doute pas que ma réputation m'aura suivi même à travers les siècles. Celle d'un homme arrogant qui détestait tout ce qui se rapportait de prêt ou de loin aux moldus. Ce n'est pas faux. Je hais les moldus. Je les exècre. Ces misérables êtres qui m'ont enlevés Marianne. Je ne peux pas leur pardonner leur arrogance, leur existence même. L'idée même que des sorciers puissent ressortir de ces familles me révulse au plus haut point. Mais, j'ai mes propres raisons pour les haïr ainsi mais toi, toi qui voudras certainement suivre mes pas et rentrer dans la danse de la haine, as-tu tes propres raisons? Les hais-tu personnellement? Les vois-tu comme je les vois par tes propres yeux et non les miens? Si tu veux poursuivre mon périple de haine, cette chaîne incassable, fait, mais de ton propre chef! Je ne veux pas influencer mes enfants, et leurs enfants. Je veux qu'ils aient leurs idées, comme j'ai les miennes. Réfléchis à tout cela. Si ta réponse est la même que la mienne sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Rejoints moi à Poudlard, tu y trouveras mes appartements. Je t'attendrais toujours avec impatience.

Heureux d'avoir pu te parler et impatient de te rencontrer,

Salazar Serpentard. »

Il avait tout d'abord cru à une blague mais au fil des jours il dû admettre que ce n'était pas si impossible. Il parlait Fourchelang, un don que seul Serpentard avait. Oh oui, il haïssait les moldus pour ses raisons. Ils lui avaient enlevés la seule vie dont il avait toujours rêvé! Par contre...il avait toujours buté sur ce nom, Marianne. Qui pouvait-elle être pour être à l'origine de sa haine? Dans tous les livres qu'il avait regardé, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé qui faisait mention d'elle. Elle était inexistante et pourtant paraissait avoir une place importante dans le cœur de Salazar. C'était à en devenir complètement fou. Mais il se sentait à présent tellement puissant. Il était l'héritier de Serpentard! Il était si extraordinaire! Ajoutant à cela qu'il était le dernier héritier de la grande famille Standel. Il imaginait déjà tout le pouvoir qu'il allait pouvoir user sur les sorciers. Il en tremblait d'avance. Il avait également hâte de rencontrer Serpentard! Sa vie allait bientôt changer!


	15. Chapter 15: Une lettre, un nouveau

Les mois s'étaient écoulés avec ennui pour Tom. Plus personne à présent n'osait lui tenir tête depuis qu'il savait se servir parfaitement du Doloris. Tout le monde y avait déjà goûté et il était maintenant le petit prince de l'orphelinat. Il mangeait à sa faim et choisissait ce qu'il aurait à tous ses repas. Le chef se surpassait en cuisine car il se recevait un doloris si par malheur il ratait ses plats. Le directeur n'avait plus essayé de le toucher. Il avait tout d'abord fait soudainement face à un bouclier invisible, qui l'avait gêné puis brûlé, et arraché la peau. Il ne pouvait plus s'approcher du garçon sans ressentir une atroce douleur. Tom l'avait par la suite torturé pendant de longues heures la nuit, le faisant hurler à la mort. Tous les garçons entendaient ses cris et ressentaient tout de même de la satisfaction d'entendre leur bourreau souffrir. Si seulement ils ne se faisaient pas également torturés parfois. Ils l'évitaient au maximum maintenant, devant respecter son espace vital qu'il avait établie. Il était le seul à avoir des vêtements présentables, même beau. Il suffisait que le petit prince demande pour qu'il ait. Il était en ce moment en train de manger lentement son repas devant les autres qui le regardaient avec envie. Ils avaient peu de nourriture comparé à lui sans parler de la qualité. Alors qu'il allait retourner dans les jardins, le directeur entra dans la cantine accompagné par un garçon assez étrange. Celui-ci devait être légèrement plus grand que Tom mais également plus fin, assez androgyne. Ses cheveux mis-longs étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres même et ses yeux avaient la particularité d'être d'un bleu persan. Il était beau mais était des fois semblable à une fille avec son visage fin et sa peau clair, même trop clair. On aurait dit un fantôme. Il avait un air noble, aristocrate dans son maintient, sa démarche. Tout en lui montrait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

_ Je vous présente aujourd'hui Audric Kraujas, un petit nouveau qui nous vient directement des rues. Faîtes lui bon accueil.

Lui venant des rues? Il avait tout entendu. Rien que son nom tenait de la noblesse. Le fameux Audric se courba un instant et s'installa sans hésitation à la table de Tom. La peur ancra le cœur des autres. Il allait se faire tuer. Audric présenta sa main noblement.

_ Audric Kraujas, enchanté.

Tom regarda cette main avec intérêt. Il semblait différent des autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il le sentait. Au lieu de le torturer comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre, il lui prit sa main et la serra.

_ Tom Standel, enchanté moi aussi.

Il avait pris sa main! Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux! Pourquoi avait-il un traitement de faveur? Audric sourit et ils partirent dans les jardins discuter.

_ Alors d'où viens-tu? Je ne crois pas le fait que tu viennes des rues.

_ Pourquoi ne le crois-tu pas ?

_ Ton attitude. Tu n'es pas un vaurien.

_ Tu es bien observateur.

_ Oui et je demande une réponse.

_ Disons que mes parents n'ont pas vraiment apprécié le fait que je dénigre un moldu.

_ Pfff les parents...Attends...Tu viens de dire moldu? Tu es un sorcier?

_ Pas toi?

_ Si mais je pensais être le seul à l'être ici.

_ On est deux maintenant.

_ Tu viens d'une famille noble?

_ Mon sang est aussi pur que tu puisses l'imaginer.

_ Tes parents t'ont reniés?

_ Oh ils allaient avant que je ne les tues.

Tom se stoppa soudainement et observa cet inconnu qui venait de lui déclarer sans émotion qu'il avait tué ses parents.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait cela?

_ Ils voulaient me faire croire que les moldus sont nos égaux. Que je devrais même me marier avec une sang de bourbe pour montrer l'exemple.

_ Quelle horreur!

_ Oui c'est la réaction que j'ai eu quand je l'ai appris. Sauf qu'ils voulaient vraiment le faire. Ils allaient déjà organiser les fiançailles alors avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable je les ai tués. Je suis ensuite sorti me promener et un homme m'a entraîné avec lui, prétendant que je ne devais pas me promener seul dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Ils ont voulu me ramener chez moi mais ils ont retrouvés les corps sans vie de mes parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais suspecté et m'ont directement amené ici.

_ Qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire?

_ Rien de particulier, je vais suivre le mouvement, je m'ennuie assez en ce moment. Je sais que je recevrai la lettre de Pourdlard dans quelques jours.

_ Comment tu le sais?

_ Mes parents ne cessaient pas de me répéter la fameuse date.

_ Tu projettes d'aller dans quelle maison?

_ Serpentard sans hésitation maintenant que je n'ai plus mes imbéciles de parents derrière moi.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela? Tu n'as pas peur que j'aille le raconter?

_ Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que tu ne diras rien parce que tu es comme moi. Tu n'aimes pas les moldu. Tu veux être puissant et aller à Serpentard. Alors non je n'ai pas peur d'un de mes semblables.

Un de ses semblables...? Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas mis dans le même sac que quelqu'un. Il avait repris l'habitude d'être l'exclus, l'anormal, le différent. Oui, mais il était également le puissant.

_ Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi, je suis unique.

_ Je le sais, qui ne le serais pas en portant le nom des Standel? Cette famille presque aussi vieille que le monde?

Il ressentit de la fierté en entendant ces louanges sur sa famille.

_ Je te suis supérieur.

_ Et je l'accepte avec joie. »

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage. Oui, il était supérieur et le resterait.

Les jours passèrent et ils reçurent tout deux la visite Dumbledore en personne. Il fut surpris en le voyant. Alice lui avait déjà parlé de lui en des termes flatteurs. Il serait le sorcier le plus puissant. Il avait pourtant rien d'impressionnant avec sa petite barbe grisâtre, son long manteau et ses lunettes en demie-lune. Le directeur les mit dans une chambre à part où ils pourront parler.

«_ Bonjour Tom, bonjour Audric. Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, je suis professeur de métamorphose à l'école de Poudlard. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver deux héritiers de grande famille de sang purs dans le même orphelinat moldu. Surtout toi Tom, tu es porté disparu depuis plus de trois ans dans le monde sorcier. Nous avons été surpris de trouver ton nom sur la liste.

_ Mais comme vous voyez, je suis bien ici et vivant par dessus tout.

_ En effet. Comme vous devez vous en douter, je viens ici pour vous remettre vos lettres de Pourdlard. Tenez.

Il leur tendit à chacun une lettre qu'ils ouvrirent. Ils la lurent rapidement.

_ Je vous accompagnerai au chemin de...

_ Excusez moi de vous interrompre monsieur, intervint Tom, mais je sais parfaitement comment aller au chemin de Traverse pour mes fournitures. J'aurais seulement besoin que l'on nous conduise à la gare.

_ Bien, alors je viendrais vous chercher la veille.

Il n'en dit rien mais il fut vraiment surpris en voyant un nouveau nom s'afficher la veille sur la liste des élèves. Audric Kraujas...Ce nom...oh oui il était pur...mais pas dans le même monde...une tout autre catégorie...que faisait une telle personne sur cette liste et surtout dans cet orphelinat moldu ? Le même que celui du jeune Standel, un autre être miraculé qu'il pensait également mort...Tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Il avait appris récemment avant sa mort qu'elle était réapparue en Angleterre alors qu'elle était sensée être morte depuis déjà des années. Une personne si mystérieuse qu'il n'avait qu'entrevu dans un couloir du ministère de la magie. Il en avait entendu parlé par le barman Tom qui en parlait avec joie. Il appréciait cette jeune femme et ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait aussi abordé le sujet de son fils qui s'appellerait Tom. Cette héritière disparue reviendrait en plus avec un fils...Quelle histoire...mas surtout...quel garçon étrange. Il semblait plus mur que les autres garçons de son âge. Alors qu'il allait partir, il entrevu son médaillon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, réaction que Tom aperçut avec joie. Oh il avait reconnu le médaillon de Serpentard? Albus n'en toucha pas mot mais partit plus perturbé que jamais. Qui était ce garçon?


	16. Chapter 16: L'héritier reprend son rôle

Il faisait beau en cette journée de Septembre. Tom choisit justement celle-ci pour passer à la banque Gringotts. Maintenant qu'il allait retourner pour de bon dans le monde sorcier, il se devait de faire sa grande réapparition. Il ouvrit donc ces grandes portes en bois qui grincèrent à son passage. Il vit presque avec dégoût ces petites créatures, des gobelins, ceux chargés à veiller sur les biens des sorciers d'Angleterre. Pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance aux gobelins? Ce qu'il avait lu d'eux n'était pas des plus flatteur. Il s'avança et s'arrêta devant le plus haut comptoir. Le gobelin ne prit même la peine de lever la tête. Quel insolent!

«_ Excusez moi monsieur, j'aimerais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre.

Le gobelin daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil sur sa merveilleuse personne.

_ Et comment vous appelez-vous monsieur?

_ Standel, Tom Standel.

Le gobelin souleva les sourcils dans un air méfiant et étonné.

_ Monsieur Tom Standel est porté disparu depuis presque quatre ans déjà.

_ Et bien maintenant je ne le suis plus. Conduisez moi s'il vous plaît à mon coffre.

_ Est-ce que vous avez votre clé?

_ Je n'ai rien de tout cela.

_ Je ne peux pas ouvrir le coffre à n'importe qui, surtout celui-là.

_ Comment prouver mon identité?

_ Si vous êtes vraiment le fils de Lady Alice Standel, le même sang doit couler dans vos veines. Donnez moi une goutte de votre sang que je l'analyse.

Tom se sentit tout de suite démuni...Il n'avait pas le même sang qu'Alice. Il se souvint soudainement du notaire de la famille. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider.

_ Je souhaite avant tout rencontrer le notaire de ma famille.

_ Qui s'appelle?

_ Bortymus Ruter.

Le gobelin grimaça. Seule les personnes étant en contrat avec lui savait son nom.

_ Veuillez me suivre.

Tom le suivit silencieusement et arriva devant une porte en chêne. Il frappa et elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Il entra et fut happé par le regard sérieux du notaire. Il se sentit presque mal à l'aise.

_ Bonjour monsieur Standel, ou en tout cas, ce que vous prétendez être.

_ Je ne fais pas que le prétendre, je l'affirme. Je suis Tom Standel, fils d'Alice Standel.

_ C'est ce que nous allons voir. Veuillez vous approcher.

Ce qu'il fit.

_ Prenez cette dague et coupez vous le doigt, assez pour qu'une goutte de sang tombe sur ce document.

Tom se sentit mal. Encore le sang? Comment allait-il prouver qu'il était son fils? Il n'avait pas le sang pur des Standel mais de Serpentard. Malgré cela, il ne fallait pas qu'il paraisse suspect alors il prit la dague et fit ce que le notaire lui avait demandé. Il vit la goutte de son sang tomber comme au ralenti pour venir s'écraser sur le document au papier jaunâtre. Il vit avec surprise son sang se faire absorber par le papier. Malheur, il avait certainement raté le test.

_ Je suis content d'enfin vous rencontrer monsieur Standel, je n'espérais plus vous voir depuis votre disparition.

Tom avait certainement raté un épisode...

_ Je comprends que vous soyez perdu. Je n'ai pas comparé votre sang à celui de Lady Standel mais au votre.

_ Comment cela?

_ Mademoiselle Standel m'a dit qu'elle vous avait adopté, elle m'a donc remis un document où figure un de vos cheveux, une goutte de votre sang et votre photo, avec toutes les informations pouvant me servir à prouver que vous étiez bien l'héritier des Standel.

Il sentit son cœur bondir en entendant cela. Elle lui avait assuré un avenir en étant prévenante...Cela lui fit mal de repenser encore à elle. Il l'aimait tellement. Elle continuait toujours à l'aider même de là haut.

_ Je vous demanderais de signer ce document et d'apposer votre doigt là où votre sang est tombé. Vous deviendrez alors officiellement le Lord Standel.

_ Ne suis-je pas trop jeune pour être Lord ?

_ Dans le cas où vous êtes le dernier membre de la famille et surtout l'héritier direct, il n'y a pas d'âge pour que vous deveniez Lord et surtout majeur. Personne ne pourra prétendre au titre de tuteur. Vous pouvez retirer autant que vous le désirez. Les biens des Standel sont à présent à vous ainsi que les parts de marché.

La liberté totale...

_ Suis-je obligé de retourner à l'orphelinat tout les ans?

_ Non, à présent vous êtes majeur, vous pouvez résider dans l'une des propriétés de votre famille.

Il allait enfin faire ses adieux à ces moldus! Il en sauterait presque de joie. Il n'avait plus à faire en sorte que cet orphelinat existe encore. Oh que c'était une bonne nouvelle !

_ Prenez cette clé, présentez là à un des gobelins de l'entrée et vous pourrez disposer de votre argent. Lorsque vous voudrez vous rendre à une de vos demeures, prévenez moi et je vous passerai la liste complète de celles-ci.

_ Merci Bortymus, vous ne savez pas combien je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré!

_ Le plaisir est partagé, Lord. »

Il descendit et refit face au même gobelin qui l'avait si bien accueillit. Il lui tendit sa clé en or avec le sourire.

_ Voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Veuillez me conduire jusqu'à mon coffre!

_ Bien monsieur Standel.

_ Lord je vous prie, pas de familiarité entre nous.

Son visage se tordit. Il ne supportait pas ce jeune prétentieux.

_ Excusez moi Lord Standel, veuille me suivre. »

Il monta dans une de ces voitures à railles et ils arrivèrent enfin devant son coffre. Le gobelin prit la clé qu'il lui jeta au sol. Tom sourit hautainement en le voyant se baisser pour la ramasser. Le coffre fut ouvert et seulement à cause de sa dignité, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche en grand devant tant d'or. Des bijoux, des couverts, des coffrets, des lingots, des pièces, des pierres précieuses. Il ne savait plus où regarder. Tout brillait. Il prit son sac et ordonna au gobelin de le remplir généreusement, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Une fois le sac plein, il se remit dans la voiture et attendit que le gobelin démarre. Il put enfin sortir de la banque pour retrouver Audric qui avait tenu à l'attendre devant.

«_ Tu ne tiens pas à aller prendre de l'argent pour tes fournitures?

_ J'ai déjà de l'argent sur moi.

_ Tu n'es pourtant pas allé à la banque.

_ J'en avait avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat. Mes parents n'appréciaient pas vraiment l'idée que je me balade avec des centaines de galions sur moi mais je ne pouvais pas non plus accepter l'idée de sortir les poches vides. Qui sait ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Mais sinon ça s'est bien passé? Tu en as mis du temps.

_ On ne peut mieux. Je suis à présent le lord Standel.

_ Waouh ! Déclara Audric tout en sifflant d'admiration. Tu me permets de te baiser les pieds?

_ Mais vas-y je t'en prie, répondit Tom tout en lui présentant son pied en souriant.

Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il le vit vraiment se baisser pour déposer ses lèvres sur le cuir de ses chaussures. Il le lui retira brusquement. Audric, à genoux, le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis sourit de façon moqueuse.

_ Le lord n'accepte pas les démonstrations d'amour?

_ Non, c'est juste que tu m'as pris de court. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu le ferais.

_ Stresses pas, si tu n'aimes pas ça, je me contenterais de tes lèvres.

_ Quoi?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer qu'il sentit le souffle d'Audric sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci sourit et Tom eut l'étrange impression de voir des canines un peu plus pointu que la normal. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et vit une lueur rouge s'y allumer. Alors qu'il pensait vraiment que sa dernière heure était arrivé, Audric prit sa main et y déposa ses lèvres.

_ Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te servirai toujours mon Lord et cela quelque soit les choix que tu feras dans ta vie.

_ Tu parles comme si tu savais ce que je prévois de faire.

_ Peut-être parce que je sais ce que tu vas faire.

_ Je n'aime pas les blagues Audric, soit plus précis.

_ Je sais que tu comptes à présent réduire à néant l'orphelinat qui t'a volé ta vie.

_ Et maintenant que tu sais cela, pourquoi tu crois que je ne vais pas tuer là tout de suite?

_ Premièrement parce qu'il y a beaucoup de témoin ici et deuxièmement parce que tu sais que je ne te veux pas de mal.

_ Comment puis-je te faire confiance?

_ C'est à toi de voir, mais je te serais à jamais dévoué.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. Maintenant, allons acheter nos fournitures et surtout nos baguettes, j'ai hâte de voir quelle sera la mienne.

_ Bien. »

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin d'Ollivanders, Tom cessa de marcher pour bloquer son regard sur un homme qu'il ne pensait plus revoir. L'homme en question en le voyant, se stoppa, un air perturbé inscrit sur son visage. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Tom. Il voulut se mettre à lui parler mais Tom ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de partir, suivi de prêt par Audric.

«_ Oncle Philius?

Philius se retourna et regarda son neveu.

_ Oui Abraxas?

_ Tu le connais?

_ Non...enfin, je ne pense pas...

_ Il avait pourtant l'air de te connaître, c'est étrange.

_ Oui...c'est très étrange...

_ Viens! Il faut m'acheter un hibou!

_ Oui j'arrive. »

Il lança un dernier regard perdu sur le dos de Tom et partit avec son neveu, plus songeur que jamais.

Tom marchait d'un cadence rapide et soutenu jusqu'à la boutique de baguettes, bousculant même quelques personnes au passage sans s'en occuper. Il avait revu ce traître qui lui avait promis un jour de veiller sur lui. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le chercher dans cet enfer? Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il était porté disparu aux yeux des sorciers. Mais il avait besoin d'un coupable à son malheur. Il entra dans la boutique et fit face à un homme dans la trentaine, regard bleu illuminé aux cheveux broussailleux.

«_ Bonjour, c'est pour une baguette?

_ Pour quelle autre chose pourrais-je venir?

_ Rien évidemment, permettez moi que je prenne des mesures.

Il sortit un mètre flexible de sa poche et se mit à prendre des dizaines de mesures, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il partit soudainement s'engouffrer dans les dédales de baguettes et en sortit une qu'il lui tendit. Il fit un geste et des tiroirs valdinguèrent.

_ Non pas celle-ci.

Il la lui reprit et partit en chercher une autre. Ils firent plusieurs essais jusqu'à ce qu'il sente soudainement une agréable chaleur au contact de l'une d'elle.

_ Celle-ci est faite de bois d'if avec une plume de phénix, 33, 75 cm. Une baguette forte en sortilège et métamorphose.

_ Parfait. Combien je vous dois?

_ 10 galions. »

Il lui tendit la somme et partit content de sa baguette.

«_ Tu ne vas pas prendre ta baguette?

_ J'en ai déjà une.

_ Comment cela ce fait?

_ Elle se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille.

Il lui montra sa baguette et Tom put en effet constater que la baguette était vieille.

_ Tu arrives vraiment à jeter des sorts avec ça?

_ Ne te fies pas à son apparence. Ce sont justement les vieilles baguettes qui nous offre le plus d'expérience.

_ Oui sûrement. »

Ils partirent ensuite acheter le reste de leurs fournitures et rentrèrent à l'orphelinat.

Le soir venait de tomber, le soleil de se coucher et pourtant Tom était toujours réveillé, assis encore sur son arbre à contempler son passé tristement. Il avait toujours l'impression que c'était hier qu'il voyait encore Alice rire avec lui. Audric, à qui on avait fait une place dans sa chambre, n'osa pas le déranger dans son monde. Disons surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas se le permettre avec ses serpents qui rampaient devant la fenêtre de façon menaçante. Il avait tout d'abord était surpris par l'apparition de ses trois serpents mais aucune peur ne l'avais habité. Il ne craignait en rien les serpents. Il vit soudainement Tom se lever sombrement et le regarder.

«_ Je sais que tu ne dors pas Audric. Ecoute moi bien, je vais te laisser le choix. Mourir ce soir en compagnie de ces moldus ou vivre et cela en me servant. Que préfères-tu?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit! Te servir sera un honneur.

_ Bien, alors contemple l'œuvre de celui que tu prends pour ton Lord.

_ Monstre! Je le savais! Tu veux tous nous tuer, se mit à hurler un des garçons de la chambre.

_ Oui et alors? Demanda tout souriant Tom, ça te pose un problème? Continua-t-il avec ironie.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire!

_ Oh vraiment? Que crois-tu pouvoir faire misérable moldu? Demanda-t-il avec mépris.

_ Je...

_ Moi je sais ce que tu vas faire, intervint Tom, tu vas tout simplement mourir.

Tout en disant cela, il fit un signe à ses serpents qui se mirent à ramper vers leur nouvelle victime.

_ Accepte la réalité, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas douloureux, enfin, dans tes rêves ça ne le serait pas, termina Tom en laissant le malheureux en compagnie de Ledas qui se fit un plaisir de se jeter sur lui afin de le mordre.

Tom laissa donc cette chambre à la charge de Ledas.

_ Nagini, tu m'as parlé d'une faculté qui t'est propre, celle de pouvoir faire appel à tous les serpents des environs.

_ En effet maître.

_ Alors fait le, le plus rapidement possible.

Nagini courba la tête et émit un sifflement strident qui reçu de nombreuses réponses. Il vit une centaine de serpents arriver vers eux. Il leur fit face.

_ Mes chers amis, je vous ai fait demander pour que vous accomplissiez une tache. Sentez-vous tous ces moldus présents? Ne voudriez-vous pas ressentir leur peur avant que vous ne vous délectiez de leur chaire? Tuez les pour moi et je vous offre un repas de choix.

Les serpents sifflèrent d'appréciations et se mirent à la chasse. Tom ordonna à Inferno et Nagini de l'accompagner. Il dériva rapidement sur la chambre du gardien qui se fit mordre une dizaine de fois dans son sommeil avant de mourir du lent et douloureux poison de ses serpents. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du directeur. Il y entra et dévia vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Il le trouva avachit dans son lit en train de gémir, en plein dans un rêve porno. Il fit apparaître un saut d'eau grâce à sa magie sans baguette et versa son contenu sur le porc lui faisant face. Celui-ci se réveilla en hurlant, jurant sans retenu. Il vit brusquement Tom et la panique s'insinua en lui lorsqu'il remarqua la présence des serpents.

_ Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, on faisait un beau rêve à ce je vois.

_ …

Il ne répondit pas, la peur lui bloquant sa voix.

_ J'imagine que vous savez ce que je viens faire ici.

_ Écoute...Tom...Je...ne fait pas ça!

_ Mai voyons, je ne fais rien de mal, je ne suis là que pour expier vos péchés, vous devez payer, comme tout le monde un jour ou l'autre.

_ Si tu me tues tu le paieras aussi!

_ Je me fiche de finir en enfer si c'est pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir hurler de douleur. Oh oui, vous allez souffrir, et je vais m'en délecter.

Son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une corde enserra fortement sa gorge. Sa respiration fut coupée, son air enlevé, sa vie arrachée à petit feu. Il constata que des chaînes venaient d'apparaître pour l'enchaîner au mur. Tom prit un des rideaux qu'il changea en manche à balai. Le directeur se retrouva soudainement sans pantalon et ses jambes furent enchaînées également au mur, surélevées, les fesses bien exposées. Tom joua un instant avec le manche, le regardant avec délice. Il s'approcha lentement de sa victime, positionnant avec amour le manche de façon horizontal et perpendiculaire à ses fesses. Le directeur avait compris ce qui allait suivre mais ne voulait pas y croire. Tom le regarda une dernière fois avant de commettre l'irréparable et déclara.

_ Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne fais que vous donner ce que vous méritez. »

Et c'est ainsi que le directeur se fit violer, sans cesse, tout en s'étouffant. Tom finit par se lasser et ordonna à Inferno de le mordre, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Il partit en laissant le directeur dans une position bien délicate et douloureuse au bord de la mort. Celui-ci se faisait pénétrer par le balai qui était mis à la vertical et une lourde pierre se trouvait sur ses épaules, attachée avec une corde. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait, la pénétration le faisait atrocement souffrir et le poids de la pierre le faisant sans cesse aller toujours plus loin sur le manche. Il mourra donc par le poison, à moitié ouvert en deux par les fesses. Tom sortit de l'orphelinat, suivi par Audric et ses serpents tout en écoutant les doux cris des garçons qui avaient jadis vécu avec lui. Il venait enfin de se libérer de cette vie de chien et pouvait enfin se relever fièrement en tant que Lord Standel.


	17. Chapter 17: La vie peut être perturbée

Tom venait d'arriver à Poudlard en compagnie d'Audric qui ne cessait de le suivre. Cela ne le dérangeait pas à sa grande surprise. Il admira le château qui lui fit face. Il était magnifique. Il devait avouer que lorsqu'Alice lui en parlait, elle n'avait en rien exagéré. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle n'y était allé que pendant son enfance. Ses parents étant très amis avec le directeur actuel, elle y avait passé des après midi aux côtés des élèves et avait toujours adoré y aller. Elle aurait tant voulu y retourner une nouvelle fois. Ils débarquèrent des barques et ils suivirent un grand homme baraqué à l'air enjoué. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte où Dumbledore les attendait. Il leur expliqua le principe du choixpeau qu'il connaissait déjà et des différentes maisons qui deviendraient la leur pour les sept années à venir. Ils entrèrent et il put observer ce fameux ciel magique dont lui avait parlé Alice. Une vrai beauté. Il s'arrêta et ils attendirent que le professeur les appelle. Vint le tour d'Audric qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se faire coiffer du chapeau pointu. Sans hésitation, celui-ci le plaça à Serpentard. Il vit ensuite à sa grande surprise Charlus sortir du troupeau de nouveaux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il avait grandi et s'était un peu élargit en muscle, sûrement le quiditch. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts mais ils étaient aussi ébouriffés que dans ses souvenirs, une vraie horreur à coiffer. Il vit également le bandeau qu'il gardait toujours autour de son poignet. Il toucha sans réfléchir sa bague, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps et il le vit sursauter. Il fut sans surprise placé dans la maison de Gryffondor. Arriva enfin son tour.

«_ Tom Standel.

Le nom créa de nombreux chuchotements et regards surpris sur sa personne lorsqu'il se distingua du groupe. Il se rapprocha du chapeau et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il put voir Charlus le regarder comme s'il n'était pas réel. Il reconnut également Septimus avec ses fameux cheveux roux. Il avait un air plus calme, plus posé mais en ce moment, il ne dégageait que surprise et joie. Tom avait longtemps réfléchi à sa réaction. Devait-il se comporter avec eux comme avant ? Il le souhaitait tellement, mais il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus le garçon innocent qu'ils avaient connus. Il était un meurtrier à présent. Il ne répondit pas à leurs gestes, les ignorant superbement. Il entendit soudainement une voix dans sa tête.

_ Hm...intéressant ! L'héritier de Serpentard ! Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour après ce qui est arrivé à Mérope.

Mérope... ? De qui parlait-il ?

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Tu le sauras en temps et en heure, je crois savoir qu'il attend de te rencontrer.

Il parlait certainement de Serpentard.

_ Oui, il est déjà prévu que l'on se rencontre.

_ Tu vas faire de grandes choses dans ta vie mon petit mais c'est à toi de voir si veux qu'elle soit en bien ou en mal. Tu as beaucoup d'ambition et ton cœur est remplie de haine. Je ne peux t'envoyer que dans une seule maison. SERPENTARD !

Tom enleva le chapeau et s'assit à côté d'Audric qui lui avait précieusement gardé une place. Il entendit Septimus se faire envoyer à Gryffondor et il sentit surtout deux personnes se tenir derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

_ Tom, tu pourrais au moins nous dire bonjour depuis tout ce temps.

Il se retourna et fit face à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. Il leur sourit froidement.

_ Et bien, qu'est ce que deux gryffondors viennent faire ici ?

_ Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? On pensait que tu étais mort et tu réapparais comme ça ? Pour qui tu te prends, se mit à crier Charlus.

La grande salle fut silencieuse devant cet éclat. Tom garda son calme même si au fond de lui il pleurait de joie. Ils avaient toujours pensé à lui.

_ Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces quatre ans. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai traversé, alors ne venez pas me faire la morale.

_ Mais enfin on... !

Charlus fut interrompu par la main de Septimus qui s'abattit sur son épaule dans une demande muette d'arrêter d'insister. Septimus s'avança et sourit à Tom comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_ Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, mon frère.

Et il partit s'asseoir à sa table en entraînant Charlus qui bouillait. Tom resta un moment debout, figé. Quel était ce sentiment qui le traversait ? Il se sentait si...léger, comme soulagé. Il se rassit à côté d'Audric qui se mit à lui poser des questions.

_ Alors on commence déjà à attirer l'attention en faisant copain-copain avec les Gryffons ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Je ne crois rien, je constate juste que tu as la même bague que ce rouquin.

Tom observa sa bague qui avait repris sa belle couleur d'antan. Elle dégageait cette même chaleur qui l'apaisait dans son enfance. Il se sentit soudainement triste. Il observa de nouveau sa pierre et vit que sa couleur était trouble, comme si elle était au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas ses émotions mais celles de Charlus et Septimus...Il se sentit mal. Ils ne méritaient pas de souffrir pour lui. Il n'était plus comme eux. Il était devenu mauvais, il le savait au fond de lui. Il avait oublié toutes les paroles qu'Alice lui avait dit avec tant d'attention. Il était devenu un de ces sang purs arrogants qu'elle détestait...mais il n'avait pas eu le choix pour survivre ! Il serait déjà mort s'il était resté dans ses idées. Il n'aurait jamais tenu autant mentalement que physiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa haine pour les moldus ! Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre ! Son cœur se serra. Et si elle le regardait de là haut, déçu... ? Et si elle regrettait de l'avoir adopté finalement ? Complètement chamboulé, il suivit Audric qui lui informa qu'il était temps qu'il découvre leur dortoir. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui raconta sur les familles composants cette maison. Il était en plein réflexion sur lui même. Devait-il laisser une nouvelle chance à la vie et redevenir le petit garçon joyeux qu'il avait réussi à être avec Alice ? Il laissa cette question en suspend. Comme elle lui avait déjà dit, les moldus pouvaient être mauvais autant que les sorciers pouvaient l'être d'une autre façon. Les sorciers ne sont pas tous pareils comme les moldus ne sont pas pareils. Il pouvait leur laisser une dernière chance en la mémoire d'Alice. Il s'endormit sur cette drôle de pensée.

Les mois passèrent, Tom resta donc neutre dans les querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Malgré cela, il ne viendra pas de nouveau vers Septimus et Charlus, il n'était plus dans le même monde depuis longtemps. Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de lire un livre sur les vampires, il tomba sur un nom qui le choqua. Il ferma le livre brusquement et ne prit même pas la peine de le ranger, le posant sur une table pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Il ne se pressa pas, sa marche était contrôlée et lente mais son allure encore plus froide que d'habitude. Il était en colère. Une colère palpable que les élèves qui le croisèrent sentirent sans grand mal. Même ses fans ne tentèrent pas de lui parler, un véritable exploit en somme. Il donna le mot de passe et trouva finalement celui qu'il cherchait. Il n'y alla pas en délicatesse et lui choppa le col de sa chemise. Les autres élèves présent firent le silence, les regardant avec surprise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir ces deux là se disputer. Tom leur lança un regard noir et leur ordonna de sortir. Ils ne se firent pas prier, sachant combien il pouvait leur en coûter de le défier. Un septième année s'y était frotté, le meilleur de sa promotion et pourtant, il se fit massacrer dans un duel contre Tom. Depuis, tout les Serpentards lui vouaient une admiration non feinte et une obéissance absolue. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre en laissant le malheureux entre les mains de leur chef. Tom regarda haineusement Audric qui finit par sourire.

«_ Explique moi pourquoi j'ai trouvé ton nom apparaissant dans un livre sur les vampires?

_ Alors tu as finalement décidé de t'intéresser à eux?

_ Réponds à ma question!

_ C'est simple Tom, je suis moi même un vampire.

Tom ne recula pas devant son regard qui devint rouge. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait que si il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et puis, il lui avait démontré de nombreuses fois sa loyauté.

_ Tu n'as pas peur mon lord?

_ Non, pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi? Je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal.

_ Peut-être que j'aurai pu te mentir.

_ Si tel est le cas, prépare toi à mourir.

Audric ne le montra pas, mais il fut vraiment étonné de voir sa réaction. Il venait tout simplement de menacer un vampire, une chose que peu de personnes n'osent faire, même les plus puissants des sorciers.

_ Je savais que je ne pouvais pas être dévoué à une autre personne que toi. Tu es vraiment unique mon Lord.

Il lui prit de nouveau sa main et la baisa.

_ Cesse tes belles paroles et explique moi pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt.

_ Je voulais que vous l'appreniez par vous même pour voir votre réaction et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Tu dépasses toutes mes espérances.

_ Comment un vampire peut utiliser la magie? Je pensais qu'ils maîtrisaient une magie tout à fait différente de la notre mais...

_ Pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas né vampire.

_ Mais pourtant tu as le nom d'une illustre famille de vampire de sang pur!

_ Et j'en fais bien parti mais pas depuis ma naissance. Je suis né sorcier au sang pur mais alors que j'étais au bord de la mort à cause d'une attaque de vampire de bas niveau, mon père, celui qui m'a transformé, donc mon père adoptif, m'a mordu afin de me sauver. Je suis donc devenu son fils et je fus le seul à réussir à garder mes pouvoirs avant ma transformation.

_ Quel âge as-tu en réalité?

_ Je suis née en l'an 1000.

Tom fut légèrement déconcerté d'apprendre qu'il avait plus de 900 ans.

_ J'imagine que ce n'est pas ta véritable apparence.

_ C'est une apparence que j'ai adopté pour rester avec toi.

_ Pourquoi t'être intéressé à moi?

_ J'ai un jour entendu une explosion se produire dans une rue moldu. Et sans m'y rendre, j'ai intercepté une vie. Ses souvenirs, ses envies, sa vie. Et depuis lors, je me suis intéressé à toi. J'ai vu combien tu étais puissant. Je savais au fond de moi que tu changerais ce monde. J'ai donc fait en sorte de te rejoindre et d'être à tes côtés.

_ Tu as entendu une vie...?

_ Oui, une femme. J'ai entendu ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses craintes et sa tristesse. Elle m'a attiré jusqu'à toi.

Alice...Il avait entendu Alice! Elle l'avait aidé jusqu'à la mort! Tom, plongé dans ses pensées ne vit pas Audric sourire. Oui, c'était bien cette Alice qu'il avait entendu mais il avait surtout vu sa vie. Il savait que Tom, dans son époque était devenu Voldemort. Il savait également qu'elle n'était pas morte mais qu'elle avait de nouveau changé d'époque et par accident vu ses pensées choquées et désespérées qu'il avait perçu. Elle allait certainement revenir un jour ou l'autre et ce jour là, elle bouleversera une fois encore la vie du futur mage noir. Sa vie était devenu bien trop ennuyeuse pour qu'il laisse passer cette occasion de divertissement. Il allait être aux premières loges du destin du monde. Il ne pouvait pas rater cela. Tom eut soudainement une question.

_ Quelle est ta véritable apparence alors?

_ Celle-ci.

Il vit brusquement le jeune garçon avoir trois à quatre têtes de plus que lui. Ses épaules étaient devenues larges mais toujours fines. Disons qu'il était musclé mais finement, sans exagération. Ses cheveux poussèrent pour lui arriver jusqu'au niveau de ses reins. Toujours aussi noirs, ils brillaient, soyeux comme jamais. Ses yeux devinrent plus fins, plus adulte, plus prédateur. Ils gardaient ce bleu persan qui lui allait si bien, encadrés par de longs cils noirs. Ses vêtements changèrent également pour devenir plus digne, plus noble. Une tenue de combat presque. Il ressemblait à un chevalier sur le point d'aller se battre. Ou plutôt...en fait il ne savait pas le décrire. C'était indescriptible ce qu'il ressentit en le voyant. Il avait un air féerique, surréaliste qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cet homme à la puissance palpable, au maintient parfait, s'agenouilla devant lui, un genou au sol, l'autre fléchit, son bras courbé sur celui-ci, la tête basse. Il sentit une fierté absolu le traverser. Comment une créature si extraordinaire que lui pouvait baisser la tête devant lui? Il ne comprenait rien!

_ Pourquoi à moi? Pourquoi t'agenouilles-tu devant moi? Je ne suis pas une personne puissante!

_ Pas encore mon Lord.

_ Mais...!

_ Ne doutez pas de vos capacités ! Vous deviendrez un grand homme qui aura le destin du monde entre ses mains. Un jour, vous devrez faire un choix et il sera décisif sur l'avenir de cette planète.

Ses paroles...Un choix. Une décision crucial. Il repensa soudainement aux paroles de la vieille sorcière.

« Je sens un grand pouvoir en toi. Oui très grand. Il est dévastateur. Deux vies te semblent destinées. Une noire et froide où l'amour n'a pas sa place. La puissance sera ta maîtresse et la mort ton péché. Tu seras craint et une seule et unique personne pourra se dresser contre toi. Deux pouvoirs qui s'entrechoqueront et se défieront. La deuxième est celle où tu auras la vie que tu aurais toujours dû avoir. Celle aux côtés de la personne qui t'aura sauvé de ton enfer. La vie t'ouvrira les bras. Tu seras respecté et une seule et unique personne pourra te donner la clé de cette vie. Deux vies se mêleront pour ne faire plus qu'une. Tu es une énigme à toi tout seul mon petit. »

Deux vies...

« Je viens de te lire ton avenir. Il changera selon tes choix et tes actions. Cherche la puissance et tu seras seule. Cherche l'amour et ta moitié te sera offerte. »

Un choix... mais une seule possibilité...

Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression que ce choix en question concernait également celui du monde? En quoi sa vie allait changer celle de la Terre? Certes, il pensait révolutionner le monde, mais...il n'avait pas encore penser à le changer...Oh oui! Il voulait changer une chose! Les moldus mais il avait décidé de se réserver sur cette question...Il ne comprenait pas...!

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sais plus de choses que tu n'en dis mais, sache une chose, si le monde change par la simple décision d'une personne c'est qu'il devait changer.

_ Certainement.

_ Maintenant que les choses sont dites, reprends ton autre forme, je ne voudrais pas que tu attires l'attention sur toi.

_ Bien sûr. »

Il se transforma de nouveau en jeune garçon et partit sans attendre Tom. Il était une personne si mystérieuse que même Tom avait du mal à le cerner.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et en cet après midi de printemps, Tom avait décidé de faire une petite balade du côté du monde moldu en compagnie d'Audric. C'était les vacances et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire dans son manoir à Pré-au-lard. Ils vivaient ensemble et un train quotidien s'était installé. Son attention fut retenu par une activité de rue. Il reconnut tout de suite un sorcier en pleine démonstration de magie. C'était de la magie de bas niveau mais il admira cet homme en piteuse état, certainement un clochard, qui essayait tant bien que mal de survivre dans cette vie ingrate qu'était la sienne. Il prit plaisir à le voir transformer des bouts de papier en papillon et oiseaux qui se mirent à voler. Il fit quelques tours qu'il observa d'un œil neutre. Il ne jugeait pas. Il ne se sentait pas supérieur mais son plaisir fut soudainement interrompu par des rires gras et moqueurs. Il vit avec consternation des œufs ainsi que des détritus être jetés sur le sorcier. Celui-ci tenta de se défendre tant bien que mal mais se reçu les projectiles de plein fouet. Tom regarda avec haine ces moldus qui osaient se moquer de lui. Aucun ne vint pour l'aider ou le défendre. Tous ces moldus se mirent à rire de lui, de son malheur! Ces misérables moldus ne savaient pas respecter leurs supérieurs! La colère insinua ses veines tel un poison et le maigre espoir qu'il avait gardé en ces êtres venait de se briser. Il n'avait fait que se bercer d'illusion. Il s'approcha un peu plus et se mit entre les projectiles et la cible. Il se reçut une tomate. Le sorcier releva la tête de surprise devant son intervention. Tom essuya la tomate de son visage et lança un regard terrifiant aux personnes présentes. Il jeta la tomate par terre et de colère, fit apparaître des flammes qui firent soulever ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Les moldus commencèrent à prendre peur mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur attendait jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix sombre de Tom abattre le jugement.

«_ Audric, je veux que tu tues tout ces moldus, sans exceptions. Je ne veux aucuns survivants.

Audric sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait enfin pouvoir un peu s'amuser. Il s'approcha d'eux tout en se transformant. Ses futurs victimes furent figés en rencontrant son regard. Certain,s tentèrent de s'enfuir. D'une vitesse hors du commun, il les rattrapa et leur sauta dessus, armes sorties. Il les pourfendit de ses lames, et les réduisit en charpie de ses dents. Ce fut un véritable massacre. Le pauvre sorcier prit peur, en pensant sa dernière heure arrivé et tenta un misérable protégo lorsque Tom s'approcha de lui. Celui-ci sourit tristement. Il lui tendit sa main afin de l'aider à se relever.

_ Venez, je vais vous aider à faire face à la vie. »

Le sorcier, ébahit, prit la main tendue et ce fut ainsi que Tom eut un majordome loyal et dévoué.

Ce fut depuis cet épisode que Tom se décida. Les moldus ne méritaient pas qu'on leur tende la main. Ils étaient tous injustes et monstrueux. Ils étaient misérables, minables et ne méritaient qu'à servir leurs supérieurs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à sa tache et c'était Serpentard. Il savait qu'il pourrait le rencontrer quelque part mais où...?

Il entendra donc parler de la chambre des secrets et se mettra à sa recherche. Cela lui prendra presque cinq ans pour la trouver. Années où il sera le meilleur élève de sa promotion, aimé de tous les professeurs et admiré de tous les Serpentards. Il accentuera son rejet envers Charlus et Septimus qui tenteront toujours légèrement de créer une réaction chez lui, mais sans résultat. Ce fut un soulagement et une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin devant l'entrer de la chambre des secrets. Il allait enfin le rencontrer.


	18. Chapter 18: Les moldus? Je les hais!

Il marcha avec dignité sur cette grande allée de statues de serpents. Il regarda l'eau y couler lentement. Il contempla la finesse de la sculpture. C'était si beau. Il vit à la dérobée, une porte et s'y dirigea. C'était certainement le bureau de Salazar. Il y entra sans problème et vit sous ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes des étagères remplies de vieux livres. Il lut quelques titres et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ils dataient de l'époque de Merlin! Des livres si rares qu'il n'existait pour certain qu'un seul exemplaire! C'était incroyable! Alors qu'il allait se plonger dans un de ceux-ci en oubliant son principal objectif, il entendit quelqu'un se gratter la gorge.

«_ J'espère pour toi que tu es au moins de ma famille pour oser ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur ces ouvrages.

Il chercha la provenance de la voix et remarqua un tableau le regarder avec insistance, attendant apparemment une réponse de sa part. L'homme en question avait de longs et fins cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient verts émeraude. Ils brillaient d'intelligence et de ruse. Il remarqua également un médaillon en argent semblable au sien. Salazar Serpentard.. !

_ Est-ce que cela vous suffit pour soulever vos doutes?

Il sortit le médaillon de sous chemise et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le mot. Le regard de l'homme se fit plus tendre.

_ Oui, cela me suffit, enchanté mon héritier.

_ De même Salazar Serpentard.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu?

_ Tom Standel.

_ Standel tu dis? Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma famille s'unirait un jour à cette famille. Quelle bonne surprise.

_ Vous vouliez me voir n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, je voulais avoir un petite conversation avec toi.

_ A quel sujet?

_ Ton avenir.

_ Qui est déjà tout tracé.

_ Par tes parents j'imagine.

_ Du tout, mes parents sont morts.

_ Oh...Toutes mes condoléances. Si tu as lu ce mot tu dois savoir que je ne veux pas que tu suives mes pas sans raisons.

_ Je le sais et je peux vous affirmer que j'ai mes propres raisons que je ne préfère pas vous révéler. Les moldus sont des êtres cruels, ce sont eux les monstres! Ils méritent juste de mourir!

_ Je vois dans tes yeux que ta haine envers eux est palpable.

_ Certes, une haine infinie.

_ Que t'a fait la vie pour que tes yeux soient aussi morts?

La question désorienta Tom.

_ La vie est ce qu'elle est, pourrie. La vie n'a qu'un seul but, nous amener irréfutablement à la mort. Une mort qui peut vous enlever des êtres chers à tout moment, répondit Tom d'une voix brisée.

_ Oui...tout comme pour ma Marianne...

_ Lord Salazar...

_ Appelle moi grand père, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de voir mes petites enfants naître.

_Euh...Je...

Tom fut pris de court par cette demande des plus surprenantes.

_ Grand père...qui est cette Marianne?

_ La femme qui m'a été arrachée par ces moldus. La femme que j'ai toujours aimé et qui reste à jamais gravée dans mon cœur.

Tom fut déconcerté. Cet homme qu'il pensait insensible, se révélait être un homme sensible, un homme capable d'aimer.

_ Bien cessons de parler du passé et parlons de l'avenir. Si tu es décidé dans ta quête contre les moldus je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Je souhaitais juste que tu fasses tes propres choix. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses les choix d'autrui et de regretter. Je t'aiderais. Une fois que tu seras sorti de ce bureau, appelles Fervurina, il t'aidera à abattre ton jugement. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. J'ai vu que tu aimais particulièrement les livres, ce sera un plaisir pour moi de te transmettre mon savoir.

_ Merci grand père! »

Il sortit finalement en faisant un dernier signe à Salazar. Il se stoppa.

" _ Fervurina, viens à moi!

Il vit la bouche de la statue s'abaisser et laisser gros trou béant dans le mur. Une énorme tête de serpent en sortit et il fit face à un basilic. Le seul sûrement qui existait! Il sentit Nagini s'agiter à sa taille. Il la sortit de sous sa chemise et la posa à terre. Celle-ci rampa vers le basilic qui se figea. Ils s'enroulèrent l'un sur l'autre affectueusement.

_ Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour!

_ Je suis si heureuse maman! Gémit Nagini.

Des retrouvailles touchantes qu'il interrompit.

_ Je suis honoré de rencontrer le grand basilic.

Celle-ci tourna son attention sur Tom.

_ Vous devez certainement être l'héritier de mon maître.

_ Et c'est également mon maître, rajouta Nagini avec fierté.

_ Je vous suis reconnaissante pour lui avoir donné la vie, seul un Fourchelang en avait le pouvoir.

_ Je le sais. Grande Fervurina, Salazar m'a envoyé auprès de toi afin que tu m'aides à accomplir une tache.

_ Oui, il m'en avait parlé, je t'aiderais jeune maître. »

Ce fut dans cette semaine que Mimy trouva la mort dans les toilettes des filles. Hagrid fut accusé, sa baguette brisée et fut renvoyé. Tom continuera à retourner dans la chambre mais cessera de tuer des nés moldu. Trop risqué. Il apprendra beaucoup aux côtés de Serpentard. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce fut dans un de ses livres qu'il découvrit l'arbre généalogique de Serpentard. Une page remplit de différents noms, arrivant jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci devait être magique. Il remarqua également en dessous des précisions sur leurs conditions. Mort ou pas. Il constata avec surprise qu'il lui restait son oncle de vivant, Morfin Gaunt. Il remarqua également une case vide là où devait se trouver le nom de son père. Etrnage...Il vit aussi que la page d'à côté était également un arbre mais celui-ci était aussi vide. Aucuns noms n'y figuraient...Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, ne pensant pas que c'était un indice à un secret transmis dans une seule famille et cela depuis bien des siècles. Il cherchera pendant un moment où celui-ci résidait et trouvera enfin pendant l'été grâce à Audric. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Finalement, un homme costaud à barbe lui fit face. Le verdict allait tomber.


	19. Chapter 19: Un moldu? C'est une blague!

L'homme le regarda curieusement, étrangement même. Celui-ci avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le jeune homme se tenant devant lui...

«_ Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ C'est plutôt vous qui pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi.

_ Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

_ Tom Standel anciennement Tom Jedusor.

_ Jedusor vous dites? Demanda les yeux exorbités son oncle.

_ Parfaitement et je souhaiterais que vous me parliez de mon père. Au vue de votre réaction à l'annonce de son nom, il ne doit pas vous être inconnu.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Entrez, que l'on puisse en parler plus confortablement.

Son oncle lui ouvrit plus grandement la porte et l'invita à entrer. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés et son oncle commença son récit.

_ Oui le nom de Jedusor ne m'est pas inconnu pour être la cause de la perte de mon père.

_ Pardon?

_ Pour tout vous expliquer. Tom Jedusor, votre père, un homme au charme non feint, fit fondre ma sœur Mérope. Elle en tomba follement amoureuse mais celui-ci ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle usa donc du filtre d'amour sur lui et s'enfuit avec lui malgré les supplications de notre père de ne pas commettre la folie de partir avec un moldu. C'était une tragédie que...

_ Attendez une minute! Moldu? Moldu? Vous voulez dire que mon père est pauvre moldu?

_ Oui, vous n'étiez pas au courant?

_ Comment vouliez-vous que j'imagine que ma mère ait l'idiotie de finir avec un moldu? Moi, alors que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard!

_ Oh oh ! Vous savez donc pour Serpentard. Je suis désolé mais pour votre père c'est la stricte vérité. Mon père a eu beau la sermonner, la punir, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Elle disait l'aimer. Cela nuisit à la santé de mon père qui se retrouva faible à sa disparition. Elle revint quelques années plus tard, enceinte, en larmes. Elle raconta qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser le filtre sur lui, qu'il serait normalement tombé amoureux d'elle depuis tout ce temps mais à son réveil, il ne fit que brutalement la rejeter et l'abandonner. Mon père ne voulut pas en entendre plus et la jeta dehors sans un sou, lui criant à la figure qu'elle était la honte de la famille et qu'elle aille mourir dans les rues comme le chien galeux qu'elle était devenue. Mon père est mort suite à cela. Je n'ai dés lors, plus eu de nouvelles d'elle. Je pensais qu'elle serait morte avant de vous donner naissance.

_ Elle est morte à l'accouchement, répondit froidement Tom, et cela par votre faute!

_ Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. On ne fricote pas avec la vermine, elle le savait. Les moldus ne sont pas fait pour être avec des sorciers.

_ Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison. La vermine il faut l'exterminer. J'en conclue qu'il est encore vivant. Savez-vous où il habite?

_ Deux pâtées de maisons plus loin, dans la treizième rue, la quatrième maison.

_ Bien, vous allez sagement m'attendre ici pendant que je vais passer un petit bonjour à mon cher père. Il faut quand même que je les remercie.

_ Quoi?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit stupéfixer. Tom partit en suivant les indications de son oncle et se retrouva devant une maison assez banale. Il sonna et attendit. Il se retrouva devant un vieil homme ridé au regard sénile.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin?

_ Moi? Demanda Tom avec innocence. Je ne veux que votre mort voyons, continua-t-il avec le sourire angélique.

_ Comment?

La vie ne lui accorda pas plus de temps et il se prit un doloris. Tom ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser sa baguette, il serait tout de suite détecté par le ministère. Il avait toujours cette foutue trace sur lui! Il vit avec délectation cet homme souffrir. Il le poussa et ferma la porte. Il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers eux et il vit enfin celui qu'il avait toujours voulu rencontrer. Son père. Il lui ressemblait énormément. Il avait ce même charme ténébreux. Cela le dégoûta. Il cessa le sort et sourit à son père.

_ Bonjour père, cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas?

_ Qui...Qui es-tu ?

_ Voyons, c'est moi père! Ton fils, celui que tu as abandonné tout en abandonnant Mérope, celle qui avait tout abandonné pour être avec toi. Oui, celle que tu as abandonné alors qu'elle portait ton enfant!

_ Tu...Mon fils?

_ Et oui, ça choc n'est-ce pas? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le resteras pas longtemps.

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Je vais te faire regretter de l'avoir abandonné sale moldu! Le dégoût est même trop faible pour qualifier ce que je ressens en te voyant. Un moldu! Tu n'es même pas fichu d'être un sorcier! Comment a-t-elle pu s'intéresser à toi? Elle, alors qu'elle était l'héritière de Serpentard! Pourquoi se mettre avec un minable comme toi? Pourquoi gâcher sa vie pour un être inférieur? Je n'ai pas de réponses à ces questions et tu vas mourir pour t'être retrouvé sur mon chemin, regrette à présent tes actes. »

Tom adulte voulut s'enfuir mais il se fit toucher par un doloris. Il le regarda se tordre de douleur au sol. Il prit plaisir à voir ses larmes de douleur couler le long de ses joues. Il le détestait tellement! Il l'avait souillé avec son sang impur! Cette noble lignée souillée pour l'éternité! C'était impardonnable! Alors sans s'en rendre compte, il lui lança un avada sans baguette qui lui fit rendre l'âme. Une découverte qui lui redonna le sourire. Il tua également son grand père et retourna chez son oncle. Il lui imposa l'imperium et lui ordonna de se faire passer pour le meurtrier des Jedusor et partit sans demander son reste. Il vit le lendemain dans les journaux en première page un article parlant de la condamnation à vie de son oncle à Askaban. Une bonne chose de faite. Cette humiliante histoire de père moldu mourra avec lui dans la tombe. Il avait à présent une grande vie à bâtir.

Sa sixième année se passa avec brio. Il récoltait de plus en plus de partisans à son utopie. Il s'entoura de personnes fidèles telles qu'Abraxas Malfoy qui le vénérait sans hésitation, une telle extase brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait. Il y avait aussi des Black, des Rosier et des Lestrange à ses côtés. Il sentait parfois le regard déçu de Septimus et Charlus, mais il ne pouvait pas pactiser avec l'ennemi. Il les voyait aider ces misérables sang de bourbe. Eux qui appartenaient à un autre monde et qui osaient piétiner leur territoire! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter mais ne le montrait pas devant les autres. Il se devait d'être un bon préfet, d'être l'élève modèle que les professeurs admiraient. Il y avait seulement un professeur qui ne le regardait pas de la même façon, ce foutu Albus qui ne cessait pas de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans sentir sa présence. Au début c'était de temps en temps mais à présent, il sentait une surveillance constante de la part du vieux. Audric s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Oui ce fameux Audric, fidèle vampire noble qui se jouait bien des autres. Il voyait la peur dans certains regards de professeur qui était au courant de sa véritable identité, celui-ci n'ayant pas pris la peine d'en prendre une nouvelle. Une forme marquée d'arrogance et de défi. Il voulait voir cette peur. Il s'amusait toujours autant à l'accentuer. Certains professeurs étaient partis en larmes et Tom se devait toujours de régler l'histoire. Il était comme un sauveur pour les professeurs. Celui qui arrivait à susciter du respect de la part de ce célèbre vampire. Cela ne faisait qu'agrandir sa popularité. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'année se passa donc sans gros problèmes en omettant le fait que Philius était de plus en plus insistant pour l'inviter à le rencontrer. Il ne voulait pas revoir cet homme qu'il détestait tant aujourd'hui! Surtout que celui-ci faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas dans les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette hypocrisie! A présent sa septième année allait débuter, la dernière, celle où il aura le rôle de préfet en chef, celle où il conclura ses plans de suprématie avec Salazar, celle qui laissera place à sa vie de noble! Il était impatient que cette année s'écoule.


	20. Chapter 20: Un choc? Même plus!

Une épaisse fumée apparut, recouvrant un corps inanimé au sol. C'était une magnifique blonde qui semblait dormir. Elle ressemblait à une princesse qui n'attendait que le baiser de son prince pour la réveiller. Ses paupières remuèrent, se soulevèrent pour laisser voir des yeux gris pales. De longs cils noirs les encadraient finement. Un beau regard qui fonça de panique. Elle se mit à tourner la tête dans les sens, cherchant quelque chose de familier et se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua le lit devant elle. Il était cassé en grande partie, brûlé à certains endroits mais elle savait que c'était son lit. Elle leva la tête et vit le ciel. Le toit avait disparu ou peut être explosé au vu des débris qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. La peur la prit au ventre et elle sortit en courant de la librairie pour voir plus loin l'orphelinat. Elle s'en approcha avec désespoir et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit l'état de celui-ci. IL était méconnaissable. Brûlé, détruit. Elle ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour encore pour tenir debout. Elle y entra, passant en dessous des banderoles jaunes qui bloquaient la porte d'entrée et remarqua des traînés de sang sur les murs, le sol, le plafond, des os éparpillés un peu partout. Elle eut la nausée et ne put pas se retenir de vomir à même le sol. Que s'était-il passé ici? Où était Tom?

Elle en sortit et se mit à courir comme une dératée dans les rues. Elle arriva enfin dans un coin peuplé et bloqua son regard sur une page d'un journal qu'un passant lisait. La date l'interpella: 20 août 1944. Elle se figea devant cette réalité qui lui arriva en pleine tête. Elle était en plein dans le début de la seconde guerre mondiale et elle avait fait un bond de 10 ans. Tom était-il toujours vivant? Au vu de l'état de l'orphelinat, elle en doutait beaucoup. Elle avait peur, mal. Que pouvait-elle faire? Soudain l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux: Dumbledore! Il lui avait donné cette lettre en cas de soutient et en ce moment c'était bien ce dont elle avait besoin. Si Tom était toujours vivant, il devrait rentrer en 7eme année.

Elle se mit dans un coin discret et transplana. Elle remercia mentalement sa manie à toujours réduire ses affaires des plus importantes ou moins importantes dans sa poche, manie que Ron avait beaucoup critiqué mais qui allait à présent lui sauver la vie. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu faire sans la lettre de Dumbledore ou la bourse sans fin qu'il lui avait donné. On l'aurait prise pour une folle...Elle arriva à Pré-au-lard et ses pensées se perdirent vers Tom tout en se dirigeant vers le château. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Tom avait dû subir sans elle. Elle souhaitait vraiment de tout son cœur que Pénéloppe ou Dorina l'ait adopté. Un espoir auquel elle ne croyait pas vraiment. Elle priait surtout que son absence n'ait pas réduit à néant toutes ses actions. Qu'il ne se soit pas tourné vers les ténèbres. Que son cœur ne se soit pas remplie de haine, de désir de vengeance, qu'il soit tout simplement devenu celui qui projetait de devenir Voldemort.

Elle vit enfin le grand portail de Poudlard et traversa le grand pont qui la séparait de l'école. Elle toucha enfin les portes et voulut l'ouvrir mais rien, c'était fermé. Malheur! Il n'y avait personne! Mais bien sûr! Aucuns professeurs n'étaient là avant Septembre! Elle se surprenait à être des fois aussi bêtes que Ron et Draco en même temps. Où allait-elle pouvoir le trouver? Aller voir son frère? Non, il allait certainement la prendre pour une ennemie. Mais oui! Godric's hollow! Harry lui avait dit qu'il habitait là bas! Alors qu'elle était sur le point de repartir afin d'aller transplaner, elle se fit interpeller.

«_ Je peux vous aider mademoiselle?

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Albus Dumbledore en personne. Son soulagement fut apparemment visible au vu du regard amusé qu'il lui renvoya.

_ Oui! Je me présente, Alice Standel!

Le regard d'Albus se fit soudainement surpris, méfiant mais également intéressé.

_ Je pensais bien vous avoir déjà vu mais très chère, Lady Standel est déclarée comme morte depuis 10 ans maintenant, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous croire facilement.

Morte...Logique. Une disparition égalait souvent à la mort.

_ Je comprends bien le fait que vous ayez du mal à me croire dans ces conditions mais, laissez-moi m'expliquer, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous! Vous êtes mon seul espoir!

_ Bien, suivez moi.

Il posa sa main sur les portes qui s'ouvrirent naturellement devant eux. Il avait déjà beaucoup d'influence sur l'école sans en être le directeur. Ils passèrent de longs couloirs pour finalement aboutir sur un bureau accueillant. Il s'assit, lui priant d'en faire de même.

_ Un bonbon au citron?

Albus restait Albus. Elle sourit face à cette évidence et accepta le bonbon tendu.

_ Vous êtes bien la seule à accepter un bonbon de ma part.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le refuserais, je ne pense pas que vous vous empoisonneriez vous-même.

_ Oui! Répondit joyeusement Albus. Bien, racontez moi donc votre histoire.

_ Tout d'abord, veuillez lire cette lettre s'il vous plaît.

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit après l'avoir agrandis. Albus fut surpris en y reconnaissant sa propre écriture mais la magie pouvait faire tant de chose. Il l'ouvrit et sentit cette magie si familière s'en dégager. C'était la sienne, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il lut et l'atmosphère fut de plus en plus sombre au fil de sa lecture. Il finit par la replier et plonger un regard morne dans celui d'Alice.

_ Je comprends maintenant cette lueur dans votre regard. Vous avez en vu beaucoup pour votre jeune âge ma chère Hermione.

_ Je ne suis pas la seule et certainement pas la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire.

_ Oui peut-être...Vous êtes donc venue pour régler les choses et changer notre destin.

_ C'est cela. Mais avant de penser à ma mission, j'aimerais savoir si vous savez quelque chose sur l'orphelinat de Tom.

_ Vous l'avez vu j'imagine. Un véritable massacre. Il n'y a eu aucuns survivants.

Non! Pas lui! Les larmes s'insinuèrent dans ses yeux.

_ Du moins, du côté moldu.

Un espoir!

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Il y a eu deux survivants du côté sorcier.

_ Qui ça?

_ Audric Kraujas...

Kraujas? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

_ Et Tom Standel.

Sa respiration revint. Il était vivant! Les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler librement sur ses joues. Elle était si soulagée! Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le savoir mort!

_ Je vois que vous tenez beaucoup à lui. Il n'est donc pas qu'une mission.

_ Au début si, mais par la suite non. Je l'aime.

_ J'imagine pour lui avoir donné votre nom.

_ Oui, je n'étais pas sensé faire cela mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là bas!

_ Je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions il a pu vivre mais il n'y a plus à s'en faire à présent à ce propos, il vit très bien par ses propres moyens, enfin, les vôtres.

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ Lors de votre disparition, Tom Standel fut également porté disparu et il réapparut pour sa première année, après être devenu officiellement le Lord Standel, titre qui a beaucoup intéressé certains sang purs, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.

Elle craignit le pire.

_ Il est donc majeur depuis ses onze ans?

_ Oui, suite à cela, il est allé vivre dans un des manoirs de votre famille et l'orphelinat subit cette tragédie.

_ Qui a provoqué cela?

_ Nous ne le savons pas. Tout ce nous savons, c'est qu'il y avait la présence de beaucoup de serpents qui dévoraient les corps des garçons. Mais cet acte n'est pas naturel, car on a retrouvé le corps du directeur torturé et abusé par un manche à balai.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Des serpents? Le directeur abusé? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire! Il était devenu un meurtrier bien plus tôt que dans son monde! Le désespoir tomba sur elle. Tout était perdu.

_ Ne perdez pas espoir, vous n'avez pas fait tout cela pour abandonner à la première difficulté. Surtout que vous êtes à présent bloquée dans cette époque, alors autant tenter de faire quelque chose pour changer le court des choses.

Albus prit son menton dans sa main et releva son visage. Il lui fit un sourire et elle ne put pas se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras. Il fut tout d'abord surpris mais répondit à l'étreinte.

_ Je n'abandonnerais pas professeur!

_ Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne m'appeliez pas de cette façon. Bien, maintenant nous devons vous trouver une nouvelle identité. Cela paraîtrait assez suspect que la fameuse Alice Standel revienne de nulle part après 10 ans.

Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un flacon contenant du sang.

_ Buvez.

_ Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà le sang des Standel en moi, et je ne veux pas perdre le dernier lien que j'ai avec Tom!

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre apparence changera mais le sang ne cesse pas de couler dans vos veines. Vous ferez donc autant parti de la famille Granger, Standel que celle des Dumbledore.

_ C'est vraiment possible?

_ Si je vous le dis ma chère.

_ Bien, je vous fait confiance.

Elle prit le flacon et but d'une seule gorgée le sang. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur elle et elle vit un sort violet la toucher. Comme pour la première fois. Elle se sentit soudainement mal. Son corps brûlait. Sa peau la tirait. Ses os se craquaient. Un hurlement sortit de ses entrailles. Albus lui tendit finalement un miroir et elle put remarquer la différence mais également la ressemblance qu'elle avait à présent avec son directeur.

_ Je suis quoi pour vous?

_ Vous êtes ma nièce.

_ Mais d'où viennent ces yeux violets? Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vu chez votre frère ou votre sœur.

_ Vous les avez donc rencontré? C'est exact, vous avez les yeux de votre père.

_ Mon père...? Vous voulez dire que...?

_ Oui, je vous ai donné le sang de ma véritable nièce aujourd'hui décédée.

_ Mais comment vais-je expliquer ma réapparition?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, ils habitaient en Allemagne, personne n'était au courant de votre existence ici. Et puis, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment en Allemagne, avec la guerre moldu, vous avez un excellent mobile pour venir ici me rejoindre après la mort prématuré de votre mère, ma sœur.

_ Je vois...C'est en effet une bonne identité. Je suis désolé pour votre nièce.

_ Ne le soyez pas. Je la connaissais peu. Je n'ai pas été un bon oncle. J'ai peut-être l'espoir de me rattraper sur vous.

_ C'est tout à votre honneur. »

Albus lui sourit tendrement en l'observant. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa défunte sœur. Il lui expliqua encore quelques points à retenir et la rassura concernant sa place à Poudlard. Si elle avait vraiment fait des études de médico-mage, elle serait parfaite pour la place d'infirmière qui se libérait justement pour cette année. Dippet ne pouvait de tout façon rien lui refuser. Elle sourit à cette remarque.

Les jours passèrent et la date fatidique de la rentrée arriva. Elle allait enfin le revoir! Certes pas dans son ancienne apparence mais elle allait le revoir tout de même! Impatience qui la tordait, inquiétude qui la rongeait. Elle devait se changer les idées. Elle se mit à flâner dans les rues de Pré-au-lard et elle ressentit une étrange impression. La même que dans son époque. Les rues étaient vides. Les gens se regardaient en chiens de faillance. Personne ne faisait confiance à personne. Lorsqu'elle passait devant les magasins, les commerçants la regardaient avec suspicion, une étrangère était certainement très mal vu en cette période. Si les moldus subissaient la guerre d'Hitler, les sorciers subissaient le joug de Grindelwald. Une impression qui laissait son cœur à sa tristesse, comme si elle était revenue à son époque, qu'elle revoyait de nouveau Harry dans son lit, au bord de la mort, Ginny enterrée, Ron aveuglé par un mince espoir, Draco mort et Voldemort vivant.

Elle se mit à marcher sans but et se retrouva naturellement devant les grilles du manoir Standel. Elle toucha le portail qui la séparait de son ancienne demeure et elle ressentit un étrange malaise. Le froid se fit ressentir et elle se décida à mettre sa capuche. Quel sale temps! Elle ne vit pas le regard surpris d'un jeune homme dans les jardins.

Elle partit de nouveau sans but et se retrouva dans ce parc où elle avait rencontré ses amies. Elles lui manquaient énormément...Elle vit l'herbe fraîche s'abaisser sous la puissance du vent, herbe qui semblait l'appeler. Elle finit par s'allonger et s'endormir sans le prévoir.

Une goutte froide s'abattit sur son front. Une autre suivit et une autre pour finalement être suivi par des centaines d'autres. Cela suffit à réveiller Jade dans un sursaut. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et constata que la nuit était tombée et que la pluie l'avait prise en traître. Elle mit sa capuche et courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au château. Elle allait être en retard! Quelle bonne impression pour son premier jour de travail! Elle arriva finalement au portail encore ouvert mais sur le point d'être refermé par un homme si semblable à Rusard. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour l'aborder et fonça. Il la vit et se mit à courir après elle en hurlant qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à rentrer. Il l'agrippa, l'insulta, la bloqua, la retarda autant qu'il put. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Jade ne put plus se retenir et se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec dédain.

«_ Alors écoute moi bien sale microbe! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me prenne de haut à coup d'insulte! Je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça pour que je n'ai besoin de me taper un imbécile de ton genre! Si tu veux aller te plaindre fait le mais ne vient pas casser mes oreilles sensibles qui ne pourront plus supporter une minute de plus ta voix paillarde!

_ Mais...!

_ Réponds et je te tue sur le champ. »

Cela à suffit à calmer le gardien qui la suivit en silence, se ratatinant littéralement sur place. Elle allait enfin pouvoir le voir. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas trop en retard!

Il était attablé à cette table qu'il avait côtoyé depuis maintenant 6 ans. Il n'en avait pas perdu du respect, bien au contraire, il en avait gagné. Il était si fier de lui. Il était enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il était certes craint mais aussi envié, jalousé, admiré, idolâtré. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu! Il observa un instant le troupeau de nains s'extasier en arrivant dans la grande salle. Ils furent répartis et commença ce foutu discours du directeur Dippet. C'était tellement assommant qu'il avait du mal à garder constance. Il avait faim non de non! Quant ce vieux allait-il enfin décider d'arrêter de parler? Tom, dans un dernier espoir, tenta de le trucider du regard afin qu'il se taise, mais sans effet.

Il souffla, dépité, et se résigna à attendre, comme tout le monde...même s'il n'était pas comme tout le monde! Mais c'était un détail...Il entendit soudainement son nom et au vu du regard que le directeur lui lança, il comprit qu'il devait se lever.

«_ Je vous présente donc le préfet en chef, Tom Standel.

Il s'inclina légèrement sous les applaudissements des élèves et il se rassit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, tout cela avec grâce.

_ Étant donné que Madame Balfard, notre infirmière est hospitalisée pour l'année, je voulais vous présenter votre nouvelle infirmière qui restera avec nous le temps d'une année mais malheureusement je ne la vois pas parmi nous...peut- être est-elle...

_ Désolée pour mon retard!

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en catastrophe pour laisser rentrer une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle était trempée et ne releva pas sa capuche avant d'être à la table des professeurs. Certains remarquèrent également Parussard, le gardien trembler sur place en la regardant avec crainte. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils le voyaient ainsi!

_ Comme je le disais, je vous présente donc votre nouvelle infirmière, Jade Dumbledore.

Dumbledore? Le nom provoqua un brouhaha autant du côté des élèves que des professeurs. La Jade en question releva sa capuche et ils purent contempler sa beauté. Ils virent ses longs et lisses cheveux aubruns tomber sur son dos avec finesse. Certains assez proche de la table des professeurs purent également remarquer ses yeux violets, un caché en partie par la mèche de cheveux qui tombait dessus. Ni trop petite ni trop grande, ni trop maigre ni trop grosse, mais si bien formée. Son visage fin et ovale sous une peau légèrement mat lui donnait un charme certain. Elle dégageait une aura si...mystérieuse. Un de la table des serpents se sentit soudainement oppressé sans en savoir la raison, comme si cette atmosphère lui était familière. Cette sensation d'apaisement inexplicable, où l'avait-il ressenti la dernière fois? Cette sensation qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir. Celle qu'il pensait être morte en même temps qu'elle.

Il rencontra le regard de Jade et il plongea dans cette couleur si envoûtante. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé d'Audric. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Jade se redressa et fit face aux élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas réussi à détourner le regard d'elle.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle donc Jade Dumbledore. Je suis heureuse d'avoir l'honneur de passer une année dans cette si célèbre école. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble. »

Elle s'inclina et finalement s'assit à la place qui lui était réservée, celle à côté d'Albus. L'année allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


	21. Chapter 21: Une nouvelle venue

Tom se tenait droit comme un piquet, le regard perdu, sombre. Audric arriva derrière lui et le charria.

«_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tom? Tu as perdu un de tes précieux manuels?

_ Non...J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme.

_ Ah bon? Demanda Audric tout en cachant son sourire amusé.

_ Oui. Quelques heures avant la rentrée, j'ai vu quelqu'un devant le portail du manoir. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien avoir vu mais...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait devant ton manoir?

_ Je ne sais pas... mais je suis presque sûr que c'était elle.

_ Peut-être, même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

_ Hm...

Il redevint silencieux mais fut dérangé par les bavardages incessants des Gryffondors. Le professeur d'histoire était souvent en retard, chose qu'il supportait de moins en moins avec les années. Ils parlaient de la nouvelle infirmière dans des termes comme « sexy », « à tomber », « une vraie bombe » et bien d'autres termes dégradants. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait pour cette femme. Elle était belle et alors? Alice l'était bien plus! Elle était bien fade à côté d'elle...enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se voiler la face. Mais à part le fait qu'elle soit une Dumbledore, cette femme n'était rien.

Le professeur arriva et le cours commença enfin. Les heures passèrent et vint le tour des potions. Une matière qu'il appréciait assez pour leur utilité. Une demie heure se passa sans problème, quand vint une explosion brutale. Il tourna son regard et le posa sur l'élève blessé. Ça allait encore être pour sa pomme...Comme il le prévut, le professeur lui pria d'accompagner l'élève à l'infirmerie. Quel incapable! Il avait certainement trop attendu avant de mettre les pattes de souris! Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de baver sur l'infirmière! Il soutint l'élève blessé et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Quelle plaie...Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par cette femme qu'il n'avait pas envi de voir. Quelle plaie...Elle lui sourit et prit l'élève en question. Elle le posa sur un lit avec sa baguette et l'ausculta. Elle se mit à lui faire un bandage pour finalement le taper sur le dos avec un sourire carnassier, ce qui provoqua un cri de douleur chez son patient. Un sorte de flash-back lui revint en la voyant faire cela.

Il se revoyait lorsqu'il s'était blessé. Alice l'avait aussi bandé avec autant de soin et d'attention pour finalement lui taper dans le dos avec un sourire. Il revint à lui et se ferma un peu plus. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à Alice lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle n'était pas Alice! Elle vit son air fermé et son regard se fit presque triste, qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Chose que Tom remarqua également. Quel était le problème de cette femme? Il se retira sans lui adresser un mot, réaction qui fendit le cœur de Jade. Il était loin le petit garçon qui s'était mis à lui sauter dans les bras en la voyant...Albus lui avait appris à travers les semaines passées à ses côtés la situation. Son père ainsi que son grand père étaient mort, tués par son oncle. Chose qu'elle savait fausse. Elle sut aussi pour la malheureuse Mimy. Son cœur se déchira un peu plus en y repensant. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver ces vies humaines et tout cela à cause de cet accident! Si le cristal ne s'était pas détaché, elle serait à ses côtés, elle serait là pour lui, il ne serait pas seul.

Il partit rageusement. Il n'arrêtait pas de comparer son visage à celui d'Alice! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout! Mais pourtant ce sourire...cette atmosphère, ces manies...Non! Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour la comparer autant à celle qui a pris le rôle de sa mère. Il fallait qu'il se calme! C'était seulement l'excitation de finir bientôt les cours qui le perturbait, voilà tout!

Les semaines passèrent, et sa colère ne fit que progresser. Il ne cessait pas de voir des points communs entre elles. Elles mangeaient la même chose le matin. Elles avaient également le même tempérament. Et il en avait été témoin la veille. Elle était arrivée en plein dans la grande salle, priant que les élèves qu'elle venait de citer la suivent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il vit des sourires flamboyants et fiers s'étendre sur les lèvres des garçons en question. Ils la suivirent et lorsque Tom voulut sortir de la grande salle pour rejoindre sa salle commune, il intercepta leur conversation. Elle se tenait devant eux, souriante, mais tellement effrayante. Il en eut des sueurs froides. Elle jeta des boîtes de chocolats à leurs pieds.

«_ Alors écoutez moi bien les jeunes. Que ce soit la dernière fois que je retrouve dans mon infirmerie des chocolats trempés dans l'élixir d'amour qui me sont destinées ou je vous assure que vous retrouverez bien pire dans votre nourriture.

Les garçons tremblèrent d'effroi. Était-ce vraiment la douce et tendre infirmière qui se trouvait devant eux?

_ On voulait juste que...tenta piteusement un des garçons.

_ Que je tombe amoureuse de l'un de vous et que vous ayez la possibilité de dire que je suis vôtre? le coupa-t-elle. Retenez bien cela alors messieurs, je n'appartiens à personne, j'espère que vous avez compris.

Ils hochèrent honteusement la tête et Jade retrouva son tendre sourire.

_ Maintenant que vous avez compris, retournez manger, je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'accuse de vous affamer.

Ils partirent presque en courant, laissant tomber au passage les gouttes de sueurs qui emplissaient leur corps en nage. Tom fut sur le point de partir lorsque Jade lui lança un regard et un sourire mystérieux. Le même que le sien. Il s'en serrait arracher les cheveux! Qui pouvait bien être cette femme?

La nuit même, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, l'image d'Alice revenait sans cesse. Mais surtout son impuissance à la ramener à la vie. Il avait cherché de partout un moyen mais sans succès. C'était si rageant! Son but devenait de plus en plus irréaliste. Il pensa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas vu Ledas et Inferno de toute la journée. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Nagini qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa mère. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il pouvait très bien comprendre.

Il continua donc à marcher dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses serpents lorsqu'il entendit des sifflements. Content, il se rapprocha et se stoppa lorsqu'il comprit que ses serpents n'étaient pas seuls, ils semblaient en plus heureux...Il s'approcha discrètement et vit caché au tournant d'un couloir, Jade, assise sur le rebord de pierre, à contempler la forêt interdite par la fenêtre, en pleine discussion avec eux. Il arrivait au milieu de leur conversation... Elle baissa sa tête et sourit à Ledas et Inferno.

«_ Vous êtes allé chasser cette nuit?

_ Oui mais la chasse n'a pas vraiment été bonne, les centaures font fuir nos proies, répondit rageusement Ledas.

_ Ils s'agitent parce qu'ils sentent le danger arriver à grands pas. Une sombre ère est en marche.

_ Que vas-tu faire? Demanda Inferno.

_ Que penses-tu que je puisse faire à part les défendre?

_ Ta venue n'était plus prévu Lady, siffla Ledas.

_ Pas plus qu'elle n'était pas prévue.

Cette conversation était étrange! Comme s'ils se connaissaient mais surtout, une Dumbledore Fourchelang! Il pensait être le dernier! Comment c'était possible? Cette femme semblait être plus intéressante que prévu. Alors qu'il allait repartir réfléchir, son pied frappa dans une pierre qui provoqua l'arrêt totale de la conversation. Il entendit ses serpents ramper dans sa direction, en mode attaque.

_ Arrêtez, retournez auprès de votre maître, vous ne devez pas causer de soucis.

_ Bien Lady, répondirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Et ils partirent en direction de la salle commune des serpentard. Tom en fit de même en prenant un tout autre chemin. Il était déboussolé. Pourquoi accordaient-ils autant de respect à cette femme? Elle semblait avoir plus de secret que prévu. Il fallait qu'il les découvre!

Le lendemain, il fixa de nouveau son attention sur elle. Il la voyait se promener dans les jardins comme avec nostalgie. Il ne l'avait pas vu se perdre une seule fois alors qu'elle était sensée ne pas connaître ce château et pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'elle le connaissait très bien même. Il la rejoignit en silence et se gratta la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Elle lui sourit aimablement.

«_ Vous souhaitez quelque chose monsieur Standel?

_ Pourrais-je vous poser des questions?

Jade se sentit mal. Il ressemblait tellement au Tom du souvenir du professeur. Une aura sombre et rusée l'entourait.

_ Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir?

_ Vous êtes quoi par rapport au professeur Dumbledore?

_ Beaucoup d'élèves m'ont posé la question, vous devriez savoir quelle a été la réponse.

_ Je ne suis pas comme les autres élèves, mademoiselle. Je ne vous le demande pas par curiosité mais par intérêt. Je fais justement des recherches sur les sang purs et comme la famille Dumbledore en fait partie, je...

_ Vous avez faux jeune homme, nous sommes une famille de sang mêlé.

_ Que...Comment?

_ Vous avez très bien compris, dans ces conditions l'information sur ma condition n'a plus d'importance.

Tom eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide. Elle venait de l'avoir. Jade cacha sa fierté. Elle savait qu'il était dans une rage folle mais elle venait aussi de comprendre qu'elle l'intéressait. Mauvais ou bon signe? Elle ne saurait le dire.

_ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

_ Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas être une sang mêlé! Vous parlez Fourchelang!

Cela eut l'effet de refroidir Jade. Comment le savait-il?

_ Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé chercher cela, mais je vous prierai de cesser d'inventer ce genre d'accusation.

_ Ne me faîtes pas passer pour un menteur mademoiselle. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

_ Vu ou entendu monsieur Standel?

Un frisson le traversa. Elle sous-entendait qu'il le parlait également.

_ Qu'est ce que cela changerait? demanda t-il sur la défensive.

_ Qu'est ce que cela changerait que je le parle pour vous?

_ Cela veut dire que vous avez un lien avec Salazar Serpantard!

_ Cela serait choquant?

_ Salazar n'a qu'un seul héritier!

_ Et vous savez de qui il s'agit j'imagine.

_ Bien sûr c'est...!

_ Rubéus Agrid, celui qu'on a accusé de l'être, celui à qui on a brisé la baguette, celui qu'on a renvoyé, sous votre déclaration.

Tom eut le souffle coupé. Il allait dévoiler sa véritable identité. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment perdre tout ses moyens! Heureusement qu'elle l'avait coupé dans son élan! Oui, Jade venait bien de lui sauver la mise. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il lui dévoile cela. Il allait se refermer autrement.

_ Oui, c'est bien lui, il ne peut pas y en avoir un autre!

_ Qui vous dit que Salazar n'a pas eu une autre descendance?

_ Que...quoi...?

_ Réfléchissez-y, ce n'est pas un fait à exclure. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée monsieur Standel. "

Elle partit en un coup de vent, laissant un Tom figé d'horreur. Il ne serait pas le seul héritier de Salazar? Et soudain l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Cette page blanche! Elle ne servait donc pas à rien! Il partit en courant vers la bibliothèque. Il devait en avoir le cœur net! Il y entra en sueur et se jeta presque sur l'étagère où il l'avait trouvé. Il l'ouvrit et tourna rapidement les pages. Plus le temps de faire attention à prendre soin du vieux livre. Cette information pourrait ruiner ses convictions! Il arriva enfin à la page voulue. Aucuns noms ne s'y trouvaient! Mais l'arbre partait tout de même de Salazar lui-même. Il pensait pourtant qu'il n'avait eu qu'un enfant...Il prit le livre avec lui, le dissimula dans son sac et partit vers les toilettes des filles. Il devait directement le demander au principal concerné!

Il tomba dans le vide et ralentit sa chute avec un sort. Il se précipita vers le bureau et fit enfin face à son grande père qui le regarda d'une façon étonné. Sa tenue débraillé et son souffle saccadé ne lui ressemblaient pas.

«_ Combien d'enfant avez-vous eu?

_ Quoi?

_ Répondez s'il vous plaît à la question!

_ Euh...1 seulement pourquoi?

_ Alors pourquoi cet arbre montre que vous en avez eu deux?

Il lui montra le livre et Salazar eut un choc en voyant un nom se dévoiler sur la deuxième case de la page blanche. Salazar Ponria. Le nom de Marianne! Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues. Tom n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il n'entendit qu'un nom être prononcé avant que le tableau ne devienne immobile.

_ Marianne...!

Ce fut ainsi qu'il contempla avec stupéfaction le portrait de son ancêtre, souriant, se figer. Ce n'était pas lui! Qui était cette Marianne? Il n'avait jamais voulu lui parler d'elle! Pourquoi prononcer son nom juste maintenant? Salazar avait dû voir quelque chose que lui ne pouvait pas voir pour réagir ainsi! Aurait-il eu un enfant avec cette fameuse Marianne? Non, impossible. Il aurait été au courant et ne se serait pas marié avec sa femme pour laisser sa bien aimée. Ce n'était pas logique!

De colère, il jeta tout les livres se trouvant prêt de lui, détruisant la chaise, le bureau. Il devait se défouler. Il sortit finalement de la pièce, complètement dépassé. Qui était cette femme pour oser bouleverser autant sa vie?


	22. Chapter 22 Si le sang n'était pas tout?

Les mois passèrent et la situation n'évolua pas. Tom refusait de la voir, se penchant plus sur le cas de cette fameuse Marianne qui l'obnubilait. Jade ne désespéra pas et garda tout de même confiance, il viendrait naturellement à elle. Elle ne perdit pas son temps et aida certains élèves en les conseillant, les soutenant comme une jeune mademoiselle Pomfresh. Celle-ci était une jeune fille de Serdaigle, avec un manque flagrant de confiance en soi. Elle était discrètement venue observer Jade dans son travail, s'extasiant devant ses potions, ses instruments, ses formules. Jade fit comme si elle ne voyait rien mais l'invita un jour à devenir son assistante, demande qui fut accueillie par un visage rouge et des bégaiements poussés. Mais un sourire vint finalement prendre place sur le visage de la septième année lorsque Jade lui avoua qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Elle devint donc son assistante, passionnée et attentive. Elle retenait très bien les conseils et les appliquait comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Si elle savait que c'était elle-même qui lui avait tout appris. A son grand malheur, son fan club ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ils n'en rataient pas une pour lui déposer un compliment ou pour la suivre. Elle avait souvent dû en venir aux menaces et aux intimidations. Elle avait eu un bon professeur pour cela. Severus lui manquait énormément dans ces moments là. Alors qu'elle était en train d'appliquer un pansement sur une égratignure d'un élève de cinquième année, elle entendit une explosion dans les jardins. Son cœur fit un bond et son corps sembla retrouver ses habitudes car elle sortit sans attendre sa baguette, prête à abattre le moindre suspect. Elle passa sa tête par la fenêtre et vit de la fumée noire s'élever jusqu'à elle. Elle remarqua également la présence de plusieurs sorciers, baguette en main, plus menaçant que jamais.

«_ Poppy sort tout de suite les élèves et dirige toi vers la salle sur demande, celle que je t'ai montré la semaine dernière, conduit les tous là bas!

_ Mais..., commença dépitée Poppy.

_ Poppy Pomfresh! Si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de cette infirmerie dans les secondes qui viennent, je vous ferai regretter d'être seulement née! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois et évacua les élèves présents dans l'infirmerie pour les diriger jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Jade pendant ce temps là se dirigea vers la source de l'explosion, sautant par la fenêtre sans hésitation. Elle atterrit en douceur avec un sort et se plaqua derrière un arbre encore debout. Elle vit avec horreur des hommes tenir des élèves par la gorge, les faisant agoniser. Elle sortit de sa cachette en leur envoyant un « experliarmus » en plein visage. Les deux hommes s'envolèrent, s'écrasant piteusement au sol. Les élèves se placèrent instinctivement derrière elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit les deux hommes se relever, l'air mauvais. C'était trop dangereux de se battre tout en protégeant les élèves. Elle se retourna quelques secondes en exécutant un « levicorpus » sur eux, les faisant directement passer par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Elle fit face à ses adversaires qui étaient prêt à lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'ils furent retenus par une puissante main. Il les écarta du chemin et apparut un homme blond aux cheveux soigneusement ondulés, lui tombant sur ses épaules. Des épaules fines, mais un torse développé et un sourire dévastateur. Elle ne le lui rendit aucunement, lui lançant un regard hautain. L'inconnu souleva un sourcil, légèrement déconcerté.

«_ A qui ai-je l'honneur?

_ Se présenter avant de demander le nom de l'autre n'est-ce-pas plus poli?

_ Vous faîtes dans les politesses. Gellert Grindelwald, enchanté.

Elle se tenait devant un des plus grand mage noir de l'histoire! Ce n'était certainement pas la même chose de lire l'histoire dans un manuel que de la vivre en direct...

_ Oh mais que fait un mage noir dans une paisible école? Vous n'avez pas quelques pays à conquérir?

_ Je vois que je ne vous suis pas inconnu, mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. Alors laissez-moi écraser cette école que l'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir refuser l'invitation. Si vous voulez bien me le permettre, j'aimerais que vous partiez sur le champ!

_ Je n'aurai même pas l'honneur de connaître votre nom?

_ Je ne pense pas que cela suffise à vous faire partir alors autant que je ne le vous donne pas.

_ Où est donc parti votre politesse?

_ Je crois qu'il y a des chances que je l'ai laissé dans mon lit ce matin en me levant.

_ Voudriez-vous que nous allions la rechercher ensemble? sous-entendit-il avec charme.

_ On ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez du genre dragueur, vous faîtes faux bon à votre réputation.

_ Il faut bien l'être un peu pour donner jour à un héritier.

_ Intéressant, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous présenter une charmante dame. Laissez-moi vous aider à la rejoindre plus vite, deux lieux sous terre.

Sans attendre elle lança un « stupéfix » qu'il dévia d'un « protégo » sauf que cela suffit pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il prit un air contrarié, la cherchant du regard. Il sentit soudainement un souffle sur sa nuque et voulût se retourner mais n'entendit qu'un chuchotement.

_ Trop tard.

Des flammes l'enveloppèrent brusquement, le rendant prisonnier dans un cage de feu. Il vit cette femme qui l'avait si facilement eu. Les reflets des flammes la rendait si belle, si désirable. Il tenta l'utilisation de l'eau mais rien à faire, les flammes ne cessaient pas de se régénérer. Elles dansaient tout autour de lui. Jade se pencha, passant son visage entre les flammes, sans ressentir aucune douleur.

_ Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes immobilisé, je peux au moins vous donner mon nom, retenez le bien comme celui de celle qui a le pouvoir de vous réduire à néant même si tel n'est pas mon destin. Jade Dumbledore, enchantée.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous ce nom et vit arriver le corps professoral. Il croisa le regard d'Albus. Son ancien ami, son partenaire, ce traître. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être sa fille...il aurait été au courant alors qui était-elle? Il vit le regard d'Albus devenir sombre d'inquiétude pour cette Jade et également de surprise en le voyant dans cette position des plus désavantageuse. Un regard qu'il renvoya emplie de haine. Cet homme qui avait fait tant de projet de grandeur à ses côtés et qui avait tout abandonné du jour au lendemain. Cet homme qui l'avait laissé, brisant tout ses plans, tout ses rêves en un instant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser en vie, de le laisser vivre sa douce vie. Il devait souffrir! Il devait regretter! Il devait revenir auprès de lui ou tout simplement mourir. Albus se rapprocha de Jade, posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Ne laisse pas couler ta haine sur lui, ce n'est pas à toi de lui faire face, lui souffla Albus.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle, c'est pour ça que je n'ai fait que l'immobiliser, votre vie et la sienne sont liées.

_ Merci de comprendre cela Jade.

Ils se sourirent et sans s'y attendre, de la pierre enveloppa les flammes autour de Gelbert. Elles s'éteignirent, ayant étouffé ce qui les faisaient brûler. Il fit un bond et s'éloigna de ses adversaires. Certains de ses partisans se mirent autour de lui, en mode défense. Il fit un signe de main pour leur prier de se calmer.

_ J'avoue que vous êtes puissante pour votre jeune âge ma chère Jade mais ce n'est pas vous qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui mais cet homme qui fait partie de votre famille.

_ Je ne souhaite pas que vous vous intéressiez à moi et cet homme en question s'appelle Albus, retenez ce nom que vous avez tant employé par le passé.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant le sous-entendu de leur enfance. En effet, ils avaient grandis ensemble, des vrais inséparables. Mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne qu'Albus lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Comme si ce lien était resté un secret enfouit entre eux seulement. Mais il en avait apparemment parlé. Le traître se mettait à faire dans le sentimentalisme. Cela l'écœurait.

_ Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez très chère. Bien, je vois que ce n'est pas le bon jour pour accomplir ma tache, je reviendrai Albus et ce jour là sera celui de ta mort. »

Il disparût sur ses paroles dans une affreuse fumée noire, si semblable à celle des mangemorts. Jade en eut un léger frisson. Ces fumées n'étaient jamais signe de bonne chose. Plus loin se tenait Tom, le regard brillant d'intérêt. Il avait observé avec délectation la façon avec laquelle elle se tenait devant le grand mage noir de cette époque. Elle n'avait pas flanché. Pas un seul moment il n'avait senti de la peur en elle, seulement de la confiance. Ces mots arrogants, ce regard hautain, c'était tellement le genre d'Alice, mais peu importait, elle était à présent une personne à avoir près de lui. Il devait se la garder pour lui seul. Cette puissance qui se dégageait d'elle. Une puissance envoûtante. Il n'était certainement pas le seul à le penser vu le regard calculateur que lui avait dédié Grindelwald. Mais elle serait à lui. Elle serait à ses côtés lors de sa montée au pouvoir. Elle serait sa princesse des ténèbres: Sa muse. Tom n'arrivait plus à résonner correctement. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Son pouvoir, sa beauté, des atouts tant recherchés qu'il détenait en une seule femme. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser à un autre! Il devait passer à l'attaque. Il partit s'enfouir dans l'ombre des couloirs, se faisant totalement engloutir dans l'obscurité.

Ses journées furent de plus en plus dures à supporter. Depuis que la rumeur comme quoi elle avait fait face au grand mage noir sans peur s'était étendue, les déclarations et les cadeaux ne cessaient de se retrouver dans sa chambre ou dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Si elle ne supportait pas une chose, c'était bien d'être traqué. Ils ne lâchaient pas le morceau et même si les filles lui vouaient de l'admiration, elle voyait également la lueur de jalousie flamber dans leurs yeux. Les garçons de tout âge ne faisaient plus que de parler d'elle, surtout les Gryffondors. Son fan le plus dévoué était Charlus Potter, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais. Elle avait l'impression de revoir son fils James en plein harcèlement de la pauvre Lily Evans. De la joie et de la tristesse se mêlaient en elle en le voyant. Joie de voir combien il avait bien grandis et surtout parce qu'il lui était très sympathique, mais tristesse de sa ressemblance même minime avec Harry. Elle le vit justement rentrer dans son lieu de travail, un magnifique bouquet de rose dans les mains. Elle sourit mais fronça tout de même des sourcils. Où allait-elle mettre celui-ci...?

«_ Bonjour monsieur Potter, qu'amenez-vous aujourd'hui?

_ Un bouquet de rose pour la plus belle des fleurs.

_ Vous m'en voyez désolée mais il n'y a aucune fleur ici. Repassez un autre jour, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance.

_ L'évidence est pourtant là mademoiselle, souffla avec charme Charlus, ça ne peut qu'être vous cette belle fleur.

_ Donc vous pensez que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une fleur qu'on prend et qu'on met dans un vulgaire vase pour qu'on l'oublie?

_ Non je...balbutia Charlus complètement désorienté.

_ J'espère pour vous ou vous goûterez à ma baguette.

_ Je ne pensais pas avoir cette honneur si tôt.

_ En parlant de tôt, pourquoi venir si tôt aujourd'hui?

_ Je ne pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus pour vous voir.

_ C'est très flatteur mais vous savez que j'ai du travail?

_ Je pourrai peut-être vous aider.

_ Il y a déjà Poppy pour cela.

_ Il n'y a jamais assez de personne pour aider.

_ Vous avez raison mais cela sera tout de même un non, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il l'amusait contrairement aux autres qui ne faisaient que lui vouer des mots d'amours insensés.

_ Pourquoi être si cruelle avec moi? Demanda Charlus en feintant une larme qui coulait.

_ Pourquoi venir sans cesse me voir?

_ Parce que j'en ai envi.

_ Alors vous avez votre réponse à votre question.

_ Bien envoyé mademoiselle.

_ Bien répondu monsieur Potter.

Ils se sourirent et Charlus fut sur le point de s'installer sur un lit quand Tom entra à son tour. Il fusilla du regard son ancien ami qui le lui renvoya. Tom passa le premier à l'attaque.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter? Tu n'as pas une pauvre fille sur qui baver aujourd'hui?

_ Non, je suis désolé de te le dire mais je préfère passer du temps avec notre charmante infirmière. Mais dis- moi, tu n'as pas un livre à lire ou un ordre à donner à un de tes sous-fifres?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard noir. Des éclairs semblaient crépiter dans la pièce. Jade, lassée, se mit entre eux, le regard sévère.

_ Mon infirmerie n'est pas un lieu de combat et encore moins une pièce de duel. Si vous voulez faire votre scène de ménage, je vous prierai de la faire ailleurs qu'ici.

_ Une scène de ménage? Avec lui? Vous m'insultez mademoiselle! Sortit Charlus, une main sur le cœur.

_ Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que ce Griffondor en chaleur mademoiselle, je pourrai me vexer, souffla sombrement Tom.

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur le front de Jade. Elle fit deux pas en arrière et prit ses couteaux, menaçante. Les jeunes hommes eurent des frissons en la voyant ainsi. Leur dernière heure était-elle arrivée?

_ J'espère que vous n'avez rien à regretter dans votre vie parce que vous n'aurez pas le temps de réparer quoi que ce soit.

Leur teint se fit blanc à chacun, et leur salive difficile à avaler. Elle allait les tuer! Elle ne rigolait pas! Alors qu'ils la virent se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux, la porte s'ouvrit sur Septimus. En le voyant, Charlus se jeta derrière lui dans un dernier espoir.

_ SEPTIMUS! Mon ami! Sauve-moi!

_ Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Charlus?

_ Moi? Mais rien! C'est Tom qui m'a cherché!

_ Ce sera Standel pour toi Potter, nous ne sommes pas assez proche pour que tu te permettes de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce. Il ne lança pas un regard et Tom préféra sortir. Le moment était mal choisis. Il sortit en frôlant Septimus qui ne décolla pas son sourire de son visage. Comment pouvait-il garder ainsi le sourire? Jade ne comprenait pas. Il se courba devant elle, la tête basse.

_ Je désolé pour tous les désagréments que Charlus a causé. Je ne sais pas comment rattraper sa conduite.

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire monsieur Weasley, ce n'est rien. Dîtes-moi, êtes vous en froid en ce moment avec monsieur Standel?

Les deux baissèrent la tête, de colère, de gêne.

_ C'est comme cela depuis notre première année, avoua Septimus qui avait plus de maîtrise de soi.

Jade écarquilla les yeux. Que s'était-il passé?

_ Une dispute?

_ Nous ne le savons pas nous-même.

Hein...?

_ C'est simple mademoiselle, reprit Charlus, il nous évite depuis notre rentrée. On le croyait mort depuis quatre ans! On le revoit enfin et il nous rembarre sans raison.

_ Mais ce n'est pas logique! Pourquoi ferait-il cela?

_ Nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour lui, supposa Charlus, la mine sombre. On a appris par hasard qu'il avait réuni des adeptes, il est dans un tout autre monde que nous.

Ses mangemorts! Il avait déjà commencé à les former! Un frisson la traversa. C'était une catastrophe! Si il s'intéressait à elle c'était qu'il voulait la rallier à sa cause...C'était comme se prendre une gifle. Elle qui avait toujours été traquée par les mangemort à cause de sa condition de née moldu, elle était sûrement en première ligne des candidats pour son recrutement. Quelle douce ironie que la vie lui présentait. Elle pouvait se tromper mais son instinct lui criait que s'en était tout autre. Il lui restait toujours l'espoir...

_ Que voulez-vous dire par des adeptes?

_ Jurez nous tout d'abord de ne pas lui dire que c'est nous qui vous en ont parlé, pria Charlus, méfiant.

_ Je vous jure sur ma magie que monsieur Standel ne saura rien sur votre implication dans cette histoire.

_ Hm...Un soir, alors que Septimus m'avait forcé à finir tout mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, nous avons surpris une conversation entre Tom et plusieurs Serpentards. Ils parlaient de magie noire, de réunions qui se tiendraient toutes les semaines et surtout, appelaient Tom « maître ». C'était vraiment étrange comme scène, avoua Charlus. Une gêne m'a envahie en voyant cela. Je...Je me sentais vraiment à part de ce concept qui est devenu celui de Tom. Un concept de maître et valets. Ce n'est plus le Tom que nous avons connu!

Elle voyait couler toutes les émotions de Charlus dans ses yeux si expressifs. Septimus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_ Mais tu sais qu'il nous reste un espoir, le rassura Septimus.

_ Oui...la bague...

Elle revit la scène où Tom passait avec conviction une bague à son doigt. Celle qui les liait dans une amitié sincère et éternelle.

_ Il ne l'a toujours pas enlevé...chuchota Charlus. Il reste un espoir!

_ De quelle bague parlez-vous? Celle que monsieur Standel porte?

_ Oui, celle la même. Je lui ai offerte pour son septième anniversaire. Celle-ci est composée d'un morceau d'émeraude. Ce même émeraude à été brisé en trois parties et nous portons les deux autres parties, nous sommes en quelque sorte liés. J'ai prétendu en lui offrant qu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de l'enlever mais c'était un petit mensonge d'enfant pour rajouter du sens dans quoi il s'engageait en la mettant. S'il avait voulu l'enlever, il aurait pu le faire sans problème. S'il l'a toujours à son doigt, cela veut dire qu'il n'a jamais essayé, pas même une seule fois de la retirer et c'est cela qui nous laisse un dernier espoir de retrouver un jour notre ami.

Jade en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait pu être si heureux à leurs côtés mais il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve de nouveau dans cet orphelinat. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention! Elle s'en voulait tellement! Elle avait gâché sa vie! La culpabilité lui rongea son cœur. Mais au fond d'elle, une voix lui hurlait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'elle avait eu un vertige, personne ne pouvait prévenir de ce genre de chose. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas un seul instant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les regrets. Les griffondors virent son trouble. Quand soudain, ils la virent tomber au sol, comme au ralenti, et purent la rattraper au dernier moment, l'empêchant de s'écraser durement sur le sol. Elle venait tout simplement de s'évanouir. Charlus alla chercher en catastrophe le directeur qui était en compagnie d'Albus, laissant Jade dans les bons soins de Septimus. Il était essoufflé et en sueur lorsqu'il arriva enfin au bureau et lui suffit juste de prononcer le prénom de Jade que son professeur de métamorphose disparut à sa vue pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs de l'école, menant à l'infirmerie. Il trouva celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa fille, dans un lit blanc, en sueur, en train de se débattre avec les démons de son passé. Il posa la main sur son front et dégagea une lumière blanche qui calma progressivement les plaintes de Jade. Septimus lui jeta un regard anxieux. Charlus arriva à son tour, suivit de près par le directeur qui lança une question muette à Albus.

_ Qu'a t-elle? Se mit à crier d'inquiétude Charlus.

_ Je vous prierai de cesser de crier ainsi, elle a besoin de repos et je n'aimerais que vous la réveilliez monsieur Potter.

Celui-ci honteux, baissa la tête tout en s'excusant. Il voulut rester à son chevet mais on le lui refusa. Albus resta un instant seul avec elle, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Les mois étaient passés et ils s'étaient réellement rapprochés. Il tenait beaucoup à cette jeune femme qui avait bouleversé son existence mais également embellie par sa présence chaleureuse, pétillante, pleine de vie. Elle lui avait parlé de son passé, passant des soirées à poser sa tête sur son épaule à pleurer ses proches morts dans la guerre. Il savait aussi qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Le destin en avait voulu ainsi. Elle n'avait pas choisi de l'abandonner. Elle n'y était pour rien mais beaucoup de fois il avait vu cette lueur de tristesse profonde emplir son regard. Il comprenait cette femme qui avait tout perdu dans l'espoir de voir un jour ce monde dans lequel elle avait vécu, changer et devenir meilleur. La simple idée de se de dire que tout cela n'aurait servi à rien deviendrait insupportable pour n'importe qui. Même lui...

_ Ne laisse pas ton passé te submerger Jade. Un jour, tes efforts seront récompensés et tu pourras vivre cette vie qui t'attends. Il suffit juste d'être encore patiente ma petite fille. »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et partit de l'infirmerie après un dernier regard pour sa protégée.

La nouvelle de son évanouissement avait fait le tour du château et était arrivée aux oreilles d'un fameux serpentard. La nuit tomba et l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui contempla la seule présence dans cette pièce. Elle ressemblait à un ange. La lumière de la lune s'abattait sur elle avec douceur, faisant ressortir la couleur légèrement mat de sa peau. Ses cheveux semblaient briller sur les draps blancs opaques. Elle était si belle. Ses lèvres roses pleines qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangé. Ses joues légèrement rosées qui lui donnait un air si vivant malgré sa condition.

«_ Mon ange des ténèbres. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû te laisser avec ces incapables. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes tourments seront bientôt fini. Je t'emmènerai avec moi et tu seras à moi; rien qu'à moi...

Il voulut passer sa main sur son front mais la vit soudainement remuer. Elle fronça les sourcils et gémit, marmonnant quelques mots incohérents. Ses gémissements se transformèrent brusquement en cri. Elle jeta son bras en avant, comme pour essayer de retenir quelqu'un.

_ NON! PARDONNE MOI T...! »

Il ne put pas entendre la suite qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était paniqué et son visage en sueur, les cheveux qui collaient à son visage. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, troublée, perdue. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une explication qu'il entendit des pas se précipiter vers l'infirmerie. Ses cris avaient dû rameter du monde. Il se faufila dans l'ombre de la nuit et partit dans les couloirs avant qu'Albus n'arrive. Jade n'en toucha pas mot sur sa présence mais n'en pensa pas moins. Que faisait-il là? L'avait-il entendu crier son non? Ce serait une catastrophe! Albus lui prit sa température et lui pria de se reposer encore. Elle ne discuta pas le conseil et replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Beaucoup de personnes vinrent lui rendre visite, filles comprises. Elles s'attachaient à elle et ne pouvaient qu'admettre qu'elle ne faisait rien pour séduire les garçons, au contraire. Elle ne faisait que les rejeter sans cesse, mais sans succès. Son évanouissement avait entraîné une chute d'énergie dans tout son corps et elle devait se munir d'une canne pour marcher. Le directeur lui conseilla de prendre quelques congés bien mérités. Elle accepta de mauvaise grâce sous le regard sévère d'Albus mais souhaita tout de même que cela soit Poppy qui reprenne son travail. Elle avait un très bon niveau et serait parfaitement capable de prendre en charge la place d'infirmière pendant quelques jours. Sa demande fut acceptée sous son regard larmoyant. Personne ne pouvait y résister. Une de ses armes infaillibles. Elle partit donc du château avec sa canne et attendit d'être assez loin pour transplaner. Elle était trop têtue pour écouter les conseils d'un médecin. Elle arriva sur une colline, celle qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder la splendide vue qu'elle lui renvoyait. Un monde sans guerre où les enfants sortaient seuls en courant l'un derrière l'autre mais elle fut déçu par le résultat. Dix ans étaient passés pour ruiner son moment de paix. Elle revoyait ce même monde auquel elle avait appartenu. Un monde tremblant de peur sous le joug de la guerre. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux même si elle savait que cela ne serait que passager. Elle posa sa canne et ouvrit ses bras, laissant le vent la transporter dans un monde merveilleux: celui des airs. Un monde libre qu'elle rêvait de rejoindre. Alors que le sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres elle entendit un « crac » si significatif du transplanage. Qui pouvait venir ici troubler son moment de paix? Elle tourna la tête et se figea. Se trouvait devant elle Philius Malfoy. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était devenu si beau. L'âge lui allait si bien. Il posa également son regard sur elle et souffla d'une voix lointaine.

«_ Alice...

Que...Qu'avait-il dit? Il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

_ Vous devez faire erreur monsieur.

Il se reprit, comme soudainement réveillé.

_ Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Je ne sais même pas à qui appartient ce nom mais il m'est soudainement revenu en vous voyant.

Il ne savait pas...? Elle regarda ses yeux et y vit comme de la brume. On lui avait lancé un sort d'oubliette. Qui pouvait vouloir effacer son existence? Son cœur se serra. Il ne se rappellerait donc jamais d'elle...Mais c'était déjà exceptionnel qu'il ait pensé à son nom en la voyant sous cette autre apparence.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons, l'erreur est humaine.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau ses bras tout en fermant les yeux. Il la fixa. Pourquoi était-il perturbé par cette femme. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne cessait pas de venir ici contempler cette vue. Comme s'il l'avait déjà fait mais quand...? Lorsqu'il essayait de savoir, un mal de tête atroce s'en suivait. Cette femme...Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler à tout instant.

_ Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, baissa les bras et se retourna avec le sourire.

_ Parce que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir m'envoler!

_ Pourquoi vouloir voler? Nous sommes bien sur terre, nous sommes fait pour l'être.

_ Sur terre nous sommes prisonnier, dans les airs nous sommes libre voilà pourquoi.

Cette phrase le fit se figer.

_ N'avez-vous pas l'impression de pouvoir être libre là haut dans ce ciel bleu? D'être en sécurité dans ces doux nuages? Reprit Jade avec le sourire.

Une vision s'imposa à sa revit une magnifique femme blonde ouvrir les bras et laisser le vent lui fouetter le visage. Elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec lui.

« _ Pourquoi fais-tu toujours cela?

Elle se retourna et il put voir ses éblouissants yeux gris briller. Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

_ J'ai l'impression de pouvoir m'envoler.

_ Nous avons déjà les balais pour cela, répondit-il avec humour.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil avec un balai. Ce n'est pas la même sensation.

_ Quelle sensation?

_ La liberté Philius. Celle dont tout le monde rêve. Sur terre nous sommes comme des prisonniers qui n'attendent que leur prochain châtiment mais nous pourrions avoir tellement plus ! Pouvoir voler par moi-même et m'envoler librement dans les cieux. Ne voudrais-tu pas cela Philius?

_ Oui...J'aimerais beaucoup Alice. »

Il vit une fois encore ce sourire si chaleureux avant que la vision s'estompe pour retomber sur cette femme aux splendides cheveux aubruns et aux magnifiques yeux violets. Elle était si belle mais étrangement si semblable à Alice...Alice...Un affreux mal de tête s'abattit sur lui. Il revit la partie de sa vie qui lui avait été volé. Il revit sa rencontre avec Alice, sa fiancée. Celle avec Tom, le fils d'Alice. Voilà où il l'avait vu ! Sa vie à leurs côtés, une famille. Alice, sa meilleure amie qui était morte...et Tom qui avait disparu...Les larmes arrivèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à ses yeux. Jade ne put pas supporter plus longtemps la vision de son ami dans cet état. Elle ne voyait plus cette brume dans ses yeux. Les souvenirs étaient revenus jusqu'à lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et elle le vit crier son ancien nom, en larmes. Cela lui fendit le cœur en le voyant tant souffrir. Elle avait tellement fait de mal! La culpabilité s'accrochait encore un peu plus à son cœur. Philius s'accrocha à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui semblait si familière à présent. Il ne cessa pas de murmurer le nom d'Alice, cette femme qu'il avait aimé. Elle prit sa tête qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine.

_ Pardonne moi Philius...

Il releva la tête. Que venait-elle de dire? Il vit cette femme si belle pleurer. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pour lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi savait-il au fond de lui que c'était pour lui, qu'il la connaissait, qu'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras sans crainte, qu'il pouvait l'aimer, qu'elle était...Alice...?

_ Alice...?

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant.

_ Philius...

_ Comment est-ce possible?

_ C'est une si longue histoire...

_ Alice!

Il la prit sans prévenir dans ses bras, la serrant comme jamais on ne l'avait serré, avec un tel désespoir. Il la serra longtemps, mêlant bise et larmes. Ils s'assirent finalement et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sa vie passé, le chaos dans son monde, son voyage dans le temps, sa mission, l'accident, son retour.

_ Alors aujourd'hui tu t'appelles Jade Dumbledore?

_ Oui.

_ Et tu as en fait le sang de Serpentard, de Standel et Dumbledore dans tes veines?

_ Oui.

_ C'est extraordinaire! Tu es extraordinaire!

_ Non, je ne le suis pas du tout. Je ne me considère pas comme telle en voyant comment est Tom aujourd'hui. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec mon petit garçon...

_ Tom...Il est vrai que j'en ai souvent entendu parlé par mon neveu, un de ses préférés. Il passe ses journées avec lui.

_ Oui, je l'ai vu. Il n'est pas souvent sans lui ou monsieur Kraujas.

_ Kraujas, un être que je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer sans pouvoir en parler par la suite. Il est réputé pour être sanguinaire.

_ Non, il l'a été. Mais cela fait bien des siècles qu'il ne l'est plus. Il s'est fait discret et plus personne ne l'a plus vu depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler encore mais...son regard est étrange lorsqu'il se pose sur moi. Il semble savoir qui je suis et je me demande même s'il n'est pas là à cause de moi...

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Lorsque le cristal s'est brisé et m'a emporté dans cette époque, j'ai ressenti une présence près de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi. J'étais mise à nue devant cette présence et j'ai même presque eu l'impression de voir un sourire carnassier se dessiner devant mes yeux. Deux canines bien pointues y dépassaient...

_ Il aurait un lien avec toi?

_ Je ne peux pas l'affirmer mais je pense que oui.

_ Fais attention à toi Alice, je n'aimerais qu'il t'arrive malheur!

_ Jade, Philius. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu prononces mon ancien nom, surtout devant Tom. Ce serait une catastrophe!

_ Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi.

_ Ce n'est rien, et puis, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais me défendre, mieux que tu ne le pense.

_ Non, je le sais. Abraxas m'a parlé de son incroyable infirmière qui a fait face au grand mage noir de notre époque.

_ Ce n'est pas extraordinaire.

_ Tu es bien trop modeste Al...Jade! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut prétendre tenir devant Grindelwald !

_ Tu sais, il est certes puissant mais...il n'est rien comparé à Voldemort.

Sans savoir la raison, ce nom donna des frissons à Philius. Dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas connu et qu'il tremblait presque en entendant son nom. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu vivre Jade.

_ Voldemort était indestructible, continua Jade le regard baissé, un être si noir que l'idée même qu'il ait été un jour un humain ne pouvait pas nous traverser l'esprit. Il était monstrueux. Une tête de serpent qui emplissait les rêves de quiconque. Mon meilleur ami qui lui devait le vaincre, une vie sacrifiée dans cette quête sans espoir. Mon meilleur ami que j'ai quitté sur son lit de mort, qui avait baissé les bras à la vue de sa femme morte devant lui, emportant son enfant avec elle et l'espoir du monde sorcier. Oui, il n'y avait plus d'espoir dans mon monde et je suis venu en créer ici mais...il est si proche de devenir Voldemort que de redevenir Tom. Je...Philius, crois-tu que j'ai fait cela pour rien? Penses-tu que ma vie ne se résume qu'à une série d'échecs?

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jade! Il y a toujours de l'espoir! Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle il y en aura. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le ramener à la raison. Tu es celle qui a réussi un jour à le faire sortir des ténèbres, tu peux le faire une seconde fois!

_ Mais il n'était pas si emplie de haine à cette époque...

_ Cela ne change rien! Tu es celle qui lui a donné une vie. Tu l'as sorti de la misère. Tu lui as donné un foyer, une famille, un nom, des amis. Il ne peut qu'être reconnaissant envers cette personne.

_ Tu as sûrement raison mais il ne doit pas apprendre ma véritable identité. Il m'en voudrait de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé et surtout, penserait qu'il n'était qu'une mission et que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, ce qui est faux! J'ai réalisé par moi-même que je devais le faire. Mais il se sentirait trahit et là, je ne pourrai plus rien faire. Il faut que cela reste secret!

_ Et cela le restera!

_ Merci Philius de m'écouter, de m'aider.

_ C'est normal Jade, nous sommes amis.

_ Les meilleurs du monde, conclut-elle avec le sourire. »

Ils se quittèrent finalement au coucher du soleil. Elle retourna à l'école mais ne vit pas du haut de la tour d'astronomie Tom l'observer, accompagné d'Audric tout sourire.


	23. Chapter 23 Une faiblesse Je ne crois pas

Elle arriva enfin jusqu'à sa chambre où l'attendait Tom. Elle ne laissa pas passer sa surprise et lui accorda un sourire. Elle devait rester forte.

«_ Que faîtes-vous là à cette heure-ci monsieur Standel?

_ Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

_ Comme le dernier soir.

_ Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup sur votre état, je n'avais pas d'infirmière à questionner pour le savoir.

_ Je vous rassure, je vais très bien.

_ Ce n'est pas très crédible en vous voyant marcher avec une cane.

_ Mon corps est simplement capricieux. Il a besoin d'un peu de repos mais rien de plus. Je me sens bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ J'ai tout intérêt à m'inquiéter mademoiselle. Il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez de la valeur.

Tout en disant cela, il se rapprocha d'elle, laissant passer son souffle sur son visage refroidit par son geste. Sa main qui passa dans ses cheveux. Elle le fusilla du regard, le défiant d'aller plus loin.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais veuillez cesser cela tout de suite. Ce n'est pas un geste approprié pour un élève envers un membre du corps professoral.

_ Qui a dit que je voulais être approprié?

_ Moi et maintenant, répondit-elle en lui retirant sa main. Je ne suis pas là pour une relation avec un élève, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter. Vous avez toute votre vie pour vous trouver une petite amie alors arrêtez de sauter sur la première fille qui vous paraît à votre goût.

_ Je ne suis pas n'importe quel élève.

_ Je sais. Vous êtes le meilleur de votre promotion. Tous les professeurs font des louanges à votre propos et vous êtes un excellent préfet en chef. Mais vous en restez un élève monsieur Standel, comme les autres.

_ Ne me comparez pas à eux! Déclara-t-il avec une colère sourde.

Cette colère qui était si propre à Voldemort. Son cœur en pleura sous la comparaison si évidente.

_ Je vous comparai à ce que vous êtes monsieur Standel! Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous retourniez dans votre chambre. Vous avez beau être préfet, il n'est plus une heure pour vous de traîner dans les couloirs.

Il sourit d'une manière charmeuse. Elle l'ignora et fut sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il lui prit son poignet avec fermeté. Il la rapprocha un instant vers lui.

_ Vous verrez, un jour vos yeux s'ouvriront sur moi. »

Il déposa finalement un baiser sur sa main et partit. Jade resta un instant immobile, touchant anxieusement son poignet. Elle entra dans sa chambre et leva le sort d'illusion sur poignet, laissant apparaître son bracelet dégarnit de cristaux. Elle le frôla comme il venait de faire en lui choppant le poignet. Il avait dû le sentir...La peur lui attrapa la gorge. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il comprenne que ce soit ce bracelet en question mais il y avait des chances qu'il s'y intéresse. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Pourquoi l'infirmière dissimulerait un bracelet? Il allait sûrement vouloir élucider cette question... Plus loin dans les couloirs sombres, Tom toucha pensivement sa main. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir quelque chose à son poignet. Mais elle n'avait rien...Peut-être son imagination mais c'était peu probable...Jade s'endormit à grand mal après le sous-entendu de Tom. Il la voulait pour lui.

C'était l'après-midi, en plein match de quiditch. Jade en profita pour marcher dans les couloirs avec tranquillité. Sa condition faisait qu'elle avait besoin parfois de s'asseoir, de place pour se déplacer. Cela lui arrivait de moins en moins mais elle préférait prendre ses dispositions. Justement, la fatigue tomba soudainement sur elle et fut sur le point de s'écrouler lorsqu'elle se rattrapa avec force sur sa cane. Elle remonta, plus battante que jamais. Elle le fit en pensant qu'ils auraient été fiers d'elle. Harry l'aurait félicité et Ron lui aurait offert un chocolat pour la peine. Une pensée qui lui fit presque échapper une larme. Des gouttes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle s'essuya lorsqu'elle sentit une présence menaçante. Elle brandit sa cane qu'elle métamorphosa en épée en une seconde vers la menace. Elle vit arriver Audric Kraujas, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, contemplant avec admiration son épée, celle-ci prête à lui trancher la tête. Il la fit s'abaisser lentement.

«_ Et bien, pour une malade vous avez de très bons réflexes, mademoiselle.

_ Je n'en dirais pas moins de vous, monsieur Kraujas. J'aurais pu vous trancher la tête mais vous avez habilement évité l'attaque.

_ Vous devriez faire attention. Si moi j'en est été capable, pour d'autres c'est une autre histoire. Vous auriez pu tuer un élève.

_ Vous êtes également un élève monsieur Kraujas mais je saurai reconnaître quelqu'un qui est sur le point de me sauter à la gorge à quelqu'un qui passe par hasard dans les couloirs. Donc il n'y a pas de risque pour que je tranche la gorge à un autre élève.

_ Vous m'impressionnez. Vos réflexes sont très développés pour une humaine.

_ Rien comparé à ceux d'un vampire.

_ C'est exact, répondit-il avec un sourire des plus effrayant.

_ Je pourrai savoir la raison de cette « visite » surprise?

_ Je voulais vous parler. Nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion depuis votre arrivée.

_ Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas du genre à venir pour une broutille dans mon infirmerie mais pour quelle raison voudriez-vous me parler?

_ Je voulais vous remercier.

_ Me remercier? Demanda-t-elle perturbée.

_ Oui, pour m'avoir offert la possibilité de rencontrer Tom.

_ Alors j'avais bien raison, j'avais un lien sur votre venu parmi nous, conclu-t-elle la mine soudainement sombre.

_ Oui, et j'en suis très heureux. Je vais pouvoir voir le choix décisif du monde en première loge.

_ Que...?

_ Oui, je sais tout. Je sais que Tom est devenu Voldemort. Je sais que vous êtes remontée dans le temps. Je sais que vous avez brisé le dernier cristal qui aurait pu vous permettre de retourner dans votre époque. Je sais que c'était un accident. Je sais que vous êtes Hermione Granger, héritière de Serpentard du côté moldu. Je sais que vous êtes devenu Alice Standel grâce à Dumbledore et que vous êtes à présent Jade Dumbledore encore grâce à lui.

_ Comment cela se fait-il?

_ Vous le savez autant que moi. Lors de votre voyage, une connexion s'est faite entre vous et moi. J'ai pu alors voir votre vie, votre passé et Voldemort.

_ Il...

_ Non il ne le sait pas si telle est votre frayeur. Je ne lui dirai rien, la rassura-t-il.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que je veux pouvoir m'amuser le plus possible.

_ Mais enfin vous...!

_ Mais je respecte énormément Tom pour ce qu'il est et deviendra. Ce n'est pas de la comédie de ce côté là.

_ ...Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me dire tout cela?

_ Car je sens que bientôt les choses vont bouger et cela grâce à vous.

_ Que...

_ Ne le niez pas. Vous le savez autant que moi. Il s'intéresse à vous et lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi vous l'intéressez à ce point. Il en devient presque fou. Vous êtes son point faible et vous le serez toujours.

Elle baissa la tête sous cette réplique, restant silencieuse. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit ses mains.

_ S'il vous plaît, protégez-le. Faîtes en sorte que rien ne lui arrive, le supplia-t-elle.

Cette demande sembla le perturber. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi? C'était lui à présent qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Que...?

_ Si vous le respectez autant que vous venez de me le dire alors protégez le. C'est cela la dernière demande que je peux vous faire en tant qu'ancienne mère. J'espère que vous la respecterez en tant que noble que vous êtes. »

Elle ré-transforma sa cane et partit en s'y appuyant dessus avec dignité. Il observa son dos. Elle savait qui il était et n'avait pas flanché devant lui comme les autres professeurs. Elle s'était tenu droite et fière devant lui, allant même jusqu'à lui faire une demande. C'était vraiment une humaine intéressante. Aussi intéressante que Tom lui même. Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Il avait vraiment eu raison de s'intéresser à eux.

Les mois passèrent et une sortie à Pré-au-lard eut lieu. Elle était organisée deux jours avant la fin de l'année. Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald, se faisant un nom dans l'histoire. Jade allait mieux même si elle gardait encore une cane et avait insisté pour les accompagner. Elle voulait un peu se changer les idées en sachant que Tom partirait bientôt et qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire grand chose par rapport à sa magie noire. Elle avait dû faire un véritable scandale deux jours avant pour que le directeur et Albus acceptent mais elle avait encore gagné haut la main. Elle se tenait donc à côté des élèves et soudainement eu un vertige. Elle se rattrapa à temps, comme toujours mais resta un instant immobile, reprenant son souffle. Tom fut le premier à le remarquer. Il s'approcha et voulut l'aider mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

«_ Laissez-moi vous aider mademoiselle. Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas en état.

Était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait dans sa voix? Elle devait certainement rêver. Il faisait ça pour la charmer.

_ Non merci monsieur Standel, répondit-elle avec le sourire, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule comme j'en ai l'habitude de faire. Je suis une grande fille.

Vexé dans son orgueil, il partit en la laissant en arrière. Elle s'assit sur un muret avec fatigue. Son corps faisait vraiment tout pour la démoraliser parfois. Elle vit arriver précipitamment Albus, le regard inquiet. Elle le rassura et se remit debout sans grandes difficultés. Ils rejoignirent les autres et elle ne vit pas Tom la regarder avec inquiétude mais Audric si. Il savait que ça devenait plus que de la puissance pour lui. Il se préoccupait vraiment d'elle. Il demandait sans cesse à des premiers années d'aller demander des nouvelles sur son état. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu lui faire ouvrir les yeux, celui-ci s'était braqué et avait prétendu que c'était pour s'assurer que sa future collaboratrice soit en état. Une excuse comme tant d'autre. Ils virent les élèves de toute l'école se disperser dans les différentes boutiques. Une sortie exceptionnel qui voulait marquer les esprits. Les plus jeunes devaient suivre des plus âgés si besoin était. Jade réussit finalement à convaincre Albus qu'elle allait bien et qu'il pouvait retourner avec ses amis. Il partit donc avec plusieurs regards pour elle et prit part à la conversation de certains professeurs qui l'accueillirent les bras ouverts. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers le parc de jeu. Elle le contempla, revoyant Tom jouer tout en lui faisant de grands signes de main. Elle sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule. Aucune envie meurtrière, elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Elle se retourna et vit Philius qui lui sourit. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

«_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Philius?

_ Je savais par mon neveu que tu viendrais. Il m'a raconté la petite scène que tu as faite il y a deux jours de cela.

_ Ah...J'étais obligée! Ils ne voulaient plus me laisser sortir! J'allais devenir folle!

_ Oui je peux comprendre. Alors, qu'est ce que tu regardais avec tant d'insistance?

_ Le parc de jeu...J'avais l'impression d'être revenu à cette époque.

_ Ne pense pas aux choses déprimantes. Je veux que tu gardes ton sourire!

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours là.

Ils ne virent pas plus loin Tom, les observer. Que faisait Philius avec elle? Pourquoi se permettait-il de lui parler? Et pourquoi lui avait-elle sauté dans les bras? La jalousie s'insinua dans ses veines.

_ Tu veux aller boire un pot?

_ Oui, avec plaisir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les trois balais où Jade eu soudainement du mal à passer les marches. Philius lui proposa son aide qu'elle accepta avec le sourire. Pourquoi acceptait-elle son aide et pas la sienne? Pourquoi? Il partit, furieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Qui était Marianne? Pourquoi avait-il chuchoté son nom avant de s'immobiliser à jamais? Pourquoi cette femme lui semblait familière? Pourquoi il ne faisait que penser à elle? Pourquoi semblait-elle distante avec lui? Pourquoi ne l'appréciait-elle pas? Elle...était comme inaccessible. C'était inconcevable pour lui! Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait! Il se promena, ne voyant pas le temps passer et vit Jade et Philius regarder la cabane hurlante.

«_ Tu es déjà rentré dans cette cabane Philius?

_ Non jamais, je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ On dit qu'elle est hantée.

_ Tout endroit est hanté, par n'importe quoi même des humains. Nous hantons ces murs en les habitons.

_ Et toi, tu es déjà entré?

_ Oui, il y a longtemps de cela. Avec Harry et Ron à cause de Sirius.

_ Tu veux dire le parrain d'Harry?

_ Oui. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai un autre jour Philius. Mais je sais qu'ici Harry a fait la peur de sa vie à Draco sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Tom écarquilla les yeux. Une cape d'invisibilité? C'était un objet unique!

_ Il avait une telle chose?

_ Oui, elle est transmise dans sa famille depuis des générations.

_ Vous étiez un incroyable trio.

_ Oui, et encore, tu n'as pas vu Ron disputer une partie d'échec. Il a pris le talent de son grand père.

_ Oh oui, un jeune homme très talentueux.

_ Oui, ils me manquent beaucoup...

Un silence s'en suivit. Tom vit Philius former une boule de neige dans ses mains et la jeter sur Jade. Elle fut surprise de la démarche mais sourit. Elle avait un sourire si splendide lorsqu'il était sincère. Philius s'attendait à gagner haut la main cette partie mais oublia qu'il faisait face à la grande Jade. Elle n'eut pas besoin de ses mains et forma des boules de neiges à l'aide de sa magie, ainsi qu'une forteresse. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Il se prit des dizaines de boules sans pouvoir répliquer. Il se prit la dernière dans le dos, écrasée par Jade qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Tom en fut d'autant plus surpris. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Était-elle vraiment en mauvaise forme? Elle rit de bon cœur mais dû se rattraper à Philius. Elle avait trop forcé. Elle se redressa et ils partirent rejoindre les professeurs. Philius la laissa aux bons soins d'Albus et partit, le sourire aux lèvres. Tom le haïssait d'autant plus à présent. Il avait déjà eu Alice et il essayait à présent d'avoir Jade! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cet affront! Il rejoignit également les élèves et ignora superbement les autres. Il n'était pas d'humeur.


	24. Chapter 24: Je suis différente!

Le lendemain, se tenait le dernier jour de cours. Tom venait de finir de passer ses aspics. Les meilleurs notes sans surprise. C'était le dernier soir qu'il passait ici. Il ressentait une étrange sensation. Un vide? Peut-être...Il ne savait pas. Il se promenait justement dans les jardins et y vit Jade, au bord du lac. Elle avait posé sa cane au bord et trempait ses pieds. Elle était si belle! Il s'en approcha. Il devait faire quelque chose. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait! Elle sentit sa présence mais ne fit rien. Elle le laissa s'asseoir près d'elle. Il prit la parole le premier.

«_ Je veux que vous veniez avec moi.

Elle lui accorda un regard neutre, sans émotion et ne lui répondit pas.

_ Venez avec moi! Je ferais de vous ma princesse des ténèbres.

Ce terme fit réagir Jade. Elle fronça des sourcils.

_ Je crois que vous vous méprenez monsieur Standel. Je ne viendrai pas avec vous. Il n'en a jamais été question.

_ Il en sera question alors.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi refusez-vous? Je pourrais faire de vous la femme la plus puissante du pays même du monde. Une femme adulée!

_ Cette vie ne m'intéresse pas. Les ténèbres ne sont pas avenir que je conçois.

_ Vous préférez finir avec ce Philius Malfoy!

Elle fut surprise. Comment savait-il qu'elle le connaissait?

_ Ma vie ne vous regarde en rien. Je fais ce que je veux.

_ Non! Vous viendrez avec moi demain! Nous gouvernerons ce monde ensemble! Nous mettrons à bas tous ces moldus!

La gifle tomba. Elle savait à présent que tout espoir était perdu.

_ Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de mots dégradants dans votre bouche! Mettre à bas les moldus? Vous entendez-vous parler? Avez-vous seulement penser que je puisse avoir un parent moldu avant de me proposer cela? N'avez-vous aucune considération pour autrui? Réalisez-vous les mots que vous employez avant de parler? Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez devenir aussi bête pour généraliser la chose. Je sais que vous avez souffert à cause des moldus. Vous leur en voulez. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous faire passer pour un martyre! Tout n'est pas blanc et noir! Des sorciers m'ont fait souffrir est-ce que je suis là en train de vous parler de leur extermination? Il faut savoir faire la part des choses et se dire que tout le monde n'est pas pareil. Chaque personne est différente. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un moldu ira violer une femme qu'un autre en fera autant. Ouvrez les yeux et cessez de rester dans vos idées d'enfant! Devenez enfin un adulte!

Elle le sentit soudainement la prendre par la gorge. Sa respiration fut coupée. Le regard de Tom était devenu froid, sans pitié.

_ Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez! Les moldus sont TOUS pourris jusqu'à la moelle! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Ils sont sans pitiés et ne méritent pas de vivre! Ils ne méritent que de nous lécher les bottes et nous servir! Alors choisissez! Devez mon allié ou devenez mon ennemie!

_ Je ne deviendrai jamais une meurtrière!

_ Bien. »

Il la lâcha et partit sans un dernier regard pour elle. Elle avait choisi de devenir son ennemie. Elle avait fait son choix. Mais elle viendrait un jour près de lui, réalisant qu'elle s'était trompée. Il suffisait d'être patient.

Le lendemain matin, le train siffla et partit ramener les élèves chez eux. Jade insista pour monter, il pouvait toujours y avoir un élève qui ait besoin d'elle. Elle accompagna les élèves jusqu'à la gare, accompagnant un jeune premier année jusqu'à sa mère qui avait un mal de transport. La mère lui sourit, la remerciant de cette attention. Alors que Jade allait se retirer pour aller rejoindre Albus, une main la tira et elle remarqua que c'était Charlus.

«_ Venez mademoiselle! Il faut que je vous présente à ma mère!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'elle fut tirée. Alors qu'elle allait s'extirper en riant de sa poigne, elle remarqua la femme qu'il voulait lui présenter. Elle n'avait sur le moment, pas fait le lien entre lui et Dorina Potter. Elle remarqua également Pénéloppe qui lâcha son sac en la voyant, écarquillant les yeux. Elle venait de la reconnaître. C'était sûrement grâce à son pouvoir. Elle la vit se mettre à courir avec elle, abandonnant son image de femme noble, à l'air impassible pour la prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. Jade la serra également dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes à grand mal. Charlus lâcha sa main, ne comprenant pas la scène qui se passait devant lui. Dorina n'en menait pas large, n'ayant jamais vu son amie perdre autant son calme. Septimus se mit à courir vers elles lorsqu'il vit sa mère dans cet état.

_ Que se passe-t-il maman? Pourquoi pleures-tu? »

Pénéloppe prit la main de Jade tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle ne prit pas en compte les regards choqué de l'entourage. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir la célèbre Pénéloppe Weasley faire tomber son masque de femme modèle. Albus sourit un peu plus loin et fit un signe de tête à Jade pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle avait quelques années à rattraper. Elle les suivit, sans voir l'air intrigué de Tom. Elle en devenait de plus en plus perturbante. Comment pouvait-elle connaître le grand Philius Malfoy et la célèbre Pénéloppe Weasley? C'était vraiment étrange...Sa curiosité en était d'autant plus titillée.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Potter où Pénéloppe avoua la connaître.

«_ Maman, depuis quand tu connais mon infirmière, demande surpris Septimus.

_ Je ne suis pas la seule à la connaître, vous la connaissez tous depuis longtemps.

Ils furent des plus perdus. Pénéloppe les acheva.

_ C'est celle que l'on appelait autrefois Alice Standel.

A ce nom, Dorina se mit à pleurer sans retenu et ne chercha pas plus d'explication pour prendre Jade dans ses bras. Charlus en resta figé. Ce nom. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas entendu?

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible! Lady Standel est morte et elle ne peut pas être aussi jeune! Contredit Charlus.

_ Et c'est justement ces points qu'Alice va nous expliquer, conclut Pénéloppe.

Ils se mirent à regarder Jade qui fut gênée.

_ Veuillez ne pas me couper alors.

Elle se mit à expliquer l'histoire, rajoutant des détails pour Charlus et Septimus qui n'était pas au courant de son premier voyage dans le temps. Au fil de son récit, les visages se firent de plus en plus tordus, graves, sombres.

_ Aujourd'hui l'année est fini et j'ai déclaré la guerre à Tom, finit Jade.

_ C'est une catastrophe! Souffla Charlus en tombant sur un siège.

_ Ne dîtes pas cela, reprit Pénéloppe. On ne peut pas baisser les bras!

_ Je n'ai pas encore baissée les bras, avoua Jade. Je le remettrai dans le bon chemin, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elles se regardèrent toutes trois et ne purent s'empêcher de se donner une étreinte. Cela faisait si longtemps.

_ He! Mais c'est injuste! Tu es la seule de nous trois à avoir encore tes vingt ans, se plaignit Dorina.

_ C'est vrai cela! Fausse copine! Rajouta Pénéloppe.

Elles sourirent et se mirent à rire. Charlus et Septimus les regardèrent. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas vu leur mère rire ainsi? Depuis sa disparition. Sa venu était une bénédiction.

Deux années passèrent où Tom disparut de la circulation. Personne n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Jade se tenait toujours prête au combat, ayant déjà parlé à Albus de l'ordre du phœnix. Elle vivait aux côtés d'Albus, lui apportant la compagnie qu'il avait toujours rejeté inconsciemment. Elle se promenait justement sur le chemin de traverse, cherchant quelques ingrédients pour une potion. Elle avait ouvert un petit commerce de potion en livraison. Un commerce qui marchait assez bien. Elle regardait attentivement les vitrines, lorsqu'elle sentit une ombre se fondre sur elle. Une main puissante lui prit son poignet pour la retourner avec force. Elle rencontra ce regard noir, si profond. Que faisait-il ici? Il était d'autant plus surpris de la revoir. Il n'y avait pas cru tout d'abord en la voyant au loin. Il avait reconnu ses magnifiques cheveux qui avaient agréablement poussé. Son attention fut soudainement retenu par un bracelet qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Il échangea un regard avec Jade qui le lui renvoya paniqué. Il ne devait pas le voir! Il fronça les sourcils en observant ce bracelet qui l'avait tant fasciné par le passé. Il remarqua également qu'il manquait le cristal, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Son cœur fit un bond et son cerveau se mit à chauffer. Serait-ce possible que ce bracelet ait un lien avec sa disparition? Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jade de se justifier et transplana, tout en lui tenant fermement le poignet. Il ne la laisserait pas lui filer une seconde fois. Il savait à présent qu'elle avait les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années! Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre somptueuse où il la jeta au sol brutalement. Il lui lança un regard hautain, remplie d'arrogance. Il devait maîtriser cette femme et lui arracher les réponses qu'il voulait.

«_ Et bien mademoiselle, je ne pensais pas vous revoir.

_ Le plaisir est partagé Tom.

_ Il n'y a plus de monsieur Standel, demanda-t-il faussement surpris.

_ Plus depuis que tu n'es plus mon élève.

_ Comment vous permettez-vous de me tutoyer?

_ Comme je me permets de t'ordonner de me ramener chez moi!

_ Mais tu es chez toi Alice!

Que venait-il de dire...? Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

_ Si tel est ton identité, Jade Dumbledore.

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour supporter tes blagues Tom.

_ Ce ne sont pas des blagues! Je veux des réponses et tout de suite! Où as-tu eu ce bracelet? Alice m'a avoué ne jamais pouvoir l'enlever! Tu ne peux qu'être Alice!

_ Je ne suis pas Alice! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

_ Elle n'a jamais voulu me parler des pouvoirs de ce bracelet. Mais je crois l'avoir compris à présent. Il offre une nouvelle vie. Tu prends la vie de personne morte pour te l'approprier.

Elle paniquait! Il était si près de la vérité que son cœur allait imploser.

_ Oui, cela doit être ça. J'ai fait des recherches et ait appris en Allemagne que Jade Dumbledore était déclarée morte depuis des années et te voilà, vivante, tout comme pour Alice Standel. C'est une drôle de coïncidence tu ne crois pas. Avoue! Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as laissé Alice!

Elle reprit son souffle, cherchant le calme. Elle devait maîtriser la situation. Il n'était pas en état de raisonner. Il pourrait très bien lui lancer un avada à tout instant.

_ Tom, calme toi. Je ne pas Alice. Je suis Jade Dumbledore.

_ Cesse de mentir! Tu ne peux qu'être elle!

Elle vit l'ombre d'une larme briller sur les yeux de Tom.

_ Cela fait tellement longtemps que je cherche un moyen de te ramener à moi! Tellement longtemps que je veux te faire revenir à la vie et mon vœux à été entendu! Tu es là! Près de moi! Je te pardonne de m'avoir laissé, cela m'a rendu plus fort! Je suis devenu cela grâce à toi. Je suis devenu fort pour toi!

Cela ne servait plus à rien de nier à présent. Il savait...d'une autre façon que la vérité mais en venait au même résultat.

_ Et tu crois que je suis heureuse de voir ce que tu es devenu Tom? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de raisonner et juger avec tes yeux et non ceux d'autrui?

Cette phrase jeta un froid. Il espérait sur le moment tellement de fierté dans la voix d'Alice qu'il en fut brisé lorsqu'il entendit cette déception en ressortir.

_ Mais, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait à ton départ.

_ Si, je peux très bien imaginer ce qu'il a pu te faire et je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu être avec toi pour te défendre Tom. Pardonne moi.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle voulait lui dire ces mots. S'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser par sa faute. Tom en fut désarçonné. Quelque chose venait comme de se rallumer dans le cœur de Tom.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Je viens de te dire que c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu fort! Assez fort pour tuer tout ces moldus!

Elle essuya ses larmes à ces paroles et lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu crois vraiment que cela puisse me faire plaisir? Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit à la fin de l'année.

Il se figea et se souvint qu'elle avait sous-entendu qu'elle avait un parent moldu. Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Alice était une grande sang pur! Son regard se stoppa de stupeur. Il ne lui restait à cette époque qu'un cristal...Alice Standel n'était pas sa première identité mais sa deuxième...cela voulait dire qu'elle...qu'elle pouvait être parenté aux moldus. Cette révélation l'énerva. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Furieux, il sortit de la chambre tout en criant.

_ Tu ne sortiras pas de ce manoir! Tu resteras avec moi à présent!

Il claqua la porte et partit précipitamment. Jade baissa un instant la tête, abattue. Elle finit par se lever et observer la chambre. Elle lui semblait familière. Elle tomba finalement sur deux tableaux. Ceux de la famille Standel à l'époque de la jeune Alice Standel et celle où elle était avec Tom. Les tableaux étaient sorciers et les portraits se mirent à la regarder avec compassion. Elle fixa le jeune Tom qui lui souriait. Elle l'effleura avec nostalgie.

_ N'abandonne pas. Tout va s'arranger.

_ Comment peux-tu m'assurer cela? Tu as bien changé en 12 ans.

_ Il est moi. Je le connais. Je sais qu'il regrette cette vie passée. Il n'entre normalement jamais dans cette chambre après avoir mis nos tableaux dans ta chambre. Il n'ose plus y entrer pour se rappeler le passé qu'il a perdu. Et pourtant, c'est là le premier endroit auquel il a pensé en transplanant avec toi.

_ Savez-vous ce qui arrive ici?

_ Rien, mon héritier est bien des plus froid, ajouta l'ancien Lord Standel.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle leur parlait. Elle avait souvent parlé avec eux, la jeune Alice, sa mère. Elle leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. Aucuns d'eux ne lui en avait voulu. Ils en étaient même reconnaissant. Elle faisait perdurer le nom des Standel.

_ Lord Standel, veuillez me pardonner, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de garder cette famille loin de la magie noire.

_ Vous avez certainement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas l'avoir fait. Je sais que vous êtes une femme battante et droite, une véritable Gryffondor.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, parlant des années qu'elle avait sauté dans le temps. Ils lui racontèrent le jour de sa revenu. Il était changé. Tom dans le tableau en avait été très surpris. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ils lui racontèrent également leur rencontre avec Audric Kraujas qui prenait un malin plaisir à les embêter. Une conduite très immature pour quelqu'un vieux de plusieurs siècles. Elle regarda cette jeune Alice qui lui souriait sincèrement. Cette jeune fille à qui elle avait volé la vie et qui la prenait pour sa grande sœur, un rôle qu'elle prenait plaisir à tenir. Elle avait toujours été fille unique. Soudain, elle entendit la tendre voix de Lady Standel retentir.

_ Vous avez donc perdu votre dernière occasion de revoir vos parents.

Elle baissa la tête, dépitée. Oui, elle ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir, les serrer dans ses bras.

_ Cela doit être une très dure situation à supporter pour vous.

_ Certes...Mais s'il vous plaît, cessez de me vouvoyer, je suis trop jeune pour me faire vouvoyer par vous.

_ Bien, reprit Lady Standel, alors à partir de maintenant appelez nous mère et père.

Cette demande emplit le cœur vide de Jade. Était-elle sérieuse? Elle contempla ce regard si sincère et tendre.

_ Vous me le permettriez vraiment?

_ Je ne peux que suivre la demande de ma femme qui, je dois dire, a eu un très bon caprice pour une fois, commenta Lord Standel avec humour.

Elle se sentit fier de voir comme de l'admiration dans leurs yeux. Elle sentait comme dans une famille. Un sentiment qui lui manquait énormément.

_ Merci, à tous.

Ils se sourirent et ce fut ainsi qu'elle devint officiellement leur fille. Ce ne serait pas un problème pour Albus qu'elle considérait plus comme son oncle. Oh mon dieu! Albus! Il allait s'inquiéter de ne plus la voir revenir! Son inquiétude se peignit sur son visage.

_ Que se passe-t-il Jade? Demande son nouveau père.

_ Je dois prévenir Albus, il pourrait agir impulsivement en ne me voyant plus revenir. Mais comment faire? Il a dû poser des tas de sorts anti-transplanage.

_ Aucun sort ne peut empêcher un héritier à transplaner dans son propre manoir.

_ Mais je ne suis plus l'...Mais bien sûr! Albus me l'avait dit! J'ai beau ne plus garder l'apparence, le sang agi toujours. Je suis toujours une Standel!

Alors qu'elle allait transplaner, elle attendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Elle vit Audric Kraujas entrer. Elle cacha sa baguette que Tom, sous la colère, avait oublié de lui prendre. Il s'avança nonchalamment vers elle tout en reprenant sa forme d'origine. Pensait-il l'impressionner ainsi ? Elle en avait vu bien d'autre essayer et tous avaient regretté. Il lui fit face. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle, rien de bien méchant en somme. Elle devait tout de même avouer qu'il avait un charme non feint, très noble. Si seulement il cessait de retomber en enfance en reprenant une forme d'adolescent.

_ Alors, il a finalement réussi à vous attraper.

_ Comme vous le voyez.

_ Vous continuez à me vouvoyer moi?

_ Oui, parce que vous êtes tout de même l'un des vampires les plus ancien et noble qui existe, vous méritez le respect. Un minimum en tout cas.

_ Vous étiez donc bien au courant de mon identité.

_ Depuis toujours. Je me passionne pour les livres. Votre nom est souvent ressorti dans divers récits.

_ La célébrité...Dîtes moi, que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Vous allez entendre tous ses plans sans pouvoirs prévenir votre fameux oncle. Vous allez voir ses alliés sans pouvoir les dénoncer. Vous allez en devenir folle.

Folle...Oui, une idée bien folle venait de la prendre. Comme il venait si bien de le préciser, elle pouvait tout savoir de ce qu'il allait faire. Elle pouvait cumuler les informations et les divulguer à Albus pour qu'il puisse contrer. Si il savait qu'il venait tout simplement de réduire à néant tous les futurs plans de son maître. Elle en rigolerait presque. Elle garda un visage neutre. Elle devait cacher son exaltation.

_ Si il croit me faire devenir folle, il peut attendre un moment parce que je ne le suis déjà depuis un moment.

_ Certainement. Nous verrons le résultat ensemble. Passez une bonne journée.

Il ferma la porte sans remarquer le sourire évident de Jade. Ils allaient gagner! Elle fit un signe de tête aux tableaux et transplana. Elle atterrit dans le manoir d'Albus qui fut surpris de la voir ainsi débarquer. Elle se précipita sur lui rapidement.

_ Albus! Il faut tout de suite que tu montes l'ordre du phœnix! Il va passer à l'attaque!

Il perdit des couleurs sous cette nouvelle.

_ Comment le sais-tu?

_ Il m'a emmené dans le manoir des Standel. Audric Kraujas m'a avoué qu'il avait l'intention de me mettre face à tous ses plans sans que je puisse te les transmettre. Mais ils ont oubliés qu'aucun sort anti-transplanage ne pouvait empêcher l'héritière à transplaner dans sa propre demeure.

_ Mais oui, étant donné que tu es toujours la Lady Standel!

_ Et donc je pourrai te transmettre toutes les informations. Je serais votre espionne.

_ C'est brillant!

_ Merci. Prépare tout cela. Je vais à présent retourner dans le manoir pour faire croire à ma captivité. À plus tard tonton. »

Elle transplana une nouvelle fois et fit un sourire à sa famille. Elle se mit à observer ce qui eut été sa chambre. Rien n'avait bougé lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait mieux. Elle regarda sa bibliothèque et en sortit un album. Le seul qu'elle avait pu faire avant de disparaître. Elle y revit Tom pendant son anniversaire, lorsqu'il avait joué pour la première fois de son piano. Il avait un véritable don pour cet instrument. Elle le vit également lors de sa première monté à cheval. Il avait été très impressionné par l'animal. Il l'avait monté presque avec crainte. Elle se revoyait sur la photo en train de l'aider à montrer. Il tremblait presque. Le cheval l'avait tout de suite adopté et de longues ballades au clair de lune s'étaient faites.

«_ Est-ce qu'il se rappelle de cette époque? Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même.

_ Oui, j'en suis certain Alice, lui répondit tendrement le jeune Tom. Ce fut une partie de ma vie que je peux difficilement oublier pour être la plus belle.

_ Je t'ai donc rendu heureux?

_ Plus que jamais. Je sais en voyant mes propres yeux dans les siens qu'il a encore souffert après ton départ. J'imagine que les garçons et le directeur se sont vengés sur lui.

_ C'est très probable...Mais ils ne sont plus aujourd'hui.

_ Oui j'ai cru le comprendre le jour de son retour. Moi-même qui ai moins de haine que lui, j'aurai certainement ressenti du plaisir à les voir souffrir.

_ Cette haine qui fait parti de toi...

_ Je l'ai faite dans mes années d'enfermement. Elle s'est ancré en moi.

Elle ressentit une étrange sensation. Ce Tom là semblait si mature par rapport à l'autre, qui pourtant, était plus âgé. Comme si c'était cette haine profonde qui l'aveuglait et l'empêchait de raisonner.

_ Pourrait-elle s'amoindrir une nouvelle fois?

_ Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je n'ai pas vécu tout ce qu'il a subi.

Elle baissa le tête. Lui même le disait...

_ Mais, reprit-il, tu es la première personne que j'ai aimé. Comme une femme, comme une mère par la suite au vu de mon âge et mon besoin affectif. Je sais que tu réussiras à le ramener à la raison.

Cela la toucha plus qu'elle ne le voulut. Entendre de sa bouche qu'il l'aimait lui faisait bondir le cœur. Son courage remontait à bloc. Elle regarda son propre portrait qui l'observé minutieusement.

_ J'ai bien changé avec le sang d'Albus, fit remarquer le portrait.

_ Oui, mais on sait toute les deux que je retrouverai bien un jour ma véritable apparence.

_ Certainement! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'habituer à mes beaux yeux verts et mes cheveux noirs que je suis devenu blonde comme Draco.

Elles se mirent à rire à l'unisson. C'était assez étrange de se parler à soi-même mais c'était tellement bon.

_ Tu as intérêt à le ramener, reprit son portrait, tu n'es pas Hermione Granger pour rien!

_ Hermione Granger un jour, commença Jade.

_ Hermione Granger toujours, finit-elle. »

C'était comme avoir une jumelle. Vraiment une sensation grisante. Elle finit par aller se coucher et les jours défilèrent. L'ennui l'agrippa. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas? Quand allait-elle connaître ses plans? Audric aurait-il menti? Le doute s'insinua. Deux semaines venaient de passer. Un majordome lui apportait tous les jours ses repas. Elle s'était rapproché de cet homme au sourire tendre. Elle voyait l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour Tom. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses paroles. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Voldemort...Elle se tenait justement à côté de lui.

«_ Dites moi François, comment avez-vous rencontré Tom?

_ Cela fait à présent neuf ans que je connais et sers le maître.

Lors de sa première année...

_ Je donnais une représentation de rue en faisant de la magie devant les moldus. Je suis un sorcier aux pouvoirs très faible, limite crac-mol qui m'a amené à être un sans abri lors de la mort de mes parents. Alors que je faisais mon tour de papier, les moldus se sont mis à me jeter de tout et n'importe quoi. C'est là que j'ai rencontré le maître. Il s'est mis devant moi et m'a défendu. Monsieur Audric les a tué tous sous l'ordre du maître. Il m'a tendu la main et m'a offert une vie.

Il était donc pas si mauvais même après le massacre de l'orphelinat.

_ François, vous qui avez été à ses côtés depuis ses onze ans, pourriez-vous me dire quand est ce qu'il s'est mis à parler d'extermination des moldus?

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment vous parler du maître ainsi.

Jade baissa un instant la tête.

_ Je peux comprendre. C'est honorable de voir combien vous lui êtes fidèle.

_ Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas vous parler mais puis-je me permettre de vous poser quelques questions?

_ Allez-y toujours.

_ Qu'êtes-vous pour le maître? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi préoccupé par quelqu'un avant cette Marianne.

Que venait-il de dire...?

_ Vous venez de dire Marianne? Marianne...Comment peut-il la connaître? François, parlez m'en, je vous en prie!

_ Je...Je n'aurai pas dû vous le dire!

Merde...Elle n'en saurait pas plus! Mais d'où connaissait-il le nom de son ancêtre? Une autre Marianne...? Une trop grosse coïncidence. Alors il avait été préoccupé par elle? Cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle le supposait en tout cas...

_ Pour répondre à votre question, je suis celle qui lui a offert une nouvelle vie. Mais j'imagine que ça ne suffit pas pour qu'il en soit reconnaissant étant donné qu'il me garde prisonnière.

_ Je ne dirai pas cela à votre place. S'il ne vous était pas reconnaissant, il vous aurait enfermé dans les cachots pour vous torturer. Il vous traite comme une princesse. Vous avez une chambre fabuleuse dont je n'ai pas été une seule fois autorisé à rentrer avant votre arrivé. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer ici. Cette chambre est précieuse pour le maître et je suis étonné qu'il vous laisse y séjourner. C'était la chambre de sa mère...cette célèbre Alice Standel que même moi un pauvre sorcier connaissait. C'est un grand honneur de pouvoir faire face à elle, même en tableau.

Il regardait le tableau d'elle et Tom.

_ J'admire cette femme qui a tant fait pour les sorciers. Elle a versé beaucoup d'aide pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus en montant des associations caritative. Elle a également beaucoup aidé les orphelinats en leur versant une pension régulière. Sa mort fut un véritable désastre pour beaucoup de monde, surtout pour le maître. Je...Je ne connais pas vraiment le passé du maître mais je l'ai souvent vu entrer dans cette pièce et regarder ce tableau. Il ressortait souvent en colère. Mais...Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de tristesse dans cette colère. Le maître est triste malgré ces grands airs de Lord froid.

Cet homme était vraiment bavard mais les paroles qu'il prononçait touchaient de plus en plus Jade. Il tenait tellement à elle?

_ Je peux donc vous dire que vous devez lui être une personne très spéciale pour vous permettre d'être dans cette pièce.

_ Je suis donc prisonnière dans une cage dorée. Pas mal comme séjour en prison.

_ Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas parler avec le maître?

_ Je suis enfermé si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué.

_ Vous n'êtes pas enfermé du tout mademoiselle! Vous n'avez pas remarqué que je ne ferme jamais la porte derrière moi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

_ Je...Non...

_ Le maître m'a ordonné de laisser la porte de votre chambre toujours ouverte.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette mascarade? Elle pouvait donc s'enfuir à tout moment!

_ Mais il n'est jamais venu me voir!

_ Il attend peut-être que vous veniez par vous même le voir.

_ AH parce que monsieur ne peut pas se déplacer peut-être! C'est vraiment honteux de faire cela à une femme! Aucunes manières! Non mais c'est pas comme ça que je l'ai éle...»

Elle se retint de dire la suite. Elle allait faire la plus grosse gaffe du jour. Elle se gratta la gorge et remercia François pour le plateau. Il sortit après un dernier sourire. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Elle n'était pas son chien! Quelle arrogance de sa part! Elle attendit un moment après le départ de François et se décida à sortir de cette chambre. En effet, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle sortit avec prudence. Cela pouvait être un piège. Elle marcha lentement, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle savait où elle était et se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air après tant de jours sans sortir. Elle mit sa main sur la poignet et voulut l'abaisser mais sans résultat. Elle essaya de toute ses forces mais rien à faire.

«_ Tu ne pourras pas sortir Alice.

Elle se retourna, contrariée.

_ Pour la énième fois Tom. Ce n'est plus Alice mais Jade!

_ Tu resteras toujours Alice pour moi.

_ Bien, si je reste Alice, ouvre moi tout de suite cette porte. Tu dois quand même le respect à ta mère.

Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à la coller à la porte.

_ Il est vrai que dans le passé Alice était ma mère mais à présent elle est une femme charmante que j'ai bien envie d'avoir dans mon lit.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Elle voulut le gifler mais il retint sa main, ayant prévu sa réaction.

_ Sache qu'à présent, plus personne ne lève la main sur moi sans mourir par la suite. Donc je te conseille de retenir ta main qui a tendance à aimer me gifler.

_ Ne crois pas m'impressionner ainsi Tom. J'en ai vu d'autre et plus effrayant que toi.

_ J'aurai donc de la concurrence.

_ De taille, j'en ai bien peur.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et elle ressentit une étrange pression à la tête. Elle comprit brusquement. Il était en train d'utiliser la légimencie sur elle. Elle lui sourit et le rejeta facilement de son esprit. Il en fut perturbé. C'était la première fois qu'il était bloqué ainsi. Il avait beau être un bon légimence, elle avait eu un excellent professeur pour l'occlumentie. Sans parler que depuis qu'elle avait reçu son héritage, ses talents dans cette matière n'avaient fait que progresser. C'était devenu comme naturel pour elle. Le regard de Tom devint sombre.

_ Qui es-tu Alice?

_ Ne viens-tu pas de répondre à ta question en la posant?

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas née Standel. Quelle est ta véritable identité?

_ Pourquoi te le dirai-je? C'est ma vie privée que je sache.

_ Je fais partie de ta vie. Tu n'as pas à avoir des secrets pour moi.

_ Oh je vois! Tu veux qu'on fasse dans la franchise. Bien, alors à toi l'honneur mon cher. Peux-tu me dire ce que signifie la présence de toutes ces personnes dans ce qui fut mon manoir? Pourquoi puis-je sentir autant de magie noir ressortir de toi? Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton pouvoir pour aider les autres comme je te l'avais appris? Pourquoi rejettes-tu tes véritables amis pour rester avec des gens qui t'admirent, certes mais qui ont une peur bleu de toi et de tes pouvoirs? C'est tout ce que tu veux pour ton futur? Rester seul? Parce que c'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu continues dans cette voix.

_ Mais je ne serai pas seul, ne t'en fais pas. Parce que tu resteras toujours avec moi.

_ Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Tom. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester indéfiniment ici.

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

_ Mais je le ferai tout de même. Je fais toujours mes choix seule. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me retenir ici.

_ Si Alice. Tu resteras avec moi. Nous avons 10 ans à rattraper tous les deux. Tu n'aimerais pas visiter ma chambre par exemple.

Elle lui lança un regard noir dont elle en avait le secret.

_ Cesse tout de suite ce petit jeu avec moi Tom. Je ne t'ai pas adopté par le passé pour que tu me manques ainsi de respect. Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai recueilli et aimé.

Cela eut l'effet de rendre Tom fou de colère. Il lui agrippa les épaules et se mit à crier.

_ A qui la faute hein si je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui? Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour survivre! C'était eux ou moi! C'est toi qui m'a abandonné à mon propre sort! C'est toi qui est parti, me laissant seul! Comment peux-tu te permettre de me faire ainsi la morale?

Il y avait tant d'émotion dans ce qu'il disait. Il souffrait à chacune de ses paroles.

_ Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Tom. Je n'ai pas choisi non plus de partir! Je voulais aussi rester avec toi!

_ Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi être parti?

_ C'était un affreux accident Tom, que moi-même je n'ai pas pu gérer. Cela s'est fait et je regrette vraiment de t'avoir laissé entre les mains de ce sale pédophile! Je m'en veux tellement! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sentais lorsque j'ai réalisé où je me trouvais. Mon cœur s'est brisé en comprenant que tu avais dû retourner dans l'orphelinat. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais qui t'arrive Tom! J'aurai souhaité que Pénéloppe ou Dorina t'adopte...

_ Dis moi toute la vérité Alice. Qui es-tu?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire Tom. Si tu me respectes un tant soi peu encore, alors cesse de me poser cette question. »

Il se crispa et partit sans un mot. Elle souffla, dépité. Comment en était-elle arrivé là? Le seul point positif dans tout cela était qu'elle avait vu qu'il avait été touché par ses paroles. Elle se mit à explorer ce qui fut sa maison. Elle rencontra beaucoup de personne en noir. Ces capes qu'elle avait tant vu par le passé. Ils la regardèrent tous de travers. Elle reconnut certains comme étant des élèves de la promotion de Tom. Elle leur jeta un regard hautain et certains eurent la décence de baisser la tête honteusement. D'autres se mirent à siffler grassement à son passage, balançant sans vergogne des ignominies à son encontre. Elle se retourna vers les mangemorts qui avaient osé faire des sous-entendus entre eux et elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette et leur jeta le sort de jambes en coton avec sa magie sans baguette. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle s'y entraînait sans relâche. Ils tombèrent devant elle, comme pour s'incliner. Elle leur écrasa la main avec ses talons un bon coup, leur brisant quelques doigts.

«_ Osaient ne serait-ce que recommencer à lancer de telles paroles à mon encontre et je vous briserai cette fois-ci ce beau membre qui fait tant votre fierté d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

Elle se redressa et partit après son petit effet. Les anciens élèves tremblèrent. C'était bien elle mais en plus effrayante. Ils savaient qu'elle avait tendance à être violente mais elle s'était toujours contrôlé, restant à des sorts mineurs. Elle n'hésitait plus maintenant à blesser sérieusement. Pourquoi le maître était-il allé la chercher elle et pas une autre? Elle voulut rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle rencontra Audric.

«_ Belle prestation mademoiselle.

_ Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de compliment de votre part. Dîtes moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes là?

_ Le Lord me fait vous dire que vous êtes priée de venir dans une heure dans le grand salon.

La pièce où il avait fêté son anniversaire...

_ Pourquoi je viendrai?

_ Si vous ne venez pas par vous même, je devrais vous y amener de force, et je n'aimerais pas vous blesser.

_ Ne croyez pas pouvoir faire grand chose contre moi. Mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je viendrai à l'heure.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi. A tout à l'heure mademoiselle et pensez à passer une des belles robes qu'il a préparé pour vous. »

Elle entra dans sa chambre et passa une des robes se trouvant dans l'armoire. Très belle, elle devait l'avouer mais sombres. Elle prit une robe à fuseau noir, moulante à souhait avec un léger décolté. Elle passa un gilet fin en argent qui tomba sur ses hanches. Elle trouva des escarpins noirs qu'elle mit non pas sans souffler. Elle détestait les chaussures comme cela. Belles mais tellement douloureuse à la longue. Elle se passa un coup de crayon sous les yeux et d'eye-liner pour faire ressortir ses yeux violets. Un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant sur ses lèvres et une pointe de phare à paupière argenté. Elle laissa ses cheveux lâchés mais y fit de belles boucles anglaises et un soupçon de parfum au tilleul pour terminer sa préparation. C'était assez réussi. Elle savait qu'il la conviait à une de leur réunion. Elle allait faire sensation. Autant s'amuser un peu. Elle sortit de sa chambre après un dernier signe pour les tableaux et se dirigea vers le grand salon. Elle ne prit pas la peine de taper avant d'entrer et ouvrit les grandes portes en chêne. Son entrée interrompit les conversations. Se trouvait deux rangées de mangemorts de part et d'autre de la pièce ainsi qu'une grande table où étaient assis les plus grand mangemorts de l'histoire. Ses favoris certainement. Elle s'avança dans le chemin que laissaient les autres mangemorts. À son passage, des sifflements s'élevèrent et les paroles désobligeantes commencèrent.

« _ Eh mam'zelle l'infirmière! Vous pouvez venir soigner mon petit paupol? Il manque tellement les soins d'un belle infirmière en blouse, déclara-t-il tout en s'esclaffant avec ses amis.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se prit un violent doloris que Tom maintint un moment.

_ Le prochain qui osera sortir ce genre de paroles mourra dans la seconde. Vous devrez respect à cette demoiselle. Je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir ici, dit-il en s'adressant à Jade.

Elle s'approcha et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Je vous présente donc Jade Dumbledore. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Elle fait partie de la famille de l'un de nos ennemis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera incapable de nous trahir, n'est-ce-pas Jade?

_ Si tu le dis Tom.

Audric cacha son sourire devant la mine renfermée que prit Tom à sa réponse. Elle allait le ridiculiser devant ses mangemorts...Ça promettrait d'être drôle.

_ Je vous ai donc fait réunir pour parler de notre prochaine attaque qui aura lieu à Pré-au-lard.

_ Pourquoi Pré-au-lard? Commença Jade.

Beaucoup se posaient également la question mais personne n'avaient osés la poser.

_ Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Cela servira d'avertissement pour Dumbledore. On pourra blesser certains de ses précieux élèves lors de leur sortie.

_ Parce que tu penses qu'il n'aura pas prévu cette éventualité? Ça serait comme envoyer ton troupeau à l'abattoir. Depuis ta montée en pouvoir, certes caché parce que personne n'a pu prouver que c'est toi qui est à la tête de l'organisation j'imagine, sinon ce manoir serait déjà infesté d'aurors, Pré-au-lard doit bien être l'un des endroits les plus surveillés après Poudlard bien sûr.

Certains se mirent à chuchoter. Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils partaient se faire décimer.

_ Sauf que j'avais déjà prévu cette éventualité. Dans une semaine se tiendra la fête en l'honneur de la défaite de Grindelwald. Cette fête titanesque créera une assez grande diversion pour que nous puissions blesser ses élèves sans se faire prendre. Ce sera comme un marquant dans l'histoire. La relève de Grindelwald.

_ Oh, donc tu cherches à faire sensation. Mais comment peux-tu faire sensation si on ne sait même pas qui tu es?

_ Mes mangemorts marqueront mon nom dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Voldemort sera craint de tout le monde. Un simple nom les fera trembler pas besoin de se faire une image de leur futur souverain. Ils n'ont qu'à avoir peur.

_ Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas priq un peu la grosse tête Tom? Voldemort? Quel nom ridicule que voilà. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux qu'une pâle copie d'un faucheur d'âme? Ce n'est pas très original je dois dire.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis!

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander pour que je te le donne. Tu sais combien j'aime prendre des initiatives.

_ Je vais également en prendre.

Il récita une étrange incantation et Jade se sentit soudainement mal. Elle eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Tom finit par sourire. Elle voulut lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle attrapa sa gorge, stupéfaite. Elle cherchait pat tout les moyens de sortir un son, mais rien. Il l'avait rendu muette...

_ Voilà qui est mieux. Comme on dit, sois belle et tais-toi. Cette expression te va merveilleusement bien.

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya valait bien toute les insultes du monde. Certains eurent presque le cœur qui lâcha devant l'intensité de celui-ci et n'eurent pas le courage de rire sous peine d'être sa prochaine cible. Audric, fut le seul à ne pas se retenir. Jade ne prit même pas la peine de le viser, continuant à tuer du regard celui qui fut son fils. Celui-ci ne se priva pas d'un autre sourire et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tenez vous donc tous prêt dans une semaine à 14h à Pré-au-lard. »

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent lorsqu'il leur permit. Jade sortit également. Même sans voix elle devait prévenir Albus. Elle entra dans sa chambre et transplana. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Albus la prit dans ses bras, soulagé.

«_ Tu en as mis du à revenir! Je me suis inquiété!

_ …

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Il t'a fait du mal?

_ …

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était vraiment frustrant. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre par des signes mais rien à faire alors elle prit sa baguette et forma des phrases avec des flammes.

_ Tom m'a volé ma voix. Je suis devenu muette.

_ Oh...Sais-tu quel sort il a utilisé?

_ Non, il marmonnait, je n'ai rien compris.

_ Qu'as-tu ressenti lors du sort?

_ Je m'étouffais et puis plus rien.

_ Hm...Je crois savoir qu'elle sort il a utilisé mais je crains fort qu'il soit le seul capable de te rendre ta voix. Seul le lanceur peut annuler l'effet du sort.

_ Super..., écrit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Elle l'informa pour l'attaque et lui fit un signe de salut et transplana dans sa chambre. Les tableaux voulurent lui parler et elle dut une nouvelle fois utiliser les flammes pour s'exprimer. Ils compatirent à son sort mais la soutinrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas vraiment, connaissant Tom, il n'allait pas longtemps supporter que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde pas. Elle resterait silencieuse à toutes ses pics. Il ne ressentira plus aucun plaisir à la chercher, chose qu'il aimait faire assez souvent. C'était elle qui allait s'amuser à présent. Elle mangea le repas que François lui apporta mais ne s'exprima pas avec les flammes. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait toujours sa baguette. Elle pouvait certes contrôler les flammes sans baguette, mais il irait tout raconter à Tom, ce qui ne ferait qu'augmenter son intérêt pour elle. Elle en avait déjà assez. Elle s'exprima donc du mieux qu'elle put avec des gestes et des regards. Elle passa tout de même un bon moment en sa compagnie et partit se coucher à son départ. Le jeu allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


	25. Chapter 25: Belle et muette

Elle s'éveilla lentement en entendant quelqu'un répéter sans cesse son nom. Elle chassa d'un geste de main l'imprudent qui osait venir la réveiller et se tourna dans son lit, faisant face au mur et tournant le dos au gêneur. Elle ne prévut pas le fait qu'il oserait aller jusqu'à lui retirer brusquement sa couverture et ainsi la faire tomber au sol sans prévenir. Elle se releva comme une furie, assassinant du regard le suicidaire. Elle fit face à Tom, tout sourire.

«_ Je me rappelle que tu n'étais pas vraiment pas du matin. Tu m'as déjà balancé un sort lorsque j'ai voulu te réveiller un jour.

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre une nouvelle fois, elle lui lança un regard noir et l'ignora, partant se laver le visage. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait plus dormir, alors autant se laver un peu. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau clair qu'elle jeta sur son visage sec. Elle mouilla légèrement ses cheveux, ramenant quelques mèches sur son front. Alors qu'elle allait se sécher le visage, il lui prit l'envie subite de prendre une bonne douche. Elle ferma complètement la porte et prit dix minutes pour se doucher. Elle en ressortit avec une petite serviette autour de la taille, qui lui arrivait à mis-cuisse. Elle passa devant Tom comme sans le voir. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille s'habiller. Elle le regarda, agacée. Elle vit un rougissement s'étendre sur son visage qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Elle lui faisait apparemment de l'effet. Elle vit bien dans son regard dur qu'il n'était pas prêt à sortir. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui de façon féline, déhanchant ses hanches à souhait. Elle se colla à lui, lui faisant sentir la bonne odeur du savon. Elle se mit à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise tout en lui touchant la peau en faisant des petits cercles avec son doigt. Tout en faisant cela, elle le fit progressivement se reculer. Lorsqu'elle le trouva bien placé, elle lui fit un beau sourire et lui ferma finalement la porte au nez. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle fit passer une feuille sous le pas de la porte pour qu'il puisse lire.

« Je souhaiterai m'habiller tranquillement. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à me réveiller ainsi à cette heure mais laisse moi au moins cela si tu veux que je sois plus coopérative. A jamais, Jade Dumbledore. »

Il grimaça mais consentit à lui laisser un quart d'heure. Il était vrai que même muette elle deviendrait un véritable calvaire à gérer. Il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit que les minutes passent. Un quart d'heure s'écoula enfin et il ouvrit la porte sans difficultés. Il trouva Jade, assise sur un siège, portant une robe blanche en lin, simple mais belle. Elle le regardait d'une façon qui voulait dire « j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour rien! ». Il répondit à cette phrase silencieuse.

_ Alors comme tu le sais, je ne fais jamais les choses pour rien.

"Mon œil" qu'elle semblait vouloir faire passer en message. Quelle effronté même sans parole!

_ Étant donné que tu vas passer un séjour infini ici, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées « cours toujours. », j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien que tu sortes un peu de cette chambre. Même si tu aurais pu le faire depuis ton arrivée mais tu as préféré faire la tête comme une gamine.

Comment osait-il? La fureur traversa ses yeux. C'était lui qui n'était jamais venu la voir! C'était à lui de se déplacer en bon gentleman! Elle attendit la suite malgré sa colère grandissante.

_ Je te propose donc de visiter les jardins.

La prenait-il pour une débile? Elle connaissait très bien ces jardins et ces terrains pour les avoir personnellement aménagé.

_ Je veux plutôt dire les nouveaux jardins. J'ai fait quelques modifications sur ce que tu avais fait.

Il avait fait quoi? Elle qui avait passé tant d'heures à s'en occuper! L'information avait du mal à passer. Trop dure à avaler.

_ Je sais combien tu y tenais, je ne les ai pas ruiné si c'est que tu penses. Les terrains sont intacts. Je n'ai fait que les embellir un peu plus. Tu veux bien venir avec moi les visiter?

Sa voix était devenue soudainement plus douce. Elle se vit avec surprise accepter la main qu'il lui tendait avec élégance. Ils longèrent les longs couloirs éclairés par les grandes fenêtres qui les bordaient. Ils arrivèrent à la porte qu'elle avait tant essayé d'ouvrir. Elle le vit apposer sa main sur la poignet qui s'ouvrit dans un déclic sonore. Il eut un sourire fier qu'elle répondit par une moue. C'était simple aussi si c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort. Y avait pas de quoi être fier. Il l'ouvrit et elle put enfin sentir l'air frai lui fouetter délicatement le visage. Elle ne l'attendit pas et se mit à courir dans les grands jardins de sa vie passé. Elle tomba dans l'herbe dans un rire muet. Elle s'y roula dedans et sentit les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient. Tom la regarda, stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Elle était...belle. Son sourire était si éclatant que le soleil n'était rien à côté. Elle se releva et observa un peu plus ce qui l'entourait et remarqua les changements. Il avait fait construire plusieurs petites terrasses en pierres. Elle vit dans la forêt d'en face des animaux passer à toute allure ainsi que des centaures. Des centaures? Elle se tourna vers lui, ébahi.

_ Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils sont là. J'ai passé un pacte avec leur chef. Ils ne font aucun mal à moi et mes proches et je leur offre un terrain qu'ils peuvent disposer selon leur souhait. Ils ont aussi la charge de le défendre en cas d'invasion. Mais ce n'est pas la seule race que j'ai rapatrié ici.

Alors qu'elle allait lui lancer un regard remplie d'interrogations, elle vit des flammes s'embraser dans le ciel. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Certes, les terrains des Standel étaient immenses, mêmes des fois trop mais de là à ramener cette race...

_ Oui, c'est bien ce que tu crois. Ce sont des dragons. Ne me prends pas pour un fou, continua-t-il après avoir vu son regard ahuri, c'est une race très intelligente et attachante.

Attachante? Elle se rappelait surtout avoir vu Harry se faire presque tuer par une de ces créatures attachantes.

_ Elles sont seulement incomprises, tout comme les serpents.

Tout en disant cela, il transforma son médaillon et Inferno et Ledas apparurent. Elle leur sourit.

_ Tu les reconnais j'imagine.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont des dragons que j'ai personnellement dressé. J'ai un jour gagné deux œufs, une femelle et un mâle qui avec les années m'ont donné des petits.

Parce qu'en plus il y en avait plusieurs?

_ Ils ne font aucun mal et si ils voient que tu es avec moi, ils te respecteront et ne tenteront rien contre toi. Ils ont la charge de protéger le manoir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser quelqu'un le détruire.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait vraiment tout vu, elle sentit le sol trembler. Elle releva la tête et vit un serpent qu'elle pensait ne jamais rencontrer. Le basilic lui faisait face. Elle baissa ses yeux, évitant comme la peste son regard. Elle ne voulait pas mourir si bêtement. Pardon Mimy...

_ Je sais ce que tu penses mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser là bas. Elle doit être aux côtés de sa fille.

Jade vit en effet que le basilic était à côté d'un serpent plus fin, plus petit et elle eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Son regard s'écarquilla.

_ Tu l'as reconnu à ce que je vois. C'est bien Nagini. C'est la fille du basilic. Un serpent unique. Enfin, je te passerai les détails. »

Elle ne voulut plus en entendre plus et se mit à courir dans l'herbe comme une folle, laissant le vent emmêler ses cheveux. Tom en resta cois. Elle venait de tout simplement l'ignorer. L'impertinente! Il ne savait pas que ce n'était que le début d'une longue suite d'ignorance.

Elle se tenait dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, en plein dans une lecture passionnante. Tom lui avait permis d'y aller après une humiliation cuisante pendant l'une de leur réunion. Elle avait trouvé un moyen, même sans parler, de lui rendre la vie impossible. Ses regards étaient si expressifs qu'ils parlaient pour elle. Ses mangemorts se retenaient à grand mal de rire et certains devaient même sortir précipitamment de la salle pour s'esclaffer sans retenue. Audric était bien celui qui s'amusait le plus, faisant même passer quelques paris parmi les mangemorts pour savoir combien de temps le grand Voldemort allait tenir avant de s'énerver. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve et le temps d'énervement était de plus en plus court et bruyant. A présent, pour limiter la casse, il essayait de la soudoyer et il avait en effet trouver la bibliothèque pour la distraire. Cela avait de quoi l'occuper, même pendant les réunions. Il savait pour souvent l'avoir vu faire, que lorsqu'elle trouvait un livre à son goût, elle ne le lâchait plus avant de l'avoir fini même pendant les repas, et seulement pendant deux minutes le temps de se doucher et parfois quelques heures pour dormir. Oui parce que des fois elle passait même des nuits blanches dessus, ne pouvant pas se permettre de perdre du temps à dormir. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui rendre sa voix, ça serait la laisser gagner. Il entra donc brusquement dans la bibliothèque et se mit face à elle. Il l'observa contrairement à elle qui ne lui accorda pas une seule seconde d'attention malgré le bruit non négligeable qu'il avait fait en rentrant. Il se gratta la gorge une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais sans effet. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à faire les cent pas.

«_ Tu es vraiment impossible quand tu t'y mets, une vraie gamine! Tu ne pourrais pas un peu lâcher ce livre? Ça fait trois jours que tu y es dessus, non stop! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

Elle ne releva même pas la tête devant la question. Elle l'ignorait ouvertement.

_ Je t'ai rendu muette pas sourde que je sache! »

Elle ne répondit pas et il continua à déblatérer des paroles toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres. Une veine apparente sur le front, elle releva finalement la tête et lança un tel regard à Tom qui cessa tout de suite de parler et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, la tête basse comme un enfant puni. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'avait fait instinctivement. Il y avait tant d'embêtement dans ses yeux, de reproches qu'il était comme redevenu un enfant et n'avait pas réfléchis à ses actes, sortant tout simplement sans demander son reste. Il en resta bête un moment et partit finalement rejoindre sa chambre pour une sieste bien méritée.

Les jours passèrent et Jade consentit à lâcher un peu ses livres pour passer plus de temps avec Tom. Il lui proposait de plus en plus d'activité comme pour aujourd'hui, une ballade à cheval. Elle le vit monter un cheval noir aux muscles saillants qui avait bien grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il le montait à présent avec beaucoup d'assurance. Il était si beau...Elle retrouva la jument qu'elle avait aimais de tout son cœur. Lorsqu'elle la vit dans son box, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur elle, la serrant contre elle. Malgré son changement physique, la jument la reconnut sans peine et se frotta à elle en poussant des hennissements de joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vu. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle la monta et partit précipitamment dans les terrains sur son dos. Tom les rattrapa et ils firent une longue ballade comme par le passé. Tellement de souvenirs remontaient à la surface...

Elle se tenait derrière les fourneaux, spatule à la main, plat dans l'autre bras, en train de fouetter les œufs pour monter les blancs en neige. Une fois cela fait, elle les incorpora délicatement dans le chocolat et tourna lentement pour aller de plus en plus vite afin de ne pas former de grumeaux. Elle versa le tout dans un plat de forme rectangulaire et mit au four. Elle en avait laissé pas mal dans le premier plat et elle proposa aux plusieurs mangemorts qui l'avaient regardé de venir finir. Ils se jetèrent sur l'occasion pour lécher le chocolat préparé. Elle rit silencieusement devant cet élan et les laissa finir, commençant déjà à faire des cookies à côtés. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle s'était mise à faire des gâteaux. A présent, de plus en plus de mangemorts venaient la regarder, certains mêmes se proposaient à l'aider. C'était souvent les plus jeunes qui l'aidaient et les plus âgés qui regardaient. Elle savait que tout n'était pas perdu. Ils n'avaient encore commis aucuns meurtres, elle pouvait encore rattraper tout cela. Elle avait la plupart des plus âgés sous son charme, et savait maintenant se faire respecter d'eux. Les plus jeunes la craignaient certes, mais étaient surtout intimidés par cette femme si belle mais si puissante. Tom entra dans les cuisines et n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était Audric qui lui en avait parlé. Il avait tout d'abord cru à une blague de sa part mais il constatait de ses propres yeux que ses mangemorts faisaient la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait s'énerver, il se prit à l'observer en train de montrer à une de ses jeunes recrues comment battre des œufs. Elle avait tant d'attention. C'était vraiment Alice...Le peu de soupçons qu'il avait pu avoir s'étaient envolés. Elle avait le cœur sur le main et rien n'avait changé. Il décida donc à passer l'éponge et à sortir. Certains qui l'avaient vu entrer se figèrent en le voyant repartir sans rien dire et se mirent à regarder plus attentivement cette femme. Elle devait vraiment être spécial pour leur maître pour le faire réagir ainsi.

Les jours passèrent et Tom passait de plus en plus de temps à observer Jade. Elle était belle...même sous cette apparence, elle ne perdait pas son charme naturel. Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il la vit en train d'aider un animal blessé dans la forêt.

Tom n'en pouvait plus. En plus de Jade qui l'ignorait et chauffait ses nerfs, il voyait tous ses plans se faire contrer par Albus. Tous! Il avait perdu beaucoup de mangemorts et ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle défaite. Il venait justement d'apprendre que deux de ses mangemorts venaient d'être emprisonnés alors qu'il devait aller soutirer des informations à un homme à propos des loups garous. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire parler, que quatre aurors les attendaient de pied ferme. Il entra dans la chambre de Jade, furieux. Il y avait un espion dans ses rangs et cette idée le mettait hors de lui.

«_ Il y a un espion dans mes rangs!

Elle le regarda comme pour dire « ça t'étonne? ».

_ Personne ne trahit Voldemort!

Elle leva les épaules dans un « ouais bof, je m'en fou. ». Sa colère monta d'un rang.

_ Ne sois pas aussi impertinente Alice! Je ne peux plus supporter ton comportement! Cesse de me défier ainsi!

_ Elle arrêterait peut-être de te défier si tu lui rendais sa liberté.

Tom tourna son attention sur celui qui venait d'intervenir. Sa version de lui plus jeune qui le regardait avec défi.

_ Je la libérerai lorsque j'en aurai décidé ainsi!

_ Pourquoi parles-tu avec tant de colère? reprit le plus jeune.

_ Je suis comme je suis. Tu ne peux pas me faire la morale! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu!

_ Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as vécu pour l'avoir également subi, répondit froidement le portrait. Il t'a violé n'est-ce-pas? Ils t'ont frappé? Rien de nouveau par rapport à moi tu vas me dire mais le changement c'est que tu ne voulais pas accepter cette vie qui n'était plus la tienne. Cette vie que tu avais réussi à fuir et qui t'avais finalement rattrapé. Tu en voulais au monde entier comme lorsqu'on était à l'orphelinat. Tu ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face et te dire que tout ça n'avait peut-être été qu'un rêve, qu'Alice n'était plus et cela pour toujours. Je sais comme je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis le plus à même à te comprendre pour être toi.

_ Tu n'es plus moi! Tu es un passé que j'essaye d'oublier!

_ Si tu essayes de m'oublier, alors pourquoi la gardes-tu prisonnière? Elle qui est celle qui représente tout ce que je suis! Elle qui est l'image même de ce que tu as eu et que tu as perdu! Cesse de mentir Tom! Cesse de te mentir à toi-même! Je suis toi! Tu ne peux pas me mentir! Pas à moi!

_ Tais-toi!

_ Tu peux mentir autant que tu veux à tes petits mangemorts mais pas à moi! Ce n'est pas cette vie que tu veux! Tu as le choix! Rappelles-toi ce que nous as dit cette voyante! Deux vies s'offrent à toi! Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre celle qui te semble la plus simple! Ne te laisse pas submerger par la haine Tom!

_ Tais-toi!

_ Ouvre les yeux! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux! Tu avais trouvé la paix à ses côtés et c'est pour ça que tu la veux prêt de toi! C'est pour inconsciemment retrouver cette paix que tu avais goûté et apprécié. Cette paix que tu avais adopté! Tu peux dompter ta haine! Écoute ton cœur une nouvelle fois et cesse de te voiler la face! Tu sais autant que moi pourquoi tu la gardes! Tu l'ai...!

_ TAIS-TOI!

Il sortit sa baguette et voulut détruire le tableau mais Jade se jeta devant, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable.

_ Pousse-toi!

Elle le défia du regard. Elle ne se pousserait pas. Pour rien au monde elle le laisserait détruire le plus précieux souvenir qu'elle avait d'eux.

_ Pourquoi le défends-tu? Je suis mieux que lui! Je suis mieux que ce qu'il était!

_ Pas à ses yeux Tom, ajouta le plus jeune.

_ Tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être? Je suis plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais!

_ La puissance ne m'intéresse plus.

_ Que...Quoi? Mais tu es l'héritier de Serpentard!

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire? Je suis surtout maintenant Tom Standel, mon passé ne m'intéresse plus.

_ Ce n'est pas possible!

_ Tu sais, la décision de vie que nous avait fait la voyante, je crois comprendre ce qu'elle inclue. C'est de savoir si tu choisis de vivre dans le passé ou d'aller de l'avant. En mettant en avant les principes de Serpentard, c'est-à-dire la destruction des moldus, tu parles en tant que Tom Jedusor.

_ Ne redis jamais ce nom!

_ C'est pourtant le nom de notre passé Tom! Mais en abandonnant la haine des moldus que tu vas de l'avant et que tu peux devenir pleinement Tom Standel.

_ Je ne vis pas par le passé! Je ne suis plus Tom Jedusor!

_ Pourtant, en te voyant, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à l'époque de l'orphelinat. Je ressemblais à cela. J'étais remplie de colère, de haine. Je voulais détruire tout ce qui se mettait en travers de mon chemin et me venger. N'est-ce-pas ce que tu es en train de faire?

_ Je...NON! Tais-toi!

Il posa son regard sur Jade et ne put supporter ses yeux. Ces yeux qui le regardaient presque avec pitié.

_ Arrête de me regarder ainsi! Arrête d'être silencieuse et m'ignorer! Tu ne dois pas m'ignorer! Tu ne dois pas ne pas me répondre.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement précis dans l'air. Jade eut l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Elle avait gagné et il le savait.

_ Je t'aurai bien répondu si tu m'en avais laissé la possibilité Tom.

Cette voix. Elle était si magnifique. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avais plus entendu.

_ A présent, je te prierai de bien vouloir sortir de ma chambre.

_ Je suis chez moi, reprit-il avec colère.

_ Et je suis également chez moi! C'est tout de même le manoir que mon père m'a légué!

_ Tu n'es plus une Standel mais une Dumbledore!

_ Je resterai toujours une Standel malgré tout ce que tu diras!

_ Tais-toi!

Une si belle voix qu'il ne supportait déjà plus t'entendre.

_ Je ne me tairais pas! Tu m'as déjà assez empêché de m'exprimer.

_ TAIS-TOI!

Il pointa sa baguette et fut sur le point de lui lancer un avada sous les regards stupéfaits des personnes présentes dans la chambre. Elle lui lança un experliarmus et récupéra sa baguette.

_ Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter, dit-il en souriant cruellement.

Elle vit Nagini sortir de sous sa chemise et venir s'enrouler dans sa main droite pour progressivement se transformer en baguette. Ce n'était pas possible. Alors voilà le pouvoir qu'apportait ce serpent? Une baguette...

_ Cela m'a bien servi le jour où un loup garou avait réussi à me désarmer. Contrairement aux autres baguettes, celle-ci ne peut pas m'être retiré par un sort. Bien, revenons-en là où on en était, déclara-t-il dans un rire sinistre.

Il était devenu fou. Sa raison l'avait abandonné. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Il n'allait pas faire ça! Il ne pouvait pas la tuer! Tom du tableau voulut sortir s'arracher à la peinture et la protéger mais une chose pareil n'était pas possible.

_ Ne fais pas ça! Arrête!

Alors qu'il allait lancer son sort, ses deux autres serpents arrivèrent et s'enroulèrent autour des bras de Jade.

_ Maître arrêtez, ne commettez pas cette folie.

_ Écartez-vous si vous ne voulez pas en payer le prix.

Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et arrivèrent jusqu'au cou de Jade. Ils s'y enroulèrent et leurs queues se touchèrent comme lorsqu'ils se transformaient en médaillon. Il vit sous ses yeux stupéfaits le même médaillon se former sur la poitrine de Jade. Celui-ci au lieu d'être en argent était en or pur. Mais oui! Elle était une Fourchelang! Etait-ce possible...? Une idée folle le traversa. Il s'approcha sans prévenir d'elle, l'attrapant par les épaules et fixa son médaillon. Jade voulut s'extirper de sa poigne mais sans espoir, il était trop fort.

_ Ouvre toi, siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Il le vit s'ouvrir lentement et il en sortit un mot. Ce même mot qu'il avait reçu de Salazar lui-même. Il avait dit que seul ses héritiers pourraient recevoir ce mot. Elle était donc...

_ Qui es-tu? Pourquoi as-tu le mot réservé aux héritiers de Salazar? Pourquoi es-tu une Fourchelang?

_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Mais c'est simple Tom, je suis aussi l'héritière directe de Salazar Serpentard!

_ Ce n'est pas possible! Ma famille était la dernière de sa lignée!

Et il revit cette page blanche. Une case restait à la fin de cette page. Une place pour un héritier tout comme pour lui.

_ Tu...Marianne...

_ Oui, exactement! Marianne est mon ancêtre. Mais tu ne sais pas qui est cette fameuse Marianne n'est-ce-pas? C'est pour cela que tu as fait tant de recherches sur elle mais sans résultats. Qui est cette Marianne si importante aux yeux du grand Salazar? Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as aucune information sur elle? Parce qu'on a effacé jusqu'à son existence même!

_ Arrête de mentir! Tu ne peux pas être son ancêtre!

_ Je vais alors te le prouver.

Elle prit sa baguette et souffla un « infinite incatatem ». Ses cheveux perdirent cette couleur si semblable à ceux d'Albus pour devenir noirs comme l'ébène; de belles boucles anglaises se formèrent; ses yeux violets si particuliers devinrent verts émeraude; son visage prit des traits plus fin et nobles; sa peau prit un teint plus clair, presque cadavérique. Se tenait devant lui, la véritable Hermione Granger. Tom se figea. Elle ressemblait tellement à Salazar! Ces mêmes cheveux noirs si soyeux, ces mêmes yeux verts si magnifiques, cette même peau si claire. L'évidence était là. Il ne pouvait pas nier sa parenté avec Salazar. Elle prit un regard hautain et il ne put empêcher ses jambes de flancher. Il se sentait si misérable à côté d'elle. Il se dégageait une aura si écrasante d'elle que même lui ne pouvait pas combattre.

_ Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis ce que tu appelles si bien, une née moldu. Oui, tu as très bien entendu, continua-t-elle sous son regard ébahi, je suis une née moldu et pourtant je suis l'héritière de Serpentard. C'est déstabilisant n'est-ce-pas? Mais sais-tu au moins pourquoi il avait cette haine pour les moldus? Sais-tu pourquoi il les détestait au point de vouloir les détruire?

Non, il ne le savait pas. Salazar n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler.

_ Je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce que les moldus lui ont enlevé la seule femme qu'il a aimé, Marianne, une moldu qui était à son service.

La nausée le prit. Son ancêtre qui aimait une misérable moldu?

_ Ils s'aimaient vraiment et cela sa mère ne l'a pas accepté. Elle fut renvoyée et mourut quelque temps après avoir donné naissance à un garçon, le fils de Salazar Serpentard, qui lui-même ne sut jamais qu'il avait eu un fils. Les moldus du village avaient achevé Marianne en lui rendant la vie très dure, l'insultant, la brutalisant et son fils fut recueillis par sa seule amie qui l'éleva. Elle lui raconta son histoire qu'il transmit à son fils qui le transmit à ses enfants et ainsi de suite, passant le mot dans la famille jusqu'au jour où un sorcier apparaîtrait dans la famille. Oui, parce que le fils même de Salazar n'avait pas développé de pouvoir et je suis la première depuis la naissance de ma famille à développer des pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi je voulais te transmettre cela. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes dans la tête de détester les moldus. Ils ne sont pas tous cruels. Il y a toujours des gens bons dans n'importe quelle race. Ton périple n'a plus aucun sens car celui qui est le fondement de toutes tes idées a lui-même aimé une moldu.

Tom ne se leva pas mais se mit à rire comme un dément.

_Mais c'est génial! C'est fantastique! Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant! Tu vas me donner un héritier unique! Celui réunissant les deux lignées de Serpentard lui-même.

Les portraits des tableaux écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur. Il n'avait pas pu dire cela. Elle n'allait pas le supporter. Eux qui savaient combien elle l'aimait à présent et cela comme un homme. Elle était venue tous les soirs se confier à eux par rapport à Tom et de ses sentiments qui se développaient. Personne ne pourrait supporter de telles paroles dans la bouche de la personne qu'on aimait. Hermione avait la tête baissé. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir dans quel état elle se trouvait mais son portrait imaginait très bien sa peine et sa douleur. Elle releva la tête dans une expression sombre, figée, et sans pitié. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'insister. Elle avait perdu son temps. Le monde était voué à la destruction. C'était fini. Sa vie n'avait qu'un sens, souffrir. Ses yeux pourtant froids laissèrent des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cela eu l'effet de calmer Tom et de le ramener à la réalité. Elle ne le regarda plus et décrocha les deux tableaux, les mettant sous son bras. Il la laissa faire et elle lui accorda une dernière parole.

_ Adieu Tom. »

Et elle transplana, laissant la chambre définitivement vide. Il venait de tout perdre en quelques secondes, une nouvelle fois. Il venait de la perdre...et par sa faute.


	26. Chapter 26: Qu'esce que j'ai fait?

Tom resta encore un moment figé sur ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'il avait appris. Cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimé était depuis toujours l'héritière de Serpentard par la deuxième lignée; cette femme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires qui avait tout fait pour le guider; cette femme qu'il venait de faire pleurer par des paroles cruelles et surtout, de perdre pour toujours. Il le sut au moment même où il avait rencontré ses yeux. Elle disparaîtrait pour toujours et il ne pourrait pas s'excuser. Oui, parce qu'au moment même où il avait vu ses larmes, des excuses par milliers s'étaient déchaînées sur le bout de sa langue. Elle venait de partir une seconde fois et cela pour toujours...Il avait du mal à réaliser ou à accepter. Ses genoux lâchèrent de nouveau, faisant claquer ses jambes sur le carrelage devenu si froid, aussi froid que l'était devenu son cœur et ses larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses propres joues. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas accordé cette liberté totale de soi? De ses deux poings, il frappa le sol fortement sans relâche pour extérioriser sa haine, sa culpabilité, sa peine. Un hurlement des plus horrible trouva le chemin jusqu'à sa bouche pour sortir du plus profond de son être et se faire entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Son cri ameuta tous ses mangemorts qui entrèrent et le trouvèrent enveloppé dans un cocon de lumière, déchaînant sa colère contre lui-même sur le sol qui commençait à se creuser sous ses coups à répétitions. Audric en le voyant ainsi, perdit son sourire badin et se précipita sur lui, tentant de le ramener à la raison. Ce fut peine perdue. Il avait perdu toute raison. Il rencontra son regard et se remit à utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de le faire dormir. Tom s'écroula dans ses bras et le silence s'installa dans les rangs. Personne n'osait parler et les respirations se faisaient longues et discrètes. Leur maître venait de perdre contre lui-même.

A son réveil, il fut comme un zombie. Rien ne le faisait réagir, une véritable loque humaine. Certains commençaient à douter du pouvoir de leur maître et ceux-ci étaient rapidement remis à leur place par Audric qui se faisait un plaisir de leur faire regretter leurs paroles. Il avait beau aimé voir Hermione tourmenter Tom, il n'en restait pas moins son Lord. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que de misérables sorciers comme eux se permettent ce genre de suppositions. Il passa beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Tom à lui parler, le réchauffer, à le nourrir, le laver, le distraire mais rien ne le faisait se dérider. Il ne réagissait à plus rien, gardant un regard flou, comme perdu dans un autre monde. Les jours passèrent lentement et alors qu'Audric tentait d'intéresser Tom avec les actualités du journal, celui-ci vit l'article concernant la disparition de Jade qui apparaissait en première page. Une grande photo d'elle y avait été imprimé, elle souriait à l'objectif et faisait même un petit coucou sympathique. A sa grande surprise, il entendit Tom parler pour la première fois.

«_ Hermione... »

Un nom qui déclencha un hurlement de sa part puis plus rien. Il venait tout simplement de s'écrouler dans son lit, semblant dormir. Il le secoua, lui ordonnant à présent d'arrêter de jouer la comédie et de se réveiller mais rien à faire. Il vérifia précipitamment qu'il respire et fut soulagé de sentir un air chaud et régulier s'abattre sur sa main. Il fit venir un médico-mage et celui-ci en déduisit qu'il venait tout simplement de tomber dans le coma suite à un choc émotionnel trop fort. Il le remercia et empêcha tous les journalistes d'étaler l'état de Tom dans les journaux. Ces petits fouineurs traînaient de plus en plus autour de la demeure, à la recherche de la moindre information à se mettre sous la dent. Il en avait chassé plus d'un sous des menaces lourdes de sens. Ils déguerpirent tous sans tarder mais revenaient toujours dans les jours qui venaient. Audric se prit le front lourdement, et soupira. Le médico-mage lui avait dit qu'il était possible que cela prenne longtemps pour qu'il se réveille. Il ne pouvait pas définir une période précise. Cela pouvait être demain, dans une semaine, un mois comme des années ou même jamais. Cet état comateux était vraiment des plus ardu pour les médecins qui ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il avait tout de même dit que le patient pouvait toujours entendre ce qu'on lui disait même si celui-ci était dans son subconscient. Il faudrait un autre choc émotionnel assez puissant pour le faire revenir plus tôt pour que celui-ci veuille de sa propre initiative se réveiller. Il devait en gros fournir une motivation à son Lord pour que celui-ci se réveille. Une simple affaire en somme...Il se mit devant le lit de Tom, posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Ce n'était pas en lui parlant ainsi qu'il allait se faire entendre de lui, cela prendrait bien trop longtemps pour qu'il réagisse. Il n'avait pas la qualité d'être très patient. Il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure et le rencontrer dans son subconscient pour lui parler en personne. Il se retrouva soudainement dans une prairie étincelante de beauté. Le soleil la plongeait dans un bain de lumière infini. Il y vit Tom, allongé aux côtés d'une belle femme blonde. Il connaissait cette femme pour l'avoir vu en peinture: Alice Standel. Des garçons qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu mais en plus âgés arrivèrent à leur tour et levèrent de force Tom tout en riant. Celui-ci ne le prit pas mal comme Audric l'aurait pensé et en rit même. Le Tom qu'il voyait était jeune, devant avoir dans les six sept ans. Ils se mirent à courir dans l'herbe, se poursuivant les uns les autres. Ils l'amenèrent à un beau piano, celui qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Tom. Celui-ci se mit à en jouer et les garçons s'appuyèrent sur le piano afin d'écouter la belle mélodie qu'il composait ainsi qu'Alice qui vint les rejoindre. Audric s'y appuya également et lorsque Tom ouvrit un instant les yeux, ce fut pour les écarquiller d'horreur. Les deux garçons se mirent à courir et passèrent à côté d'Audric comme sans le voir mais Tom lui, le vit et se figea. Son visage était médusé face à lui.

«_ Audric...mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici...?

_ Je suis venu te chercher mon Lord.

_ Non! Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas y retourne ! Déclara-t-il en se relevant brusquement du siège.

Alice posa une main sur l'épaule de Tom.

_ Tom, à qui tu parles mon chéri?

Elle semblait ne pas le voir elle non plus.

_ A personne, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta vie ici, reprit sérieusement Audric en ne s'occupant pas du regard plein de reproches que lui lança Tom.

_ C'est ma vie ici! Je suis bien! Laisse moi!

_ Tom pourquoi tu cries, lui demanda inquiète Alice.

_ Je..., tenta Tom mais il ne savait plus quoi dire.

_ Ce n'est pas ta vraie vie. Ce n'est plus ça, tu le sais.

Tout au long des paroles d'Audric, le corps de Tom changea progressivement, retrouvant les traits de l'adulte qu'il était.

_ Tom, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

_ Alice! Je...Ne me regarde pas!

_ Ce n'est pas Alice, tu le sais. Elle n'est pas ta mère.

_ Tais-toi! Se mit-il à hurler en direction d'Audric.

_ Tom, pourquoi tu cries comme ça? Bredouilla Alice tout en versant des larmes.

Tom la regarda, perdu et la vit soudainement changer. Ses cheveux blonds électriques brunirent et ses yeux gris qu'il aimait tant, virèrent au violet. Ils restèrent lisses et fins. Jade...Son physique changea de nouveau comme par flash. Ses cheveux foncèrent jusqu'au noir, ses yeux passèrent du violet au vert brillant. Sa peau s'éclaircit à vue d'œil et de belles boucles se formèrent dans ses cheveux soyeux. Des traits nobles, fins, et lisses se dessinaient sur son visage. Les trois silhouettes apparurent en flash de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus flou pour finalement se stopper sur la dernière, celle d'Hermione. Elle eut ce regard froid qui avait glacé son cœur et ses larmes de cristal qu'il avait lui-même provoqué avaient brisé son cœur en milles morceaux. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula, le fuyant. Il courut vers elle mais elle s'éloignait toujours de plus en plus de lui. Il poussa au maximum sur ses muscles et les forces qu'il lui restait et alors qu'il allait enfin la toucher, la frôler, elle souffla ces mots et disparut.

_ Adieu Tom.

_ NON!

Il hurla de toute ses forces. Pourquoi? Il se retourna vers Audric et l'assassina du regard. C'était de sa faute! Il avait revécu cet épisode par sa faute! Il se leva et attrapa Audric par le col. Il avait complètement retrouvé son apparence adulte et le maintenait à présent à quelques centimètres du sol en le privant d'air. Audric ne cilla pas, n'éprouvant aucunes douleurs. Ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait le tuer.

_ Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi?

_ C'est de ta faute si je l'ai vu pleurer!

_ Ah non, n'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi qui l'a fait pleurer. C'est de ta faute si elle est partie et t'a laissé une nouvelle fois. Ne remet pas tes propres fautes sur les autres!

C'étaient des paroles dures à encaisser mais il devait les dire, il devait se reprendre et ouvrir les yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu es venu? J'étais si bien là!

_ Et te laisser t'enfermer dans des rêves? Tu as une vie à bâtir!

_ La vie n'est plus faite pour moi.

_ Ce sont des paroles d'un lâche! Le sorcier que j'ai pris en Lord est l'humain le plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré certainement pas un minable! Il t'est possible de créer cet idéal dont tu rêves tant!

_ Elle est partie! Sans elle ça n'a plus de sens! Elle est mon idéale!

_ Alors prends tes responsabilités et va la chercher. Trouve la, ramène la et aime la comme tu aurais toujours dû le faire! Ne baissa pas les bras devant la difficulté! N'est-ce-pas toi le plus grand joueur du monde? Tu fais face au plus grand défi de ta vie, tu ne peux quand même pas le refuser.

Cette phrase eut le don de ranimer cette lueur qu'il appréciait tant dans les yeux de Tom. Cette arrogance inépuisable qui le caractérisait tant. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

_ Tu as raison Audric, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici. Je dois aller gagner mon défi.

Audric sourit à son tour et s'inclina devant lui.

_ Oui mon Lord. "

Il était revenu pour que le jeu puisse enfin reprendre.


	27. Chapter 27: Essaye toujours

Tom se réveilla et ne prit même pas la peine de se changer. Il arriva tel un prince dans le grand salon, faisant face à ses larbins. Ils le regardèrent tous comme un revenant. Mais ils savaient qu'il était de retour. Ce regard, ce sourire, c'était lui. Ils s'inclinèrent bas, très bas. Ils étaient sûrs qu'il devait être au courant de leur comportement et leurs doutes. Ils allaient en payer le prix.

«_ Mes amis, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu en étant conscient.

Aie! Il commençait par des politesses, c'était vraiment très mauvais! Ils s'inclinèrent encore plus bas, jusqu'à lécher le sol. Un seul n'avait pas peur. Abraxas même avec les apparences avait toujours cru en lui et ne l'avait pas caché. Il considérait Tom comme son maître, son ami.

_ J'ai appris que vous aviez émis quelques soupçons sur mes pouvoirs. Je pensais pourtant vous en avoir déjà assez démontré l'étendu. Devrais-je vous affliger d'un doloris pour vous faire sentir toute la puissance qu'il contient?

Certains se mirent à trembler sur place. Et pour cause, ils avaient ouvertement mis en doute le pouvoir de leur maître, ce n'était pas rien en sachant qui il était. On ne défiait pas Voldemort.

_ Un seul m'est resté fidèle en plus d'Audric. Abraxas Malfoy, lève toi.

Dire qu'il y avait quelques jours il était presque hué de garder confiance en celui qui les avait laissé tomber mais à présent, c'était lui qui allait être récompensé.

_ Il a été le seul à clamer sa fidélité et vous, vous rigoliez bien sur ma condition. Vous ne mériteriez que je vous tue tous mais...j'ai une bien meilleure idée pour que vous expiez vos péchés.

Ils relevèrent un instant la tête avec espoir. Allaient-ils échapper à une mort pourtant certaine?

_ Je vais vous donner une mission que vous devrez réussir! Je ne supporterai aucun échec de votre part!

Ils tremblèrent. Le maître devait vraiment tenir à cette mission pour les épargner.

_ Vous allez avoir la mission de trouver une certaine Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger...? Qui pouvait-elle être pour les rattraper de la mort?

_ Je vous ordonne de la retrouver. Mes conditions de recherches seront que vous ne tuerez personne, vous ne torturez personne mais vous utiliserez ce qui vous caractérise si bien. Votre noblesse.

Ils sursautèrent. Que voulait-il dire?

_ Vous autres, êtes tous des sorciers faisant parties de grandes familles de sorciers qui ont une grande influence sur le monde. Les informations vous sont plus facilement accessibles et rien ne vous est interdit avec votre statut et un peu d'argent. Relevez-vous tous comme les grands sorciers que vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas à baisser la tête ainsi, gardez la tête droite et haute.

Personne ne savait si c'était une blague du maître ou un rêve mais ils firent tous ce qu'il dit, sans broncher.

_ Bien, à présent, veuillez accepter mes excuses.

Ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles mais surtout leurs yeux. Ils virent leur maître. Cet homme si arrogant, imbu de lui-même baisser la tête devant eux en s'excusant.

_ Je n'aurai pas dû vous traiter ainsi et j'aurai dû plutôt vous respecter comme les sorciers que vous êtes. Je ne souhaite plus que vous me suiviez par peur mais par respect. J'aimerais que nous travaillions ensemble sur un même but: Reconstruire le monde sorcier.

Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

_ Je ne parle plus de tuer les moldus mais d'instaurer des lois qui sauront punir ceux qui le méritent. Je sais que c'est dur à gober ainsi mais voyons les choses autrement. Qui parmi vous sont des sang mêlés?

Un silence suspect s'installa mais des mains timides commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle.

_ Vous avez donc des parents moldus. Voudriez-vous les voir mourir? Ne sont-ils pas ceux qui vous ont donnés la vie? N'ont-ils pas pris soin de vous?

Un mangemort osa prendre la parole.

_ Mais les moldus nous sont inférieurs!

Tom posa son regard sur l'intervenant et celui-ci cru que sa dernière heure était arrivé, rebaissant la tête prestement.

_ Relève la tête. C'est exact. Dans beaucoup de domaines, les moldus nous sont inférieurs mais eux qui n'ont pas de magie arrivent à faire l'équivalent de nous si ce n'est plus dans certaines choses. Connaissez-vous le téléphone?

Des regards en soucoupe le regardèrent. Le quoi...?

_ Ils ont inventé un appareil qui leur permettent de communiquer avec une personne se trouvant des kilomètres d'eux, si ce n'est dans un autre pays.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Combien de catastrophe auraient-ils pu éviter s'ils avaient eu cela?

_ Ils sont plus avancé que nous sur plusieurs plans. Nous utilisons encore le feu pour nous éclairer, eux en sont à l'électricité. Une invention impressionnante qui leur donne accès à beaucoup de possibilité.

_ Mais...Les moldus souillent notre sang et rendent les sorciers de moins en moins puissant!

_ Me trouvez-vous faible?

La question semblait folle. Qui oserait encore le dire en le voyant respirer la puissance magique?

_ Non en effet je ne le suis pas et pourtant vous ne le savez pas mais je suis un sang mêlé.

Des cris de stupeurs s'élevèrent. Lui?

_ Mais...Mais vous êtes un Standel!

_ J'ai été adopté par Lady Standel à mes six ans dans un orphelinat moldu. Ma mère s'appelle Mérope Gaunt et mon père Tom Jedusor.

Gaunt...? La descendante de Sepentard! L'admiration brilla dans leurs yeux.

_ Oui, vous avez compris, je suis l'héritier de Serpentard et c'est pour ça que je voulais accomplir la mission de mon ancêtre mais je comprends à présent ses paroles. Il avait ses propres raisons et les miennes étaient motivés par les siennes même si je hais vraiment les moldus...en tout cas certains d'entre eux. Mais j'ai ouvert les yeux et je vais écouter les paroles que m'a répété ma mère. Tout le monde n'est pas pareil. Alors c'est l'héritier que je suis qui va arrêter cette époque de haine qu'à entraîner mon ancêtre. Vous pouvez me blâmer, vous pouvez me faire des reproches mais sachez que vous m'avez suivi de votre plein gré. Je ne vous ai jamais obligé à me suivre. Vous avez été fasciné par ma puissance alors restez le et suivez mes nouveaux idéaux qui sont ceux du monde lui même.

Il pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient lui cracher des insultes à la figure, le rabaisser, le rejeter mais il les vit s'incliner dignement comme les nobles le feraient devant leur roi. Ils l'acceptaient. Il en aurait presque pleurer.

_ Merci. »

Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent la longue recherche de cette fameuse Hermione Granger. Cela eut l'effet d'en surprendre plus d'un. On voyait de plus en plus les nobles qui s'étaient fait de plus en plus absent. Que ce soit dans les soirées organisées par le ministère, les mariages, les réunions, ils étaient de partout. Un événement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des journalistes qui le mirent en première page avec le grand retour du célèbre Lord Standel. Dumbledore en fut également surpris. Il avait appris par Hermione que tout était fini et pourtant, au plus les jours passaient au plus il attendait d'éventuelles attaques, mais rien. Il n'y en avait plus aucune. Le plat complet. Il apprit par un de ses agents que beaucoup posaient de questions sur une fameuse Hermione Granger. Cette information le glaça. Il la cherchait. Mais il était soulagé tout de même. Il ne la trouverait pas là où elle était, c'était impossible de la trouver. Il sourit et mangea un de ses fameux bonbons au citron.

Les années passèrent et les informations furent maigres et sans résultats. A sa grande surprise, Charlus et Septimus vinrent le rejoindre dans ses recherches. Il s'excusa de tout son cœur et ils formèrent un groupe soudé avec Abraxas Malfoy et Audric. D'après Abraxas son oncle recevrait de multiples lettres d'Hermione mais il était impossible de tracer le hibou, pareil pour Pénéloppe et Dorina. Personne ne savait où elle était mais elle gardait contact avec ses proches, les rassurant mais ne répondant jamais sur son emplacement. Cela dure ainsi pendant 3 ans et sans relâche ils la cherchèrent. En parallèle à cela, on put voir le monde sorcier évoluer. Les sorciers de sang purs n'accordaient plus d'importance au sang et allaient jusqu'à bavarder avec des nés moldus, fait qui changea l'ambiante du monde des sorciers. Plusieurs lois furent mises en vigueur, concernant surtout les sorciers qui oseraient s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour son sang. Tom créa même un établissement pour les jeunes nés moldus afin qu'ils y soient placés dés leurs six ans. Ils n'auraient plus aucuns retards sur les autres sorciers et ne se sentiraient plus rejetés, ils seraient comme les autres. Une démarche qui fit se rencontrer Tom et Dumbledore pour des arrangements professionnels. Dumbledore était à présent à la tête de Pourdlard et Tom avait besoin du procédé pour repérer les nés moldus. Ils virent avec le temps que tous deux pouvaient parfaitement s'entendre, chose assez surprenante que Tom aurait craché quelques années plus tôt. Le monde changeait et cela grâce à une prise de conscience d'un seul homme. Une vieille femme assise sur sa chaise cabossé souriait derrière sa boule de cristal à la vue de Tom qui se prenait la tête sur son bureau. Il avait finalement choisi sa destinée.

Tom se tenait justement la tête, n'en pouvant plus. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait bien à présent. Sa vie avait un sens. Il avait versé beaucoup de sa fortune dans les orphelinats, allant cherche lui même les jeunes orphelins sorciers qui se retrouvaient dans des orphelinats moldus pour les emmener dans son établissement. Il ne voulait pas que ce qui lui était arrivé arrive à d'autres enfants. Mais au milieu de cette vie lui manquait quelque chose. Une chose qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur. Hermione...Il suffoquait dans son bureau remplit de papiers à signer et décida de sortir, bousculant Audric qui lui apportait une autre montagne de feuilles à signer et lire. Il desserra sa cravate et ouvrit les trois boutons de sa chemise. Il avait besoin de respirer à nouveau. Il transplana et arriva avec surprise devant ce qui fut les ruines de son orphelinat. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il l'avait fait détruire et rénover. Certains enfants en train de jouer devant le virent et coururent vers lui en souriant. Tout le monde le connaissait comme l'homme qui donnait sa riche fortune aux orphelins. Il était passé un an de cela pour leur amener des cadeaux qui les avaient enchanté. Il leur frotta la tête et leur pria de la laisser seul. Ils partirent en courant et crièrent un nom qui le figea.

«_ Hermione!

Il releva la tête et vit les enfants se diriger à grand pas vers la librairie qui à sa surprise n'était plus un tas de ruine mais bien l'ancienne boutique qu'il avait connu dans son enfance. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui le choqua le plus mais de voir qui la tenait. Elle avait beaucoup d'enfants qui se pressaient autour d'elle, lui réclamant un nouveau livre. Elle leva à son tour les yeux et les posa sur lui. Aucune surprise ne les traversa. Elle savait qu'il allait venir. Elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui reposaient sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux maquillés de noirs qui faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ces yeux verts dont il avait rêvé toute les nuits. Elle portait une robe blanche, mis-courte et fine. La beauté incarnée. Elle lui sourit et lui souffla ces paroles qu'il avait tellement attendu d'entendre.

_ Bonjour Tom. »


	28. Chapter 28: Il était une fin?

Ils s'étaient retrouvés en cet après-midi étouffant d'été, les yeux dans les yeux, les cœurs à l'unisson. En trois ans, Hermione avait su pardonner à cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer et à présent d'admirer. Cet homme dont elle avait suivi la progression avec les articles des journaux. Elle aimait cet homme nouveau qui se tenait devant elle, le véritable Tom qui était allé de l'avant. Ils s'étaient mariés dans le mois, un mariage fabuleux dont les mémoires ne pourront pas oublier. Mariage qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Tom trépignait d'impatience à l'autel, attendant que sa femme apparaisse enfin. Cela se fit et les regards se figèrent sur ce qui venait d'entrer. Hermione était des plus splendide, ses cheveux foncés contrastaient beaucoup avec le blanc opaque de sa robe. Mais le plus surprenant était sûrement l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un homme qu'on ne pensait plus revoir un jour se tenir dans la société ainsi depuis plus de quinze ans. A son bras, Le grand Lord Standel autrefois décédé amenait Hermione à l'autel. Tom en fut également déconcerté. Il avait l'impression de délirer. Le Lord lança un regard hautain à Tom qui se ratatina sur place. L'altercation entre les deux Lords Standel. Finalement, le plus âgé à la chevelure blonde lui sourit et inclina la tête devant lui.

«_ Je vous confie ma fille.

Sa fille...? Que voulait-il dire? Tom inclina également la tête, lançant un regard éberlué à sa future femme qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de rire. Entra à leur suite, la Lady Standel décédée suivit d'une fille devant avoir 10 ans. C'était le monde à l'envers. Personne ne comprenait. Dumbledore, qui avait le grand honneur de les marier, sourit et commença la cérémonie. Il tendit une dague qu'Hermione prit sans hésitation. Elle se trancha légèrement le poignet, laissant quelques gouttes couler tout au long. Tom en fit de même et ils firent tomber leur sang commun dans une coupe en or. Dumbledore la prit une fois celle-ci assez pleine. Il la tendit à Tom et commença son discours.

_ Tom Standel, Lord de la famille Standel, né Jedusor, acceptez-vous de prendre comme épouse miss Granger, Lady Standel et Dumbledore? De la chérir, de l'aimer et de la protéger pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et cela pour l'éternité?

La série de nom énumérée par Albus en choqua plus d'un. Qui était cette femme?

_ Je l'accepte.

Il but dans la coupe une gorgée et la reposa. Albus se tourna vers Hermione en souriant.

_ Hermione Granger, Lady de la famille Standel et Dumbledore, né Granger, acceptez-vous comme époux Lord Standel, né Jedusor? De le chérir, de l'aimer et de le protéger, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et cela, pour l'éternité?

_ J'accepte, répondit-elle tout en buvant une gorgée dans la coupe à son tour.

Tom prit la main de Hermione et lui passa son alliance au doigt, elle en fit de même et ils se donnèrent la main, les montrant à Albus. Il y apposa sa main et une lumière blanche en sortit, suivit d'un lien rouge qui unirent leur main pour finalement s'évaporer en fumée. Ils étaient liés pour l'éternité l'un à l'autre.

_ Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Tom se pencha sur Hermione et attrapa ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Les cris s'élevèrent, les acclamations plurent et la bonne humeur triompha. Ils sortirent finalement en courant pour sortir et tomber sur une calèche tiré par deux sombrals. Hermione les caressèrent un instant et Tom l'entraîna dans la calèche. Elle sourit et jeta son bouquet avant que la voiture ne démarre. Les filles se jetèrent dessus comme des folles, se battant presque pour l'avoir. Dans leur bagarre, le bouquet vola de nouveau et tomba dans les bras de sa petite sœur Alice qui sourit de toutes ses dents en narguant les plus âgées. Ce fut le lendemain que Hermione dut expliquer de quelle façon elle avait pu ramener ses parents et sa sœur à la vie. Pendant sa disparition, elle s'était caché chez les Flamel, qui participaient justement au mariage sous les regards de nouveau ébahi des autres invités. Nicolas Flamel l'avait aidé à créer une nouvelle pierre de résurrection. Cela déclencha une émeute et elle accorda à chaque famille de pouvoir ramener leur famille morte dans la guerre de Grindelwald. Une annonce qui créa une véritable cacophonie. C'était un miracle! Depuis ce jour, Hermione Standel se fit un nom dans l'histoire.

Les années passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hermione et Tom eurent trois enfants qui les rendirent chèvre mais également heureux. Saphir, une fille qui eut les cheveux noirs de sa mère, aux boucles soyeuses et les yeux violets de son grand père du côté des Dumbledore. Draco, en mémoire de son ami perdu, qui eut les cheveux blonds des Standel et les yeux verts de sa mère. Et enfin une deuxième fille, Cristal qui eut également les cheveux blonds, légèrement plus cendré que son frère avec les yeux noirs de son père. Un jolie mélange des quatre familles qu'ils comportaient dans leur sang. Hermione regardait ses enfants jouer dans les jardins de la demeure des Standel. Elle était heureuse ici, dans cette vie et ne regrettait plus d'avoir fait ce voyage. Voyage dans le temps que Tom n'apprit jamais. On ne verra que plusieurs années plus tard en 1979, un nom apparaître sur la page blanche de l'arbre, celui d'Hermione Granger. Un nom que personne ne remarquera jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fouineuse y mette son nez.


End file.
